


The Father, The Son, and The Blond

by Predec2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 124,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predec2/pseuds/Predec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**CO-WRITTEN BY STAR-SHINE GREEN**   </p><p>Brian unexpectedly becomes a father at the age of 16.  What happens 16 years later when a certain 18-year-old blond unknowingly attracts the attention of both father and son?  Will Brian sacrifice his son's love for another's?   THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy in School

 

DISCLAIMER:  QAF and its characters are the sole property of Cowlip Products and Showtime; no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was 2-for-1 night at Woody's tonight, an event which always brought more men than normal into the establishment.  Tonight was no exception; as Brian opened the heavy, wooden door to enter, he was assaulted by a cacophonous mixture of animated conversation, pulsating music, and the occasional sounds of balls being racked up at the pool tables.  Of course, Brian never took advantage of the special where you could buy two beers for one; he was strictly a Beam man.  That didn't mean, though, that he avoided the place; after all, where drinks flowed, inhibitions were loosened.  That normally meant a better selection of tricks to satisfy his needs. 

 

Spotting his friends, he swaggered up the bar and slid into the seat next to Emmett and Ted.  "What's going on, Boys?" he drawled as he looked around the room to start surveying his possibilities.

 

Ted did a double take at his boss's arrival.  "Well, this is a surprise!  Did your caretaker let you out tonight to play for a while?" 

 

Brian rolled his eyes at his friend's statement as he advised them, "Gus is spending the night at his friend Kayla's house."

 

Ted's eyes widened.  "A girl's house?" he asked, pretending to be aghast.  "Are you sure he's your son?" he asked, teasing as he took a sip of his sparkling water with lemon.

 

Brian huffed as Emmett explained, "He's sixteen, Teddy; he already told Brian he's gay, she's just a friend."

 

"As I recall, Brian, you had a nice female friend when _you_ were sixteen, too, but that one didn't turn out to be quite so innocent," Ted reminded him.

 

Brian signaled the bartender that he wanted his usual shot of Beam with his right hand as he bristled at his friend's words.  "Fuck!  Can we not talk about that for one night?" Brian loved his son dearly, but he always became slightly annoyed every time he was out with his friends.  Invariably the subject of how Gus had come into existence always seemed to be interjected into the conversation.  It had been one night of experimentation; one big, fact, fucking mistake that would have lifetime ramifications for him.  Stoned out of their minds on weed and both drunk on her father's secret stash of Scotch, they hadn't stopped to think about what they were doing when Brian had fucked his friend Lindsay in her bedroom while her parents were out of town for the weekend.  Two months later, however, he found out what a big mistake it had been when a tearful, frightened Lindsay had informed him that she was pregnant with his child.  Being 'good Catholics,' her parents wouldn't allow her to get an abortion, choosing instead to home school her while she was expecting so she wouldn't shame the family's good name; after Gus had been born, however, they shipped her off to an all-girls' boarding school in London as soon as she was allowed to leave the hospital, leaving Brian to decide whether to raise him as his own or have the child adopted out.  Brian hadn't known shit about raising children - he had basically still been a child himself at the time - but his mother, despite her utmost disgust over what he had done, refused to let her grandchild be taken away to be raised by strangers, so she had reluctantly agreed to help raise Gus while Brian completed his education. 

 

To his surprise, Brian had found himself growing to love his son almost from the moment he had laid eyes on him with his big, brown, doe eyes, inquisitive nature, and joy for life.  So he might have actually been grateful to his mother for her help in raising him, if not for the fact that St. Joan always seemed to derive great pleasure in pointing out what she had done at every turn.   The day that he discovered he could finally support himself and his son independently was the day that he told his mother to stay the fuck out of his and his son's lives.  She still insisted on showing up unannounced from time to time at the loft with some outrageous, high-calorie baked goods, and managed to lay enough of a guilt trip on him for what she had done to force him to make a token appearance at her birthday and briefly at holidays, but for the most part he and his son lived their lives independently of both his parents and Lindsay's, who never had wanted anything to do with him in the first place.  Lindsay herself had eventually moved to Canada and didn't even bother to stay in touch with either him OR their son. 

 

Emmett and Ted wisely chose to not pursue the topic any more as Brian changed the subject by asking, "Where's Mikey?"  Normally when Ted and Emmett were out on the prowl, Michael wasn't too far behind. 

 

Emmett tilted his head over toward the pool tables located several feet away.  "He's over there," he told Brian.  "He's been trying to pick up the same guy now for at least thirty minutes, but if you ask me, he is so out of his league," he said as he shook his head sadly.

 

The bartender placed Brian's shot of Beam down in front of him as he swiveled around on his barstool to study the object of his best friend's pursuit.  He could see Michael talking animatedly to a blond who currently had his back to him as he bent over at the waist to take a shot.  He could see enough, though, to tell that the guy was slender and had one of the most amazing bubble butts he had ever seen; even with the khakis currently encasing his ass, there could be no doubt about the perfectly curved globes that would be found underneath. 

 

Brian's eyebrows shot up in admiration as the blond took a shot and he watched the eight ball land cleanly in the far corner pocket.  "What is Michael doing hitting on a guy with an ass like that?" he muttered, agreeing with Emmett's previous assessment.  That guy was made for HIM, not someone like Mikey. 

 

Just then as if on cue, the guy Michael was talking with straightened up and turned around and Brian's breath caught in his throat.  Fuck!  Not only did he have the most perfect ass, but his face was extraordinary:  crystal blue eyes, full, lush lips, a strong jawline, delicate-looking ears, and a button-type nose perfectly contoured for his features; but when he unexpectedly smiled at something he heard, Brian couldn't believe what an amazing smile he had.  It practically lit up the entire, smoke-filled room.  His cock stirred immediately in interest; he didn't care if the guy appeared to be a young twink, he HAD to have him NOW.  He couldn't remember the last time another trick had fascinated him so.

 

He continued to stare at the incredible-looking blond as he told his friends, "Don't worry, Boys.  I'll go put Mikey out of his misery."  Emmett and Ted exchanged a knowing look as Brian finished up the rest of his drink in one, big gulp and slid off the barstool in pursuit of his next conquest that was once more bent over the pool table about to take one, last shot. 

 

Brian approached them just as Michael was finishing up his spiel; from the side, it was obvious that the kid was bored to shit from the expression on his face, but Michael was apparently blissfully unaware of it as he continued to ramble on and on.

 

"It's the only issue where Batman was almost shot!" he was telling the other man.  "Shit!  I was really afraid for a while that they were planning on killing him off!" Michael exclaimed, talking so passionately it sounded like he was talking about a real person rather than a comic book character.

 

"Mikey, save your heroic tales for the nerds at the store," Brian deadpanned from behind his prey.  The blond, unaware of his approach, rose up in startled surprise and found himself immediately pressed tightly against a lean, firm body.

 

When he heard the sultry, velvety tone of the man's voice, the blond's heart began to hammer in his chest; he could feel the obvious desire in the other man's body and without even knowing what this man looked like, he could feel his own body beginning to respond in kind.

 

"Who's your not-so-little friend, Mikey?" Brian murmured in his ear; he could feel the warm breath washing over his skin and it made him shiver slightly in result.  Brian found that he couldn't move; the feel of this guy's curved ass against his cock felt so delicious. 

 

The man slowly turned around in Brian's arms, their lips only inches apart.  It wouldn't take hardly any effort at all to lean in and taste those cranberry-colored lips, but he somehow salvaged up just enough self-control to resist - at least for now. 

 

Seeing the instantly recognizable, predatory gleam in his best friend's eyes, Michael groaned, knowing he had just been soundly defeated and would soon be ignored as well.  "Shit, Brian!" he groused, not sure if he was more upset by his friend snagging yet another guy out from under him, or jealous that this newcomer could evoke the emotions in his friend that he one day hoped HE might enjoy.

 

He didn't have to worry about introductions, however, when the blond smiled at Brian as he told him, "I'm Justin." 

 

Brian's eyes roved up and down the face and chest of the delectable blond as he eyed him hungrily.  "Justin.  It suits you.  I'm Brian.  How's it going?"   He leaned the smaller body backward until he could pin it against the pool table, his hands resting on the wood grain and effectively preventing the trick from going anywhere.   The only place this kid would be going soon was straight back to his loft and to his bed for a marathon round of fucking - over and over again until he had his fill.

 

Instead of being intimidated by the move, however, Justin seemed to be enjoying it.  His smile threatened to overpower all the lighting in the bar as he replied smugly, "Things are suddenly starting to look up."

 

Eyes darkened with desire, Brian's cock began to pulse as Justin deliberately rammed his lower body into his crotch; placing his hands on the lean shoulders to brace himself, Justin remarked, " _Definitely_ looking up.  Don't you think?"

 

Not one to turn down an obvious invitation, Brian grasped the other man firmly by the waist and plastered his lips onto his; it took only a few seconds before Justin opened his mouth in silent invitation and Brian's tongue slipped inside to get a preliminary taste, finding it both intoxicating as well as highly erotic.  It was a taste that he had never experienced before and left him both heady and amazed by the feelings it engendered in him.

 

As they continued to kiss, everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to ogle the spectacle taking place; Brian's reputation was well-known around Liberty Avenue, so this wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence.  There was something about the two of them  together, however, that made all of them decidedly envious. 

 

Emmett squirmed uncomfortably on his barstool as he and Ted watched the two groping and kissing each other like they were attached at the hip, their arms wound around each other as they continued to French kiss, uncaring of whoever was watching and perhaps even deriving secret satisfaction out of it.  "Shit!  That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Emmett declared as the two of them continued to star unabashedly at the display. 

 

"I don't believe it," Ted murmured in his friend's ear so he could be heard above the loud volume of the music blaring out of the old-fashioned, corner jukebox.  "Brian hates making out like that in public!  He must have wanted that guy bad not to wait until he had him out back in the alley!"  Ted looked over at Michael sympathetically as his friend dejectedly walked away from the exhibition, realizing that with Brian in the picture he didn't stand a chance now.

 

* * *

 

The intensely sensual show continued for approximately ten minutes, heading in Brian's estimation toward a foregone conclusion as he reluctantly broke his and Justin's kiss to grab his hand and start pulling him toward the exit, making his intentions crystal clear.

 

"Wait!" Justin entreated suddenly as he pulled back just before they reached the door.

 

"What?" Brian said breathlessly, looking confused; his cock was so hard it was painful.  He had to have relief SOON, and this incredible blond had the only remedy. 

 

"I...I can't tonight," Justin told him apologetically to Brian's dismay.  "I have to go to bed early."

 

Brian smirked as he told him huskily, "Don't worry; I plan on making sure you get to bed right away."  He slid his arm possessively around the slender waist as he began to pull Justin closer to the door. 

 

Justin smiled seductively.  "That sounds extremely tempting, but it won't be tonight.  You can give me a ride home, though," he suggested hopefully, hating like hell to have to part from this gorgeous, sexy man but knowing he had no choice.  He held his breath as he waited for Brian to reply, hoping he would at least agree to do that much.

 

Normally, Brian would have told someone who made such an outrageous request to go fuck himself; he didn't give 'dates,' much less tricks that he didn't get to fuck, rides home.  But the thrill of the hunt, and his insatiable need to fuck this man, made him break his normal rules.  Besides, he knew it was just a matter of time before he got his wish; he always did.  "Okay, Sunshine," he drawled as Justin beamed at the unexpected nickname.

 

* * *

 

The short ride home was fairly uneventful if you didn't count Justin's hand on Brian's thigh; the same hand squeezed him boldly through his pants a few minutes later, eliciting a groan of frustration from the older man's lips.  He slowed the vehicle down in front of a row of neatly-kept houses.  He barely had time to put the Jeep in park before Justin unbuckled his seatbelt and the two instinctively reached for each to begin kissing anew.  It would be several minutes before they broke apart, Justin realizing that if he didn't say goodbye right then he would totally forget his need to get to sleep at a decent hour.

 

"Give me your cellphone," Justin demanded huskily.  Brian found himself incredibly turned on by the twink's boldness and audacity as he pulled his phone out from his jacket pocket and handed it wordlessly to his companion.

 

Justin quickly keyed in his own cellphone number before he handed it back to him with a grin.  "Call me," he requested as, with one last smile, he quickly opened the door and slipped outside.  Brian admired the retreating backside under the glare of a nearby streetlight as Justin walked up the steps and opened the front door to enter.  Just before he placed his phone back into his jacket pocket, he glanced down at the newly-entered phone number; next to the contact information was the name:  "Sunshine."  Smiling to himself, Brian started the car back up and slowly pulled back out into traffic.

 

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

 

Gus woke up in Kayla's double-sized bed with her long, thick, red, curly hair tickling his face.  He scrunched up his nose in an attempt not to sneeze at the sensation.  He loved his outspoken, quirky, best friend enormously, but if it was up to him he would never agree to these sleepovers.  He never slept very well when he did - Kayla was a restless sleeper who loved to hog the covers each time - but he did it so his father could have a night out on the town occasionally.  Giving his friend a prod in her shoulder as he looked beyond her at the bedside alarm clock and noted the time, he called out urgently, "Kayla, wake up!  You didn't set the alarm, and we're going to be late!"  He _detested_ detention; inevitably it wound up being monitored by Battleax Jenkins. The old crow had been teaching English at his high school for 40 years now, and she always looked like she had one foot in the grave; with the wrinkles on her face, it appeared that someone had already thrown the first shovelful of dirt on her.  _Shit_.  He was NOT going down that road again with her.

 

When his friend didn't show any sign of movement, Gus reached over and kicked her none-too-gently in the thigh.  "Kayla, GET UP!  You want detention again?" 

 

"Fine, fine!" she finally grumbled as she turned over onto her back and stretched; Gus hurriedly rose from the bed and picked up the clothes he had stuffed into a plastic grocery bag as she asked him, "Do you have basketball practice today?"

 

As she watched him move gracefully around the room to collect his wallet and toiletries for his shower, she couldn't help thinking what a gorgeous guy her best friend was.  He was tall with a perfectly-sculpted body honed from hours at the school's gym with thick, brown hair and reddish highlights.  He was the spitting image of his father, who she had seen on numerous occasions, except for the piercing, chocolate-brown eyes that he had received from his mother.  Kayla was well aware that her friend was gay, but that still didn't keep her from lusting after him in a perpetual game of 'what-if.' 

 

Gus nodded as he turned to face her, his tanned, bare chest showing off the toned pectoral muscles perfectly. 

 

"Yeah, right after school," Gus answered her.  He huffed as he noticed she was showing no signs yet of getting out of bed.  "Come on, Kayla!  For the last time, get your ass out of bed!"   

 

Sighing in resignation, she finally did as she was commanded as Gus rushed into the adjacent bathroom and started the water for his shower. 

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

 

The brakes on Gus's dark blue Jeep screeched as he stopped the car in the nearest parking space at school.  The vehicle, a prized possession given to him by his father for his sixteenth birthday, was exactly like his father's and he loved the vehicle dearly. 

 

He winced as Kayla opened the car door and slammed it roughly.  "Watch it!" he replied in a panic as he opened his own door and shut it.  "Don't shut the door so hard!"  Gus worried about every little nick or scratch that showed up on his 'baby.'  He even parked at the far end of the Big Q's parking lot, even when it was empty, just so he could avoid any damage to it, and he make sure the vehicle was run through the brushless car wash down the street at least once a week, even more if the weather had been bad.  Kayla merely rolled her eyes in exasperation, wondering how her friend could have such a sloppy locker at school while being so fanatical about taking such good care of his car. 

 

As Gus opened up the back door and reached inside for his backpack, he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching.  Suddenly it raced in at top speed and barely came to a stop a few feet away from him and Kayla.  Gus's initial inclination to angrily yell at the top of his lungs over the rider's recklessness abruptly died on his lips as the other kid pulled his helmet off, displaying a mop of tousled, golden, hair.  He watched in fascination as the kid attached his helmet to the bike before shedding his black leather jacket, revealing his St. James Academy uniform jacket underneath. 

 

Gus's previous aim to get to school on time disappeared as both his and Kayla's mouths hung open when they got a good look at the stranger.  "Wow," Kayla murmured in awe; there were apparently going to be _two_ really hot guys in school now.   "I wonder what grade HE'S going to be in," she commented under her breath; she had never seen him before.  If she had, she would have certainly remembered him. 

 

They watched as the unfamiliar guy climbed off his bike and swung his jacket over his shoulder before grabbing a leather backpack from a satchel located at the rear.  As he turned, he noticed them for the first time, giving both of them a polite glance as he began to walk right by them.  Kayla, however, had other ideas. 

 

Quickly jumping in front of him and not caring if she came across as an infatuated, giddy sophomore, she said "Hey! I'm Kayla! And this is my friend Gus.  Are you new here?"

 

Gus eyes widened as the hot guy's face unexpectedly broke out into a blinding smile.  "Yeah," he told them as he peered back at them intently; Gus's face reddened at the scrutiny as his heart began to beat faster.  "I'm going to be a senior here.  Nice to meet you."

 

Kayla jabbed Gus in the side as he continued to stand there gawking at the other boy; when she couldn't get him to say anything, she took matters into her own hands once more.  "You, too.  What's your name?" 

 

The beautiful boy hefted his backpack onto one shoulder as he replied, "I'm Justin."

 

 


	2. Don't Call Me a Chick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus has a 'run-in' with the new blond at school, while Justin has a run-in of a different sort with another student.

Giving both Kayla and Gus one last look and a nod, Justin proceeded toward the front entrance to the school, sensing them following along directly behind him; he wasn't blind to the admiring, almost goofy looks both had given him just now.  Nor was he totally immune to how hot the boy was!  _Fuck_.  Long, lean legs, slender but not overly so, auburn-colored hair that refused to behave as it fell into his luminous, brown eyes, a strong profile, a defined, muscular torso and a trim waist, not to mention what appeared to be a more than respectable package encased underneath the tight jeans he was wearing.  _Very_ delicious.

 

If it wasn't for the fact that he had met someone even _more_ intriguing at Woody's the night before and the man had persisted in appearing in every wet dream he had experienced since then, he would have seriously considered pursuing this boy.  But Brian continued to occupy every thought of his since that time.  In fact, his fantasy scenarios between him and the other guy had been part of the reason why he was currently late for his first day of school, so he really didn't care if his tardiness was an issue, truthfully.  The dreams he had jacked off to last night courtesy of Brian more than made up for any reprimand he might receive from the principal's office.

 

Walking up the cement steps to the school, he glanced behind him just enough to confirm his suspicions; the girl and guy were following along closely behind him.  He noticed Kayla whispering in Gus's ear while the boy studied his every move.  He thought he noticed Gus flush as he realized he had been caught; he smirked as he turned around to open the heavy, wooden doors, thinking that apparently the boy's parents hadn't taught him not to stare - or ogle - someone else's ass. 

 

Noticing a sign directing him to the right toward the school's office, he felt just a momentary twinge of trepidation over being in a new school as he walked down the unfamiliar, tiled hallway, but at the same time he was relieved as hell.  He was _finally_ free of his bigoted parents' rule and living his own life; he had managed to petition the juvenile courts out in Los Angeles to have their parental rights revoked about a year and a half ago, finding as he suspected no argument or complaint from them in response to his request.  Hell, they were happy to have him out on his own!  The only thing he regretted doing was leaving his sister, Molly behind, but while she was a minor he knew he had no choice in the matter regarding her upbringing.  At least they actually treated her decently; God help her, though, if somewhere down the line she finds out that she's a lesbian...

 

Ever since they had found out that he was gay a few years ago, they had made his life a living hell.  Most of the time subsequent to that discovery, he had felt like he had been living in a prison rather than in a home.  A home denoted comfort and love and family; there was nothing even remotely pleasant about living with Jennifer and Craig Taylor.  As soon as he was granted sovereignty from his parents, he packed up what little shit that had meaning for him - a few family pictures of his grandmother and sister, a duffel bag of his clothes, his art supplies - and, placing them in the oversized saddle bag on his motorcycle, he had zoomed out of there before they even had a chance to get out of bed, leaving Molly a long, somewhat regretful letter that he just couldn't stay and telling her that he loved her and would try and keep in touch. 

 

He had been fearful of being on his own while at the same time exhilarated by it, because he would now have to support himself completely.  Thankfully, he had his artistic talent to fall back on.  At the age of 14, he had been hired to draw caricatures at the local county fair in LA after sending in some samples in response to an ad placed in the paper, and from there his reputation had grown to where, by the time he had left LA, he had not only saved up enough to buy a good, used bike but also, unbeknownst to his parents, he had secretly stashed enough to live on for probably a good year or so before he would have to find a way to supplement his income.

 

At first, he really didn't know _where_ he wanted to go; all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Jennifer and Craig Taylor as he could, far enough away that they could never hurt him or cause him any more pain.  After some thought, he finally decided to move to Pittsburgh.  He had visited there frequently as a young child to see his paternal grandparents, Nancy and Clay Taylor.  His grandfather had died several years ago, but his rather frail but still quite lucid grandmother lived in a Pittsburgh-area nursing facility.  He dearly loved his grandmother - she was so different than his father and accepted him for who he was, even after he had told her about his homosexuality - that he wanted to be nearby in case she needed any help.  Not that he was rich by any means, but at least he could provide her with emotional support whenever she needed it as a way to partially pay her back for her love and her kindness.  So he had headed here to Pittsburgh, and had lucked out by finding a small but clean apartment near both the nursing facility and the Academy.

 

The fact that the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts was nearby didn't hurt, either; it was one of the 'dream schools' he hoped to attend one day.  The school was world renowned for its amazing art program, and as a result had numerous prestigious artists on their staff as advisors and teachers.  Justin knew he had the grades to get in - and the talent - but he _also_ knew that in order to improve his chances of being accepted there he needed a preparatory school with a much higher pedigree than the public school he had been forced to attend in L.A.  So with a little luck and an extremely high GPA, he had obtained a full scholarship for his senior year here and was now about to officially begin his first day at St. James Academy and hopefully start down the road toward eventual attendance at PIFA.

 

As he neared the main office's door, he heard a beeping sound in his jeans pocket signifying receipt of a text message.  Stopping to reach in to retrieve his cellphone, he pressed the button to bring up the message and he smiled broadly as he read it:

 

** _Hey, Sunshine I hope whatever U had 2 do this morning was worth it, because you could have done ME all night._

_\- Brian**_

 

Justin licked his lips at the thoughts rushing through his head in response to that message.  _All in good time, Brian.  All in good time._   Deciding to wait to respond to the message later because of his tardiness, he put his phone back into his pocket before he turned to notice his admirers standing several feet behind him near the main entrance.  He smirked and waved at them before he turned the knob of the half-glass, wooden door and entered the lobby of the school's office to pick up his schedule of classes.

 

* * *

 

Gus watched as his new crush smiled down at his phone as he apparently read something he liked, and he felt a quick, irrational jolt of jealousy shoot through his body, even though he had no idea whatsoever who was texting him or what it said.  Kayla had waved goodbye to Justin before the new boy had disappeared inside the office and Gus reluctantly turned to follow her down the opposite hallway toward their first class together. 

 

Kayla turned her head to peer intently over at her uncharacteristically quiet best friend as they walked side by side; Gus hadn't said a word ever since Justin had ridden up on his bike and she had introduced them to him.  She frowned.  "What's wrong with you, Gus?  Why are you so quiet?" 

 

Gus groaned at his friend's perceptiveness but didn't speak; he should have known he couldn't get anything past Kayla.  She knew him too well.  Silently he berated himself for being so damn awkward and shy around other guys that he found attractive.  Kayla was always telling him that when it came to looks, he was definitely his father's son; why, then, didn't he also inherent his father's confidence and boldness?  His father was always the epitome of assertive and self-assuredness; that was one of the reasons why he was such a successful CEO of the top advertising agency in Pittsburgh and was why he could afford to send him to such a prestigious school.  But his father's money didn't buy what he wanted the most:  the ability to go after a guy he was attracted to and tell him how he felt, and he was experiencing such a strong pull toward this new guy it almost made him ache with need. 

 

His reaction, in fact, to Justin merely looking at a text message and smiling in response to it made him jealous as hell.  It surprised him by its intensity, but it _also_ indicated to him how much he fucking wanted him.  He was beautiful and had the most incredible smile that it made his heart do somersaults! _He was so fucked..._

 

He knew he wasn't by any means plain or average-looking; in fact, Kayla took care to remind him frequently that he was hot himself.  So why couldn't he just march up to Justin and tell him how he felt?  Why couldn't he just confront whoever the competition was head on?  Because someone who looked like Justin had to be fighting off admirers all the time, undoubtedly _.  Damn it, damn it, damn it..._   He pursed his lips tightly together in thought before an idea occurred to him; he wanted this guy so badly he was willing to even ask his father for advice and risk ridicule as a result over his awkwardness.  Perhaps he could learn from the master yet...

 

Suddenly loud guffaws and Kayla's jab in his right side made him snap back to reality as he looked around and noticed the whole class room laughing at him as he looked up; he had been so absorbed in daydreams regarding Justin that he hadn't even noticed he had walked into his classroom.  Everyone _else_ had, however, as he felt his face burning with embarrassment.

 

He swallowed hard as he noticed his math teacher, Mrs. Lipton, staring over at him with a hard, disapproving expression on her face.  Her hands on her rather generous hips, she eyed him from above her half-glasses by the blackboard as she intoned, "Welcome back to reality, Mr. Kinney.  Nice of you to join us this morning - or should I say - this _afternoon_."  She glanced up at the bland-looking, round, industrial-sized clock over the classroom door, noticing the now late starting time.  It wasn't the first time this particular pupil - and his cohort - had been tardy, and she suspected it wouldn't be the last time, either. 

 

The class tittered as Kayla eyed her friend sympathetically, surmising what the focus of his daydreaming had been - and having a strong suspicion what the result of it would be.  _Here we go again..._

 

"I see math is quite boring to you, Mr. Kinney," the teacher replied dryly as Gus's face turned red.  "Perhaps you'll be more interested in detention, then; go to the office, please," she told him with one cocked eyebrow.  "And as for you, Ms. Callahan; if you don't want to join him, I suggest you take your seat - _now_."  She turned around and walked back over to her desk as she continued to peer over at Gus resentfully for disrupting her class once again. 

 

Gus glared back at her, wishing the old prune would just drop dead right there; when he didn't get his wish, however, he glanced over at Kayla before he hefted his backpack onto his right shoulder and tromped out of the classroom in disgust to head slowly toward the office, wondering if he should just ditch school altogether, but knowing that would just ultimately make things more difficult.  _Could this day get any fucking worse?_ he wondered.

 

Sighing, he looked around to make sure no one was watching before he reached inside his jeans pocket and retrieved his cellphone to phone his dad, shrinking back into the relatively hidden alcove of a row of lockers to make his call.

 

Brian smiled as he picked his cellphone up from his desk at work and noticed the caller I.D.  "Hey there, Sonny Boy."

 

"Hey Dad," was the somewhat breathless response.  "Listen, I... I... I got detention again."

 

Brian sighed wearily before he asked, "What did you do this time, Gus?"

 

"Nothing!" his son insisted, even though he knew he _had_ been late.  Was that a fucking crime, though?  That woman just plain had it in for him, that's all there was to it.  He had long lost track of how many times she had taken profound pleasure in sending him to the office for detention.  "It's that bitch, Mrs. Lipton, again!" he growled.

 

Brian's eyes darkened in irritation.  He knew that woman well - TOO well.  She was not only a moron, but he suspected she was also a Class A Homophobe as well.  "Shit! Her again?  I'll deal with her, don't worry," he assured his son.  "I'll tell Cynthia to set up an appointment for me to see her right now!"

 

Gus smiled in relief; he could always count on his father's support.  "Thanks, Dad," he told him gratefully, feeling just a bit better now. 

 

Brian smiled; Gus was his son, all right.  _Little rebel rouser_.  "Be good, Sonny Boy," he told him.  "At whatever you're up to," he said in amusement. 

 

Gus smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.  While he didn't mean to find trouble, sometimes it found HIM.  "Later, Dad.  Bye."  He smiled smugly as he hung up the phone and walked toward the main office's door a few feet away; he knew his father, and he knew that when he got riled up there would be hell to pay.  And that wrath was about to come down on Mrs. Lipton.  He couldn't think of a worthier person, either.  His grin widened; someone was about to have her ass chewed out but good!

 

He giggled at that thought as he opened the door to enter the glassed-off lobby area, looking down for just a second to replace his phone back into his pocket; it was long enough, however, for him to not pay attention to what he was doing as suddenly someone bumped right smack into him with a jolt.  Relying on his fast reflexes, Gus deftly caught the guy by the upper arms to steady him and keep him from falling before he lifted his gaze to see who it was.  _Shit._ His heart promptly began to pound furiously and his eyes widened in shock as he realized it was none other than the current object of his fantasies - _Justin_. 

 

Justin smiled in recognition, his entire face lighting up as Gus ogled him from a few inches away; his eyes involuntarily crept a little lower to study the full, lush lips as he wondered what it would be like to taste them.  That thought didn't help the blush that immediately burned on his cheeks, however.

 

"Hey, Gus, right?  Thanks for catching me," Justin replied smoothly, taking a moment himself to admire the boy's good looks from up close.  _Yes,_ he thought.  _Not bad at all; definitely a close second to Brian._

 

Gus couldn't say a word after Justin spoke.  His voice was smooth as velvet, and he could feel the warmth of the other boy's skin beneath his touch as he continued to hold onto him.  He didn't even notice the secretary staring over at them from behind the sliding glass window several feet away as he reveled in the amazing feelings coursing through his body.  _Fuck, this new guy was going to be the death of him!_

 

His trance-like state was suddenly interrupted, however, as he felt an abrupt slap on his back and a familiar, booming voice say, "Hey! Kinney, what the fuck are YOU doing here?"

 

Justin eyed the other boy standing behind Gus curiously.  Unlike Gus, this kid was shorter and stockier, with dirty, almost dull dishwater-blond hair cut in a buzz style and steel-gray, beady eyes that seemed to pierce right through him as he stared back at him warily.  A military tattoo of some kind was peeking out from beneath the right cuff of his uniform jacket, looking somewhat out of place in this sort of austere environment.  This kid was a total stranger to him, and normally he would admire someone who seemed to go against tradition, but for whatever reason he immediately decided he didn't care for him. 

 

Gus immediately dropped his hold on Justin's arms and moved away from him as he turned around to greet his teammate on the basketball team; from previous experience, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea for this boy, in particular, to suspect that he was gay.  He rolled his eyes as he informed him, "Yeah, I got detention AGAIN."

 

Owen Stevens nodded as he cast another furtive glance behind Gus's back toward the unfamiliar guy standing behind him to size him up.  He noticed a little uneasily that the guy met his gaze unflinchingly, unlike most of the other students who wisely backed down.  Deciding he would check him out more thoroughly later, he snorted and grinned as he looked back at his classmate, looking almost proud of himself as he held his hands out to his sides and replied, "Me, too; can you believe it?"

 

"Well, shit, yeah!" Gus retorted, punching Owen playfully in the stomach.  He and Owen were co-captains on the varsity basketball team.  Gus had achieved his success through pure, hard work and natural athleticism, while he suspected Owen had received his honor mainly through his rich asshole father's constant contributions to the Athletic Fund, which according to rumors swirling around the school numbered in the tens of thousands by now.  Owen _did_ have some raw athletic skills when playing basketball, but secretly Gus wondered whether he truly was worthy of being co-captain.   He also knew, though, that David Stevens' investment firm happened to be an important client of his father's, in addition to the chief contributor to the Athletic Fund, so he wisely chose to keep that opinion to himself. 

 

Owen nodded as he once more stared over at the shaggy-haired blond who raised an eyebrow back at him in an almost silent challenge.   "And who the fuck are YOU?" he demanded as Gus rolled his eyes furtively over his friend's bad manners. 

 

"Justin Taylor," Justin replied evenly as held out his hand to shake the other guy's; Gus couldn't help thinking that it was the prettiest last name he had ever heard. _It suits him_ , he decided as he shifted slightly to stand between them. 

 

Owen continued to study the stranger, pointedly ignoring the outstretched hand as he silently dared Justin not to look away like everyone else did.  To his disappointment as well as surprise, the new kid did no such thing as he stared back at him defiantly and dropped his own hand to his side.  _Well, you need to be knocked down a peg_ , _you arrogant son of a bitch_ , he thought silently before he spoke again. 

 

"Listen...Justin," he said with a swagger in his voice and a smirk.  "If I were you I would do something about that hair. You look like a chick! Or worse...A _faggot_!" Owen advised him, chortling as he raised his hand toward Gus, expecting a high-five for his witty remark.  Gus, however, merely stood there as if frozen in shock and mortification.

 

Justin eyes flashed with anger and a vein bulged on his neck as he heard Owen use the _F_ word; he wondered what he would say if he knew that his friend was gay.  Because he already had seen enough of the way that Gus looked at him to know that this kid was as gay as the day was long, only this other asshole was apparently too dense to realize that. 

 

Justin unexpectedly smiled over at Owen before he asked, "Well, why don't we see if I punch like a chick, too?"  He raised his hand and curled his fingers into a fist.

 

Gus's eyes widened in realization and he thought, _Shit!_  just before Owen opened his mouth to utter one word:  "What?" and Justin's hand immediately collided squarely against his jaw with a resounding crack.


	3. Definitely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and his son have a heart-to-heart chat, not realizing that they each know the subject of their conversation.

Promptly knocked on his ass onto the hard-tiled floor and in shock from being punched out by the new student he had just met, Owen's face turned red with anger as he quickly rose from his position and punched Justin in the stomach just before a teacher came rushing over to them to separate them.

 

"Both of you!  In the principal's office - NOW!" the larger and burlier male teacher bellowed as he pushed them toward the inner door leading toward the principal's office, leaving a worried Gus standing there alone.  The principal, a slender, tall brunet woman by the name of Sarah Morrison, looked up from her place behind the desk as they came walking in with the teacher, quickly moving to end the telephone conversation she was having as the two boys glumly took the seats opposite her.

 

In the time that she needed to end her conversation, however, Justin had taken full advantage of the few seconds he had to completely change his demeanor - from one of an aggressive, confident, and smart-alecky combatant to an introverted, tearful victim, small and helpless.

 

Owen looked on in shock as tears began to form in the other boy's eyes and Justin lowered his head as he held onto his stomach as if in pain, right where he had been punched.  He didn't know that Justin was a natural-born actor, calling on his innate talent when the need arose, but he was about to find out.

 

Several minutes later and a performance worthy of an Oscar - including more tears and some batting of Justin's blue eyes at the woman - a shell shocked Owen watched in disbelief as the new guy convinced the woman that he had been totally innocent in the whole affair.  The principal had immediately believed Justin's story, blaming Owen completely for being the instigator and deciding that Justin had merely been defending himself after being provoked.  She had promptly excused Justin from her office as she had twisted around in her chair to pull open her wooden filing cabinet to retrieve the other student's disciplinary file (which was rather thick due to the other boy's constant tussles with other students in school) and inform him what his latest punishment would be.  While she had her back to both students, Justin took the opportunity to give Owen a wink and a smirk before he turned around and triumphantly exited the woman's office, causing the other boy's eyes to darken with barely-controlled rage as he watched him go. 

 

"Are you ok?" Gus asked anxiously as he suddenly appeared at Justin's side as soon as the office door was opened; before Justin could reply, Gus grabbed Justin's shirt and lifted it up a little to see where Owen had hit him.

 

"Yeah, it's going to leave a mark, but I've had worse," Justin reassured him, smiling at the other's boy's concern and enjoying his attentiveness and protectiveness, although he was quite capable of defending himself when the need warranted it.

 

"Did you get detention?" Gus asked, secretly hoping the blond would keep him company while he served his own 'time.'

 

"No" Justin answered proudly.

 

Gus smiled at him and nodded; he was relieved for Justin's sake, but also secretly a little disappointed that he wouldn't have the chance to spend a little more time with him.  He was about to say something, _anything_ , to keep Justin nearby when his phone rang.   "Sorry," he said apologetically as he noticed the caller I.D.  "It's my dad; I have to take this." 

 

Justin nodded.  "It's okay; I have to get to class anyway.  I'll see you around." 

 

Gus sighed, a little frustrated as he watched Justin leave before he answered his cell and brought it up to his ear.  "Hey, Dad."

 

"Hey, Sonny Boy.  I have a meeting with your _Teacher of the Year_ in about an hour, so I'm on my way to your school," was the dry response. 

 

"That's great," Gus told him, not surprised that his father had managed to get it scheduled so quickly.  "I'll meet you here; maybe we can go eat lunch in the cafeteria together."

 

Gus could hear his father chuckle softly on the other end.  "Wouldn't you be embarrassed about having your old man tagging along?"

 

"Are you kidding? It'll be fun," Gus told him.  When it came to his father, he couldn't be prouder of him; his dad was the epitome of everything he ever wanted to be:  confident, successful and extremely charming.  Whatever his father wanted, he stopped at nothing until he got it - Gus liked that.  And right now Gus desperately needed his advice about Justin.  Shit, he had to have that boy, no matter what.  He was occupying his every thought now.  Hopefully his father could give him some badly-needed guidance on how to make that happen.

 

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit," Brian told him, silently pleased that Gus would want his company and was proud to be seen with him; that meant more to him than his son would ever know.  "Later," he said softly as he and Gus disconnected their call.  As soon as they said goodbye, the next period bell rang and the whole hallway was suddenly flooded with teenagers being dismissed from their classrooms for the lunch break. 

 

Gus observed Kayla walking quickly in his direction as Owen emerged from the main office, looking pissed as hell.  Owen stomped up to him and began to curse over his bad luck; Gus was saved from having to commiserate with him as Kayla arrived and the other boy suddenly became uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

"You won't believe what a boring class you missed!" she said to Gus as she walked up to her friend; Gus was too busy noticing Owen's weird reaction to Kayla's presence, however, to reply as he gave his basketball teammate a nudge. "What's up with you, dude?" he asked him, but Owen seemed to only have eyes for his friend. 

 

"Hey, Kayla, you look pretty today," Owen blurted out abruptly as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment; Gus couldn't believe his eyes as everything suddenly became crystal clear.   Owen was smitten with his best friend!

 

Kayla looked at Owen as if he had grown a third eye as she replied woodenly, "Thanks," before turning to address her best friend.  "Can we get going, Gus? PLEASE?"

 

Giving Owen a quick goodbye in parting, he could almost feel the other boy's eyes watching them as they walked away. 

 

"What the fuck was that?!" Kayla screamed at Gus as soon as they were out of the other boy's hearing range.  "You set that up just to mess with me, didn't you?!  I can't believe you!"

 

Gus giggled; could this day get any weirder?  "I swear, Kayla, I had nothing to do with it."  He grinned at his friend's indignant expression.  "I guess the low-cut blouses you're wearing are finally catching someone's attention."  Kayla knew she was barely adhering to the Academy's dress code by wearing white blouses that showed just a little too much cleavage, but she tried to skim around the code by keeping her blouse buttoned up a little more while she was in class.  As soon as she was back out in the hallway, however, invariably the blouse got unbuttoned just a little more as her slightly rebellious nature took over. 

 

"Ewww!!!" Kayla replied with a disgusted look on her face as she wrinkled her nose at the thought.  Owen Stevens was the _last_ person she would be interested in.  Once more, she lamented the fact that the boy she WOULD be interested in would never be interested in her. 

 

"Come on!" Gus cajoled her good naturedly.   "You could do a lot worse! He's a poplar jock," he reminded her as he nudged her with his elbow.

 

She grimaced as Gus grinned.  "Shit, can we please just change the subject!?" she growled as she gave him a smack in the upper arm.

 

Gus's eyes twinkled.  "I know what will cheer you up," he told her.  "Your favorite man is on his way here," he sing-songed as he smiled over at her. 

 

Kayla's eyes lit up.  "Your dad is coming?!" she said, excited, as she stopped in her tracks, making several students have to detour around them.

 

"Yep! He's having a meeting with that bitch, Miss Lipton," he reported with a smile, knowing his father would be quite capable of taking care of her - and putting her in her place. 

 

"Yes!!!" Kayla said as she punched her arm briefly into the air; she began to literally jiggle up and down in anticipation.  Unlike her other friends' parents, Gus's father was uber cool. 

 

"Don't you need to get to your next class?" Gus asked in amusement, knowing that she typically had second lunch with him. 

 

"Are you kidding?! And miss staring at the most beautiful man in the whole wide world?! I don't think so!!" she cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Gus shook his head, hoping that one day he, too, would be the recipient of that sort of idol worship.  He could only hope that his father's ability to make everyone adore him - man or woman - would one day be passed onto him as well. 

 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kayla exclaimed as they resumed their walking down the hall.  "Could you please sleep over tonight? I really need you to help me with my math; I have a major test tomorrow."

 

Gus grinned.  "Sure, just as long you put your hair back in a ponytail! I'm tired of waking up with all your curly hair in my mouth!"

Kayla gave him another smack in the arm as she laughed at him. 

 

* * *

 

A short time later, Brian walked out of his meeting with Miss Lipton, his opinion unchanged from before.  Shit, the woman was a raging bitch!  But it hadn't been long before she, too, had fallen for the Kinney charm, he noticed, as he smirked at her reaction to him.  She wouldn't be bothering Gus anymore, that much was assured.  The woman had practically drooled all over him as he had turned on the charm.  Standing out in the hallway now, wearing a custom-made black suit with a light green shirt and a gray tie, he looked like he had just been photographed for a spread in GQ magazine.  A few teenage girls standing nearby stopped to openly ogle him, whispering in each other's ears as they smiled at him in pure awe and giggled.  He indulged in their fantasies by returned their smile and waggling his eyebrows at them before he retrieved his cellphone from his suit pocket and texted his son.

 

"Dad!"  Brian heard a yell from across the hall before he had a chance to finish; seconds later he was greeted by a tight bear hug from his son.  He didn't care how old his son became; he loved him so much, and he loved the fact that no matter how old his son became Gus was always willing to show affection toward him.  It was a far cry from what he had experienced from his own father. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Kinney," Kayla greeted him almost shyly by Gus's side, her eyes sparkling. 

 

"Well, Miss Callahan; don't you look beautiful today," he replied smoothly, winking at her as she promptly blushed a deep shade of pink. 

 

"Yeah! That seems to be the general conclusion today," Gus quipped mysteriously with a laugh as Kayla smacked him in the stomach this time.

 

"What do you mean?" Brian asked as he raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

"Nothing!" Kayla hastily replied, her face turning an even deeper shade of pink as she tried to warn Gus with her eyes that if he valued his life, he'd better keep his mouth shut. 

 

Gus, however, merely grinned as he gave her a temporary reprieve.  "I'll tell you later, Dad," he said as Kayla glared at him.  "Come on, let's go eat!"

 

Just as they were about to leave the hallway and turn toward the cafeteria, however, they heard someone speaking nearby.  "Miss Callahan!"  

 

Sighing heavily, Kayla turned around to see the principal staring at her as she lightly tapped her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

"I see Gus has a parental excuse from his study class, but unless there's something I don't know about, I don't recall Mr. Kinney being your father, too, so get back to your classroom immediately!" she barked.

 

"Yes ma'am," Kayla said dejectedly.  Gus gave her a sympathetic look as she turned and strode reluctantly down the hallway toward her class.  Gus was silently somewhat thankful that Kayla has been redirected to her class, however, because he desperately wanted to talk to his dad alone.

 

* * *

 

"So, Dad," he began as they obtained their lunch trays a few minutes later and walked over to a deserted table to sit down next to each other.  "I kind of needed your advice on something..."

 

"Sure, Sonny Boy," Brian reassured him as he looked over at his son.  "What about?"  Brian began to get a little concerned when he noticed Gus fidgeting nervously.  Had he managed to get into some other kind of trouble?  He knew his son wasn't an angel, especially, but he was normally a pretty good kid. 

 

"Well, it's about a guy....." Gus stammered as he looked down at his lap.

 

Brian smiled in relief; now that was something he could handle! 

 

"... Well, I can't... he's just so... and I seem to..." Gus mumbled as he struggled to speak.  _Shit, this was so hard!_

 

Brian placed his hand on his son's arm reassuringly.  "Listen, Sonny Boy.  When you talk to him, just be yourself," he counseled.  "I can't think of anyone who would turn you down; if they do, they're a fucking idiot."

 

Gus beamed at his father's words before his face sobered.  He bit his lip as he informed his father, "The thing is... I think he has someone else..."

 

Brian grinned.  "A little competition never hurt anyone," he replied. "But you can make him forget this OTHER guy," he said firmly.  "You are my son and the Kinney man _always_ gets the guy," Brian said proudly with total conviction. 

 

Gus's face broke out into a grateful smile.  He felt so much better now!  He knew his father would say just the right thing.  "Thanks, Dad!" he exclaimed as Brian nodded with a smile. "Oh, by the way... I'm spending the night at Kayla's tonight; is that ok?  She needs help studying for her math test tomorrow."

 

"Of course, Sonny Boy," Brian told him, smiling.  As Gus dug into his mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets with gusto, Brian pulled out his phone to type in a quick text. 

 

** _How about we continue where we left off tonight, Sunshine_?**

 

Only a few seconds passed before he got a text back. 

 

_**Definitely.**_


	4. So...Do You Ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian prepares for Justin's visit to the loft; Gus continues to bond with the new kid in school.

_Later that Afternoon_

 

Gus stood outside by his car, waiting for Kayla to join him as he watched his dad drive away.  They had stayed in the cafeteria well beyond his scheduled lunchtime, his father having charmed the principal into not only letting them linger much longer than he normally would have been allowed to, but also somehow managing to have his detention suspended so he didn't have to attend after all.   As a result, the last bell was about to sound for the day and he would soon be free to leave.

 

Hearing the signal sound a couple of minutes later, he tapped his foot idly as students began to filter out through the double doors while he waited for his friend to appear.   His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster, however, as he noticed Justin emerging from the school and walking toward him, his shaggy blond hair gleaming brightly in the sun's rays.  He watched slightly open-mouthed as Justin stopped momentarily to place his backpack down on the pavement several feet away so he could shrug into his black leather motorcycle jacket. 

 

The sight of the other boy approaching, clad in his tight jeans and black leather, was almost enough to make Gus's mouth drool, but he managed to keep any outright saliva escaping as Justin picked up his backpack and continued to walk toward him.  Finding a little more courage after having spoken to his father about his fascination for the other boy, Gus impetuously decided to do something he would have never had the courage to do before as he walked over to Justin's bike next to his Jeep and tentatively sat down on the black leather seat to wait for him.  His fingernails dug into the tender flesh of his palms as he curled his hands into fists and tried hard not to let his nervousness show.

 

Threading his way through the cars in the lot, Justin didn't notice Gus until he was a few feet away; he smiled in surprise as he walked around a nearby compact car and observed Gus perched on his bike. 

 

"Hey," Justin greeted him with an amused expression on his face.  He arched one eyebrow at Gus in question as he teased, "Are you trying to hint that you need a ride home?  What about your car?"

 

His breath coming out in soft pants, Gus steeled his courage as he shrugged, taking advantage of both his father's faith in him as well as having watched 'the master' in action before.  "It'll still be here," he stated casually, trying to sound nonchalant as he looked into Justin's face.  _God, he is so beautiful_ , he couldn't help thinking as Justin peered over at him.  "So if you're offering to take me on a ride, I wouldn't say no to it," he found himself saying with a wink, wondering what in the world possessed him to be so brazen.

 

Justin chuckled as he smiled over at him.  "Well, well, well; aren't we feeling a little naughty this afternoon..."

 

Gus beamed as he blushed slightly; the smile he had just received from Justin was priceless! "Listen," he told him before he lost his courage, "I have to help my friend Kayla with some math tonight, but maybe we could do something later..?"

 

"Um, sorry; I have plans tonight, actually," Justin replied apologetically as Gus nodded, silently crestfallen.

 

He jumped off the bike, trying hard not to let his disappointment show as he told Justin, "Ok.  Well, I'll see you around, then."  He turned to walk away as Justin quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him, making his pulse quicken in reaction.  He could feel the heat of Justin's fingers around his skin as he turned around to face him. 

 

"Maybe we could meet some other night?" Justin suggested, feeling bad when he noticed the hurt look on Gus's face.

 

Gus's face instantly lit up with elation.  "You bet!" he replied with a nod, beaming back eagerly at him in delight.

 

Justin giggled a little at the boy's reaction.  He was adorable, but he had to make sure Gus understood something before things got out of hand; he could see the look of near adulation on his face.   "But just as friends, okay?"

 

"Sure, sure," Gus replied, still looking like a boy on Christmas morning.

 

Justin shook his head in amusement as he put his helmet on and hopped onto his bike.  "Catch you later," he told the other boy as he kick-started the motorcycle and it roared to life.  He revved the motor a couple of times before he nodded with a smile at Gus and carefully backed out of the parking spot to ride away. 

 

As Justin turned onto the main road a few seconds later, Gus couldn't help jumping up into the air and shouting out, "Yes!" and "Woohoo!" as he proclaimed with glee, "You are mine, Blondie!"

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kayla scowled from nearby, appearing from behind him and looking outright miserable.

 

The look of joy on Gus's face promptly disappeared as he noticed his friend's face.  "What's the matter with YOU?" he asked.

 

Kayla crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pissed. "I was just cornered by your stupid jock friend!" she advised him as she walked over to his Jeep, "and you didn't even notice! You should have saved me.  And how did you wind up out here before me anyway?  I thought you had detention.  You should have seen him..."

 

Kayla just kept rambling on and on about how obnoxious Owen was as they both climbed into the Jeep, but Gus didn't care; his mind was preoccupied with something - or should he say, _someone_ else - at the moment.  Right then, he was the happiest guy on the planet.

 

"Are you even listening to me, Gus?" his friend complained at one point as they drove to her house, causing him to temporarily push aside thoughts of meeting up again with Justin for the time being. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he reassured her as he forced himself not to plaster a goofy smile on his face, deciding instead to concentrate for now on his friend's concerns, which basically consisted of Owen trying to make time with her again like some love struck schoolboy.   Not that HE was anything of the kind, he decided.

* * *

 

Pulling up in the driveway a few minutes later, the two entered Kayla's house and, after raiding the fridge for a couple of soft drinks, they walked up the stairs to Kayla's room, Gus plopping down on her bed as he smiled to himself like a fool over what had happened earlier.  Kayla wandered into her closet for a change of clothes as Gus picked up her laptop to play a video game, much like they had done so many times before.

 

The two of them had grown quite comfortable with this routine in Kayla's nontraditional life.  Her parents had been divorced soon after she had been born, with her mom, Charlene, rarely at home then or now.  From what her paternal grandparents had so eagerly pointed out to her before, that issue had actually been one of the main reasons why her father had divorced her mother.  The marriage had been doomed to fail from the start, they had insisted, due to her mother, who was a very powerful businesswoman in the export business, having to travel internationally on a frequent basis, so much so that she was on the road most of each year and didn't even know that her teenage daughter had a gay, male, best friend, let alone one that (heaven forbid!) slept in the same bed with her on sleepovers, even though it was innocent enough. 

 

As a result of her being gone so much, though, Kayla's older brother, Tristen, who was twenty and a full-time college student, had become a surrogate father to her, watching over her while their mother was away in exchange for living at home and having his tuition paid for at school.

 

As if right on cue, Tristen popped his head through his sister's doorway, having heard her come in a few minutes earlier.  "Kayla..."  He noticed Gus sitting on the bed, instead, with his sister nowhere in sight.  Tristen nodded at Gus as he walked into the room.  "Oh, hey, Gus!" he said with a smile.  "Are you spending the night again?" 

 

Gus nodded as he concentrated on his breathing while he eyed the other boy, unable to avoid admiring his handsome features.  Tristen was standing a few feet away from him; his thick, slightly wavy black hair appeared to have splotches of oil in it for some reason. He was presently shirtless, showing off his perfectly toned upper torso and a very sexy dragon tattoo which began on his chest and traveled over to his shoulder and around to his back.  His rugged, angular face had some matching, black stains on it as well, and his right hand appeared to be covered with some sort of sticky, blackish-brown goo.

 

Before Gus could ask him what in the world he had been doing, Kayla popped her head out from the walk-in closet and wrinkled her nose in distaste.  "Eww!  Why are you so messy?" she asked her brother.

 

Tristen grinned.  "I bought another old car to fix up and I've been working on it all day.  I just came in to tell you that Rosita made dinner.  I'm on my way to hit the shower!" he announced as he turned to go.

 

Kayla shook his head in disgust.  "You have some strange hobbies, Bro!" she kidded him as he laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  Of course, Kayla would never admit that her own 'hobby' of kissing her shoes at times and telling them that she missed them wasn't odd, too; no, not at all.

 

"Hey, it keeps me busy," he countered as he nodded at Gus.  "Tell Rosita I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" he asked him before he turned to go, referring to their live-in housekeeper and cook. 

 

Changing into a casual pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt in her closet, Kayla emerged a minute later. "Well, we'd better go eat!" she urged Gus as she stood next to him and bumped his knee with her hip.  "If we get there before my brother does, maybe they'll actually be some food!"

 

Laughing, Gus nodded as he followed her out of the bedroom, briefly wondering as they walked downstairs just what sort of 'plans' Justin had for later tonight and daydreaming about the time the two of them would soon be together.

 

* * *

 

_Two Hours Later - Loft_

 

Brian stood in front of his bathroom vanity's mirror, meticulously scrutinizing himself; he couldn't believe that he had changed his outfit three times already.  What was wrong with him?  He normally didn't give a fuck what another man thought about his appearance, because he knew he was always hot no matter WHAT he wore.  So why was this particular blond that was about to come visit him making him feel so anxious all of a sudden? 

 

After one more change of attire, he finally decided on a dark red, long-sleeved, button down shirt and a pair of his favorite dark-blue, skinny jeans, making sure to unbutton the top two buttons of the shirt for a casual effect before he walked out of his master suite and down the short hallway to Gus's room, closing the door firmly behind him.  He saw no need for encouraging Justin to ask questions about his messy teenage son's room, or even for him to know he HAD a son at this point.  After all, they weren't planning on growing old together; just doing some fucking. 

 

Plodding barefoot over to the kitchen, he studied everything to ensure it was neat and organized.  He couldn't believe he had actually let some guy talk him into coming over and making dinner for him!  He took a deep breath as he stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.  This situation was all too complicated for him to even contemplate. 

 

He was about to consider calling Justin up and cancelling when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine approaching  and he walked over to peer through his floor-to-ceiling living room windows to watch it coming up the street.  It came to a stop at the curb right in front of the loft as he observed the driver remove his helmet and release a gorgeous, silky-looking mane of wild hair.  He watched with an appreciative stare as Justin disembarked from the bike and stood next to it to retrieve a grocery bag from the saddle bag before turning to walk toward the entrance.

 

He couldn't help smiling at the wondrous, sexy sight of the blond wearing a black, leather jacket and tight blue jeans as he remembered how the boy's lips had felt plastered to his last night.  Deciding that perhaps dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all, he heard the loft's buzzer chime as he walked over to the intercom.  "Come on up, Biker Boy," he urged as he flipped the switch on and heard Justin chuckle on the other end.

 

He opened the door a few minutes later to the sight of Justin smiling back at him, and the blond's beauty took his breath away.  Justin grinned as he walked in and slung his jacket over a desk chair nearby; without another word he found the kitchen without any help from Brian who couldn't help following along right behind him while he admired the boy's hot ass presently encased in tight denim.  He watched as Justin placed his grocery bag down on the kitchen island and reached in to retrieve a bag of fresh vegetables. 

 

"So you like to ride, too, huh?" Brian said with a leer.  "Any more surprises in that bag of yours?" he teased huskily, his lips curled under. 

 

Justin smiled as he carried the bag over to the sink and set it down on the counter.  "Something tells me you ride something different than I do," he quipped as he began to rinse the vegetables with water.  "How about you help me cook instead of asking so many questions?" 

 

Brian's smile widened at the boy's impertinence.  He walked up behind him to press his body firmly against his and kiss his neck gently with probing lips.  "I have a better idea," he told him seductively, his voice low and silky.

 

Justin laughed.  "Will it make dinner appear faster on the table?" he asked as he bit back a moan at the sensations that Brian was producing as he leaned in even more against him and continued to nuzzle the tender cord of his neck. 

 

"Let's forget about dinner..." He whispered in Justin's ear as he couldn't help nipping at the flesh of one tender, lower earlobe, his warm breath washing over the pale skin. 

 

"No... I'm a growing boy; I need to eat," Justin insisted as he turned around to find himself staring into a pair of dark, lust-filed eyes.  

 

"I can make you forget about food," Brian promised, smirking as he leaned in to taste those delectable lips again and finding that they were even tastier than he had remembered.  They kissed for a few seconds, Brian's hands on either side of Justin's body as they grasped the counter, effectively pinning him in between, until things quickly began to become a little too heated and Justin surprisingly pulled away.   

 

He quirked one side of his mouth up as he pulled out of Brian's grasp and asked, "How about you chop up the onion?" He grabbed a cutting board and handed it to him with what appeared to be an evil sort of smile. 

 

Brian smiled to himself as he nodded; he had never had to chase a man like this before.  This was going to be a very interesting evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to post updates to this?


	5. Are You Any Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian's dinner continues with some surprising revelations.

His back resting against the sofa, Brian sat cross-legged on his white, shag area rug as he peered over at his dining companion, his golden hair almost glowing under the subdued, overhead lighting.  Justin was sitting next to him, both of their partially eaten bowls of pasta and a half-consumed bottle of red wine resting on the coffee table in front of them.  Despite the pervasive thoughts of wanting to eat something _else_ constantly running through his mind during dinner, Brian had to admit that the homemade pasta dish Justin had prepared for them had been delicious, and while he thought he would never agree to sit on the floor picnic-style as he ate, Justin had insisted, telling him that the only way to really appreciate his beloved grandmother's favorite dish was to enjoy it casual-style just like he had done the first time so long ago as a young boy in her home. 

 

So here he found himself presently sitting on the floor, smiling as he looked over at Justin and sipping occasionally from his wine glass as he carried on an actual conversation with him.  He couldn't help remembering how much fun he had had earlier while helping Justin prepare their dinner; even the fact that Justin had wound up being a bit of a messy, sloppy cook hadn't even bothered him because he had been too busy enjoying being around him.  As they conversed, he had discovered the younger man to be quite intelligent, witty, and well-informed about art and current events, despite his rather young age.  If anyone had told him before that he would spend three hours with another man without sharing anything other than a kiss at the beginning of the evening, some conversation and a home-cooked dinner, he would have thought them delusional.  But Justin had definitely changed his mind about that, and he had found himself enjoying every minute of it so far. 

 

"Are you going to answer my question?" Justin asked, abruptly rousing Brian from his thoughts.

 

He blinked a little sheepishly and shook his head slightly as he replied, "Sorry, what was the question?"

 

Justin smiled back at him and his heart did a little flip-flop in response.  "I said...What is your dream?"

 

Brian smirked as one eyebrow rose in amusement.  "That's a very clichéd question, isn't it?   Is that the best you can do?"

"Never mind that; just answer the question," Justin prodded as he gave him a playful push in the shoulder.

 

Brian gave it some serious thought before replying, "To give my son a better life than I had growing up." He answered impulsively from the heart, not realizing how much information he was giving away.  With Justin, though, somehow he felt comfortable revealing the most important purpose in his life.

 

"You have a son?" Justin replied, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.  He would have never guessed, and he was dying to know more. 

 

"Yeah," Brian verified, fidgeting a little uncomfortably over the information he had just divulged.  "So what is _your_ dream?" he pressed Justin, hoping to quickly change the subject. 

 

Justin smiled, realizing that Brian apparently wasn't ready to talk about his son yet, so while he was disappointed, he decided to let it go for now.  "Hmm...my dream. Well, I'm kind of already living my dream in a way, but on a lower level."  Brian noticed Justin's eyes take on an almost faraway look as he explained, "My dream is to be a successful artist.  I've made enough already to live off some of my earnings," he said, unable to keep some of the pride out of his voice, "But eventually I hope to have a name that everyone will recognize like Andy Warhol's.  I love his work."

 

Brian absorbed that information, finding himself impressed that someone so young had already made some money from his art.  "So you're an artist," he repeated as Justin nodded in confirmation.  "Are you any good?" Brian teased, letting the double entendre hang in the air. 

 

Justin refocused his attention on his handsome dining companion as he responded with a twinkle in his eye, "How about I let YOU be the judge of that, huh?"   He suddenly rose to his feet and began to walk over toward the door.

 

Brian watched him in confusion; Justin wasn't leaving, was he?  "What do you mean?" he asked as he observed Justin walk over to the kitchen island and reach inside the plastic bag he had brought with him.  He let out a soft sigh of relief as he watched Justin retrieve some sort of book and return to his side.   As he got closer, he realized it was a leather-bound sketchbook. 

 

Justin stood next to him as he explained, "You'll model for me, then you can decide if I'm any good."

 

Brian couldn't help grinning over that idea as all sorts of possibilities floated through his mind.  "You got a deal, Sunshine," he told him with a wink as he stood up; he was so close to the other man that he could feel his breath softly ghosting over his face.  "I always think it's wise to inspect the merchandise before taking it for a test drive."  

 

Justin's face broke out into a pleased smile that befitted his nickname.  "I couldn't agree more," he boldly responded, his heart beating erratically over his brashness.  Inside, he was nervous as hell, but he had suspected what was eventually going to happen before he even walked inside the door; what he _wanted_ to happen.  Now that they were getting closer and closer to that point of no return, however, his heart was thudding rapidly in his chest. 

 

"So it's up to you to decide if I'm any good," he told Brian as he averted his eyes downward to open his sketchbook; anything to avoid looking into those sexy, dark-with-desire eyes that were apt to suck him into a swirling vortex of lust before he even had a chance to put a pencil stroke on paper. When he glanced back up, however, his eyes widened as he observed Brian unbuttoning his shirt, exposing a smooth expanse of tan, muscular skin and a flat, trim stomach.  He swallowed hard as Brian stared back at him knowingly and quickly dispatched the shirt to let it flutter to the floor in disregard. 

 

"So where do you want me, Picasso?" Brian asked him seductively as he held his arms out from his sides, his voice velvety like the richest, sinful chocolate; the sexy smile on his face told Justin that he knew exactly what reaction he was invoking in him and it made him even more nervous.  But he wasn't going to let Brian know just how much it affected him.

 

He licked his lips almost involuntarily and cleared his throat as he suggested, "How about lying down lengthwise on the sofa?"  

 

 

Brian nodded as he walked over to the sofa and lay down on his back, bending one leg up as the other one just rested normally.  Justin quickly got to work, pulling a graphite pencil out of the spine of the sketchbook as he sat cross-legged a few feet across from him on the floor and began to sketch away.  Periodically, the tip of his tongue would dart out in concentration like some sexy snake as he became absorbed in his work, his eyes constantly shifting from the paper to Brian as his fingers seemed to automatically fly over the paper. 

 

His head turned to the side toward Justin, Brian's face began to feel hot after a few minutes.  Justin's intense stare and that tongue constantly flicking out were driving him insane as he thought about what that particular organ could be doing to his cock instead.  He took advantage of his current position to study every detail of the beautiful blond's body, thinking how it would feel to have him writhing beneath him in pleasure in his bed, on the floor, on the kitchen counter; hell, anywhere.  He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation as he pondered how long he could hold off without jumping the blond.  He quickly quashed that thought, however, as he silently scolded himself; hell, he was Brian fucking Kinney and he didn't jump _anyone_.  The kid should be begging _him_ , not the other way around.  To preserve his reputation as well as his dignity, he had to hold on; he just had to.

 

Finally, after a few more minutes Justin lifted his head for the last time to smile brightly over at him as he cried out, "Done!"

 

"About time," Brian groused in mock disgust.  "I have a new appreciation of a model's job now; you realize I don't get out of bed for less than $10,000 a day, don't you?" Brian advised him with a curled-under smile as he quoted Linda Evangelista.

 

Justin laughed.  " _Now_ you tell me! That's way out of my league.  But do you want to see it anyway?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little uncertain and shy.  What if Brian didn't like it?  But, no, he had to, he finally decided; he was damn good at what he did and he had one hell of an inspiration to work with at the moment. 

 

Brian nodded as he rose up on his elbows and then sat up on the couch. Before he had a chance to rise any further, however, Justin closed his sketchbook and unexpectedly placed it in his mouth as he got on all fours and sensuously crawled his way over to Brian, climbing up onto the brunet's long legs before finally settling on his lap as he straddled him.  Brian's eyes bored into Justin's as the blond opened the sketchbook and with slightly trembling hands revealed his creation to his companion. 

 

At first all Brian could do was concentrate on the warm body presently sitting on his thighs as he reached out and slowly ran his hands up the denim toward Justin's crotch, noticing the prominent bulge through the fabric. Eventually, however, his curiosity got the best of him as he stilled his hands long enough to slowly lift his eyes to gaze at the finished piece and his jaw dropped in astonishment.  Justin's sketch was the most realistic and amazing drawing he had ever seen.  His ability to somehow see into his eyes and determine everything he was feeling through the 'windows of his soul' was both liberating as well as frightening in its realism, and it simply took his breath away.  In that drawing he could clearly detect all the pain and emotion he had bottled up for so long and all his vulnerabilities exposed.  How had Justin been able to do that when even his longtime friends couldn't? 

 

His emotions must have been laid bare at that moment to Justin, also, because as their eyes locked on each other Justin quietly placed the sketchbook down on the couch beside them before reaching to place his hands on either side of Brian's face.  Brian could feel the warmth beneath the other man's touch as Justin leaned down and their lips met for Kiss Number Two.  For just a moment, Brian feared that this whole situation was spiraling out of his control and was becoming way too intense than he had ever dreamed it would be, but as he felt Justin's lips on his nothing else seemed to matter.  He swept his tongue along the soft lips and reached back to caress Justin's back; he thought he heard a soft sigh before the lips slowly parted and he deepened the kiss as his tongue pressed inside.  As the kiss became even more passionate and their groins brushed against each other, he abruptly grabbed Justin under the ass and, standing up with him in his grasp as they continued to kiss, he slowly walked the few steps over to the thick, luxurious area rug and placed him down on his back. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled as he reached down and grabbed at Justin's V-necked, royal blue sweater to roughly pull it up over his head. 

 

Justin lifted his hips off the rug enough for Brian to yank the zipper down and tug his pants and briefs down his legs; his shoes were almost violently pulled off along with his socks before the rest of his clothing was quickly dispatched with aplomb and tossed onto the floor to join Brian's shirt.

 

Brian stood up just long enough to take his pants off - not bothering earlier to put on any briefs when he had gotten dressed; why go to all that trouble? - and retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom from one of the pockets before he knelt down on the carpet between Justin's legs to briefly admire his prize gazing up at him; Justin's body was slightly flushed in a state of arousal and his cock was lying erect and hard under his inspection.  Fuck, he couldn't help thinking, it was remarkably thick and long for such a relatively slender body.  It was presently jutting out proudly as if silently inviting him in for a taste, so he decided it would be highly rude to ignore such a blatant invitation.

 

Justin's eyes grew large as he watched Brian place his hands on his thighs before leaning down to open his mouth and swiftly engulf his cock between a pair of hot, wet lips.  He gasped at the incredible sensation rushing through him as Brian's tongue began to swirl around the tip in a circular motion before he began to rhythmically bob up and down on his dick with hollowed-out lips.  "Fuck!" he cried out as he curled his toes under, knowing that he was not going to last long under this incredibly delicious torture.  "Brian..." he murmured as his head slowly turned from side to side in barely-controlled desire.

 

Brian decided he liked the way that Justin said his name in the throes of passion as he sped up his efforts; he was rewarded about a minute later with Justin shooting down his throat as he cried out loudly and climaxed, falling limply onto the carpet with his hands stretched out to either side of his body in sated surrender.

 

Brian smirked in satisfaction.  "You can consider that your thank you for cooking dinner earlier."  He grinned at the almost dreamy look on Justin's face as the blond's eyes slowly lifted to stare into his; what had been pools of azure earlier were now dark and inky with desire.  "Now that you're properly relaxed, though, we can get even better acquainted.  Roll over," he requested softly, aching to touch and taste that wondrously curved ass that had been tormenting his dreams and his every waking hour ever since he had first laid eyes on it at Woody's.  

 

Justin silently turned over as Brian requested, feeling exposed as the cool air hit his bare skin.  The anticipation of what his lover was going to do was almost too much to bear before he felt Brian's hands on either side of his waist and his legs intertwine with his.  A few seconds later, he felt the lightest brush of Brian's left hand across the soft hair at the back of his neck as he pillowed his head on his folded hands; his pulse began to pound as he then felt the unmistakable wetness of a curled tongue slowly traveling from his upper spine down toward his lower back.  His breathing quickened in anticipation; he had never been rimmed before, but he had certainly heard of it and read about it enough to know that that was precisely what Brian was about to do to him. 

 

He then felt Brian's hands groping the fleshy globes of his butt and pulling them apart as he held his breath; he didn't have to wait long before he felt Brian's tongue take a swipe across his pucker and he promptly bucked off the rug in reaction. 

 

Brian paused long enough to laugh softly at his reaction.  "So sensitive," he marveled.  "And God, it looks so tight; so fucking tight.  I can't wait to have my cock rammed up your ass," he growled as he promptly thrust his tongue inside Justin's ass to test his theory and Justin's fingers dug into the flesh of his folded arms in reaction. 

 

No one had taken such possession of him before; no one had ever made him feel such emotions as he was feeling right now as Brian began to methodically tongue-fuck his ass over and over again as he tried hard to hold onto what little control he had left.  His cock was quickly hardening again with unfulfilled need as it rubbed against the softness of the rug while Brian continued to mercilessly rim him, his fingers tightly gripping his tender flesh; he moaned as his lover hit his sweet spot repeatedly until he couldn't take it anymore.  It had been bad enough that he had already lost control so quickly before; he wasn't about to let that happen again.  "Brian, stop...!"

 

To his relief, after a couple more thrusts, Brian ceased his actions; Justin found himself just a little disappointed over it, but he didn't have long to ponder what would happen next.  He heard the distinctive rip of paper being torn and then the coldness of lube being rubbed around his hole as his heart sped up to an impossibly rapid cadence.  "Fuck me," he demanded impatiently, his body on the edge of no return.  "God, do it." 

 

Brian grinned slyly as he expertly sheathed his steel-hard cock and watched Justin's pucker twitching in readiness.  "You got it," he grunted, deciding he wanted to see Justin's desire for him as he pushed him over to lie on his back.  Justin's legs rose to wrap themselves around Brian's waist before, using one hand to line his dick up with Justin's hole, Brian promptly thrust his cock halfway inside, hearing Justin hiss in reaction to the large, painful intrusion.  Brian couldn't believe how hot, how constrictive the channel really was as he felt Justin reach up and slap his thigh in silent entreaty for him to continue.  Pulling out just incrementally, he promptly thrust back in even harder as Justin gasped beneath him at the fullness.  "Justin...?"

 

"No, don't stop; fuck, don't stop," he commanded him as he arched his hips upward to push Brian in deeper.  "God, I want you; keep going," he insisted as Brian pulled back out slightly before pushing back in even harder. 

 

Justin cried out in pleasure as Brian hit his prostate time and time again now, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their grunts the only sounds heard as they continued to fuck, Justin rising up to grab onto Brian's sinewy biceps as he held on for dear life.

 

Finally, the familiar tingling radiated throughout his body as a rush of adrenaline hit him; unable to hold back his body's cry for release any longer, he loudly called out Brian's name just before his come spewed forth onto his belly and onto Brian's chest.

 

Brian continued to pound into the pliant, trembling body beneath him, his sweat dripping off his forehead from his exertion; he had never been so turned on in his life by the constant sounds erupting from the pair of perfect lips he periodically stopped to kiss senseless as he continued to thrust in and out of Justin.  Finally, Justin's cry of climax caused him to be pushed over the edge as well as he erupted into the condom with a loud cry of his own. 

 

Collapsing onto the warm body beneath him, he permitted the luxury of remaining there with his chest plastered to Justin's, their bodies fitting perfectly together in the after-throes of their passion.  He could feel Justin's heart beating impossibly fast as his back was stroked and he nestled his head in the crook of Justin's shoulder, reveling in the feel and smell of this intriguing blond.  His idea of what their first time would be like had been such a pale imitation of the reality, he decided, as with great reluctance he pulled out and reached down to tie off the condom and toss it onto the floor beside them.  He turned onto his side to peer over at the sticky, sweaty body of his lover; Justin was lying on his back with his eyes closed as he desperately tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. 

 

They lay there for a moment longer side by side until Justin opened his eyes and he, too, turned on his side to peer over at Brian; he smiled at him and leaned over to bestow a quick kiss on his lips before he stood up and began to gather up his clothes to get dressed, seemingly unconcerned about his appearance. 

 

"Where are you going?" Brian blurted out in surprise, not realizing how disappointed he sounded.  He had been hoping this was going to be the first round of many others that evening. 

 

Justin turned around with a wistful smile.  "I had a great time," he assured him softly.  "But I've heard all about Brian Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue, so I'm making my escape before you kick me out," he explained.  His lips drew up into a sort of dry smile as he looked around for his treasured sketchbook; locating it on the couch, he could feel the heat of Brian's gaze on his back as he picked it up and proceeded toward the plastic bag he had left on the kitchen island to place it inside.   Nodding over at Brian, he plodded over toward the door as Brian quickly rose to his feet and jammed his legs into his jeans. 

 

Not really thinking about his actions, Brian managed to catch Justin just before he reached to push the door open.  His mouth opened to speak, but he wasn't even sure what he was going to say.  He only knew that he didn't want this night to end yet. 

 

Before he could say anything, however, Justin abruptly turned around, seemingly unsurprised to find him standing so close to him. 

 

"I almost forgot," Justin told him as retrieved the sketchbook from the bag and carefully ripped Brian's drawing from it to hand it to him.  "Here," he told him softly.  "This is yours."  He nodded at the brunet in farewell before he repeated, "I had a wonderful time, Brian; thank you." Smiling sweetly, he leaned over and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.

 

Then something Brian never thought in a million years would happen occurred as he watched Justin swing the door open and walk toward the elevator to shut it behind him.  As he heard the familiar whine of the elevator car descending he felt regret as well as anxiety welling up inside of him over the thought of not seeing Justin again.  That was his normal modus operandi, though - one fuck and they're gone for good - so why did that particular thought bother him now? 

 

Impulsively, he turned and ran over to one of the loft's expansive windows that overlooked the street below; hurrying to push the window open, he leaned out of it just in time to see Justin holding his helmet in his hand and preparing to leap onto the seat of his bike. 

 

Before he could stop himself, he yelled down, "Hey, Sunshine!  You want to do this again sometime?" 

 

Justin nodded as he smiled up at him and yelled back, "Call Me!" A few seconds later, he hopped onto his bike and drove away, leaving Brian staring at him and feeling both good and bad all at the same time.


	6. Double Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finds himself the center of attention.

_Later that night...._

 

Justin knew he should be trying to sleep, but that particular commodity was proving to be quite elusive at the moment as he lay in bed alone in his apartment.  The night that he had met Brian - the legendary "Stud of Liberty Avenue" - he had never thought he would have ever enjoyed himself as much as he had earlier tonight.  But then again, he would have never thought that just spending an evening talking with him would prove to be so amazing, either; the older man had surprised him with his incredible wealth of knowledge regarding just about any subject, and he had enjoyed every moment of their time together immensely.  And when it came to sex, Brian had definitely lived up to his reputation; that had been incredible. 

 

After they had fucked, it had been so hard for him to just get up and walk away, but he wasn't about to let Brian know just how badly he wanted him.  No, he needed to play by Brian's rules for now and not reveal to him just how much being with him had affected him.   He had actually wanted to stay there and never leave, but he knew Brian would have freaked out at the thought of him staying and coming across as clingy.  He needed to wait and let him make the next move for now. After what he had said as he was leaving, though, hopefully he would call him soon. 

 

As he pondered that possibility, it dawned on him that his cellphone was still in his backpack.  Springing from his bed, he rushed into the rather cramped living room area to retrieve it, noticing that there were two unread messages. 

 

His hand shaking slightly in excited anticipation, he quickly brought up the first text: 

 

_I think you need to learn how to eat pasta like normal, civilized people do. Dinner tomorrow?  7? B_

 Even though Brian couldn't possibly see him, Justin's face broke out into a delighted grin as he hugged the cellphone tightly to his chest and relished the idea of another encounter with the gorgeous man he had just recently met.  Patience apparently _was_ a virtue, he decided...

Still grinning, he took a moment to quickly text him back - _Sounds good_ \- before he recalled he had another message.  Scrolling through the next message to bring it up, he realized it was from someone else. 

 

_Hey, Justin.  I was wondering maybe if you would like to meet 2morrow night?  Gus_

Justin sighed.  It certainly wasn't the first time that another boy had crushed on him, and he actually liked guys that were persistent; Gus was certainly that, and he WAS very attractive.  If it wasn't for Brian, he would be sorely tempted to pursue the possibility of a hook up with him.  But now that he had been with Brian, he knew that just wasn't possible.  Brian was in a class by himself, and there was some kind of attraction between them that went way beyond a one-time fling; he could feel it.  That didn't mean that he still couldn't be Gus's friend, however, and he didn't want to disappoint him after he had made that promise earlier to get together with him outside of school . 

 

Biting his lip in thought, he finally decided on what sort of text to send: 

 

_I'm kind off busy tomorrow night, but how about we go someplace after school?  J_

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Same Time across Town..._

Gus was lying in Kayla's bed, unable to fall asleep as his best friend snored lightly beside him, oblivious to his inner turmoil.  It had been two hours since he had sent Justin his message and he hadn't received a response; now all sorts of worrisome thoughts were swirling around in his mind.  Was Justin ignoring him? Or was he just busy? And if he _was_ busy... Busy with what? Or should he say, with _whom_? A wave of jealousy washed over him... He wanted Justin so much; he just had to find a way to make him feel the same way that he did!

 

Just then he heard his phone vibrating and his heart immediately started to pound.  Scrambling to reach for his phone lying next to him on the mattress, he quickly pressed the button and read the text he had just received.  His face broke out into a relieved and ecstatic smile as he hurriedly texted back: 

 

_After school would be great; can't wait! Gus_

He impetuously gave his cellphone a kiss in jubilation; glad that no one was around to see him acting so giddy, but he couldn't help it.  He knew now that there was NO way he could possibly go to sleep; he was just too damn excited about tomorrow.  Rising from the bed in his pajama bottoms only, he shuffled down the hallway to the stairs and on down to the first-floor landing, intent on finding some bottled water in the refrigerator, when he felt his phone vibrate once more.  His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down to read another message that had just come in from Justin:

 

_Remember, just as friends, Gus.  Just as friends.  J_

 

Gus's previous feeling of jubilation faded somewhat over those sobering words, but it still didn't deter him.  Justin apparently was going to resist his wish for them to be more than friends, but he was confident that eventually he could wear him down.  He wasn't Brian Kinney's son for nothing!  His confidence firmly back in place now, he retrieved a bottle of water from the nearby fridge just as he heard what sounded like the familiar thud, thud, thud of a basketball being bounced on the driveway outside.   Frowning at the unexpected sound, he quietly opened the door leading from the kitchen out into the side yard to discover Kayla's brother Tristan shooting hoops near the garage under the bright illumination of the full moon overhead. 

 

Smiling, he placed his water bottle down on the pavement and walked closer to the other boy, using his tall stature to effectively intercept Tristan's basketball just in time to prevent it from completing its graceful arc into the net located directly above the garage door.

 

 

"Whoa!" Tristan replied with a surprised smile, secretly impressed with Gus's athletic skills.  "What are you doing up?  I thought you and Kayla went to bed a long time ago."

 

"I couldn't sleep," he advised him.  "What about you?" Gus asked as he deftly dribbled the ball.

 

"I have a big test to study for tonight, but I couldn't stand it anymore!" He told him with a grin as he admired the other boy's dexterity.  "So I decided to take a break for a while.  This helps to relax me." 

 

Gus nodded; he totally understood how important athletics were.  "How about a little one-on-one, then?" He asked, hoping Tristan would take him up on his challenge.  He needed to work off a little nervous energy of his own, too, after Justin's texts.

 

Tristan grinned.  "You're on; first one to get three baskets in wins."

 

The ground rules quickly established, the two began to play, finding their skills closely matched.  After approximately ten minutes, they were tied right down the middle, 2-2. 

 

"This is it, Kinney," Tristan teased the other boy as he dangled the ball in front of him.  "The next one to win a point wins the game. Are you ready for the champ's moves, little man?"

 

Gus rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he growled, "Bring it on, Pal.  And by the way, there's nothing _little_ about me." 

 

Tristan grinned back at him and gave him a challenging wink just before he bounced the ball one more time and immediately sidestepped the other boy to try and skirt around him toward the basketball net. 

 

"Oh, no, you don't!" Gus shouted in protest with a laugh as Tristan briefly held the ball up high to try and keep it out of the other boy's reach.  Gus promptly jumped up as high as he could, his hands locking around the ball along with Tristan's as their two bodies knocked into each other and they promptly fell to the ground; Tristan collapsed on top of Gus and the ball squirted out of their control to roll several feet away into the nearby grass. 

 

Both boys were breathing heavily from their exertion, their bodies pressed tightly together as they stared into each other's faces from inches away.  The ball and everything else around them was promptly forgotten as Tristan felt Gus's package lying hard and heavy against his stomach.  "You're right," he whispered in a husky voice, his arms firmly grasping the other boy's biceps for support.  "There's definitely nothing _little_ about you." 

 

Gus was glad for the relative darkness as he blushed profusely over the other boy's comment just before he heard the window directly overhead sliding open and a familiar, angry voice yelling down, "Will you two stop it already?  You woke me up!  Do you know what time it is?  You want the neighbors to call the cops on us?"

 

The moment broken, both boys murmured an apologetic "sorry" to Kayla as they quickly scrambled to a standing position to face each other; a few seconds later, they thought they heard Kayla mutter in contempt, "Boys!," before she slid the window closed with a rather decidedly loud bang. 

 

Gus averted his eyes in awkwardness as he told the other boy, "Uh, I'd better head in for the night and try to get some sleep." 

 

Still trying to regain his breath, Tristan nodded over at him.  "Yeah...I really need to get back to my test anyway." 

 

Gus nodded, wondering what had just happened before he turned to pick up his water and walk over to the door.  "Well, goodnight, then," he called over to the other boy softly as Tristan nodded once more. 

 

"Good night, Gus," Tristan called out quietly in return, inexplicably disappointed their short-lived game was over as he watched the other boy disappear back into the house. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Early the Next Morning..._

In way too short a time, the alarm clock near his head began to insistently beep. Gus groaned; was it morning already?  He had finally drifted off into a restless sort of sleep after his impromptu game with Tristan and receiving the two texts from Justin last night, but the thought of finally getting some private time with Justin propelled him from the bed rather quickly.  Kayla grunted in protest as he gave her a playful push before ambling off toward the bathroom with his things to take a shower. 

 

As the hot, stimulating water slid down his body a few minutes later, he had a few moments to ponder what had happened last night between him and Tristan.  Had the older boy actually shown an interest in him?  For just a second, he allowed himself to wonder.  The entire event had been almost surreal outside.  Tristan was definitely hot - there was no doubt about that - but had he really almost hit on him out there?  He shook some water out of his eyes, deciding he had just been imagining it.  There was no way he could possibly be interested in him - could there?  Deciding he didn't have time to really consider it at the moment anyway, he stepped out of the glass shower stall and quickly dried himself off, reaching to shrug into his long-sleeved tee shirt and jam his long legs into his jeans. 

 

He couldn't help smiling while he pulled on his socks and sneakers when he thought about what would happen after school today.  He desperately hoped the day would go by quickly, but something told him that since he felt that way it would drag by agonizingly slowly just to torture him.  Today, though, he would finally have the chance to be alone with the boy who had been occupying his every waking thought and dream since the first time he had laid eyes on him, and that thought made him both nervous as hell but also highly excited. 

 

Now fully clothed and ready for the day, he spent a few moments carefully grooming his hair just right in front of the bathroom mirror before walking back into the bedroom, observing Kayla still huddled under the covers.  Rolling his eyes and grinning, he walked over and promptly sat down on top of her stomach.

 

Her eyes immediately flew open in stunned surprise, followed by an irritated narrowing of her eyebrows.  "What the hell have you been eating lately?  Get off me, you gorilla!" he groused as Gus laughed.  He was just in too good of a mood to be upset with anything at the moment.

 

"You're finally awake," he told her with a grin.  "I'm going to go dig up some cereal; it's getting late.  Get that ass out of bed!"  He gave her a smack on her butt hidden under the covers before, to her enormous relief, he rose from the bed.  "If you're not ready in fifteen minutes, I'm leaving without you!" he warned as he received a mature, stuck-out tongue in response.

 

"Very ladylike," he quipped as she threw an extra pillow at him before finally pulling the covers back and rubbing her eyes to try and awaken.  Satisfied that she was finally getting out of bed, he turned and quickly headed down the stairs toward the kitchen, noticing Tristan's door firmly closed.  No doubt the other boy was still asleep, he decided, as he pushed last night's incident out of his mind and concentrated on what lay ahead instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_One Hour Later...Kinnetik_

 

Brian sat in his office, wondering if he had finally lost his mind.  Had he actually texted Justin last night to ask him out to dinner on a fucking date?  Shit, what had he been thinking?  He didn't _do_ dates!  But he noticed his initial disdain over the thought and his nervousness slowly quieting down as he began to think about the way it had felt to hold Justin in his arms last night and the way his luscious, full lips had fitted themselves so perfectly against his own, not to mention how his body had molded to his as they had fucked.  Whether he chose to actually call their next encounter a date or not, he had no doubt that it would be just as mind blowing as the first experience with him had been, and he couldn't wait to pick up where they had left off. 

 

His erotic daydreaming was interrupted just then by the buzz of the interoffice intercom sounding. 

 

"Yes?" he asked curtly as he punched the appropriate button, a little irritated that he had been diverted from more pleasant thoughts.

 

"Brian, I have a Justin on the line for you," Cynthia advised him as he heart sped up in reaction.  _Did the man have ESP_?  "Do you want to take it?" she asked. 

 

Brian smiled despite the fact that no one could see the rather smug look on his face.   "Yeah, put him through, Cynthia." 

 

Cynthia was a little surprised by how quickly her boss was willing to accept a call from someone she didn't even recognize; but she could almost hear the smile on his face through the intercom as she said hesitantly, "Okay."  She was about to pick up the other extension to forward the call when she heard Brian speak again. 

 

"Oh, and Cynthia...?"

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I want Justin added to my personal "patch-through" list from now on so any calls from him are immediately forwarded." 

 

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she couldn't help blurting out, "But Gus is the only one on that list...."

 

Brian huffed in aggravation; did he have to explain his every move to her?  "I'm well aware of that, Cynthia, so now there will be two on the list," he told her stiffly. "Now please do as I asked and forward his call into me immediately."

 

Her mouth partly agape in astonishment, she nevertheless did as she was told, wondering why this person was so important to Brian that he was being added to such an exclusive list. 

 

"Right away," she told him; a few seconds later, his extension began to ring.  Brian deliberately waited for it to ring two rings before he picked it up; it simply wouldn't do to come across as too eager. 

 

"Hey," Brian greeted his caller casually as he tilted his chair back to cross his ankles and prop his feet up on the desk. 

 

From his place just outside the school building, Justin responded softly, "Hey, yourself.  I was beginning to think you weren't there.  I was waiting quite a while before I was put through."

 

"I took care of it," Brian found himself reassuring him.  "It won't happen again; what's up?"

 

Justin found that assurance oddly flattering as he told him, "I was just wondering if we could meet later than seven, say about eight-thirty, nine o'clock?"

 

"Why, do you have another date?" Brian asked half-kidding; he tried hard to ignore the feelings of jealousy, however, that threatened to flare to the surface as he waited for Justin to answer.  He found the idea of some other man spending time with him patently unacceptable.

 

"Nothing like that," Justin assured him as Brian let out a silent breath of relief.  "Just meeting up with a friend and I'm worried that I won't have enough time to get ready properly for dinner with _you_." 

 

"Well, it doesn't take much time at all to come over in your birthday suit," he helpfully suggested, tongue planted firmly in cheek as Justin laughed, relieved that Brian couldn't see the warm flush spreading over his face at the suggestion.

 

"Nice try, but even someone my age needs to devote a little time to looking good." 

 

"I'm sure you're sexy anytime," was the sultry response as Justin turned an even darker shade of red over the tone in Brian's voice.   

 

"Not everyone is like you, Brian," he told him sincerely.  "I can't just bounce out of bed like I'm sure you can.  I actually need time to look the way I do."  The sound of the first period warning bell going off inside made him jolt in realization. "Uh, listen, I have to go.  Can I call or text you later about the time?"

 

Berating himself over his heart pounding like he was a teenager himself, Brian replied as calmly as he could, "Yeah...Okay, later," before disconnecting the call. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Later that Afternoon..._

 

Gus rushed out of school in anxious anticipation, knowing Justin would be waiting for him outside. He had been delayed by Kayla whining about her biology test not going well, and it had been all he could do not to rush off without making her feel like he was being rude.  At the moment, though, he didn't care; he had much more important matters to take care of.  His heart began to hammer in his chest as he hurried toward the parking lot, observing Justin sitting on his bike smoking a cigarette and looking extremely sexy in his jeans and his black leather jacket.  He rushed up to him, not aware that he was grinning like a fool at the older boy.   

 

"Hey!" he called out to him breathlessly as he reached his side.  "Have you been waiting a long time?" Gus asked him.  "I got stuck inside with Kayla for a few minutes," he explained. 

 

Justin shook his head with a smile, his blond hair shining under the sun's strong rays.  "Not really," he told him.  "Ready to go?"  He laughed just then; a musical sort of laugh that Gus found absolutely mesmerizing as he couldn't help briefly ogling the full lips that he longed to kiss.  "Oh, that reminds me!  Where exactly are we going?"  He had been focusing so much on his date later with Brian that he hadn't even thought to ask this boy what he had in mind for them. 

 

Gus smiled over at him mysteriously, the gesture lighting up his handsome face.  "It's a surprise," he told him with a grin.  "And I'm driving."  He reached over to grab Justin's wrist. "Come on!" he encouraged him as he began to pull him toward his car.  "Let's go!"   To Gus, the day had just begun.

 


	7. Jealousy, Thy Middle Name is Kinney...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus finally gets some private time with Justin, but will it turn out to be an inspiration or a bust? And Brian has to take drastic action when his plans with Justin don't turn out quite the way he envisioned.

Justin glanced over at the vehicle's digital clock to verify that Gus had been driving for an hour now, and it didn't look like he was planning on stopping anytime soon.  Where in the hell were they going?  The CD he had been playing was about to cycle back to start all over again when suddenly Gus made a sharp left turn onto an unmarked, dirt road that seemed to lead straight into a large forest deeply dotted with tall, evergreen trees and gently rolling land.  A wooden sign located near the front of the road was the only indication of where they were and it served to verify his suspicions:  _Allegheny National Forest._

 

Concerned that his dinner later with Brian would be affected and unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Justin told his friend, "Gus...You've got to tell me where we're going."

 

Infuriatingly, Gus merely grinned as he glanced over at Justin, noticing the look of confusion on his face as he reminded, him, "I told you!  It's a surprise.  Trust me, you're going to love it," he reassured him. 

 

Justin looked down at the cellphone he was cradling in his lap, wondering what he should do.  Whatever Gus had planned, it was clear this was going to be time consuming.  Hell, it would take over an hour just to get back into town!  Should he just call Brian and cancel; maybe ask him to go out tomorrow night, instead?   He had really been looking forward to seeing Brian again.  He had played it cool last night, deciding that Brian needed to come to him, and it had worked.  But now what?  Was it all going to be for nothing?

 

He stole a glance over at his handsome companion.  Maybe he should just tell Gus to take him back to the Pitts.  He knew Gus would be disappointed, and he would feel bad about breaking his promise to him, but he hadn't told him in advance about his plans, and it was obvious whatever he had in mind wasn't going to be a quick event.  Perhaps that WOULD be best.  It wasn't _his_ fault. 

 

Just as he had made up his mind to do just that and was about to say something, however, Gus turned into a small, gravel parking lot located just off the main dirt road and parked the car.  Justin's mouth dropped open in surprise, and his idea was quickly forgotten as he spotted three ATVs standing near the entrance to what looked like a wide dirt trail leading deeper into the woods; a man holding three helmets in his hands appeared to be waiting for them as he stood next to the vehicles expectantly.  

 

"Surprise!" Gus called out excitedly as he turned off the motor and smiled over at Justin in triumph.

 

Justin's heart began to beat faster as he looked out the passenger-side window and admired the shiny, bad-ass vehicles that seemed to be beckoning him.  "What's going on?" he asked as he stared over at them, thinking he already knew but wanting to be sure.  He had always wanted to try one of those out.  Was he about to get the chance?

 

 

 

"I arranged a trip for us," Gus told him proudly as Justin turned to look at him, thrilled at the wondrous look on the blond's face.  "I saw how much you enjoyed riding your bike and I thought this would be a lot of fun!"

 

Justin struggled internally with what to do as he pointed out, "But this is going to take a lot of time, isn't it?" 

 

Gus's look of excitement faltered a little as he explained, "Well, I have it all arranged...And since we're already here..."  _Please, Justin_ , he pleaded silently. 

 

_Shit_.  Justin didn't know what to do.  He had promised Gus that he would do something with him, and as he reminded him, they had already driven an hour to get here.  He twisted around to eye the shiny vehicles parked so invitingly nearby before he sighed softly.  There really was only one thing he could do. 

 

He nodded.  "Okay.  But give me a minute to call and cancel my plans for tonight," he told him as he punched in Brian's cell number. 

 

Gus could hardly contain himself; he was so excited!  It had worked! He was a genius! The other guy didn't stand a chance now; he was sure of it. 

 

Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and forcing himself to keep a broad smile off his face, he nodded.  "Yeah, maybe you should." Inside, however, his heart was doing somersaults of victory.

 

Justin nodded as he reached to open the car door and step out for a little privacy; Gus followed him, standing on the other side of the car but well within earshot as Justin punched in a number and held the phone up to his ear.  Gus turned his head away so he would not appear to be eavesdropping, but he held his breath and stood stock still to hear every word of Justin's one-sided conversation with the other guy he viewed as his competition.

 

"Hey, it's me," he heard Justin say softly.  "Uh, listen, something came up unexpectedly.  Can we reschedule to tomorrow night?"

 

Gus stole a glance to observe Justin's expression; he noticed his face break out into what appeared to be a relieved smile just then as he heard him reply, "Oh, great!  Thanks!  And again, I'm sorry."  He heard Justin laugh then as he told the other guy, "Yeah, I'll make it up to you, all right.  Bye." 

 

Gus had felt good about what he had accomplished until he heard Justin make that last remark, and his blood suddenly began to boil.  Justin should be HIS and no one else's!  Not wanting to even try and decipher what Justin had meant by that parting comment, though, he forced himself to remain calm as Justin concluded the call.  He felt a little better after he reminded himself that this wasn't going to be a sprint; it was going to be a marathon, and he had every intention of coming out the winner when it was over. 

 

He forced a smile on his face as Justin walked over and stood next to him.  "Ready?" 

 

"Yeah," Justin replied, trying to hide his disappointment.  After all, Gus didn't realize what he had interrupted and how much it had meant to him.  He DID hate like hell to have to postpone his date with Brian, but on the other hand, he thought, as he and Gus proceeded to walk toward the ATVs, he was excited at the thought of getting to take control of such an impressive, off-road machine. 

 

A few minutes later after some preliminary instructions from the other man and the donning of protective helmets, Justin climbed aboard the ATV and started it up, feeling an exhilarating rush of adrenaline shoot through him as he gunned the motor and grinned over at Gus like a kid at Christmastime. 

 

Gus was ecstatic.  It was just as he had figured.  He could tell that Justin was thrilled to get a chance to ride the ATV; and every time he thought of this experience from now on, he would think of HIM.  It was a win-win situation for both of them, he decided, as the instructor slowly pushed on the gas pedal and began to lead them onto the dirt trail leading into a deeper part of the forest.  Gus enjoyed the view behind Justin as the other boy closely followed the instructor, deftly operating the vehicle as if he had born astride one.  Gus silently congratulated himself as Justin twisted around briefly and gave him a quick 'thumbs up' sign; yes, this was definitely the best idea he had ever had!  Soon, both of them were having the time of their lives as they gunned the motor and enjoyed the twists and turns of the trail, feeling like they were on the best roller coaster of their lives.

 

"Woo hoo!" Justin shouted out as they hit a small hill several minutes later and his vehicle lifted off the ground briefly, only to come bouncing back down.  Gus followed along right behind him, his heart beating in excitement and his stomach leaping into his throat as he left the ground and then came crashing back down onto solid earth.  _Yes!_ He couldn't help crowing silently to himself. _Gus, one; the other guy, zip..._

 

* * *

 

_Same Time..._

 

Brian sat at his desk in his spacious office suite, idly twirling a Montblanc pen in his hand as he tried to analyze what had just happened.  He had finally worked up enough courage to actually ask Justin out on a fucking date, and what had happened?  He had been stood up!  Well, to be fair, not exactly stood up.  Justin _had_ called to cancel and he had sounded disappointed, but so was he.  He hadn't realized until just now how much he had been looking forward to seeing Justin again until he had called him to tell him that 'something had come up.'  What the hell did that mean? 

 

His eyes narrowed.  He had only been teasing earlier when he has asked Justin if he had another date with someone and Justin had reassured him at the time that it was 'just a friend' he was meeting.  Was it more than that, however?  Had Justin just been saying that to reassure him?  He supposed that he COULD have some male friends that he just hung out with, but look at the guy!  How could anyone be near him for any length of time and not want to fuck the living daylights out of him?  With that ass and that beautiful body?  And that smile; God, he had never seen a more radiant smile on anyone; he could practically light up the entire room with it. 

 

For the first time, and to his utter astonishment, Brian began to contemplate what it must feel like to be monogamous with someone, because just the thought that someone else was with Justin and, and... _Touching_ him made his skin crawl and practically made him sick.   Yes, he almost felt ill at the notion.  Was that why Justin had blown him off?  So someone else could blow HIM off?  He clenched the pen in his hand so tightly over the idea that if it had been a pencil it would have promptly broken in two. 

 

Well, he firmly decided, he wasn't going to stand for it.  He was Brian Kinney; he always got what - and _who -_ he wanted.  And right now he wanted Justin.  Deciding to call Justin again and straighten him out, he was dismayed when he tried to reach him and was unable to.  There was not only no answer, but it just rang and rang for some reason and didn't even go into voicemail so he could leave a message.  He slammed his cellphone down on the desk in disgust. 

 

_What the fuck_? Why would Justin be unavailable to take a call after he had just talked to him a few minutes ago?  Well, there was ONE possible reason, but he refused to think about it.  No.  Enough guessing games.  Leaning back in his chair, he contemplated his next move, just like he would any client before an important meeting.  "Well, if you want a war, Sunshine, you've got one," he finally decided.  There was no way he was going to come out the loser in this battle.  Justin was his, and it was time to let him know that. 

 

His smiled smugly as he hastened to put an idea he had into motion.  Reaching over to retrieve his cellphone, he quickly punched in a text to his son:

_Gus, I have an important meeting tonight, so I'll be home late.  Feel free to have Kayla sleep over, but don't eat too much shit!  Love you, Dad._

 

"You can run, but you can't hide," he murmured as, satisfied, he returned briefly to his open laptop to try and actually get some work done for a change, but his mind was never far from the plan he had already begun to put into action. 

 

* * *

 

_Later that Evening...._

The drive home from Gus and Justin's excursion was a much more animated one than the drive before; Justin couldn't erase the smile from his face as he and Gus talked about their experience. 

 

As Justin raved about how amazing it had felt to be out there with all that power under his control, Gus grinned back at him.  Just as he had hoped, the afternoon had been awesome!  He could tell that Justin had thoroughly enjoyed himself, and once more he congratulated himself on his ingenuity.  They were both exhausted but happy as Gus pulled into the school's parking lot next to Justin's bike; the bright glare from the security lamp directly above placed the lonely-looking bike in a sort of prominent spotlight as Gus put his Jeep into park and gazed over at his companion.  Not that they were back, he was dreading having to say goodbye.  He looked into Justin's eyes that were reflected in the artificial light, and Gus's breath caught in his throat at the sight of how beautiful this boy was.

 

"Well, I had a wonderful time, Gus," Justin told him sincerely as he smiled over at him.  "That was amazing!  Thank you for taking me."

 

Gus nodded; suddenly feeling shy and unsure of himself now that they were back home and their 'date' was ending.  Being so close to Justin was both exhilarating as well as unsettling.  "I'm glad you could come," he told him softly as Justin nodded.

 

Gus couldn't help staring at Justin's mouth; God, he wanted to taste those lips so badly!  Thinking back to what his father had told him earlier to believe in himself, he took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  He was about to lean in to steal a much-anticipated kiss when, all of a sudden, Justin beat him to the punch.

 

Gus's face felt like it was on fire as Justin reached over and placed his hands on either side of his face.  His heart skipped a beat as Justin smiled softly at him before leaning in to kiss him - on the cheek. 

 

He watched as Justin pulled back and whispered, "Thank you again for such an incredible time, Gus.  I'll see you in school tomorrow." 

 

Before he knew it, Justin had turned and quickly exited the vehicle, firmly but quietly closing the door behind him.  Gus watched as Justin donned his helmet and hopped onto his bike.  A few seconds later, the bike roared to life and, with a short wave, he disappeared into the inky darkness.

 

Gus let out a weighted breath.  It hadn't been the kiss he had been dreaming of, but it was a start.  Smiling goofily, he started up the Jeep and pulled out of the lot to head back to the loft to meet up with Kayla, hardly able to control his elation. He couldn't wait to tell her what had happened!  

 

* * *

 

 

Reaching his apartment a few minutes later, Justin pulled off his jacket and draped it over the battered, wooden desk chair by the front door, tossing his keys down onto the small kitchen table nearby.  He smiled.  Despite his initial disappointment over not being able to have dinner with Brian tonight, he would see him tomorrow.  And he had wound up having a blast!  His idea of what it would be like to take control of an ATV hadn't lived up to the reality; it had been even better!  He reminded himself to thank Gus again tomorrow for the idea when he saw him at school.

 

He applauded his idea earlier to make the first move when he and Gus had said goodbye;  he could tell by the look on the other boy's face that he was wishing for things to progress further between them, so he felt it had been best to head that off at the pass right away.  He had been nothing but honest with Gus about wanting to only be friends with him; he was sweet and thoughtful, as well as very cute, but he was no Brian Kinney.  Perhaps in another time and place, things might have been different.  But that was impossible now.  Something told him, however, that he would have to tread carefully around Gus and remind him constantly that their relationship could never proceed beyond being more than just friends.

 

He had definitely had fun, though, he decided, as he walked into the rather cramped bathroom and caught his first glimpse of himself in the mirror.  He laughed at his startling appearance.  Despite having worn a helmet on his head, he had a fine layer of dirt all over his face like some shoddy imitation of the Pillsbury Doughboy; with the goggles he had been wearing to keep dust out of his eyes, he looked like he had raccoon eyes.  For a moment, he wondered how Gus had even been able to keep a straight face in the car when they had said goodbye; he couldn't understand, either, how Gus had managed to avoid looking the same way.  Apparently riding last in the group had its advantages, he decided, as he thanked his lucky stars for taking off his jacket in the car before they had gotten out to ride.  If he hadn't, one of his most prized possessions probably would have been ruined. 

 

"Ugh," he muttered as he reached to turn the water on in the shower stall and began to peel off his dirty, dusty clothes.  A few minutes later, he was just getting ready to step under the now-warm water when he thought he heard someone banging on the front door.  "What the fuck?" he muttered as he wondered who would be at his door at this late hour.  He contemplated simply ignoring it as he stood there by the shower, shivering slightly in the cool air, but when the banging started up again a minute later, he sighed heavily.

 

"Okay, Okay!" he grumbled out perturbed, even though he figured with the door shut and the water running whoever it was probably couldn't hear him.  "I'm coming, damn it!"  Grabbing a dark-blue towel from the rack, he hurriedly wrapped it around his slender waist and walked out of the bathroom to answer the door.  "Hold on a minute!" he shouted as the knocking resumed.  "What the fuck is your problem?" he groused as he walked over and, sliding back the deadbolt, flung the door open in irritation, prepared to give his unwelcome visitor a piece of his mind.

 

His intention quickly died on his lips, however, as he discovered who his visitor was.  His heart leapt as Brian stood there, his arm bracing his body against the door jamb as he smirked sexily back at him.  The black, satin, long-sleeved dress shirt he was wearing masterfully accentuated every muscular angle of his torso.  Justin's eyes roamed downward to take in the custom fitted, charcoal gray dress pants and expensive, leather shoes before traveling back up to note the decided bulge in the crotch area.  His face broke out into a sly smile as he met Brian's eyes and asked, "What are you _doing_ here?" 

 

Brian didn't say a word as he swaggered inside Justin's apartment and closed the door behind him.  Stepping closer to Justin, he peered down into his face to notice a fine sheen of dirt covering the pale skin.  Raising one, elegantly manicured eyebrow in curiosity, he brought his index finger up to lightly sweep the pad across his dusty cheek, noticing Justin shivering at the intimate contact as his blue eyes bored into his. 

 

_We'll see if anyone else touches you again_ , he vowed as he heard the distinctive sound of water running.  _Perfect._ His voice hoarse and demanding, he growled out low and deep, "It's time for your shower, you dirty, dirty boy," before he abruptly pulled at the towel and flung it down onto the floor.  Scooping the lighter frame up in his arms, he possessively threw him over his shoulder to carry him, fireman style, toward the bathroom.

 

Justin had a magnificent view of Brian's linen-clad ass as he was forcibly transported toward his small bathroom, wondering what in the hell had happened to make Brian show up at his place unannounced. 

 

Brian deposited him handily inside the shower stall a couple minutes later, the warm water sluicing over his body and removing the dirt as he watched through the glass, enraptured, while Brian quickly rid himself of his own clothes and discarded them onto the white, tiled floor.  His heart began to pound as Brian stepped inside and closed the glass shower door. 

 

"Don't," he heard Brian demand as he attempted to turn around to face him; a few seconds later, he closed his eyes at the sensation of Brian's arms sliding around his wet body to pull him flush against his own.  He could immediately feel Brian's hard-on pressing against his butt cheeks, but barely had time to register the sensation before there was a sharp sting as Brian bit down hard on his lower earlobe.  He yelped at the slight pain. 

 

"You've been a bad boy," Brian explained huskily in Justin's ear as Justin shivered at the commanding tone of voice. 

 

"I thought you liked bad boys," he managed to whisper back as the water began to pour down over both of them. 

 

"I do," Brian told him as he began to lazily run a small bar of soap over his skin. "But when bad boys break their promises, they have to be punished." 

 

He jumped as Brian's hands began to possessively roam all over his body as he molded against his smaller frame - rubbing his nipples in a rough, circular motion, sliding down his abs to roam over his belly and then feather the wiry pubic hair until finally he couldn't stand it any longer.  He took his own hands and cupped them over Brian's as he led them down to his aching cock, the bar of soap promptly being forgotten as it fell out of Brian's grasp and landed on the floor.  "Do it," he entreated as he squeezed Brian's hands and pressed them against his dick.  "Punish me." 

 

"Is that what you want, Justin?" was the throaty question as Justin began to squirm in pleasure when Brian began to stroke him in a quicker and quicker tempo.  "You want it hard and rough?"  God, just the question was enough to make Brian go crazy. 

 

"Yes, damn it!" Justin ground out as Brian began to speed up his ministrations as he began to dry hump him.  "Fuck me!" 

 

He suddenly felt a slap on his left butt cheek as he jumped, but he was imprisoned so tightly in Brian's grasp that he wasn't able to move very far.  "I'm going to fuck you, all right," Brian promised.  "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week.  Say it." 

 

Justin was lost in a haze of arousal as Brian's words barely registered; all he could feel at the moment was the touch of Brian's hot body against his own and his hand masterfully bringing him to the brink of no return.  "What?  Say what?" he finally managed to answer in confusion as he dropped his head back to rest against Brian's chest.  He felt Brian's warm breath washing over his skin as Brian told him, "Tell me who you belong to." 

 

"Brian..." He wanted so badly to climax, he was _ready_ to climax, but he wanted to feel Brian inside him, taking him, owning him before he did.  "I..."

 

"Say it, Justin," was the demand as Brian bit down on his shoulder, effectively marking the creamy-colored skin.  "Who do you belong to?" 

 

"No...No one," was the surprising reply, but it was a shaky one.  "I...I decide who I want to be with." 

 

"And who do you want to be with?" Brian pressed as he began to speed up his stroking; he was rewarded with a tormented sort of groan from his lover.  He was becoming overcome with jealousy the longer Justin held out, however.  He wanted him to say he was his and only his.  Who else had he been with? 

 

"Tell me," he demanded once more as he slid his free hand back around to shove Justin tighter against his body, wanting him to know what he was doing to him.  For a brief moment, he wondered just who belonged to whom as he ground out, "Who do you want to be with, Justin?"  His lips began to make a languorous trail down the side of Justin's neck until he took his hand and forcibly twisted Justin's head to crash his lips down on his. 

 

A loud moan erupted from Justin's lips as soon as Brian broke off their kiss.  "You," he finally managed to say in a throaty whisper at last.  "God, only you." 

 

"The boy gets a prize," Brian growled as he reached for the condom he had snagged from the pocket of his dress pants and had placed on the ceramic, built-in soap ledge inside the shower stall.  He reached around to practically push two of his fingers into Justin's mouth.  "Suck on them," he ordered as Justin's lips closed around them in an "O" shape and he did as Brian told him.

 

A few seconds later, Brian removed his fingers and Justin felt first one finger and then another breaching his hole soon afterward.  He gasped at the initial, sharp pain until he forced his anal muscles to relax and it felt full rather than uncomfortable.  No sooner had Brian removed his fingers, however, than he lined up his cock, grasped Justin around the waist for balance, and pushed midway inside as he shoved his body against the smaller one. 

 

"Fuck, so tight," Brian whispered in a low, wondrous voice as Justin's head lolled back to rest on Brian's chest.  "So hot," he panted, his voice breathless and edgy as he slid slightly back out and then abruptly thrust back in until he was balls deep in the hot, constrictive space.  He began to rock his hips back and forth as he held onto Justin tightly; he felt Justin's knees slightly give as he slid back out and then plunged all the way back in, not fully cognizant of how rough he was being.  At that moment, he didn't care; all he cared about was making this boy his and _only_ his.  After tonight, Justin would never forget him - and never break another date with him.  He wouldn't dare.

 

"Brian, ah, that feels so incredible," Justin managed to say as he placed his hands, palms down, on the cool, wet glass for support while Brian steadily rammed in and out of him.  "I'm so close...Touch me."  He had never felt like this before; the feeling was both excruciating as well as shattering in its intensity.

 

His heart leaped as Brian reached around with his right hand and began to stroke his cock forcefully in perfect synchrony with his fucking. 

 

"Say it," Brian grunted out once more in his ear.  "You're mine," he growled as he continued to piston in and out of the smaller body harder and harder.  By now Justin was a spineless, pliable pile of goo, only being held up by Brian's embrace.  "Mine," he repeated as if Justin couldn't understand the language.   "Tell me."

 

Justin no longer paid any heed to how cool the water was becoming, because his body was on fire as Brian held him.  He could feel the telltale tingling signaling his pending climax as Brian continued to fuck him senseless.  He finally groaned out, "Yours," just before his body erupted and his seed shot out to coat the shower wall in front of him to slowly slide down the glass to mingle with the swirling water below. 

 

His confession seemed to send Brian over the edge as well as he heard his lover give a half-moan, half cry before Brian filled the condom to near capacity. 

 

The two of them stood there, Brian supporting him as Justin panted heavily, his hands still braced against the shower glass as his legs shook violently in the after-throes of their passion; finally, Brian slid out of him and threw the condom onto the floor of the shower stall.  A few seconds later, he pulled Justin's body gently against his and they just stood there, spent and sated.

 

* * *

 

_Same Time..._

 

Gus opened the loft door as Kayla eyed him curiously; she had tried hard to pry all the details of her friend's date with Justin out of him when they had talked on the phone earlier, but he had been maddeningly close lipped, telling her she would have to wait to hear all about it when she got there.  "So?  Spill, damn it!  How was it?" she demanded as soon as she saw him.   

 

Gus's face, which looked inscrutable at first, slowly coalesced into a broad smile as he reported dreamily, "It was _amazing_!" 

 

Kayla stepped into the loft as she promptly smacked him on the upper arm, almost as if she were trying to rouse him from a daydream.  "Stop that!" she chided him.  "You're acting like a girl, and it's freaking me out!"  She wasn't really irritated with him, however; actually, she was thrilled that he had had such a great time.

 

They walked farther into the open living space as both plopped down onto the oversized, leather couch, sitting cross-legged as they faced each other. 

 

Gus's eyes sparkled with triumph as he told her, "I'm telling you, Kayla; he won't forget it for a long time!  We had so much fun; he'll be dreaming of me tonight," he told her, a touch of smugness in his voice.  He thought about telling her how Justin had cradled his face in his hands and had kissed him, but he ultimately decided that he wanted that wonderful moment to remain just between him and Justin. 

 

 

Kayla had never seen her friend so happy.  "That's great, Gus!" she enthused.  "I'm so happy for you!" 

 

* * *

 

_A few minutes later..._

 

 

Brian lay on his back with Justin's head resting on his chest, wondering if the joy and contentment he felt at that moment from holding Justin in his arms could last forever.  All he knew was that it felt kind of foreign to him, but it also felt so damn good. 

 

As lesbionic as it sounded, it was almost as if Justin had been made especially just for him; they fit together perfectly like two pieces of an exquisite puzzle.  "So, what DID you do today that took so long?" he murmured, caressing Justin's soft, blond hair, at once both inordinately curious but also almost dreading what he might say. 

 

Justin sleepily lifted his head to peer up into Brian's eyes as he whispered, "I don't even remember now," and Brian smiled a smile of victory.


	8. Dream - or Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian tries to reconcile his feelings for Justin versus his role as a father. An upcoming event threatens to blow everything out into the open.

Brian slowly awakened to a warm breeze caressing his face; he smelled the salt air and heard the sea gulls crying overhead and the waves crashing against the beach as the toes of his bare feet dug into the finely-grained, white sand. He lifted his head slightly to peer at the crystal clear water, the quickly setting sun awash with spectacular shades of purple and orange; it was absolutely stunning in its beauty and intensity. He lay his head back down onto the sand, deciding that if there was, indeed, a heaven, this would be the closest approximation to it. A feeling of fulfillment and contentment filled him as he smiled.

 

"So this is where you ran off to," he heard a familiar voice dryly saying from behind him as he sat up, twisting his torso around to confirm that it was, indeed, Justin. His heart skipped a beat at the glowing look and beaming smile on his lover's face as Justin walked up to extend him a hand to help him rise to his feet. He frowned slightly in confusion at Justin's attire; he looked stunning in a plain, white tux, silver vest and light blue shirt with a white tie. When did he change into that, though?

 

"Everyone's waiting for us," Justin told him indulgently. "Come on." Brian furrowed his brow, trying to remember what it was they were late FOR, as he realized that he, too, was wearing a tuxedo, but it was black in color instead, and there was a white, silk scarf hanging casually around his neck. Justin smiled again, putting him at ease, as he placed his hand in the smaller one and together they began to walk back toward a crowd of people grouped several feet away. Brian recognized his son standing among the others; he looked so grown up in his own black tux, charcoal-gray shirt and black tie. As they drew nearer, he recognized several of his friends, also dressed immaculately in their own formal clothes.

 

"I figured if anyone could find the missing groom, it would be you," Gus greeted them wryly with a smile as he looked over at his father. "Somehow I knew this would happen if you ever decided to get married."

 

Brian's eyes widened in stunned astonishment. "Get married?" he repeated rather dumbly as everyone peered over at him curiously. How the fuck did _this_ happen? he wondered in disbelief.

 

In denial, Brian broke off his handhold with Justin to begin backing away when, all of a sudden, he tripped somehow in the sand and went sprawling, face down, onto the beach.

 

* * *

 

"Brian? Brian?" a seemingly faraway voice was calling him; he slowly recognized it as Justin's, but as he rolled onto his back his lover's face appeared blurry as he peered up at him. He lay there immobile on the beach as he brought his hand up to his head and squinted his eyes to try and get them to focus, but it was no use; instead of Justin's face getting clearer, it was getting more and more indistinct.

 

He slowly blinked his eyes and opened them to find Justin in sharper focus now; this time, though, he wasn't wearing anything at all and his hair was wet and tousled with a towel clutched in his hand.

 

"Brian, are you okay?" Justin asked him, a little perplexed by the odd look on his face.

 

Brian realized then that it had all been just a dream as his heart began to return to its normal rhythm; he wasn't on some idyllic beach after all, but in Justin's apartment, lying on his small, slightly lumpy bed. He was surprised that his relief was actually tinged with a little disappointment, though, as he stared up at his concerned lover. He relaxed, however, as he met Justin's smile with one of his own and noticed the blond's face soften in relief.

 

"You must have dozed off for a moment," Justin murmured as Brian nodded in understanding.

 

"I guess you must have worn me out, Sunshine," Brian huskily replied as his eyes raked appreciatively down the pale body still slightly wet from Justin's recent shower. He envied the drops that still clung to the smooth skin as Justin laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss, the towel hastily discarded onto the floor.

 

What might have meant to start out as a brief interlude quickly escalated into a passionate one as Brian grabbed Justin by the scruff of his neck and pulled him down onto the bed, somehow managing to twist their positions so he wound up on top of the smaller frame, their lips still clinging to each other's as they continued to kiss.

 

Finally breaking off their toe-curling kiss several seconds later, Brian gazed down at Justin, his beauty taking his breath away; his blue eyes were sparkling back at him, so captivating that he felt he could get lost in them. He barely realized how fast his heart was beating as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Even though they had only known each other a brief time, Brian was startled by the intense feelings this young man was constantly stirring inside him. His need for Justin was so strong; already he was like a drug for which he hoped there would never be a cure for.

 

Justin gave him a tender smile as he slid his arms around to slowly roam across his back and rested his head under Brian's chin; as he cradled him in his arms, Brian savored the feel of Justin's body clinging to his and thought he could stay just like they were forever, but he knew that was impossible. He had too many obligations and responsibilities to take care of.

 

He pulled back slightly so their foreheads were resting together, relishing a few seconds longer the feel of the warm body in his embrace and the soft pants of Justin's breath and hating the realization that they would soon have to part, at least temporarily.

 

"Brian?" Justin said after a few moments, his breath ghosting over his face.

 

"Hmm?" was all Brian could murmur, almost drunk with emotion.

 

The tone of Justin's voice conveyed his hopefulness as he asked, "Are you spending the night?"

 

Brian's eyes closed briefly and then fluttered open in realization as well as dismay. Stroking Justin's shoulders with his fingers, he regretfully informed him, "I can't...My son..." He heard a soft sigh of what sounded like disappointment from Justin, which filled him with a sense of satisfaction that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to part.

 

He lifted his head to look into his lover's eyes and gently push some of Justin's still-damp hair back from his forehead as he smiled down at him.

 

"We're still on for dinner tomorrow night, though, right?" Justin asked, inexplicably feeling shy and vulnerable all of a sudden. There was just something about Brian that both invigorated as well as unnerved him in a way, despite his normal confidence. His heart fluttered at the nod of affirmation he received.

 

"Of course, Sunshine," Brian reassured him. "But I really do have to go." His actions belied his words, however, as he just continued to lie there, his body draped over his lover's.

 

Justin grinned. "You know you have to move in order to do that, right?" he whispered.

 

Brian smirked down at him as he wriggled a little on top of his lover, hearing a gasp erupt from the soft, full lips. "Well, I still have a little time before I have to come," he replied as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

"You mean _go_."

 

Brian grinned slyly as he shook his head. "No, I mean _come_."

 

Justin licked his lips as his eyes twinkled. "Ohhh," he replied in understanding, feeling the beginning of a hard-on lying against his belly, "Well, in that case..."

 

Brian laughed as he swooped down for another kiss. It would be another thirty minutes before he managed to escape the bed and follow up on his earlier intentions.

 

* * *

 

Despite having to leave Justin prematurely, Brian felt a sense of achievement as he walked up the steps leading to his and Gus's loft; he had accomplished everything he had set out to do this evening. Justin definitely knew now that he didn't want anyone else touching him, and he hadn't missed the note of disappointment in his lover's voice after he had told him he couldn't stay, which made him feel very relieved.

 

Before he reached his loft's door, however, an unsettling thought occurred to him. Did his actions mean that _he_ didn't want to be with anyone else, either? Was that possible? All he knew was that ever since he had first laid eyes on Justin, he hadn't even had the inclination to look at another man, let along fuck anyone else. That was totally unlike him; everyone knew that Brian Kinney went after - and got - any man he wanted, and that once he 'satisfied his itch' he never looked back. Justin, however, seemed to have somehow broken that mold.

 

Perhaps if he was honest with himself, he could entertain the notion that although he had tried to possess Justin tonight, Justin had, in fact, already possessed him - body, heart, and soul - since the first night they had met. He recalled his dream earlier; people often said that dreams were the windows to the soul and held great symbolic significance. Was that what his dream had been about, then? Was he slowly falling under Justin's spell? Even more astoundingly, was he _already_ committed to this intriguing blond who had entered his life when he had least expected it?

 

Brian's line of thought was cut short when he opened the door and noticed the television still on; he recognized the screen display as being from one of Gus's favorite video games. He shook his head in amusement as he walked over to shut off the television and pick up several bottles of Coke and an empty bucket of fried chicken lying on the coffee table. What had he told him earlier? He rolled his eyes; if he didn't know better he would have sworn that this teenage eating machine was NOT related to him at all. He knew appetites of teenage boys were legendary, but how did Gus eat so much crap? Didn't he realize that he wouldn't have the body and metabolism of a sixteen-year-old boy forever? Although, even at his age, he was still in great shape. Of course, he ate a lot healthier, too.

 

Sighing as he threw the empty cans and the cardboard bucket into the garbage can under the kitchen sink, he walked over to his son's bedroom. Quietly pushing the partially-open door a little wider, Brian had to stifle a laugh as he observed Gus lying on his side facing him, Kayla imprisoned in his embrace with her hands lying against her waist. It was apparent that Kayla had gone to sleep earlier and had fallen victim to his son's tendencies to move in his sleep and grab onto whatever was handy - whether it was another pillow or another warm body. There was nothing sexual about the embrace; rather, it was clearly two friends who were obviously quite comfortable with each other. Brian was actually thankful for Kayla; she seemed to be just the right mixture of wackiness, fun, and responsibility that Gus needed at times to keep him grounded.

 

He slowly crept closer to his son's bed, and as he stared into his son's face all at once he was transported back in time to when his son was six, not sixteen, and would always wait until he had read him a bedtime story and located his favorite teddy bear before he would drift off to sleep next to him in the bed. Gus used to love his teddy bear so much; it always brought a beaming smile onto his face, much like the one he always wore whenever the two of them would walk down the street to the local ice cream store for a double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough. It was one of the few times when Brian would indulge in a little high-carb eating, but then again his child always had made him do - and say - things that he never thought he would.

 

A lump formed in his throat as he gazed down at his son fast asleep - he looked so content and relaxed while in slumber like he didn't have a care in the world. Brian still found it so amazing how hard he had fallen in love with his son from the first moment he had seen him. And now here he was, in high school and almost a man. He let out a melancholy breath; where had all the time gone? Overcome with emotion, he leaned down to gently wipe some stray hair away from his son's forehead as he brushed his lips against his forehead.

 

Quietly closing the door behind him a few seconds later, he was stricken with guilt over the realization that he and his son hadn't really spent any quality time together in the past couple of days. He had been so enamored with Justin lately that he had let his own relationship with Gus suffer as a result. Not that he had truly been afflicted due to his oversight, but nevertheless he felt shitty about not paying more attention to him. As he walked into his master bedroom, he resolved to rectify that situation by only working half a day tomorrow so he could be here when Gus got home from school.

 

Taking off his clothes and discarding them in the clothes hamper, he climbed into bed and lay on his back, trying to fall asleep but finding it impossible. His mind was too preoccupied with a certain blond and the way he had made him feel earlier. He shook his head slightly, trying to determine exactly what it was about Justin that made him seem so different from all the other men he had been with.

 

Retrieving his cellphone from the bedside night table, he was surprised but also secretly delighted to see a new message from Justin. He smiled at the simple text:

 

_"Watcha doin'?"_

Grinning, he texted back:

 

_"Just got n2 bed; what about u?"_

He wasn't sure if Justin would notice that he had answered, but his curiosity was satisfied a few seconds later when he received another message; it made him feel important somehow to think that Justin must have been waiting for him to respond:

 

_"Me2; I wish I was in your bed."_

_"That's not helping me get to sleep,"_ Brian promptly sent back with a smile; just the thought of Justin being in his bed here at the loft was making him hard. " _You need to let your old man have some rest, Sunshine; I have work tomorrow."_

_"Old - LOL! You don't need rest,"_ was the quick reply. " _Maybe I just need to whip your ass into shape instead..."_

Brian groaned at the thought as he began to stroke himself, pre-come dripping out of his slit. That last text just conjured up images of a whip, a blindfold, and a gag for a certain blond with a luscious, oh-so-fuckable ass and made things even worse. " _That was cruel,"_ he teased back in his message to which he received a simple ' _*g*_ ' in return.

 

_"Go to sleep, lion tamer; tomorrow I'll whip YOUR ass."_

_"Ha! I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight, stud :)"_

Brian smiled as he read the last message.

 

_"Goodnight, Sunshine."  
_

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Gus slowly awakened to the persistent beeping of his alarm clock; as he pressed the button to turn it off and slowly drifted toward alertness, he realized he was in his bed by himself. That was odd whenever Kayla stayed over, since she was normally a bed hog and never got out of bed before he did.

 

"Kayla?" he called out sleepily, one eye open as he stretched his arms above his head and tried to wake up.

 

Suddenly, the door to his adjoining bathroom flew open and a thoroughly pissed-off redhead came bursting back into his room, toothbrush in hand.

 

"What the hell did you do?!" she blurted out angrily with her hands on her hips. She held her cellphone out toward him with her free hand as she demanded, "Look at this! I'm going to kill you!"

 

"Ow!" Gus exclaimed a few seconds later as the cellphone hit his bare stomach and bounced onto the mattress. He picked it up to note she had received 26 unread text messages and 13 missed calls from the same number. He frowned as he stared at the number, thinking it looked somewhat familiar, before it finally dawned on him who it belonged to and he burst out laughing. All the messages and calls were from Kayla's newest admirer, Owen.

 

"Oh, no! I had _nothing_ to do with this - honest!" he protested as he continued to laugh at the indignant expression on his friend's face.

 

"Uh, huh," she responded doubtfully. "If YOU didn't give it to him, then how the fuck did he get my number? I can't believe this!"

 

Gus grinned back at her, thoroughly enjoying her discomfiture. "I have no idea," he reassured her as he smiled.

 

Kayla narrowed her eyes, trying to decide whether to believe him or not, before she abruptly rushed onto the bed and tackled him. She started to smack him on the chest as she demanded, "Stop laughing at me, you asshole! This is NOT funny!"

 

"Are you kids trying to tell me something?" was the dry quip from Gus's open doorway a few seconds later as their heads turned to observe Brian standing there with his arms folded over his chest; his tongue was curled into his cheek in amusement as he added, "Maybe I need to remind you about how old Sonny Boy came into this world - again!"

 

Gus scrunched up his face in mock horror. He did NOT need to hear the tired old 'sex talk' once again. "Very amusing, Dad!" he retorted as Brian laughed.

 

He gave his friend a shove to push her off his chest as he groused, "Now would you please get off me, Kayla? How much fried chicken did you eat last night, anyway?" That earned him a jab in the side as he grunted before Kayla rolled off the bed and stood up, still irritated by this latest chain of events.

 

"Oh, just forget it! I'm going to go take a shower before you get in there and use all the hot water!"

 

Brian snickered at her melodramatic display as she trounced into the bathroom and slammed the door none too gently. "What's wrong with _her_?"

 

Gus shrugged, thinking Kayla wouldn't appreciate his father knowing that one of the school's best athletes had an enormous crush on her.

 

Brian nodded before he arched one eyebrow in question. "Maybe it's that time of the month when her little friend comes to visit."

 

"Eww, Dad; gross! Thanks a lot."

 

Brian laughed as he turned to leave. "Get your ass out of bed, Sonny Boy, or you'll be late for school. And I'm putting you in control of the diva. Good Luck," he told his son just before Gus threw a pillow at him. The two exchanged identical grins before Brian smirked and headed off to get dressed for work.

 

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Downing the last few drops of his coffee and dressed immaculately in a dark gray Armani suit with a crisp, white shirt and a maroon-and-gray striped tie, Brian glanced up from his place atop one of the kitchen's bar stools as his son and Kayla walked out into the open great room.

 

"Bye, Mr. Kinney," Kayla called out quickly with a wave of her hand as Brian nodded in acknowledgment, noticing she had her head down staring at her cellphone display as she slid the door open with one hand and kept looking at the phone with the other.

 

Gus rolled his eyes in exasperation as he walked up to his father, hearing Kayla calling to him to hurry up or they would be late. "She's such a drama queen!" he complained.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow at his son as he reminded him, "Like _you_ aren't? Do you remember what happened a month ago when you lost that basketball game?"

 

Gus just smiled and blushed a little in recollection; he had missed the very last shot at the buzzer and had thrown the basketball up into the stands in a bit of a temper tantrum, earning a sharp rebuke from both his coach and the head referee. He had been lucky at the time that he hadn't earned a one-game suspension as well, but somehow the old Kinney charm had once again worked its magic, and he had managed to escape that predicament.

 

Brian clamped a hand on his son's shoulder as he placed his coffee mug down onto the countertop. "Listen, Sonny Boy, I'm going to only work half a day today, so I'll be here when you get home from school, okay?"

 

Gus's face lit up with pleasure as he asked, "How come?"

 

Brian smiled at him tenderly, hearing just a bit of the little boy once more in his voice. "Because I want to spend some time with my favorite son. Is that all right with you?"

 

Gus snorted. "You only HAVE one son, Dad."

 

"Well, even if I had a hundred - and with MY sperm that would be quite possible," Brian added as Gus had to laugh, "I would still spend it with you."

 

Gus grinned. "Whatever you say, Dad," he replied as he impetuously reached over and gave his father a hug.

 

Brian's heart skipped a beat as he slid his arms around his son. Expressions of affection were becoming somewhat rarer and rarer as Gus declared more of his independence from him, so he always treasured such impromptu displays from his son whenever they occurred.

 

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, though, he soon released him as Gus grabbed his backpack sitting on one of the other stools and hefted it onto his right shoulder. He began to walk over to the door as he called out, "I'll see you later, Dad."

 

"Later," Brian replied softly as he watched him go, just before Gus inexplicably turned around to look at him. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

 

"I almost forgot!" Gus told him, one hand on the door. "Remember? Speaking of basketball, I have that big game tomorrow. Everybody at school will be there." He held his breath in anticipation as he asked, "Are you coming?"

 

Brian smiled over at him warmly. "You bet," he assured him as Gus beamed back at him in pleasure. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	9. Stunned by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets ready for his date; Gus and Kayla have an unpleasant confrontation at school.

Gus slammed his locker in frustration; it had been three hours already and there had been no sign of Justin yet.  After the time they had spent together yesterday, he was dying to see him again.  He was sure after all the fun they had had that Justin would be grateful to him for what had turned out to be a great idea.  He smiled to himself; maybe, too, Justin was beginning to think of them as more than friends now.  He knew it was up to him to convince Justin that they could be great together, though, and he was determined to do just that; he knew if he was persistent enough, Justin would eventually come to the same conclusion.  To him, every second was precious, and now three hours had passed and he hadn't seen him anywhere; St. James wasn't THAT big.  "Where ARE you?" he murmured softly to himself as Kayla came rushing up to him and almost knocked him over.

 

Her demeanor was completely different from earlier that morning; her eyes were twinkling and she had a beaming smile on her face.  "Gus!  Gus!  I have the greatest news!  You'll never guess!" she exclaimed excitedly.

 

He couldn't help smiling over her enthusiasm.  "What's going on, Kayla?"

 

She peered over at Gus mysteriously.  "Well, you know my friend Jenna?"

 

Gus just nodded as she continued animatedly, "Well, her sister Veronica is a senior..."

 

Gus raised his eyebrow, wondering if this was going to be some big, 'girl-gossip' story; if so, he was definitely _not_ interested. 

 

Kayla, however, didn't seem to notice as she babbled, "And Veronica - everybody calls her Ronnie - she just prefers that..."

 

Gus couldn't help rolling his eyes then, wondering sometimes how he could have wound up with a drama princess as a best friend as Kayla rambled on, "You see, Ronnie has a best friend named Holly..."

 

Gus groaned as he covered his face with his chemistry book just before Kayla blurted out the most important part.  "Well, guess who Holly has history class with?  _Justin_!" 

 

Gus's heart skipped a beat as he quickly removed the book from in front of his face and Kayla grinned back at him smugly in a sort of _'gotcha'_ type of expression.  He suddenly perked up as she explained, "Holly told Ronnie and then Jenna told me that Justin was sitting in class daydreaming about something with this big smile on his face when Mr. Phillips asked him a question and he couldn't answer; Mr. Phillips had to tell him to start paying attention in class," she said with a giggle.  "I think somebody has it bad for somebody else," she sing-songed as Gus's face broke out into a delighted smile of his own. 

 

"You really think so?" Gus asked hopefully as Kayla grinned back at him and nodded. 

 

Gus's smile got ever brighter as he wrapped his arm around his friend and they began to walk toward their next class.  "That's the greatest news you could have given me, Kayla!" he told her sincerely as he, too, envisioned the look Justin must have been wearing.  Apparently, he hadn't been the _only_ one who had been revisiting their date yesterday.  All of a sudden, his worry and anxiety were replaced with a sort of giddy triumph.  Yes, things were definitely looking up... 

 

That is, they were until a large, looming figure suddenly towered over them as Owen appeared seemingly out of nowhere, wearing a scowl on his face as he plastered himself in front of Kayla and demanded without any preface, "Why aren't you answering my calls?"

 

Gus's good mood was instantly replaced by a concerned frown as he sensed Kayla stiffening next to him.  'Hey, Owen, calm down, man," Gus replied soothingly as he tried to play peacemaker.  He needed have worried about his friend, however, as Kayla's eyes flashed in irritation. 

 

She placed her hand on her hip as she retorted, "I'm sorry; there must be a mix-up; all I got were calls from this disgusting douchebag.  I must have missed _your_ calls," she told him, clearly disturbed both by his aggressiveness as well as his pompous attitude. 

 

Gus couldn't avoid laughing at her snappy comeback as Owen merely stared over at her dumbly as if he didn't understand; it was almost as good as being a participant on the Jerry Springer Show - or at least watching from the audience. 

 

Owen, however, was clearly not amused as he stood there staring down at her, a hard look on his face as he realized what she was trying to say.  "Well, I'm going to keep calling until you answer, then," he finally told her flatly as he turned to walk away. 

 

Kayla turned to Gus, clearly broadcasting a look that she needed help, despite her earlier bravado as Gus called out, "Look, Bro, she's just not interested, okay?" 

 

Owen abruptly turned around, bristling at his interference.  "Stay out of it, Loser," he growled.  "It's your own damn fault that you didn't see what was right under your nose." 

 

Gus almost had to laugh at that statement; _if he only knew..._   "It's nothing like that," he rushed to reassure him.  "It's just that..."

 

He didn't get a chance to finish, however, before Kayla interrupted him, clearly fed up with the whole situation.  "Listen, Owen.  Let's just get things straight.  It's never going to happen, okay?  You're not my _type_!"  Her voice had risen so much in her irritated state that other students nearby had stopped to stare over at them.  She could feel her face warming in embarrassment as Owen's eyes narrowed in fury and humiliation. 

 

"You bitch!" he yelled over at her as he turned to walk back toward her again.  "Who are YOU to turn me down?  I'm a jock!  You're just some pathetic, slutty girl that chases him around so maybe he can throw you a bone from time to time!" 

 

Gus's face darkened with anger as he stepped between Owen and his best friend to intercede, afraid things were about to escalate out of control.  He reached up to place his hand, palm down, on Owen's chest to give him a push away from his friend as he pulled Kayla protectively behind him. 

 

"If you call her one more name again, I swear to God you will live to regret it!" Gus shouted at the larger boy.  The two glared at each other as Owen stood there staring daggers at the other boy, but Gus wouldn't back down.

 

"I said...back...the...fuck....away," he warned the other boy, his voice deadly calm now and leaving no question that despite the other boy weighing more than him, he was prepared to do whatever it took to protect his friend. 

 

Owen continued to study him intently until there was a flicker of surrender in his eyes.  His lips pursed tightly together, he finally turned around and began to walk away, feeling everyone else's eyes on him as he stopped for a moment to turn around and point a finger warningly at Gus. 

 

"This isn't over; not by a long shot!  I'll see YOU in practice!" he vowed, feeling a need to protect his 'tough-guy' reputation, which had already been tarnished by Gus's standoff with him  Staring over at the other boy intently with his face beet red with fury, he finally turned back around and stomped away toward the end of the hallway.

 

"Asshole!" Kayla called out after him as he left, feeling emboldened as she continued to stand partly behind Gus.

 

Gus let out a breath of relief as Owen walked away; the day had suddenly taken a more ominous turn.  Just as quickly it changed again, however, as he saw a familiar blond-haired boy walking their way; his pulse beginning to speed up in response.  _At last..._

Justin hurried up to them, having heard the commotion at first and then watching nearby as the confrontation played out.  "That was quite a show!" Justin remarked with a quirk; he had been impressed by how Gus had stood up to the other boy.  He watched as Owen trudged down the hallway, clearly still agitated.  "Are you okay?" he asked Kayla with concern.  "Because if you want, I'll be glad to go kick his ass for you; it was fun the first time, but I'm always up for a second round if necessary," he added as he winked at her. 

 

Kayla shook her head.  "I'm good," she said, smiling at him as she promptly blushed over the attention.  "Thanks anyway," she told him.  "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

Justin nodded with a slight smile.  "Anytime," he told her as he looked over at Gus with renewed respect.  "I'm beginning to think you didn't my help anyway.  Can I talk to you for a second, Champ?" he asked teasingly with a grin.

 

Gus blushed over the implied compliment, taking a moment to look over at Kayla to make sure was, indeed, alright as she gave him a nod of confirmation.  "I'll be right back," he told his friend as he and Justin walked over to a nearby alcove by the steps that led upstairs.  Gus's heart fluttered in his chest when Justin smiled at him broadly and told him, "I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday; I had a blast."   

 

"Me, too," Gus managed to reply a little shyly, temporarily blinded by Justin's amazing smile.  He took a deep breath, remembering what he had told himself earlier, though, before he managed to ask in a somewhat more assertive tone of voice, "Are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

 

Justin frowned.  "What game?"

 

"The school basketball team plays tomorrow in the semi-finals for the state cup," he informed him, a touch of pride in his voice.  It would be the first time that St. James had ever been in the semi-finals. 

 

"Oh, and it's like a big thing, right?" Justin asked.  Now that he thought about it, he _had_ seen some homemade, pep-rally type signs hung up around the halls, but he hadn't paid them much attention to them until now.

 

Gus laughed a little. "Well, it's a big deal to _me_ ; I'm playing in it."

 

Justin nodded, a little embarrassed that he hadn't realized that.  By the hopeful look on Gus's face, he could tell that his friend wanted him to be there, though, and he felt after yesterday that he owed him at least that much.  "Okay, then," he decided as he smiled over at him and nodded.

 

Gus's heart continued to pound.  "So, you'll be there?"

 

"Sure."

 

Gus beamed back at him in pleasure.  "Great! Maybe we could do something afterward?"  He quickly got that out before he lost his nerve as he held his breath and waited for Justin's response. 

 

"I'll think about it," Justin told him rather mysteriously as the next-period bell rang.  "I have to get to class," he told him apologetically as he turned around to hurry off.  "Bye," he called out as he was quickly swallowed up in the sea of other students.   

 

Gus bit his lip as he watched him go; excited that Justin had agreed to come to the game, but somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten quite the affirmative response that he had wanted.  That wasn't going to deter him, though, he decided, as he hurried to catch up with Kayla.

 

* * *

 

_A Few Hours Later..._

Gus walked into the loft to hear his dad shouting on his cellphone and pacing around the loft barefoot in agitation; from his casual style of dress, it appeared he had been home for at least a few hours. 

 

"I don't care _what_ you have to do, Theodore! I'm unreachable! Stop calling me! Hanging up now!" he finally retorted as he signed off and put his phone down on the kitchen counter with a frustrated smack. 

 

Gus could hear his father muttering under his breath even after the call was discontinued, and he had to smile.  Even though he tried to act like he didn't care if his father was too busy at work to spend a lot of time with him, he was secretly thrilled that his Dad had purposely left work early today just so they could have some quality time together.

 

"Hey, Dad," Gus called out as he slid his backpack off his right shoulder and let it drop onto the nearby desk chair. 

 

Brian's demeanor quickly changed as he spied his only child, and the worry lines relaxed just a little around his eyes as he beheld his son.  "Hey, Sonny Boy!" he greeted him with a smile.  "How was school?"

 

"Kind off eventful today, actually..." was the surprising answer as his father opened up the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of water to hand it to him. 

 

"What happened?" Brian asked with concern, thinking the worst.

 

Gus took a gulp of the water first before he shrugged. "Owen and Kayla drama...," he told his father as Brian nodded with an 'ahh.'  "Nothing I can't tell you later, though; I need to go make a call first."

 

Brian nodded again, trusting in his son's judgment.  "Ok, Sonny Boy, but don't take too long." 

 

Gus smiled and nodded back at him, pleased that his father really _did_ want to spend time with him this afternoon.  He walked into his bedroom and dug his cellphone out of his jeans pocket. 

 

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

 

"Hey, Tristan; it's Gus."

 

Tristan smiled wryly from the other end of the line.  "I know; I have your number saved.  What's up, man?"

 

"Is Kayla near you?" was the quiet inquiry.

 

Tristan frowned as he looked over at the steps leading upstairs.  "No, she's up in her room; why?" 

 

Gus paused for a moment.  "We had a little drama at school today," he told him.  "I think you need to hear it from her, but I'm a little worried about her.  If I hadn't promised my dad that we would spend some time together this afternoon, I would have stayed with her.  I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

 

Tristan didn't like the sound of that.  While he and Kayla had their differences from time to time, the truth was that he loved his sister dearly.  "That bad, huh?  Yeah, sure, I'll go talk to her," he reassured Gus.  "But don't you want to give me at least a little hint?" 

 

"No," Gus told him softly.  "I think it's better that you hear it directly from her, but keep me posted, okay?" 

 

"I will," Tristan told him.  "Thanks, Gus," he told the other boy softly.  "Kayla's very lucky that she has you for a friend." 

 

"That makes two of us," Gus told him sincerely.  "Thanks, Tristan - bye." 

 

Taking a deep breath, Gus turned his cellphone off, still concerned for his friend but a little more at ease now that he knew Kayla's big brother would be watching over her.  Exiting his bedroom, he noticed his father back on the phone again and assumed he was on yet another business call.  It quickly became apparent that he was incorrect, however, as soon as he saw the look on his father's face. 

 

Instead of a scowl, his father was wearing what could only be called a stupid grin on his face; his eyes were animated and sparkling as he spoke softly to the other person on the phone.  Gus's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets as he watched him; if he didn't know better, he would say that his father was smitten with this caller!  He had never seen that look before on his father's face; the nearest he could approximate it to was when his father looked at _him_ after he had done something to make him proud, but it was still somewhat different from that. 

 

"I'll see you in a few hours," Brian replied as he looked over to observe his son smiling at him in amusement.  "Later," he added just before he disconnected the call.

 

"Uh, Gus...How long have you been standing there?" Brian asked, feeling like he had just been caught shoplifting at the Big Q.

 

Gus grinned from ear-to-ear.  "Long enough," he responded as his smile grew wider at the embarrassed look on his father's face.  "You have a big date tonight, don't you?" Gus asked grinning.  "Come on...Out with it!" 

 

Brian rolled his eyes but smiled as he nodded his head.  "Something like that," he admitted as Gus chortled in glee over the distressed look on his father's face.  His father didn't DO 'dates,' so this had to be a big deal; a _very_ big deal. 

 

Gus let out a fake gasp.  "Oh, my God!  Now I'll have to ice skate to school tomorrow, because Hell just froze over!" he teased his father.

 

Brian gave him a long-suffering look.  "Ha, ha, very funny, smart ass," he told him as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.  "Now would you come sit down and tell me what happened in school today?"

 

Gus walked over and sat down next to his dad as he elaborated on what had happened between Owen and Kayla." 

 

"I'm impressed, Sonny Boy," Brian told Gus, who beamed at the compliment.  "You stood up to the son of a bitch.  That took guts.  But I would expect nothing less from my son.  Kayla should be grateful to you for being her friend." 

 

Gus averted his eyes in embarrassment.  "We're both lucky, Dad," he told him humbly, and he meant it.  It was wonderful to have someone to confide him and tell his troubles to in addition to his father.  He didn't know what he would do without his dad OR Kayla, even if she WAS a drama queen from time to time.

 

Brian nodded in agreement before he recalled their conversation at lunch the other day.  "So how's it going with that guy you told me that you liked?  Made any progress?" 

 

Gus smiled over at his father proudly as he nodded his head and told him, "Yeah, I did actually.  I managed to get him to cancel his plans yesterday with some other guy so we could spend some time together instead.  He told me today that he had a great time, too!" 

 

Brian's brows lifted in curiosity.  "Just what did you do during this _great time_?" 

 

Gus grinned.  "We went ATV riding.  It was great!" 

 

Brian nodded with a smile.  "I know you've wanted to try that out.  I'm glad you had such a good time, but I was kind of hoping we would get to do that together."  Although he was happy over his son's progress with this other boy, he still felt just a little guilty.  If he didn't spend so much time at work, perhaps they could have already experienced that together. 

 

Gus eyed him sympathetically in understanding.  "That's okay, Dad.  I'm sure you and I can do it together sometime."  He stared out into space as he relieved his and Justin's adventure yesterday; what an amazing time he had had! 

 

Brian couldn't help smiling over his son's daydreaming.  "Well, I'm proud of you, Gus," he told him as his son flushed in pleasure.  "You're certainly my son!" 

 

Gus grinned as he told his father, "And tomorrow, we might be doing something after the game."  His eyes light up as a thought occurred to him. "Hey!  Maybe I can introduce you to him!" 

 

Brian reached over to playfully ruffle his son's hair; Gus bestowed a barely-contained roll of the eyes in response to his gesture as his father replied, "Yeah.  I'd love to meet the guy that's managed to catch the eye of my pride and joy," he teased.

 

"Dad..." Gus protested with a groan over the cutesy language.  It was the truth, though; Brian really did think of his son as the best thing that ever happened in his life, and his _was_ his pride and joy, even if Gus DID think it sounded a little too lesbionic.

 

"You're not going to change the subject that easily, Dad," Gus told his father with a grin.  "What about _your_ guy?" He pressed; innately curious as to whom his father was so fascinated with that he would actually agree to go out on a date with him.  To his astonishment, Gus thought his father appeared noticeably uncomfortable over his question. 

 

"Well, he's different," Brian struggled to explain as he averted his eyes and thought about the prospect of being with Justin again later that night.  He was surprised to realize that he didn't feel especially reluctant about going out on his date; on the contrary, the thought of doing something again with Justin made him feel both excited as well as exhilarated. 

 

Gus couldn't help grinning dryly as he responded, "Clearly! I've never seen you like this before.  He must be some guy to get you to go out on a real date," he teased. 

 

He noticed a soft smile appear on his father's face as he nodded. "He _is_ something, all right," he admitted, not aware of the tone of his voice that seemed to give so much away regarding his deep feelings for his lover. 

 

Gus was amazed by how entranced his father seemed and was dying of curiosity.  He asked quietly, "What's his name?  Do I already know him?" 

 

Brian smiled as he thought about Justin and shook his head.  "No," he told his son.  "We just met recently.   His name is J..."  Brian barely began to utter the name before there was a sudden knock on the door, startling both of them in the relative quiet of the loft. 

 

Gus sighed in frustration, wanting to know more about his father's upcoming date, but the knocking resumed persistently once more after a slight pause.  "I'll get it," he offered as he rose to his feet and shuffled over to the door to open it. 

 

"Hi, Gus!" Michael greeted his godson as he stepped just inside.

 

"Hi, Uncle Mikey," Gus responded politely as he gave the other man a short hug.  He and Michael would never be as close as he and his father were, but he was still as cordial as he could be to him, mainly in deference to his father who had grown up with the other man and had maintained a close, almost brotherly tie with him. 

 

Brian groaned inside; Michael always seemed to have the worst timing.  "What's up, Mikey?" he asked his best friend as he stood up to give Michael a short hug, also. 

 

Michael shrugged as he took off his navy-blue, lightweight, cotton jacket and slung it over the back of the couch as he sat down next to Brian.  "Nothing," he told him.  "I had some comic books I was buying off someone right down the street, so I thought I'd drop by and see if we could maybe hang out for a while..."

 

To his disappointment, though, Brian shook his head.  There was NO way he was going to miss his date with Justin.  "Sorry, Mikey.  I can't tonight.  I have a ..." Brian suddenly realized something as he glanced down at his watch in dread.  "Shit!  I'm late!" he growled as he suddenly rose from his place next to Michael and rushed toward the bathroom to take a shower.  "I'll have to catch you later, Michael!" he told his friend as he quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door; a few seconds later, water could be heard running. 

 

Gus couldn't help laughing softly over his father's worry about being on time for 'the big date' as Michael frowned, totally confused.

 

"What's going on?" he asked.  "Does he have some big, important meeting with a client tonight?"  It wasn't unusual at all for Brian to meet with his more influential, powerful clients at pretty much any hour they dictated; that was one of the reasons why his business was so successful. 

 

Gus grinned.  "No exactly," he said.  His heart warmed at the thought that his father had finally found someone that he cared so much about.  Even though he was not immune to all the admiring glances his father received on a frequent basis whenever they were out, he also knew his father deserved to have a special someone to spend his life with.  His father was too wonderful not to find a soulmate and a confidante, and he was overjoyed that apparently he had perhaps finally found him. 

 

"He has a date," Gus told Michael with just a hint of pride in his voice as Michael's mouth hung open in disbelief. 

 

"What?!"  Michael laughed in astonishment.  "You must have heard him wrong; that's impossible," he told him firmly.  "He must be having dinner with a client and you just misunderstood."

 

Gus grinned as he shook his head.  "Nope," he told him with just a hint of smugness.  "I understood him just fine."  

 

Michael looked at him agape as Gus rose in reaction to his father calling him from the bedroom.

 

"Gus, could you come in here, please?" 

 

"But..." Michael sputtered, but Gus was already gone.

 

Gus walked over to stand inside the bedroom's doorway.  "What's up?" he asked, finding his father standing in front of his large, rectangular mirror attached to the wall next to his walk-in closet.  His father was wearing long, black, skinny jeans with a long-sleeved, gray, satin shirt unbuttoned as he twisted and turned in front of the mirror to study his reflection.

 

"Do you think I should wear this shirt with these jeans?  Or maybe the white one would be better.  That might be too much of a contrast, though," he decided before Gus could answer.  "What about the brown Armani?"  He bit his lip thoughtfully as he frowned; the closer it was getting to the time he was meeting Justin, the more nervous he was becoming for some reason.  What was this man doing to him?  He was _never_ like this; of course, he never went on dates, either.  _Fuck_. 

 

"Maybe I should go for the monochromatic look.  How about the black one with the pinstripes I got when we went to LA last summer?"  He walked over to grab the ribbed, black Prada shirt with delicate, silver pinstripes that he had found in a trendy shop in St. Monica last year as he held it up against his chest and eyed his son expectantly. 

 

Gus tried hard to keep the smile off his face as his father rambled on and on about what to wear; it was almost like seeing a total stranger in front of him.  He couldn't believe how nervous his father seemed about his date.  It was so unlike him, but he thought it was absolutely fantastic that his dad seemed to care so much for this guy.  He couldn't wait to meet who had apparently stolen his father's heart so firmly.  He fleetingly thought about what would happen if this guy didn't turn out to be as wonderful as his father seemed to think he was; his father was clearly so entranced by this new guy that he suspected he would take such any rejection very hard.  But he forced that from his mind, preferring instead to concentrate on how happy this guy seemed to make his father as he held up his hands.  "Dad, stop!  Stop for a minute, okay?" 

 

Brian stood there as Gus walked into the room and gently took the black shirt out of his father's hands to place it down on the bed nearby.    He placed a hand on his father's shoulder as he told him sincerely, "Dad, come on!  You know that whatever you wear, you will look great!  You would look good even in burlap!"  He laughed as his father grimaced at that distasteful - and itchy - thought.  "Trust me; no matter what you wear the guy will think you are the hottest guy on the planet.  He will be stunned speechless."

 

Feeling a lump in his throat over his son's undying confidence in him, the typical, conceited reply that Brian might have normally made died on his lips as he told his son instead, "Thanks, Sonny Boy," before he swept him up into a bear hug.  For just a fleeting moment, he imagined he was holding his six-year-old son in his arms again as Gus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to briefly rest his head against his father's chest.

 

Gus smiled against his shoulder as he replied softly, "I love you, Dad." 

 

Brian let out a deep breath as tears glistened unbidden in his eyes as he whispered, "I love you, too." 

 

Feeling a little awkward now, Brian broke off their embrace as he cleared his throat.  "Well, even the hottest studs need a little time to look that way," he told his son as Gus grinned back at him and the moment was lost.  "I think I can handle this now.  But you _could_ do me a favor, though." 

 

Gus smiled.  "Sure, Dad, what do you need?" 

 

He leaned over to pick up the black Armani shirt as he replied, "You think you could please get rid of Michael before I head out?  You owe that to me.  You told him what I was up to, didn't you?"  He didn't have to wait for Gus to answer; the sheepish look on his son's face told him all he needed to know.  He shook his head; he wasn't angry, just not willing to enjoy his best friend's inquisition over who he was about to meet. 

 

"I..."

 

"It's okay, Gus," he reassured him.  "But I'm going to make it your job now to get rid of him; I can't handle him whining at me." 

 

Gus grinned, all too willing to help his father out on his mission.  "I'm on it, Dad!" he told him as he hurried back to the living room.  "I'll take care of it.  Now hurry up and finish getting dressed!  You don't want to be late for your date!" 

 

Brian laughed.  "No, trust me.   I don't!"


	10. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin finally go out on their date with mixed results; Gus and Kayla spend a quiet evening at her home - with a third party.

 

 

Brian sat in his Jeep, idly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited outside Justin's building.  For the first time in his life he was feeling nervous meeting up with another guy, and it was an unsettling feeling.  Of course, everything about Justin felt different to him.  He had only known him for a few days, but in a way it felt like they had known each other much longer than that.   Justin seemed wise beyond his years; he wasn't sure if it was due to some previous, tumultuous life experiences he had lived through or just plain genetics, but Justin continued to both surprise and challenge him with his intelligence, wit, and maturity.  He could run rings around a lot of older men that Brian frequently came into contact with on a daily basis at work, not to mention the morons he brushed up against at all his favorite local hangouts when they were trying to impress him.  Perhaps that was it; Justin didn't _have_ to try and impress him; he was genuinely amazing naturally.

 

He shook his head in disbelief as he peered over at the building's front entrance for any sign of Justin; he couldn't believe that he had asked the blond out on a date, but for some reason it was important to him that they shared an evening together, just the two of them.  "Holy shit," he murmured, realizing that here he was 32 years old, and he was just now going out on his first, authentic 'date.'   Hell, if he counted his son's ATV adventure yesterday with his crush, even Gus had been on more dates than he had! 

 

He brushed his hand through his hair and wiped a light sheen of sweat from his brow just before he heard the door opening; glancing over at the entrance, his heart skipped a beat as he observed Justin coming out, wearing a pair of dark, denim jeans, black, leather boots, a tight-fitting, navy-blue, satin shirt, and his motorcycle jacket.  His hair was blowing rebelliously in the light wind that had kicked up earlier in the afternoon as he looked around for Brian's vehicle; as soon as he located it parked close by, a smile of recognition broke out on his face, making Brian's pulse quicken, as he walked determinedly over to the jeep to join him.  Brian thought he was the most devastatingly sexy man he had ever seen as he stared openly at his appearance.  For just one fleeting moment, he thought that this must be what Gus might have felt like as he waited for his own date to appear yesterday. 

 

Justin's heart fluttered as he walked toward the passenger side of Brian's jeep; as he opened the vehicle's door and slid in, he whispered a "hey" at his companion.  Brian had an odd sort of expression on his face.  For just a moment, Justin was worried that Brian was having second thoughts about agreeing to go out together; was he regretting going through with this?  But as he whispered out his greeting to him and Brian turned to acknowledge him with a tender smile, his worries vanished and he realized exactly what the expression was.  It wasn't one of regret at all; he was simply nervousness.  The thought that Brian might feel that way - and that this meant as much to Brian as it did to him - filled him with an enormous sense of delight and satisfaction.

 

As he flashed a smile back at him, Brian nodded before pulling out into traffic toward their destination and Justin got a chance to indulge in a little contemplative worship of Brian's handsome profile.  As he admired the beautiful, complex man sitting next to him, his mind drifted back to the first time he had laid eyes on the legendary Brian Kinney...

 

* * *

 

_**Flashback**_

 

Justin walked into Babylon, his blue eyes reflected in the myriad strobe lights flashing all around him.   It was his last night out before school began tomorrow.  He would be starting his first day at an unfamiliar, new private academy far away from the places he had always known, and he was itching to blow off some steam and some nervous energy before confronting the unknown.  Dancing always accomplished both objectives, and when someone out on the street suggested Babylon as a good dance club, he knew he had to check it out. 

 

Now as he stood there surveying the sea of hot, sweaty bodies gyrating to the pulsating music and felt the vibrations under his feet, his face broke out into a smile of delight.  He had definitely come to the right place!  Threading his way confidently over to the crowded, curved bar, he felt a few of the men 'accidentally' bumping into him and brushing the backs of their hands against his ass, and he knew tonight was going to be a special night - his proper inauguration into the gay life of Pittsburgh.

 

After a few drinks at the bar - and several, hopeful guys passing notes to him with their phone numbers written down - he was sufficiently loosened up to dance a few numbers with some of the men who expressed interest in him.  Deciding after a while, however, to take a break from the burgeoning crowd pressing in on him, he walked over to the steps and ascended to the catwalk to place his hands on the railing and check out the sea of bodies below before he resumed his dancing. 

 

It was then that he spotted him:  a tall, dark-haired man swaying back and forth in the middle of the floor.  He wasn't the greatest of dancers, he decided; but there was just something about the way he carried himself - and his classic, 'fuck-me' confidence - that instantly drew his attention.  Justin decided right then and there that he was the sexiest, most dangerous-looking man he had ever seen.  He didn't even realize when he licked his lips in appreciation until a slightly taller brunet standing next to him leaned closer to him and said in a sort of stage whisper, "Be careful what you wish for."  He eyed Justin like a tender slab of meat, making Justin feel just a bit uncomfortable, as he added, "You must be new to the Pitts." 

 

Justin frowned.  "Why?" 

 

"Because if you weren't, you would already know better than to go anywhere near that guy; he'll eat you up and then spit you out before you can take your next breath.  Trust me, he'll only break your pretty little heart," he sneered as he openly ogled Justin. 

 

Justin, however, was undaunted as he flashed a naughty sort of smile.  "Really?  Who is he?" he asked as he stared down at the man who seemed to be the center of attention. 

 

The brunet snorted.  "That's _Brian Fucking Kinney_ ," he said as if 'fucking' was the man's official, middle name.  "The self-proclaimed Stud of Liberty Avenue," he added with a hint of disdain in his voice.  "He uses men, finds the tricks he hasn't had, fucks them once - if they're lucky," he said sarcastically, leading Justin to believe that he had been the recipient of such a _treat_ , "and then throws them away and ignores them like used gum on your shoe." 

 

Justin nodded as if he were paying attention to what the other man said, but his eyes continued to be fixated on the guy below.  Kinney reminded him of a lion standing proudly in the middle of a pack of gazelles, biding his time until he sought out his prey of the night.  He smiled to himself as the man next to him mindlessly rambled on and on.  He was certainly not an innocent himself when it came to sex, so the idea of experiencing one, mind-blowing night with this gorgeous specimen of man - even if for just a brief interlude - was more than intriguing to him.  "He comes here a lot?" Justin asked the other guy, unable to take his eyes away from him.

 

The man harrumphed.  "Are you kidding?  They should name the back room after him." 

 

Justin smirked as he laughed softly at the thought.  He was pleasantly buzzed by now due to the alcohol he had consumed, and he would have liked nothing better than to go down and seduce the hell out of the other guy to show him what he was missing, but that would have to be reserved for another night when he had more time and didn't have to get up early the next day.  Gazing at the man a few more seconds, he reluctantly turned away from the hypnotic sight, determined that soon he would get to know this man better - _much_ better. 

 

 

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

 

Justin smiled to himself as he gazed out the Jeep's passenger window; he couldn't believe how different Brian really was from the way that everyone imagined him to be.  The Brian he knew was so much more than just a sexually driven man, only interested in satisfying his needs; he was a passionate, confident, intelligent man - a father, even, who apparently loved his son deeply - and he was also vulnerable and unsure of himself at times; qualities that he found both intriguing as well as endearing.  After that first night at Brian's loft, he wasn't sure that he would ever hear from him again; in fact, he would have probably expected not to. But Brian had surprised him - and maybe himself as well - and here they were, on their first fucking _date_.  He glanced over then at his companion, silhouetted in the glow from the dashboard of the jeep, and couldn't help thinking to himself _if you aren't careful, Justin Taylor, you just might be falling for this guy..._

As the jeep slowed down and Brian turned into a parking lot, Justin was amazed to think that he could make this dominant, larger-than-life man nervous.  As Brian stopped the jeep and turned off the motor, he felt the need to reassure his companion that he had nothing to worry about; that it was just the two of them, and everything would go perfectly for them tonight. 

 

Unlatching his seatbelt in the relative quiet of the car, he reached over to place his hand at the back of Brian's neck.  Massaging it slowly, he observed Brian let out a barely discernible sigh as he leaned back into his touch and briefly closed his eyes at the sensation. 

 

"Feel good?" Justin murmured as Brian smiled slightly and nodded.  Justin's face broke out into a satisfied grin as he removed his hand and Brian opened his eyes almost like he had awakened from a restful trance.  Turning his head, his eyes met Justin's gratefully as he asked, "Ready to eat?"

 

Justin nodded as the two of them got out of the car. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Same time at the Loft**_

Sitting on the sofa cross-legged and absorbed in playing his favorite video game, Gus was startled out of his concentration as he heard his phone ringing; totally forgetting his high score, he instantly dropped the remote in his hand and rushed to retrieve his cell lying on top of the kitchen counter, hurrying to answer it in hopes that the call was from Justin. 

 

He didn't recognize the number as he quickly said slightly out of breath, "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Gus, it's Tristan." 

 

Disappointed that it wasn't Justin, but still concerned about his friend, he replied, "Hey, Tristan.  Did you have a chance to talk to Kayla?" 

 

Tristan responded, "Yeah.  Thank you for telling me."  There was a brief pause before he asked, "Can you maybe come over? I need to talk to you, and I think Kayla would like to see you."

 

Gus frowned a little in concern.  "Are you sure she's okay, Tristan?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah," he insisted.  "But can you come over?" 

 

Still not convinced that everything was fine, Gus's game was promptly discarded as he replied, "Sure, I'll head out right now."

 

"Thanks, Gus, I appreciate it.  I'll see you soon, then."

 

Disconnecting the call, Gus hurried to grab his jacket and his keys, texting a short note to his father about where he was going before he rushed to the door and headed out. 

 

* * *

 

Brian emerged from the car, glancing over at the Italian restaurant that one of his clients had recommended to him.  In the growing darkness, it was hard to make out much of the exterior, but it was bathed in white, twinkling lights that cast it with a soft ambiance.  He rolled his eyes at the overtly romantic angle, but he couldn't help smiling as the blond walked around to join him by the driver's side, feeling much of his previous anxiety quickly ebbing away thanks to his companion's soothing influence; Justin seemed to inherently know what to do and say to put him at ease.  

 

Justin stood beside him, noticing Brian hesitating; he was convinced now that Brian really _did_ want to be with him tonight, so what could it be now?  "Brian?" he asked in concern.  "Something wrong?"

 

Brian stared over at his face, reflected in the nearby glow of the restaurant's twinkling lights, and his pulse quickened in reaction.  "No," he reassured him as Justin moved in a little closer.  "But there IS something I need to do before we go in."  The hunger inside him was far stronger at the moment than any mere physical hunger.   

 

Justin frowned in question, but it didn't take long for him to receive an answer as Brian reached over and briefly pressed the back of his hand against his cheek; he stared intently at him for a few seconds longer before he curled his hand around the back of Justin's neck and pulled him even closer to plaster their mouths firmly together.

 

Justin let out a soft gasp as Brian's tongue slid out to press between his upper and lower lips and snake inside to taste the unique sweetness he discovered there.  He closed his eyes, savoring the amazing feelings that Brian always generated in him, before he felt Brian reluctantly pull away. 

 

"Are you ready?" Brian whispered, the double meaning hanging in the air between them as they gazed at each other. 

 

"Yes," Justin answered back, just as his stomach growled right on cue.  Brian raised an eyebrow at him as he explained, "I didn't eat much today."  He didn't mention it was because his mind had been too preoccupied with something - or rather, some _one_ else, and their date this evening. 

 

The moment broken, Brian told him dryly, "I never would have guessed."  He reached over to grab Justin's hand and bring it to rest over the bulge in his pants. "Well, then, let's go take care of your problem - and then you can take care of _my_ problem later." 

 

Justin grinned, giving Brian's cock a brief squeeze as he told him, "It'll be my pleasure."

 

Brian waggled his eyebrows at him as he slid his arm around his waist and the two of them proceeded toward the restaurant's entrance. Once inside, they were greeted by the hostess who led them over to a secluded, candlelit table in the corner and handed them their menus to study.

 

They were just about to search for a waiter to take their order  a couple minutes later when they heard a large crash right behind Justin's chair as someone dropped a dinner plate; the blond jumped in his seat, startled, as the dark-haired waiter who had caused the accident hurried up to them.  "It's you!" he exclaimed as his face broke out into a joyous smile as he stared intently over at Brian, seemingly unaware of Justin's presence as he openly ogled the other man.

 

"Oh, My God!' The tall, uniformed man exclaimed, his hand rising to his mouth in delighted shock.  Brian stared at him, perplexed, before he glanced down at his designer shirt, wondering if he had managed to spill some of the wine he and Justin had been enjoying on it before the waiter gushed out, "I can't believe you're here!  Brian Kinney actually came looking for ME!"

 

Nearby diners stared over at the scene as Brian looked at the man like he had two heads as the waiter babbled, "I knew it!  I knew everyone else was just a fuck!  But it was different with us, wasn't it?  We really made a connection!  I told you we were soul mates!" he told Brian with just a hint of smugness. 

 

Brian peered at the over-the-top man with a pained expression; he had no fucking idea what this man was talking about - or even who he was. As far as he knew, he had never seen this man before.  The only thing he could think of was that somewhere, someplace, in some smoky, barely-lit backroom or bathhouse, he must have fucked this guy in a moment of insanity, because he was nothing out of the ordinary.  He glanced over at Justin, secretly afraid of what he would think of this spectacle, but he was surprised - as well as relieved - to see that Justin appeared amused by the whole situation instead of angry. 

 

He arched an eyebrow at the overly-boisterous waiter and finally replied truthfully, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

 

"But...But what about our night together?" he asked aghast.  "How could you forget that?  I certainly didn't," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as Brian thought he heard Justin issue what sounded like a dubious guffaw in response.

 

Brian scrunched up his face in confusion; this man wasn't familiar to him at all - and totally unforgettable and not in a good way.  " _What_ night together?"  There could BE no 'night' - he NEVER spent the 'night' with _any_ trick, especially one that looked like that.  After all, he had a reputation to maintain - even if a lot of it was total B.S. 

 

"That night at the awards show!" the man gushed out then, insulted that Brian could forget.  "I was moonlighting that night," he continued.  "You took me up into the balcony and..."

 

Brian heard Justin almost spit the wine out that he had just begun to sip as he huffed out, "Are you on E or something?  I wouldn't spend an hour with you, much less a night!"  He snorted.  " _I_ must have been the one on E _that_ night."

 

The man's mouth fell open in dismay.  "But, but..."

 

Just then, Brian was rescued from saying anything further by the maître de arriving at their table, summoned by the commotion.  "Mark, what are YOU doing?" he demanded quietly.  "Is there a problem here?" 

 

"Yes," Brian offered curtly.  "Your waiter here seems to have mistaken me for someone else." 

 

"No, that's not true!" Mark protested.  "I know _exactly_ who you are!" 

 

Justin covered his hand with his mouth to keep from laughing; the whole situation was totally ludicrous.  And as he studied the gangly, bespectacled, brunet waiter, he decided Brian was right; he would have _had_ to have been totally spaced out on some type of drug to fall for THIS guy - unless he had a big dick; that might get his attention for a few minutes anyway.  Certainly not longer than that, though.  This 'Mark' guy, however, seemed to think that he and Brian were star-crossed lovers for eternity now. 

  
The maître de grasped the waiter firmly by the wrist.  "Mark, come with me."  He turned to Brian.  "I apologize for his behavior, Sir; I'll get another waiter over here to take your order immediately - and the wine is on the house tonight."  With that, he bestowed a curt, brief nod on two casually-dressed security personnel who walked over and 'escorted' a sputtering Mark toward the kitchen as he called out Brian's name in almost a wail of dismay. 

 

"But, but, Brian!  You DO know me!  Brian!  Tell them!"

 

Brian rubbed his forehead wearily with his hand and briefly closed his eyes as the other man was led away and disappeared into the kitchen; what the hell had he been thinking that night?  He could remember now how he had been bored to tears at the advertising awards show at that hotel a few months ago; enough that he had excused himself to go to the restroom and had grabbed the easiest fuck target he could find near the stairs - this hapless, Emmett wannabe that had just happened to be standing nearby, and had whispered some typical come-on line to him before he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him upstairs to the empty balcony, where he had roughly tore the guy's fly open, shoved his crisp, black, linen uniform down to his knees, bent him over a nearby, cushioned balcony chair, and fucked the daylights out of him while the crowd below politely clapped in response to the next award being given out, totally oblivious to the more enticing show occurring above them.  Fortunately, he had possessed enough foresight to stuff the guy's uniform bowtie in his mouth just before he came, preventing him from loudly broadcasting what they were doing upstairs.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he had zipped up his pants with nary a thought as to who the lucky guy was and, taking a few minutes to wash up in the upstairs restroom, he had returned to his seat downstairs like nothing had happened.  And in a way, it had been true; he had seen it as nothing, especially now that he had Justin.  That made everything - and everyone else - seem so insignificant now. 

 

He sighed; so much for his and Justin's quiet night out.  He supposed he had no one to blame but himself for running into one of his tricks while he and Justin were out to dinner, but he was disappointed nonetheless.  He opened his eyes back up to peer over at his date, only to find to his shock and concern that Justin was no longer sitting there.  Had he bolted at the first opportunity, disgusted over what he had seen?  He hadn't seemed all that upset over the situation; on the contrary, he seemed quite nonplussed about it.  So where had he gone? 

 

A brief, momentary twinge of panic set in before he twisted his head back around to find Justin standing there with a grin on his face and holding up a handled, brown paper carryout bag. 

 

 "I think I'm ready to take this party elsewhere," Justin told him with a smirk.  "What do you say?" 

 

Brian grinned in relief as he reached over to grab their wine bottle.  "You read my mind, Sunshine."   

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Same Time across Town..._

Gus quietly let himself into the Callahan household through the side door, observing Tristan sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water and idly perusing a car magazine.  "Hey!" Gus called out; startling Tristan and making him spill his water all over the front of his shirt.

 

"Shit, Gus Man! You scared the hell out of me!" Tristan replied, laughing over his predicament as he stood up and hurried over to the kitchen counter to grab a roll of paper towels to tear off several sheets and begin to attempt to blot up some of the water from his shirt; the short-sleeved, white tee shirt was molded to his chest due to the wetness and showed off his sculptured, toned pecs perfectly, making Gus blush in response. 

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Gus said with a little embarrassment. 

 

Tristan grimaced at the feeling of coldness plastered against his skin as he continued to try and sop up some of the excess water.  "It's okay," he told him.  He frowned, remembering that he had locked the side door earlier.  "How did you get in, anyway?"

 

"Kayla gave me an extra key when I started to spend the night here about a year ago," he explained. "I hope it's okay..."

 

Tristan nodded, taking a moment to admire his sister's best friend's physique - Gus was a little shorter than him - and a little thinner - but with the skinny jeans he was wearing, it set off his long legs to perfection.  He cleared his throat to return to the subject at hand.  "Oh, it's fine; don't worry about it," he assured him as Gus nodded back.  He crinkled his nose up, realizing he was fighting a losing battle with his shirt; it was just too wet to dry it off.  "I'm going to go grab another shirt; I'll be right back."

 

Gus nodded, swallowing hard as Tristan pulled the shirt up over his head and peeled it off, exposing the tan, firm skin of his chest and that intriguing dragon tattoo before, with a smile, he turned and headed down the hallway toward the steps leading upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Wondering what in the world was going on, Gus sighed as he walked over and sat down at the same spot that Tristan had just occupied, picking up the car magazine and idly leafing through it for a few minutes until his eyes caught an article about the newest version of the jeep he loved so well; his interest piqued, he began to read about the new specifications and accessories, so caught up in the details that he didn't notice Tristan shuffling back down the hallway in bare feet a few minutes later and standing directly behind him; at least not until he felt some warm puffs of air on his neck.  

 

"Looks like a sweet ride," Tristan murmured as he looked over his shoulder at the article. 

 

Gus's pulse sped up as Tristan's breath whispered over his skin.  "Yeah," he managed somehow to utter coherently, not wanting Tristan to think he was affected by his presence.  Once more, he pushed aside any thoughts that there was more to his reaction than he was willing to admit as he quickly closed the magazine and stood up to turn around and face the other boy, who had changed into a black, vintage, rock concert tee shirt. 

 

Gus grinned; it was advertising one of his favorite classic rock bands.  "Cool shirt," he had to say as Tristan smiled back at him.

 

"Thanks; got it a thrift shop down the street," he told him as Gus nodded. 

 

"You wanted to talk to me about Kayla?" Gus asked.  "I assume she's upstairs." 

 

"Yeah," Tristan confirmed as he leaned back against the nearby kitchen counter.  "She told me what happened with her and Owen; he was being a real prick to her!" he growled in disgust as Gus nodded in agreement.  He paused for a couple of seconds to peer over at the younger boy as he told him, "I just wanted to say thank you.  She's my baby sister, and a lot of times it's just the two of us here.  So I feel it's my job to protect her, and I wasn't there this time," he told him with a hint of regret.  He smiled over at Gus gratefully, however, as he told him, "But thankfully, you were.  I owe you, Gus."

 

Gus flushed over the attention as he averted his gazed and murmured self-consciously, "It was nothing, really.  Kayla's my best friend; I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  He lifted his gaze to peer over at Tristan then and grinned.  "And you're right; he WAS being a real prick to her." 

 

Tristan smiled at Gus and nodded, just before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  "I decided it was time to stop moping around!" Kayla announced brightly as she reached the bottom of the steps and turned to observe her brother and Gus standing there in the kitchen.  "When did YOU get here?" she asked her friend, her hands on her hips. 

 

Gus grinned, relieved to see his friend back to her normal, bubbly self.  "Just a few minutes ago," he told her as she nodded.

 

"Well, then, who's up for a movie night?" she asked as she walked up to join them.

 

"Count me in!" Gus replied with a smile. He turned to look over at her brother.  "What about you?  Have any plans for tonight?" 

 

Tristan shook his head as he returned Gus's smile.  Secretly, he HAD been planning on meeting some of the guys to shoot some hoops at the park nearby, but suddenly this idea seemed much more intriguing.  "Nope.  Sounds great," he replied.  Turning to his sister, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "You go pick out the movie and I'll make the popcorn.  Gus, can you get the drinks out of the fridge?"

 

Gus nodded as Kayla turned and headed toward the living room.

 

* * *

 

_Same Time - Across Town_

 

 

Brian laughed as Justin reached to open a button of his shirt, exposing a few inches of Brian's toned skin; his fingers lingered briefly there, savoring the smoothness of Brian's neck and chest before he abruptly held his arms open wide and proclaimed with a deep breath, "There!  Now you fit in with the rest of this place!" 

After leaving the restaurant, they had driven around a bit, finally winding up at a nearby, deserted park that had a lake situated in the middle.  Instead of sitting on one of the benches surrounding the water, Justin had somehow managed to convince Brian to sit on the grassy slope nearby.   Now as they sat companionably side by side, his legs bent at the knees, the artist in him admired the reflection of the full moon on the tranquil water.  The moon was so luminescent at the moment that he could even make out a few geese swimming smoothly through the water as he heard Brian's even breathing beside him. 

 

Sitting on a blanket that he kept in the back of the jeep for winter emergency contingencies, Brian glanced over at Justin's face that seemed to be glowing at the moment, and his heart threatened to stop.  He cleared his throat to try and regain a little more control as he admitted, "I take back now my suggestion that you work on eating like more civilized people, Sunshine.  You clearly were born to eat more like a savage," he teased him as Justin chuckled.  He placed his plastic bowl of linguini with clam sauce down on the blanket next to him as Justin stabbed one of his meatballs from his carryout plate and brought it up to Brian's mouth as Brian shook his head.

 

"Come on," Justin wheedled him.  "Just one taste?  You don't know what you're missing," he told him seductively as Brian rolled his eyes at him.  He let out a resigned sigh a few seconds later, however, as he grudgingly opened up his lips and allowed Justin to push the humongous piece into his mouth, biting off only half of it before he reached up with his hand to grab Justin's wrist and pull it away.  "That's enough," he told him as Justin grinned back at him impishly.

 

Justin giggled.  "Is that what you told that guy at the restaurant after five minutes of having _him_?  I can't believe you made such a big impression on the guy and now you don't even remember him," he told him as he put his spaghetti with meatballs down and gave Brian a playful shove.

 

Brian shrugged, deciding not to mention that he had, indeed, remembered him after a lot of contemplation; that didn't mean he thought the guy was memorable, though - far from it.  "Well, what can I say, Sunshine?  I _am_ unforgettable after all.  Being the best of the best does come with consequences," he told him with a smirk. 

 

Justin grinned.  "Emphasis on the word _come_ , I suppose," he replied as Brian eyes twinkled with mischief.  He watched as Justin's face dissolved into something more serious as he heard him say softly, "Close your eyes for a moment." 

 

Brian lifted one eyebrow in question, but did as he was told as he closed his eyes.  A few seconds later, he felt Justin give him a gentle push to make him lie down onto the fleece blanket, followed shortly by the sensation of Justin's head resting on his chest. 

 

"Open your eyes," Justin requested as Brian did as he was told.  As his eyes fluttered opened, his arm slid around Justin's body to pull him in closer as he gazed up at what must be millions of stars overhead.  He briefly rued the fact that there was a full moon, since it probably muted some of the starlight, but the twinkling of so many stars out beyond the city's glare was still astounding nonetheless.  Right at that moment, he found that even he was insignificant at times as compared to the enormity of the universe. 

 

"Wow," he murmured in awe as he gazed up at the show above.  He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as he heard Justin confess beside him, "I always loved to look at the stars on a clear night, even when I was just a child.  It somehow made me feel less lonely," he whispered, his voice catching slightly as if he were giving away a deep, dark secret.  In a way, he was. 

 

Brian's heart lurched as he pulled Justin even tighter to his side and he tenderly promised him with conviction, "Well, you'll never be lonely again."

 

Justin turned in his arms to drape his body half-on, half off Brian's as he peered down at him and gazed into his eyes. 

 

Brian placed his hand on the side of his face and whispered, "Why is everything so different with you?" He shook his head in amazement as he added, "You make me look at everything in a new way; even the fucking stars." 

 

Justin's heart swelled at Brian's words; he was fighting so hard not to admit to this man that he was falling madly in love with him.  He wanted so badly to just tell him that out loud, but he just couldn't.  Instead, he leaned down to demonstrate the depth of his feelings as he pressed his lips against Brian's and molded his body against his as his arms slid around Brian's waist.  As Brian, too, wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss, his tender heart plunged deeper and deeper toward a point of no return; one that he welcomed instead of feared.

 

* * *

_Same Time..._

"No!" Kayla cried out indignantly from the couch.  "You said I could choose!  We're watching _Dirty Dancing_!" she insisted as she grabbed the DVD player's remote control away from Gus, who had captured it the moment he and Tristan had walked into the living room with the drinks and popcorn.   

 

From his place next to her on the couch, Gus snorted in ridicule over her sappy, chick flick choice as Tristan smiled back at him in sympathy.  How many times must he endure that movie again? 

 

"Oh, my God," he said dryly.  "Come on, Kayla!  Tristan and I want to watch _The Fast and the Furious!_ " he insisted as he reached over and began to tickle his friend in her waist in an attempt to steal the remote back.

 

"No fair!" Kayla protested in between fits of giggling.  "Uh, uh!" she insisted as she managed somehow to wrench the remote out of Gus's probing grasp and pulled away from him.

 

Gus fell back onto the back of the couch cushion with a groan of defeat.   "Fuck, not again!" he replied as Tristan laughed as he took a seat on the other side of him. 

 

Kayla turned to face them, her hands crossed over her chest as she glared at them.  "Listen, Boys!" she proclaimed.  "I'm picking this movie!  One more word out of either one of you, and you'll be watching _Titanic_!  Got it?"

 

The two boys turned to stare silently at each other, both horrified at the thought. 

 

Gus sighed.  "Fine.  I guess I'd rather dirty dance than drown again in the icy Atlantic," he told her as she nodded in triumph before pressing the _play_ button on the remote.  He couldn't help rolling his eyes at Tristan, however, as the opening credits began to scroll across the screen.    

 

_She's back,_ Tristan mouthed mutely at Gus, who smiled broadly at him and nodded. 

 

"Well, looks like nobody puts Baby in the corner," Tristan dryly commented to Gus as Kayla smirked at them in triumph.  Finding that particularly funny at the moment for some reason, Gus burst out laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes a few seconds later as Tristan joined him. 

 

* * *

 

_Later outside Justin's apartment building...._

"I have to go," Justin insisted for the sixth time as he and Brian sat tangled up in each other's arms in Brian's jeep, although he made no move to push himself away. 

 

Brian urged huskily in a low tone of voice, "Let me come up, Sunshine."  For added emphasis, he pressed his lips once more to Justin's thoroughly ravaged ones; a kiss that, just like the others that had preceded it, soon became intense and passionate. 

 

Justin pushed himself away several seconds later, just enough to gaze into Brian's eyes; in the streetlight's reflection above them, he could see them shining darkly back at him as they bored into his own eyes.  His heart was thumping so rapidly at that moment.  He knew he had to be up early for school tomorrow, but damn, it was so hard to say goodbye to this man. 

 

"Why, Mr. Kinney; whatever gave you the idea that I sleep with guys on the first date?" he replied breathlessly.  "I'm a classy guy," he insisted teasingly. 

 

"Oh, yeah?" Brian retorted as he stole another kiss, this time a briefer one than before.  "Well, it just so happens that I'm a classy guy, too, so..."  Holding Justin in his arms and kissing him senseless was making him horny as well; there was no way he was letting their date end like this. 

 

Justin grinned as he played along.  "Well, in that case, I guess it'd be all right," he told him as he broke off their embrace and unbuckled his seatbelt.  "Maybe you'd better come up with me after all; I could get lost before I figure out where I live."  _To hell with sleep and school_ , he instantly decided as Brian, too, unlatched his seatbelt with a triumphant sort of smirk and the two of them got out of the vehicle.  _They're both SO overrated..._  

 

Justin felt Brian pressing up against his back a few seconds later as he fumbled to unlock the front door, his heart pounding at the sensation of Brian's denim-clad cock lying against his ass and clearly indicating his desire for him.  His heart began to beat furiously as Brian's hands then latched themselves onto the sides of his waist. 

 

Before he had a chance to open the door, Brian reached around with his right hand and turned the doorknob to let him enter first.  "After you," Brian whispered gallantly as he pushed the door in; his body was yearning for a release that only this man could give him.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. 

 

"How chivalrous of you," Justin replied with a grin a few minutes later as Brian held the elevator door open for him and they entered the car to head up to his second-floor apartment.  The two of them stole longing glances at each other as they waited impatiently for the car to emerge on Justin's floor. 

 

"Well, I don't have to ask if you know the way," Justin remarked wryly as they emerged from the elevator shortly afterward and he made a left turn toward his apartment; Brian's visit earlier when he had impersonated a possessive caveman was etched indelibly in his brain and making his cock twitch in remembrance. 

Reaching his door at last, Justin turned around to place his back against the smoothness of the wood as he gazed up into Brian's darkened eyes, reflecting the same level of desire that was no doubt reflected in his own eyes at the moment.  He leaned up on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Brian's shoulders in an attempt to give him what would normally have amounted to the standard, goodnight 'date' kiss, but Brian surprised him by pushing him away.  "Not yet," he whispered huskily, his lips curling under.  "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

 

Both of them knew exactly where this was heading, but Justin merely shook his head as if he did not quite understand as he turned around to push down on the door handle to open it, only to have Brian reach to hold it in place.  Justin turned his head around to stare at Brian as he gave the second door a push before holding his hand out for Justin to proceed. 

 

Justin laughed softly at his antics, playing along as Brian followed him inside his apartment, hot on his heels.  Finally standing together in the living room, he stated, "Well, thank you for getting me home safely, Brian.  I think I can handle it from here now," he told him with a grin. 

 

To his amusement, however, Brian didn't say a word as he turned to walk over to Justin's bedroom door, which was closed.  Brian opened that door as well as he turned and looked over at Justin expectantly, his eyes slowly raking down the lean, beautiful body.  With a crook of his left eyebrow, he eyed Justin in challenge. 

 

"Well?" he said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

 

Justin pursed his lips together in enjoyment.  "Well, what?" he quipped. 

 

"I seemed to recall earlier that you promised to take care of a not-so-little problem I had if I took care of yours," Brian reminded him.  Brazenly, he began to undo the lone button at the top of his jeans.  "Does this help your memory?" he asked as gave his cock a squeeze through the fabric; it was becoming painfully hard now. 

 

"Ahh.  I think it's coming back to me now," Justin admitted as he licked his lips and slowly walked over to Brian until they were only inches apart. 

 

He lifted his gaze to stare into Brian's as he was informed, "Well, I still have my problem; you're not going to renege on our agreement, are you, Sunshine?" 

 

Justin's eyes never left his as he reassured him seductively, "Well, I AM a man of my word.  And since you were so gallant in walking me to my door; or should I say, _doors_..."

 

Brian reached down to begin unbuttoning Justin's shirt. 

 

"What are you doing?" Justin asked him in mock surprise, although he knew precisely what he was doing - and where all this was leading.

 

"It's called being a gentleman," Brian told him, tongue planted firmly in cheek.  "I'm just making sure that you're safely in your bed and tucked in." 

 

Justin laughed.  "Oh, of course.  Well, then, in that case, please continue; I might lose my way before I get there." 

 

Brian's smile slowly dissolved into something more tender as he gazed into the twinkling, blue eyes and leaned in for another kiss; one that was eagerly returned as they shuffled over toward the bed.

 

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothing to be discarded as they lay in bed together a few minutes later.  This time, however, Brian showed no aggression or roughness as he cradled Justin's head in his hands and stared down into his eyes from above; his body nestled in the crook of Justin's legs. 

 

Impatient a little himself now, Justin reached over with the intention of grasping Brian's now leaking, hard, cock, surprised as well as a little disappointed when Brian silently shook his head no and firmly but gently grasped his wrist to pull his hand away. 

 

"Brian?" he murmured in confusion as they stared into each other's eyes; but he wasn't worried, not really; he trusted this man - more than he had ever trusted anyone before.  He nodded silently as Brian leaned down to brush Justin's lips with his before he slowly began to travel down Justin's body, forgetting his own needs temporarily as his tongue began to lavish first one nipple, then the other, with attention. 

 

Justin sighed in pleasure as he savored the feeling of Brian's tongue on his skin, both worshipping as well as tormenting him as his lover's hands slowly led the way down the rest of his body, coming to rest at his hips.  Brian's lips tickled his skin as he peppered his chest and then his belly with light kisses and little nips with his teeth as Justin's hands reached to fist some of Brian's hair on top of his head. 

 

It didn't seem fair that he was receiving all the attention at the moment; not when he had been spoiled earlier, but it felt so damn good he couldn't deny himself as Brian head finally came to rest near his pelvis.  He shivered in anticipation as he felt Brian's warm breath on his skin and his pubes, and he found that he could barely breathe.

 

"Brian, please," he begged now, not caring how it sounded.  He wasn't even sure what exactly he was begging for, but he knew he was feeling extremely frustrated at the moment.

 

"You want me to blow you, Justin?" was the sultry question as Brian lifted his head to stare up into his eyes; his own almost a smoky color.  He inhaled the exotic scent of his lover - masculine, yes, but also somehow unique and oh, so erotic - before without Justin even having a chance to answer, he promptly latched onto his thick cock with his lips and began to suckle it. 

 

Justin's hips bucked off the bed in response at the unexpected sensations - wetness, warmth, and possession - as Brian's lips began to slide up and down his shaft and he lightly cupped Justin's balls in his left hand while he tried to hold his lover down with his right hand clamped on his hip.

 

"Fuck....Uhhhhh," was the partially-lucid reply as Justin felt his body soon tightening up with the telltale pending signs of climax a few minutes later.  He twisted a large thatch of Brian's hair at the top of his head as he curled his toes under at the sensations as Brian continued to slide up and down faster and faster on his cock. 

 

"I'm...I'm...."   He didn't get the chance to try and verbalize his feelings any further as he felt the familiar tingling in his body and, with a loud cry of exquisite ecstasy, he exploded deep into Brian's throat as his upper body arched off the bed.  Flopping back down a few seconds later, he lay there like a fish out of water, his chest heaving up and down in post-coital bliss. 

 

Brian licked his lips to taste the last drops of Justin's come on his lips before he slid back up, his own cock hard and heavy, until he was face to face with his lover.  Bracing himself on his elbows, he leaned down to share Justin's essence with him before he whispered in his ear, "turn over, Justin." 

 

Justin's face warmed at the tender sound in Brian's voice as he nodded, Brian allowing him enough room to roll over onto his stomach.  He pillowed his head on his hands as he turned it to the side to observe Brian reaching for a condom package and a small tube of lube he had placed on the mattress earlier, all previous teasing between them long gone now to be replaced with something sweeter; something stronger, something more meaningful. 

 

Brian took a moment to lightly feather the back of Justin's hair at his neck, admiring how soft and silky it felt in his hands, before he sat up on his knees long enough to slide the condom down his painfully erect shaft and rub some lube over the latex before he reached down and trailed his fingers down the crease of Justin's spine, noticing him shivering a little in reaction. 

 

Straddling Justin's body, he knew as much as he wanted to taste Justin again, he wanted to be inside him even more as he placed first one, then another slippery finger inside Justin's hole, hearing his lover hiss a little in reaction as he marveled at how tight it felt.  "Okay?" he asked softly, observing Justin nodding his head slightly after a few seconds.

 

He slowly removed his fingers, receiving a soft sigh of loss from Justin, before he whispered to him, "Remember what I said, Sunshine; you'll never, ever be lonely again," before he lined his cock up and slowly pushed in, placing his hands on Justin's waist as he pulled back out slightly and then slid back in.  His movements were slow and deliberate, although assertive and masterful, as he hit Justin's sweet spot time and time again.  Yes, it was definitely about his pleasure at the moment - no one had ever made him feel this wonderful before and made his heart do flip-flops in response - but it was more than that; it was about _Justin's_ pleasure as well.  He wanted Justin to know how much he cared for him and treasured him, and how he would be there for him - always.

 

"So...fucking...hot...," he grunted out in between each word as his movements picked up slightly.  He could feel Justin writhing beneath him on the bed, seeking friction for his own cock, as he reached around and began to languidly stroke him in time with his thrusts.  "So...amazing..."

 

Finally, Brian felt his adrenalin shooting out the roof as an indescribable pleasure exploded inside him, and with one more deep push inside his lover, he exploded profusely into the condom.  He milked it for a couple more strokes before continuning somehow to push Justin toward the same shattering climax, falling down on top of his sweaty, slick body immediately after hearing Justin come beneath him.

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later after he had cleaned them up, Brian lay there in the bed on his side, looking at Justin sleeping with his back to him; Gus told sent him a text earlier in the evening to notify him that he would be staying over at Kayla's so he could was free to spend the night with his lover, but something kept him from falling asleep.

 

Even though he could hear Justin's even breathing now, signifying that the blond was asleep, his own heart was beating so fast as three little but meaningful words tried to escape through his lips, but he just couldn't let them; at least not yet.  As he slid closer to Justin, however, and slid his arm around to rest at his lover's belly and Justin instinctively pushed back against him to burrow into his embrace, Brian knew that one day the fear would go away and he would get to say the words he was longing to say.


	11. Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin comes to Kayla's rescue; his relationship with Brian deepens while Gus becomes even more smitten with his best friend's hero.

 

Gus stirred in his bed, stretching his arms above his head to wake up more fully.  Scrunching his eyes shut briefly in reaction to the bright sunlight flooding into the room, he groaned slightly before rising from the bed to walk into his adjoining bathroom.  He had spent an enjoyable evening with Kayla and Tristan last night, despite her 'chick flick' selection in movies, and he had finally returned home late, expecting his father to be waiting up for him when he got home like he normally did.  Of course, his father would never admit it was due to him being worried about him; instead, he always seemed to have a need to be 'working late' at his laptop when he came home, but both of them knew it had nothing to do with his father's workaholic regimen.

 

To his surprise, however, his father hadn't been home when he had arrived last night; in fact, after taking a shower and pulling on his school uniform a few minutes ago, he had peeked inside his father's room to discover that he hadn't come home at all; the bed was completely untouched.  He couldn't help smirking then; apparently his father's 'date' had gone very well.

 

Loosely tying his St. James tie around his neck, he wandered into the kitchen in search of some cereal, just in time to hear his father opening up the loft's door.  He peered with amusement at the uncomfortable look on his father's face; he never thought he would ever see their roles reversed and his father having to do a 'walk of shame' at the age of 32, but here he was, looking decidedly guilty as their eyes met from across the room.

 

Gus pursed his lips together in mock reproach and folded his arms across his chest at the rather unkempt look of his father's hair and clothes.  "Good Morning, Young Man," he greeted his dad.  "And just where have YOU been all night?"

 

Brian bestowed a sheepish grin on his face at the parental tone of his son's voice.  "Good morning to you, too," he responded wryly.

 

"That must have been some date," Gus observed as he walked over to the fridge in search of some orange juice.

 

Brian curled his lips under as he replied simply, "Yup," before sauntering toward his room to get ready for work.   He had just enough time for a quick shower and shave before he was due at Kinnetik for an important client meeting in one hour.  A certain blond had practically attacked him the moment he knew he was awake earlier, and after a marathon round of fucking it had been all he could do to gather his clothing and rush out of Justin's apartment before he was tempted to just shuck the whole day and stay in bed with him.

 

Taking a couple of swigs out of the quart juice bottle, Gus plopped the container back into the fridge and slammed the door shut before yelling after him, "Well, I'll give you a free pass this morning since you're obviously in a hurry, but tonight after the game you are going to tell me all the details!"

 

"FINE!" Brian yelled back good-naturedly as he grabbed a suit, tie, and shirt from the closet and a pair of briefs from his top dresser drawer.  "As long as you handle it!" he added as an afterthought as he thought he heard his son snort in reaction.   Grinning as he reflected on the incredible evening - and night - he had had with Justin, he rushed into the bathroom to begin getting ready.

 

"Later!" Gus yelled over to his father as he hurriedly picked up his backpack and keys.  "Don't forget about the game, Dad!"

 

"Yeah, okay, I won't!" Brian yelled back just before Gus shut the door behind him and rushed out.  If he was going to get to Gus's game tonight on time, he had to start his meetings right on schedule, and he was already running behind.  Cursing under his breath for falling under the "Justin spell," he hurriedly started the water for his shower.

 

* * *

 

Drumming his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, Gus waited outside Kayla's house.  He sighed heavily; she was late as usual.  She had popped her head out her bedroom window a few minutes ago, shouting down to him that she would 'be right there,' which, in Kayla's universe, normally meant at least another 15-minute wait.  If they didn't leave soon, though, they would be late for school and he would risk having to sit on the bench during the big game tonight; that was something he was simply unwilling to do.  "Kayla, come on!" he muttered as he glanced up at the side door, trying to will his best friend to appear.

 

Finally deciding he would have to get out of the car and go retrieve her, he opened the driver's side door and left it slightly ajar, observing a boy who - at least from the waist down - appeared to be Tristan working on his latest old fixer-upper.  Walking up to him he called out, "Hey!"

 

"Ow!  Shit!" he heard Tristan exclaim as he hit his head against the undercarriage of the car.  Gus watched as the other boy slid out from the car on a wooden, wheeled creeper, rubbing his head where he had hit it.  Tristan sat up on the rolling device and eyed Gus in mock irritation, his heart hammering in his chest.  Even in his school uniform, the dark-haired, lanky boy was still a sight to behold.  He smiled up at Gus dryly, squinting a little in the sunlight.  "That's twice in a row.  You really know how to scare a guy, don't you?"

 

Gus smiled down at him with a shrug.  "Sorry," he said with a laugh.  "I just wanted to know if you were coming to the game tonight with Kayla."

 

Tristan feigned indifference as he picked at a piece of imaginary lint on his shirt.

 

"Of course; it's a big game," he explained nonchalantly as if it were a silly question; inside, though, his stomach was fluttering. "Everybody _always_ comes to the big games."

 

"Great! I'll see you there, then," Gus responded with a nod, inexplicably excited about the idea of the other boy being in the stands to watch him play.

 

Tristan smiled warmly.  "Definitely.  Just play the way that you played with me the other day and I'm sure your team will win," he assured him, making Gus blush over his confidence in him.  His mind drifted back to the memory of that night a few days ago when he and Tristan had played one-on-one.  Once more, he wondered if there had been more to that encounter than met the eye; or had he just been jumping to conclusions?  He didn't have much of a chance to ponder it for any length of time, however, as he heard the side door bang shut just then and Kayla come rushing up to him, her coarse red hair flying out behind her.

 

Slinging her backpack over her right shoulder, she looked from her friend to her brother; both of them seemed practically glued to the spot as they wordlessly stared at each other.  Frowning, she placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

 

"Well?  What you waiting for?  Let's get going!  You want to be late?"

 

Tristan shared an amused smile with Gus as Kayla's best friend rolled his eyes.  He let out an indignant breath and shook his head.

 

"I'll see you tonight," he told Tristan who nodded.

 

"Get your ass moving, Kinney; you can't be late on game day!"  Kayla grabbed her friend's upper arm and began to tug him toward Gus's Jeep.

 

"Oh, brother," Gus replied with a grin as he allowed her to lead him over to the vehicle.  Just before he slid inside and moved to close the driver's side door, Tristan called out to him.

 

"Good luck tonight!" he told him as Gus nodded.   Tristan watched the Jeep back out of the driveway and drive off before, with one last, thoughtful glance, he lay down onto the creeper and slid back under the car to resume his work.

 

* * *

 

Brian watched Kinnetik's latest acquisition exit the conference room, pleased with how well the morning had gone.  Three new clients had resulted from three consecutive business meetings, two of which were multi-million accounts.  As he perched himself on the edge of the oval, wooden conference table watching his employees slowly filtering out of the room, however, he was surprised to realize that his mind wasn't focused on the wealth these new clients would undoubtedly bring to his company, but rather on a slender, blond, intelligent and fascinating dynamo who had nearly worn him out in bed last night.

 

Smiling at the thought - and still vividly recalling what their night together had felt like - he forced himself to wait a few more minutes until everyone had left the room before he reached inside his suit pocket to retrieve his cellphone and place a call.  His heart sped up slightly as he heard the phone ring and a familiar voice answering shortly afterward.

 

He could almost hear the smile in Justin's voice as he quietly answered, "Hey, you."

 

"How's it going?" Brian asked, his own voice changing at the sound of his lover's voice.  "How are you?" He wondered fleetingly what made him say that; he would have never asked a guy how he _felt_ before.  He normally didn't give a shit WHAT they thought, or how they felt.  They were merely a simple diversion and convenience to him.  Just what was happening to him?

 

"You mean besides being sad that someone had to leave too early this morning without giving me a proper goodbye?"

 

Brian's dick twitched at the thought of just what sort of 'goodbye' they should have had.  "I had to get to work, Sunshine," he scolded him gently.  "Despite your innumerable talents, fucking in your bed doesn't pay the bills."

 

He heard a soft chuckle as Justin offered, "Well, I can pay you _next_ time; how much would that buy me?"

 

"Hmm...That will have to be determined by what you're offering.  How about we do lunch to discuss the price?" Brian teased him.  He had initially decided he would just eat a light lunch at his desk while he endeavored to get some more work done, but all of a sudden just listening to the sound of Justin's voice made him want to see him again - and made him absolutely ravenous to get a Sunshine fix.

 

Justin grinned.  "I think that could be arranged, but I thought you could do ME _instead_ of lunch," he replied brazenly, his voice lowering to a sultry tone as he smiled from ear-to-ear.

 

Brian cleared his throat as he fidgeted; his perfectly tailored, custom dress pants were suddenly feeling way too confining.  "Uh, great," he managed to respond after a few seconds, wondering if Justin could tell what he was doing to him.  "I'll text you later where to meet me, but I have to go now before you get a big head."  He rolled his lips under as he realized what he had said.  "And don't say it..."

 

Justin laughed.   "I wouldn't think of it."  He paused for a moment, his voice softening as he replied, "I'll see you soon, then."  He paused for just a second before he added, "I'll be thinking about you." He found that his heart was bursting with anticipation.  He was afraid for a moment that Brian had disconnected their call when he didn't hear anything else until he heard his lover finally whisper, "Me, too.  Later."

 

Justin's face broke out into a delighted smile.  "Later," he whispered back as he broke off their call.

 

* * *

 

Gus pulled into the first available spot at the high school and turned the vehicle off, glancing over at his normally ebullient friend who had become uncharacteristically quiet as they got closer to St James.  He could see Kayla nervously biting her thumb, a bad habit she had long ago abandoned but had apparently resurrected today, and her breathing was uneven and shallow.  He frowned with concern.  "What's going on?  Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah" she said dismissively, trying to put on a brave face as she pulled the door open and got out of the Jeep.  She froze, however, as she observed some cheerleaders walking past the vehicle toward school, eyeing her as they whispered to each other.  After that horrid episode with "Owen the Asshole," it seemed like the entire school was talking about what had happened.  Not only that, her name was seemingly plastered all over everyone's Facebook account now, and not in a positive light.  Her friends had showed her some absolutely scathing messages that had been posted, mainly by the jocks and their girlfriends, and now she felt like everyone's eyes were following her wherever she went.  Normally she was unruffled by such events, but this seemed to be much more hateful than anything she had ever encountered before, and she found herself feeling awkward and vulnerable as a result.

 

Sensing his friend's anxiety, Gus got out of the car and peered over at her.  "Come here," he murmured.  He held out his hand as Kayla walked around her side of the vehicle and accepted his grasp, allowing herself to be pulled into his comforting embrace.  Placing his arm around her shoulder a few seconds later, he led her protectively as they walked toward the front entrance.  She snuggled into her friend's strong grip, burrowing her head into his shoulder to try and avoid all the eyes staring at her as they neared the entrance, when all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice calling out to them from behind.

 

"Gus! Kayla, wait!" Justin cried out as they turned around to face him.  Justin rushed up to their side, slightly out of breath.

 

"Hey, Justin," Gus greeted him quietly, his arm still tightly around his friend's shoulder as he hugged her close.  For once he wasn't concentrating on the beautiful boy whose blue eyes were drilling into his, but rather on his friend who was trembling slightly against his body.

 

Justin glanced around at all the other students staring over at them.  "Did I miss something? Why is everyone staring at you two like you're some kind of Zombies?"

 

Gus sighed in irritation.  "It's that idiot, Owen.  Ever since the other day, he seems to have made it his mission in life to make Kayla's life miserable.  He's gotten most of the jocks and their friends to attack her on their Twitter and Facebook accounts after she put him in his place the other day."  He let out an aggravated breath.  "You know how it is when you're some big-shot athlete; everyone does what you ask and believes whatever you say.  Who knows what else he's been saying behind her back?" he muttered angrily.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Justin growled in contempt.  As he glared at the other students continuing to stare at Kayla and watched them gossiping amongst themselves like a pack of jackals, an idea occurred to him.  Owen may be an important part of the basketball team and highly regarded for his athletic talent - although apparently he had nothing between his ears - but Gus was also highly respected as one of the lead players on the team as well.  And he was aware that many of the students admired him for his _I Don't Give a Fuck_ attitude; not to mention that he had a kick-ass bike that everyone envied.  To him, that made for a much more attractive combination than any lie Owen could concoct.  It was time to put his plan into action and find out.

 

He smirked over at the two friends as he asked, "I think I have an idea to make everything okay again - and make Owen look like the asshole that he is.  Do you trust me?"

 

Gus and Kayla exchanged looks before Kayla nodded silently, wondering what he had in mind.  She soon found out.

 

"Come on!" Justin encouraged her as he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards his bike parked nearby.  He could see the eyes of all the others on him and Kayla as they arrived at his bike and he pulled his helmet on.

 

"Get on!" he urged her as he slid atop the black, leather seat and handed her an extra helmet hanging on the back of the bike.

 

"What?!" she exclaimed, her mouth hanging open and her heart hammering in her chest.  She had always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but she had never had the chance.  Did Justin want her to ditch school?  Was that his plan to improve things?  She wasn't sure if that would necessarily help her status among the rest of her classmates, but it might be a hell of a lot of fun, though.  "I don't know..."

 

Justin huffed.  "Just do it!  You said you trusted me!"

 

Kayla glanced over at Gus, thinking he looked a little confused himself; almost jealous. She imagined at that moment that he wished HE was the one who was about to take a ride with Justin instead of her.  But finally he gave her an almost imperceptible nod of encouragement as she let out a deep breath to calm herself and, tugging the helmet down over her cascade of red hair, she latched the strap under her chin and climbed on behind Justin to place her hands timidly around his waist.

 

"Hold on tight!" she heard him caution her just before he kick-started the bike and make a show of revving the rumbling motor with the handle grip.  A few seconds later, Kayla felt a jolt as the bike bolted from its place in the parking lot and took off like a rocket.  She hurriedly grabbed onto Justin's waist tightly as all of a sudden, he accelerated and the front tire left the ground and she found herself holding on for dear life as he did a wheelie.

 

She screamed in half-fear, half excitement as the bike's front wheel came crashing back down onto the pavement and Justin aimed straight for a group of gawkers nearby; they quickly scattered out of the way as other students peered down from the school's windows to see what the commotion was all about.  Justin smiled behind his helmet as he steered straight for the front steps next.

 

"What the hell is he doing?" one of the students screamed as the group watched while he sped up and, using the side handicap ramp leading up to the entrance, he accelerated just enough to fly over the steps and come crashing safely back down on the other side, just like a modern version of Evil Knievel.

 

"Yeah!" he yelled out in delight over the adrenalin rush as he landed the bike deftly on the other side on both wheels and came to an abrupt stop; he fishtailed the bike around to triumphantly face the other students who seemed to be frozen in place now by his demonstration, clearly in awe of his skills.  "What a rush!"  He glanced up to stare back at several students hanging out of the open windows on the top two floors now, openly ogling the spectacle below as they clapped in appreciation.

 

Once she was firmly back on solid ground, Kayla unhooked her helmet and pulled it off, a beaming smile breaking out on her face as she noticed that she and Justin were clearly the center of attention.

 

"Watch this," Justin whispered to her as he dismounted from the still-idling bike.  He reached over long enough to help Kayla down from the vehicle, shrugging out of his helmet before giving her a peck on the cheek.  Turning to face the now curious, teeming crowd, he smirked.  "Now that I have all of your attention, Kayla is having a birthday blowout at her house tomorrow night while her mom's away.  I'm definitely planning on being there - it should be a blast!  So if you want to be invited, you'd better start kissing some serious _ass_ right now!"

 

Peering over at a nearby group of cheerleaders who were whispering and giggling amongst themselves, Justin grinned at them with his most seductive smile, his blond hair blowing rebelliously in the light breeze and framing his blue eyes to perfection.  "Maybe if you're lucky, girls, you'll get a ride on my bike, too," he told them with a gleam in his eye.  A few of them blushed in response, while one sighed almost dreamily as she batted her eyes and flirted outrageously with him.

 

Winking at them, he pulled his helmet back on and quickly jumped back on his bike.  "Later!" he told the crowd as he gunned the motor and once more bolted from his parking space toward the entrance; he smiled as he glanced over to observe several students rushing up to Kayla to talk to her, Gus hanging back a few steps away.  In a few seconds, all that could be heard was the monstrous rumbling of his bike's motor as he quickly disappeared out of sight.

 

Gus's mouth hung open in surprise; where was Justin going?  He had just gotten here.  Apparently he WAS ditching class.  For a moment, he wished he had had the nerve to run over and jump on the back of Justin's bike in hopes he would take him with him, but he knew that would spoil the little impromptu ruse Justin had just constructed, and he would probably wind up being reported to the principal and being banned from playing in the big game tonight.  Reluctantly, then, he turned back to his best friend who grasped his sleeve and pulled him aside, away from the murmuring crowd that had gathered.

 

"A party?" she whispered to him.  "Is he insane?  It's not even my _birthday_!  What does he think he's doing?  My brother will never agree to that while our mother's away!"  Despite his brother's coolness, sometimes Tristan could be even worse watching over her than their mother was.

 

Gus smiled at her as he watched other students walking toward them, no doubt wanting to get in on the action.  "No one has to know," he told her, waggling his eyebrows just like his father always did.  "I think he's a fucking genius!  Look how everyone is scrambling to get your attention now!  Think about it!  Your mom will be gone; they'll be plenty of hot babes there for your brother, and booze!  What more can you ask for?  Just enjoy it!"

 

"How about a _real_ birthday?" she reminded her as he grinned back at her.  It _sounded_ good; yeah, almost too good to be true.  And the part about Tristan having lots of hot babes to ogle; well, she wasn't going to get into that with Gus at the moment.  For now, she had other issues to worry about.  But it seemed that Gus was right; everyone's attitude had taken a 180-degree turn - well, _almost_ everyone; she had no idea how Owen would take this latest chain of events.

 

It WAS nice to have people clambering for her attention now, though.  She finally nodded back at him with a tentative smile, flinging her hair around behind her like a movie diva as she flashed nearby students a dazzling, prom-queen smile.

 

As Gus watched her work the crowd like a pro, he grinned as he thought of Justin's stunt a short while ago.  The boy was amazing!  He had managed to completely turn around what had started out as a shitty day for his best friend; Kayla had been transformed from a fearful mess into a confident 'belle of the ball,' and it was all thanks to Justin.  He watched Kayla laugh at something one of the jocks next to her said before he whipped out his cellphone from his jacket pocket and quickly texted a short note of thanks to Justin for what he had done, reminding him about the game later tonight.  Now that he had accomplished the nearly impossible, Gus couldn't wait to show off a little for him on the basketball court.  _Two could play that game_ , he decided with a smile.

 

He waited impatiently for the next thirty minutes until he finally received an answering text from Justin, right in the middle of class.  Feeling his phone vibrate in in his pocket, he stole a glance at it in biology class, just long enough to read his answering response:

 

_Wouldn't miss it.  CU then._

 

Forcing himself not to grin like a fool, he quietly slid the phone back into his pocket, keeping his hand curled around it to reassure himself that he wasn't imagining the message he had just received.

 

* * *

 

Brian brushed his hand through his thick mop of hair, letting out a deep breath of relief between his lips.  The meeting that had just concluded had almost been totally fucked up; it would have been, if it hadn't been for some fancy footwork on his part to save the campaign.  His newest employee in the art department had totally misunderstood his directives for font size and type, and only some quick thinking on his part and promises to oversee the changes himself had prevented one of their best clients from choosing to use another advertising firm.  He had managed to schmooze them enough that while they hadn't left completely happy, they were confident enough in his integrity and reputation to agree to stay with him for the foreseeable future, and had given him a week to make the necessary corrections.   Before he returned to his office, he had made sure to inform his Art Department Manager that he needed to find another graphic artist to replace the one that was he was going to fire before the end of the day.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he glanced over at his chrome desk clock, noting there were still a few hours left until his lunch time - _encounter?  date?  tryst?  rendezvous?_ \- with Justin.  He wasn't quite sure WHAT to call it; all he knew, though, was that he needed to see him.  Justin had somehow become like a drug to him, and after that last meeting, he needed a fix NOW.

 

Pulling his cellphone out, he flipped it open to note that he had received two unread messages; the first one was from his son earlier that morning.  He laughed softly as he read what it said:

 

_Don't forget about the game tonight.  And we still need to talk about your crush, Dad. I mean, seriously?  We may need to put you on a curfew.  Love U ~ Gus._

 

His heart quickened as he noticed the other one was from Justin.  He frowned in confusion, however, as he read the cryptic message:

 

_Look outside your window.  
_

 

Brian tried not to get his hopes up as he pushed back from his leather desk chair and walked over to the window that overlooked the street outside; his eyes lit up as he recognized Justin sitting on a worn, wooden bench located directly across the street where a small, neighborhood park was situated; he had spent many a day over there at lunchtime, enjoying the shade that several maple trees provided from the midday heat as he ate a light meal.  He noticed Justin's bike parked several feet away at the curb, two helmets hanging over the back seat rest.  In his lover's grasp was a sketchpad; he watched as Justin's graceful fingers flew over the paper as he apparently drew something that had caught his attention.

 

* * *

 

Justin's heart sped up as he heard his cellphone ringing; he carefully but quickly set his sketchpad down before reaching for his phone, lifting his head to observe Brian standing in front of the large, expansive window directly across the street.  He couldn't help beaming over at him in pleasure as he answered the call.  "Finally!  Don't you ever check your phone?" he teased as he twirled a graphite pencil between his fingers.

 

Even from several feet away, he could see Brian's lips curl under as he replied, "What are you doing here, you brat?  You're not stalking me, are you, Sunshine?"

 

He watched Brian's lips moving as he spoke, thinking about much better uses for them as he explained, "Well, I had a change in plans this morning, so it just so happens that I'm free at the moment.  When you didn't answer right way, though, I considered just sending you another text that said n _ever mind_ and riding away, but I thought that might be a little weird."  He saw Brian smile at him as he added with a grin, "So I decided to just wait until my Juliet came to the window instead."

 

Brian snorted at the pet name.  "Well, if anyone is a _Juliet_ , it's you, Sunshine.  You're the one with the blond hair blowing in the wind, not me."

 

Justin laughed.  "Then I guess that makes you my Romeo, doesn't it?"

 

He was somewhat surprised that instead of a snappy comeback, Brian answered softly instead, "I guess it does."

 

Brian rolled his eyes as Justin beamed back at him in reaction to his response.  "So what are you going to do now, Juliet?   I have another meeting before I can break for lunch," he told him, a hint of regret in his voice.  "There's no way I can cancel it."  To be so close to Justin - to be able to see him but not touch him and kiss him - was driving him crazy with desire.  But this client coming up was the most important one of all; there was no possible way he could just blow it off and shove him off onto someone else to handle.

 

To his relief, Justin smiled in understanding.  "I'll wait," he promised him.  "I'd much rather spend the time with you, but I'm enjoying just sketching street scenes and the people going by; take your time.  I'm sure you're a very busy man."

 

"Not to mention hot," Brian couldn't help adding.   He grinned as Justin laughed in reaction, easing his regret just a little over not being able to join him right away.  "Okay, I'll see you in a bit," he promised him softly.

 

Justin nodded.  "Farewell, then, Romeo; parting is such..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, spare me," Brian quipped as Justin grinned.  "Or I'll bring some hemlock with me to spike your drink with at lunch."  He smiled over at him before gently flipping his phone closed; taking a moment to savor the picture of his beautiful lover sitting on the park bench - beauty surrounded by more beauty - he finally turned around with great reluctance and walked back over to his desk, purposefully forcing himself to concentrate on his laptop and not the more pleasurable reunion coming up soon.

 

* * *

 

_One Hour Later..._

 

Suit jacket discarded back at his office suite, a more casual Brian hurried across the street to where Justin was still perched on the park bench, right where he had last seen him; a crowd of people were circled around him like he was a pop star of some sort, watching him sketching a young, blond-haired woman sitting next to him with a baby girl cradled in her arms.

 

He smiled as he stood quietly several feet away, observing the fascinated looks on everyone's faces as they stood behind or to the side of Justin, watching him finishing up a pencil sketch of the young mother and her child.  He was concentrating so intently on what he was doing that he hadn't even noticed Brian joining the rest of the group.

 

"Here you go," Justin finally announced with a smile as he gently tore the sketch away from the pad and handed it to her.

 

The woman's eyes lit up as a broad smile of delight broke out all over her face when she got a chance to finally see the finished product.  "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed as her daughter burbled something unintelligible in her arms.  "This is gorgeous!  How much do I owe you?"

 

Justin blushed over the accolade.  "Nothing," he murmured, his face tinted with pink over the unexpected compliment.  "It was my pleasure."

 

Brian felt his heart lurch; he could tell that Justin meant that, too.  And from what he could see of the drawing, it was exquisite.

 

"Thank you so much," he heard the beaming mother reply gratefully as she rose from her seat next to him, carefully sliding the drawing into a flap at the back of her stroller perched nearby.  As Justin nodded a goodbye to her and she placed her child in the stroller to walk away, someone else called out, "It's my turn now!"

 

Brian could help crinkling his nose in disgust at the site of a bratty looking toddler standing next to an older woman with severe features and a haughty expression on her face.  Apparently his Juliet needed rescuing.

 

"I'm sorry to break up this little art appreciation class, but I think I have this young artist booked for the next hour," Brian informed everyone as Justin looked over at him in shock, surprised to find him there.

 

Justin smiled over at him and nodded both in relief as well as pleasure, his pulse speeding up at the mere sight of his lover with his dress shirt sleeves casually rolled up and his tousled, devil-may-care hair blowing in the wind.  God, he was so handsome!

 

He eyed the crowd ruefully.  "Sorry," he apologized to the disappointed group as he closed his sketchpad and placed it down on the bench.   Sensing that no more drawings would be forthcoming, the crowd slowly began to dissipate as Brian walked over to sweep him up into a tight embrace and hold him close, relishing the feeling of having Justin back in his arms again.

 

Finally, after several seconds, he murmured against Justin's head, "You ready to go now?"

 

Justin pulled back to peer up into his eyes.  He smiled with a nod.  "Yeah, but I was thinking - why don't we take a ride on my bike?"

 

Brian's eyes sparkled at the lascivious thought.  "You mean, you, me, and my cock wedged up against your ass?"  He didn't even realize he was unconcerned about his thousand-dollar suit being wrinkled; the idea of a little 'motorcycle foreplay' was just too damn tantalizing to resist.

 

Justin laughed.  "Yeah, that's the idea."

 

Brian grinned.  "I think I can handle that," he announced as he brazenly reached down to squeeze the globes of Justin's ass through his denim jeans.  "What about you?"

 

Justin bit his lip at the feeling of Brian's possessive boldness as he finally managed to reply with a fairly even tone of voice, "Only one way to find out; let's mount up," he declared as Brian laughed.

 

"So outspoken, Juliet!" he retorted as Justin grinned, placing his hands on Brian's biceps to stand on his tiptoes and steal a quick kiss from him in response before they broke apart to walk over to Justin's bike parked at the curb.  His lover handed him one of the helmets perched on the seat rest as they both tugged one over their heads, Brian temporarily regretting the covering of the shaggy, blond hair that he knew was so soft to the touch.

 

Climbing onto the bike, Justin scooted up in the long, narrow seat to allow Brian to swing his legs up and over behind him, placing his shorter legs on the footrest in front of the longer ones.  As Justin kick started the bike and it roared to life, Brian slid his arms around Justin's waist, linking them firmly at his belly as Justin scooted back just enough to join their bodies together almost as one.   If anyone had noticed his action, they would have thought it was accidental or being done for better balance, but both men knew it was much more than that.

 

Justin found himself completely pushed up against Brian and was loving every moment of it; the feel of his strong arms holding him in his embrace was both reassuring as well as extremely arousing.   As he pulled out into the middle of the street and took off, he realized he had no idea where they were going exactly, but at that moment he didn't care.  He always got a large rush of adrenalin when riding his bike, but to be sharing one of his greatest passions with his lover made it all the more exhilarating.

 

Deciding he was going to take advantage of whatever time they had together, he pushed down on the throttle to speed up, heading toward his apartment.   It would have been nice to enjoy the warm weather in the park, but the sort of 'lunch' he had in mind demanded more privacy.  Something told him, though, that Brian wouldn't mind. 

 

* * *

_Same Time..._

 

As soon as the 4th period bell sounded, Gus hurried out of his classroom in search of his best friend, wondering how her morning had gone since Justin's 'performance' earlier.  He grinned as he noticed her rushing up to him out of breath, her face flushed and a beaming smile on her face.

 

"I just love my life!" was her greeting.

 

Gus laughed.   "That's quite a turnaround, Lady Gaga."

 

Kayla laughed.  "You were right; Justin IS a freaking genius!"

 

Gus grinned as he thought about what Justin had done for her; the fact that he was willing to do that to help his best friend served to raise his opinion of him even higher.

 

"I know...," he responded softly.  "He's really something, isn't he?"

 

She nodded animatedly, her eyes shining.  "Everyone is begging me to come, telling me about all these cool presents they're going to buy me and looking at my Facebook page and friending me! All compliments!" she said excitedly.

 

"I'm happy for you," Gus told her sincerely, curling his arm around her shoulder.  He didn't dwell on whether Kayla's popularity would last or not; he knew how fickle so-called friends could be sometimes, so he only hoped that their desire to be friends with her would last beyond one kick-ass party.  If they started dissing her again afterward, though, they would have HIM to answer to, he vowed.

 

Kayla's eyes widened.  "Oh, I have something so weird to tell you," she told him mysteriously with a slight smile.

 

"What?"

 

"I texted Tristan about the party, and you were right.  He thought it was a great idea.  But then he told me - wait, let me find it..."   She flipped her phone open to locate the message to show it to Gus.

 

"He said _If Gus is coming, I have no problem with it."_ A suspicion was beginning to slowly form in her mind, but she decided not to voice it aloud.   "Isn't that strange?" she said instead to gauge her friend's reaction.  Did he suspect, too?

 

Gus shrugged.  "He probably wants me there because he knows I can help him keep everybody from getting drunk and trashing the place.  We'll have to do some major cleaning up before your mom gets home in a few days," he reminded her.

 

She nodded, not convinced that was the real reason; apparently Gus was oblivious to what she thought the REAL reason was.  "You're probably right," she answered him with a smile.  "You being _responsible_ at a party sounds just like you."

 

Gus promptly poked her in the ribs as she squealed and bent over in reaction.  "Shut up, bitch!" he quipped with a grin as he playfully pushed her away and she giggled.  "Just for helping you out, you can buy me lunch now," he announced as she rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

 

"What are we doing here, Sunshine?" Brian asked as they pulled up in the driveway of Justin's apartment building.  Of course, he really didn't need an answer to that question; it was pretty obvious.  He liked the way Justin thought...

 

Justin turned off the bike and shrugged out of his helmet; his blond hair stuck to his scalp at various angles as he shook his head vigorously to dislodge some of the damp strands.  Brian thought that with his black, leather jacket and mussed up hair Justin was sexy as hell, and his cock definitely took notice as his lover dismounted deftly from the bike and turned to face him and he pulled his own helmet off to peer over at him.

 

"Well, I was thinking we could order some take out," Justin explained with a naughty smile, the helmet clutched in his hand.

 

Brian rolled his tongue into his cheek, not wanting to make it TOO easy on him as he plastered a concerned look on his face.  He glanced down at his Rolex to make a show of checking the time.  "I'll be late coming back from lunch, and I have a meeting in..."

 

"I'll get you back in time," Justin hastily interrupted him.  "I can move pretty fast around traffic on my bike," he assured him.  "But the longer we stand out here, the more time we're wasting when we could be doing _something else_."

 

Brian couldn't help the smile from spreading over his face as he hung the helmet over the seat rest and pulled Justin into his arms.  "You're a very smart man, Juliet," he murmured huskily as he heard Justin snort in reaction.  He nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin of his lover's face, his mind inexplicably wandering to that ridiculously romantic quote from Shakespeare:

 

_O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

 

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered, a hitch in his voice as he pulled back to stare into the expansive blue eyes that seemed to bore right into his soul and go on forever.  "Let's go upstairs."

 

* * *

 

"Where are you off to now?" Kayla asked Gus as they exited the cafeteria thirty-minutes later.

 

Gus sighed.  "Geometry class.  Then I have to get over to the gym for practice for the game tonight."

 

Kayla bit her lip, her previous euphoria fading as they both realized what that meant.  Gus wasn't the ONLY one who would be attending the practice.  All of the team was required to be there - including Owen. 


	12. A Perfect Shot...And a Near Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parties convene for the big basketball game. Deep emotions flare to the surface that will have lasting repercussions. What will be the result and who will come out on top?

 

 

Gus approached the gym, observing some of his teammates already in uniform and shooting hoops.  Afraid that he was running late, he rushed over to his coach, Piper Stone, who was so caught up in watching the other boys on the court that she hadn't noticed his arrival yet.  Yes, as strange as it would seem, he had a female basketball coach.  From her appearance, however, she appeared to be more like the cheerleader type.  Her brown hair was groomed into a stylish but no-nonsense bob cut with blond highlights, the back short but the front longer.  Gus couldn't help smiling in amusement as he noticed the typical swatch of her hair hanging over the left eye just like always.  Sometimes he wondered how she could see to coach that way, but her piercing hazel eyes currently sporting a touch of pink eye shadow rarely missed what was going on, making it hard to get away with anything when she coached.

 

Today, she was wearing her typical outfit during practice:  a pair of 'up-to-there,' hot pink shorts, a white tank top, and knee-high, white socks.  Her favorite pair of pink Skechers© complimented her outfit perfectly, along with her pink, French-manicured nails.  If she didn't have a whistle hanging on a matching, pink cord around her neck, the statuesque young woman could have easily been mistaken for a clone of Britney Spears shooting a music video as part of some hormone-driven, teenage boy's favorite fantasy.  But every year, when a handful of horny straight kids signed up for the team in hopes of fulfilling that fantasy, their hopes were quickly dashed as they soon discovered she was one tough cookie.  Through the constant drills and practices she put them through, they quickly determined that she was actually there to win, and after she had turned the school's team around from a laughing stock into a serious contender for the state title, everyone stopped noticing her appearance so much and, instead, focused on her athletic prowess, love of the game, and innate talent for choosing just the right boys for each position as she worked on improving their skills.  Today, that was all culminating in the biggest game of the season.    

 

Just as Gus was about to reach her side, he winced as she brought the whistle up to her mouth and blew on it; the loud tweet resonated in his ears as she shouted in aggravation,  "No, no, no! I've told you a thousand times, Ricky! Move INTO the ball, not away from it!"  Her eyes flashed as she warned him sternly, "One more time, Marshall, and I'll glue your ass to the bench!"

 

"Um, coach, am I late?" Gus asked hesitantly from behind her, noticing she didn't take her eyes off the other players; but he knew she realized instantly who he was as she replied, "No, you're good, Kinney.   I'm just warming up the replacement players," she told him as she shook her head when one of the other boys dropped the ball like it was slicked up with butter. 

 

She turned around to explain, "And they always WILL be...if they don't get their act together!"  She said the last part a little more loudly on purpose so the other boys would hear her veiled threat.  She couldn't help smiling tightly at Gus, though, as she told him, "You're my ace in the hole, Kinney, so don't disappoint me tonight!"

 

"No, Ma'am," he told her dutifully with a smile of his own. 

 

She nodded as she peered back over at the other boys practicing.  "You all look like a bunch of damn junior varsity!  Derek!  Are you fucking up my drill now?  Pick up your feet and move!"  She shook her head in disgust, glancing over again at Gus as she instructed him, "Go suit up; we have a long practice ahead of us today."  She grimaced as she noticed one of the boys missing a pass.  "A VERY long practice."

 

Gus nodded with a grin as he rushed toward the locker room to change.     

 

Entering the locker room a few minutes later, he found some of his other teammates either sitting around bullshitting or just getting out of the showers.  After bestowing a cursory nod on some of his fellow players, he walked over to his locker to open it and take out his uniform.   He had just sat down to begin getting dressed when he heard a nearby locker door being slammed shut and a large, looming body plopped down beside him.  He cringed as he recognized who it was.

 

Owen smirked.  "Hey there, Kinney!  Ready for tonight?"

 

Pursing his lips tightly together, Gus tried his best to simply ignore the moron.  The last thing he wanted to do was waste any valuable time or energy on this loser.  He wanted to concentrate, instead, on the big game tonight.  He silently prayed that Owen wouldn't do anything to tarnish that.  However, as he twisted his body halfway around on the bench to look over at his friend-turned-adversary, he couldn't help noticing the other boy's terse, arrogant expression.

 

Owen's mouth twisted into a leer as he asked Gus, "How's that fiery little redheaded whore doing today?" 

 

Gus promptly launched himself at the other boy as his face turned red with rage.  "You son of a bitch!  You can't talk about her that way!"  He curled his fist into a tight ball as he cocked his arm back, ready to defend his friend's honor.  Before he had the chance to make contact, however, a couple of other boys nearby rushed to intercept him.

 

His fist mere inches from the other boy, who shrank back to avoid contact, a guard on the team caught his wrist tightly in his hand as he pleaded, "Whoa!  Take it easy, Gus!" 

 

"No, let him go!" Owen goaded him.  "He's nothing but a damn pussy!  I'm going to beat him up so bad even his faggot of a father won't recognize him!" 

 

"Why, you fucking bigot!" Gus exploded as he lunged for the other boy.  Despite his bravado, Owen promptly rose to his feet to avoid being hit as Gus broke free of the other boy's grasp and took off after him.  Pasting a brave front back on his face as he stood between the bench and Gus on the opposite side, Owen smirked as he reared back with his fist and punched one of the nearby lockers so hard he placed a large dent in it.  "Bring it on, Kinney!  This is what you'll face will look like when I get done with you!  Let's see what you've got!" 

 

Gus's face darkened even more as he started to jump over the bench to go after Owen. Several other boys moved to hold him back, but everyone stopped dead in his tracks as the shrill, piercing sound of a whistle was heard from a couple of feet away.  Everyone peered over at the doorway to see their coach standing there, her hands on her hips as she glared in contempt at the scene before her. 

 

"Stevens!" she called out authoritatively.  "Haul your ass over here - right now!" 

 

Owen forced himself to maintain an air of bluster as he swaggered over to the coach.  "What's up, Coach?" he asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

 

"You're suspended from the team, that's what's up!" she growled. 

 

"What?!" Owen said in shock, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.  "What the hell?  Why?!"

 

  
Piper rolled her eyes.  As one of the first female coaches to break the gender barrier in high school basketball in the Pitts area, she knew all too well the damage and hurt that bigoted words could cause.  She was NOT going to abide by it on her watch.  "You have to ask?" she retorted, her eyes flashing in disgust.  "Your remarks are totally unacceptable... I won't tolerate any bigotry or homophobic crap on my team.  Go to the principal's office, Stevens - NOW!"

 

She stood there, folding her hands over her chest in a resolute manner, as Owen faced her defiantly, his mouth still agape as if he had done nothing wrong, until she asked, "Are you deaf, Stevens?  What part of 'now' do you not understand?  MOVE!" 

 

Shooting daggers at both the coach and then Gus, Owen muttered a string of profanities under his breath as he finally turned and stomped away, pausing for just a moment to glare over at Gus briefly with a deadly, icy stare before, smacking one of the corner lockers on the way out, he turned and headed out of the room. 

 

All the boys stood there as if frozen in place over what had happened until Piper yelled over to a tall, lanky, blond-haired boy who had just entered the locker room.  "Derek, stay in uniform!" she commanded, obviously intending to replace Owen with him. "You're playing tonight!"

 

Derek's face lit up with excitement as he nodded.  "Thanks, Coach!" he told her as he received high-fives from the rest of his friends. 

 

Gus sighed in relief as he watched Owen walk dejectedly away, but he knew somehow he hadn't heard or seen the last of the other boy.   It didn't take a mind reader to know that Owen was still royally pissed with Kayla over what had happened between them, but at least for the time being he wouldn't have to deal with him during the game.  Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he hurried to change into his uniform, purposefully forcing the other horrid boy out of his mind, at least for now, so he could concentrate on more pleasant matters:  namely, hopefully winning the game and scoring a few brownie points with a certain sexy blond who had promised to come and watch him play tonight.  A smile crept across his lips as he thought of Justin, and soon he was absorbed in getting ready for the big event.

 

 

* * *

 

_Late Afternoon - Kinnetik_

Ted stuck his head in Brian's doorway immediately after the meeting with the Judson account had ended in the conference room.  "Brian..."

 

"No time, Theodore," Brian promptly told him as he hurriedly shrugged into his suit jacket and tugged on his tie to loosen it before he snapped his briefcase closed and picked it up from his desk.  "Got to go."

 

"But...it's only 5:15; you're normally here later than that.  I thought..."

 

Brian walked around his desk toward his accountant and friend.  Placing his hand on Ted's shoulder, he peered into his eyes and smirked.  "Don't think _too_ hard, Theodore; it might do some damage to your brain cells.  Got somewhere to be.  Handle it.  Later!" he called behind him as he hurried out the door, leaving a stunned Ted in his wake. 

 

Rushing out to his Jeep, he slid his long legs behind the wheel and started it up, immediately pulling out into traffic and accelerating.  There were many things that Brian made a priority in his life:  wooing and maintaining multi-million dollar accounts, satisfying his needs with a good fuck here and there, having an occasional drink with his friend Mikey as they shot pool at Woody's, and even getting service on his vehicle at regular intervals so it was maintained in tiptop condition.  But his biggest priority of all was his son, and he had promised to be at the big game tonight to watch him play.  So tonight, nothing - not even one of his largest and most prestigious accounts - would derail him from that promise.

 

As he wove his way in and out of the quickly burgeoning traffic, he couldn't help thinking about Justin, however, and a smile slowly grew on his face.  He found himself thinking more and more about the enigmatic young man who had quickly become so important to him.  Justin helped him to let loose a little more, to engage in intelligent conversation, to force him not to concentrate so much on his work, and to simply have fun; not to mention he was the most satisfying and amazing sexual partner he had ever had.  He couldn't wait to see him again. 

 

He became so absorbed in thinking about him, in fact, that he managed to miss his cutoff on the way to his loft.  Shaking his head in amazement, he managed to pull over to the shoulder and back up just enough to steer the Jeep in the right direction as he whispered, "You'll be the end of me yet, Sunshine.  But what a way to go." 

 

* * *

 

Later, as he was getting dressed at the loft - now clad in much more casual attire of a dark brown cashmere sweater, a pair of indigo blue, skinny, form-fitting jeans and a pair of dark brown loafers, he remembered Gus mentioning that the two of them needed to talk after the game about the man who had put such a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Well, Gus hadn't described him like that in so many words, but it was the impression nonetheless.  Even his son could tell there was something different about him lately, and Justin was definitely the cause.  The only question was:  what exactly would he say to him about Justin?  Even HE wasn't sure what to do or say when it came to him.  The only thing he DID know was that this man made him think and do things he would have never done before.  What that meant, however, he either refused to say or refused to acknowledge, at least for now. 

 

* * *

 

Legs crossed at the knees as she sat on the couch, Kayla swung her foot impatiently back and forth as she waited for her brother to appear.  Unlike him, she had been ready over fifteen minutes ago.  Tristan, however, was still nowhere to be found.  She huffed in restless exasperation, wondering what was taking so long.  It wasn't as if her brother had to pick out a pair of shoes out of 27 pairs like she always did.  How hard could it be to get ready for a guy?  They were all pretty much of the 'wash and wear' variety, weren't they?  Kind of like using the bathroom. They were in and out in no time; unlike girls, THEY never had to wait in line at the public restrooms. 

 

Finally unable to stand it any longer, she rose from the couch and walked upstairs to knock on her brother's bedroom door.  "Come on, Tristan, we're going to be late!" she yelled impatiently. 

 

After a few seconds, she finally heard a muffled, "I'm coming!  I need just a little more time...!"

 

"Aaargh!  Fine!  But hurry up!" she finally growled as she sighed heavily and returned downstairs to take her place back on the couch.  She fumed, still wondering what the problem was with her brother all of a sudden. He NEVER took this long to get ready, and it was just a ball game.  An _important_ ball game, but just a game nonetheless.  So what was different this time?

 

Suddenly, she had an epiphany as she put her suspicions together.  Of course; it was the only thing that made sense.  The main difference tonight was that GUS would be playing in the game.  That had to be it.  Her brother was preening so much because he wanted to make a good impression in front of her best friend.  She grinned.  She had always suspected that her brother was gay - despite his dark, good looks and the constant, appreciative stares he received from the girls who noticed him whenever they went out together to the mall, to get something to eat, or to see a movie, he never seemed interested in returning their admiration or making any moves to meet up with any of them.  It was as if he were impervious to them.  She had initially thought he was just too caught up in getting back home to work on his latest car or his studies, or he was too fascinated with the newest video game to care.  But the more she saw how her brother acted around Gus - and the longer she observed the occasional, stolen glances he engaged in when he thought no one was looking - the more she was beginning to think there was an actual attraction there. 

 

She smiled broadly now to herself.  She was convinced; it made perfect sense - her brother had the hots for her best friend!  She giggled at the thought of how Gus was totally oblivious, apparently, to the whole situation.  It wasn't exactly her concern, but she kind of _liked_ the idea of her brother and her best friend hooking up.  They had a lot in common, actually; they both loved sports - basketball, especially.  They both were fascinated with the newest cars on the market, they both seemed to enjoy the same types of movies - and _hated_ hers, she thought with a grin.  And they were both free of any entanglements. 

 

Well, almost, she thought as she sobered.  There was the slight issue of Gus's infatuation with Justin.  She sighed.  If only he wasn't so fascinated with him.  Justin was cool - and definitely hot.  There was no denying that.  And he was a nice, honorable guy.  But for her brother's sake, part of her still wished that things could be different.  Her ruminations were interrupted just then, however, as her brother finally lumbered down the stairs to join her. 

 

"Is this okay?" he asked her tentatively as he noticed the odd look on her face.  He was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans and a soft gray sweatshirt with black sneakers. He looked totally adorable, she thought.  But would Gus feel the same way? 

 

She smirked.  "Yeah...I'll go change into my ' _I'm With Stupid'_ shirt and then we can go," she kidded him.  Her brother, however, was too nervous to notice the teasing inflection in her voice as his face creased with worry and insecurity, despite how ruggedly handsome he looked at the moment.

 

He looked at her, horrified, as he glanced down at what he was wearing.  "Shit," he muttered as he turned and abruptly raced back up the steps. "I knew it!"

 

Kayla groaned _._   "Me and my big mouth," she lamented as she rolled her eyes in resignation.  "And they think GIRLS are fickle!"  It would be _another_ fifteen minutes - and two more changes of outfits - before her brother was finally ready to go.

 

* * *

_Thirty Minutes until the Game..._

A light rain had kicked up as Justin rode his bike in the direction of the school; he wasn't all that keen on watching a basketball game - sports had never appealed to him especially - but he _had_ promised Gus that he would come...

 

_Gus._ The kid was very persistent as well as stubborn.  He wasn't naïve; he could see that Gus liked him as more than just a friend.  He could see it in the almost goofy way that he looked at him.  He had seen his share of that look before; enough to know that Gus was infatuated with him.  He had been careful to be honest with him from the start and not to lead him on, but something told him that Gus wasn't going to be dissuaded too easily from his pursuit.  Perhaps it had been a mistake to come to the game then, but he always kept his promises and he DID like him - but only as a friend.  He pulled his helmet off as his bike came to a stop in the school's parking lot and he turned it off, his misbehaving hair flying recklessly around his head as he sighed.  What was he going to do? 

 

* * *

_Game Time..._

 

Gus stepped outside of the tunnel leading into the gym; he paused for a second among the excited, bustling crowd to scan both sides of the bleachers in an attempt to find his father.  After a few seconds, he spotted him sitting in the middle of the left side where typically the home crowd sat, right underneath a large banner that read " _Tigers Rule_."  His father seemed a little uncomfortable wedged in between a large group of students and what appeared to be a couple of parents on the other side, but as their eyes caught he smiled warmly at his son and waved briefly as Gus grinned back at him and nodded.  Farther down, toward the end of the same side of the bleachers, he spotted the other person he was looking for.  His heart began to accelerate and his face warmed as he observed Justin sitting by himself, a sketchpad in one hand and a graphite pencil in the other as he drew something.  Even though it seemed a little out of place in the middle of the crowd's rowdiness, he had to smile at the concentration on his face.  Justin was truly one of a kind; that was one of the things he admired in him.  Scanning the crowd further, he finally spied his best friend and her brother sitting in the middle of the bleachers several rows up, right where they could see all the action clearly.  Kayla, spotting him, yelled down to him, "Give 'em hell!" as she waved at him.  Gus laughed; he loved his best friend for her constant support and her enthusiasm.  Waving back at her briefly and smiling at Tristan in acknowledgment, he turned and headed back toward the locker room to wait for the start of the game with his teammates. 

 

* * *

_Later that Evening..._

There were seven seconds left until the end of the game, and the tension inside the gym could be cut with a knife. The scoreboard hanging high up on the far wall told the tale:  the Tigers were trailing, 80 to 78, but it was their ball.  The coach had called their last time out as her players huddled around her.  Everyone in the bleachers was standing now, waiting to see what the final seconds would bring.  Would it be triumph - or despair?  The Tigers had trailed throughout the game - as much as 10 points at halftime - only to claw their way back to within two points now.  Would it all be for naught, however?  Would tonight be the end of their year's tumultuous journey? 

 

The boys all peered over at their determined coach as she told them, "We are going to win this game, damn it!"  She turned to Gus as she told him, "And YOU are going to do it, Kinney!"  Gus nodded, his mouth dry as he tried to exude confidence as the other boys looked at him hopefully, their hunger to win written all over their faces.  Inside, however, his stomach was churning with nervousness.  He had managed to score 19 points tonight - an admirable feat - but it would all be quickly forgotten if they went down to defeat. 

 

He watched as his coach looked over at Owen's replacement.  "Derek, you take the ball out to Gus - and all of you give him room to pass, you got it?"

 

"Yes, Coach," all of them said in unison.

 

"What was that?" she demanded.  "I didn't hear you."

 

"YES, COACH!" they all shouted loudly above the din as she nodded, satisfied. 

 

"That's more like it," she told them.  "Now get your asses out there and let's WIN this game!" 

 

As they broke up, the referee handed the ball to Derek.  Gus stood on the half line of the court, guarded tightly by a slightly taller boy who stood close vigil right behind him, knowing that he would likely be the one who would be front and center of the action.  As the ball was put into play, Gus motioned for Derek to pass him the ball.  A few seconds of dodging and averting the other boy, Gus finally reached for the high-arcing ball that was lobbed his way.  He could almost feel the anticipation as he jumped up as high as he could and stretched out his fingertips, finally coming down with the ball firmly in his grasp.  Looking at the all-important goal several yards away from him, he bounced the ball once as the clock continued to count down the remaining seconds.  _Five...four...three..._

 

With two seconds left and everyone's heated gazes fixed upon him, Gus jogged to the left and then deftly turned around as the opposing player was caught off guard.  As he neared the three-point line, he finally stretched his long, lean body up high, took quick aim, and let go of the ball, watching with his teammates, his coach, the other team, and everyone else in the gym as they held their respective breaths and watched the ball gracefully curving toward the net, almost in slow motion.  The buzzer went off then, signaling the end of the game, just as the ball slid inside with a soft whooshing sound.

 

Gus and his teammates jumped up into the air, ecstatic, as the entire gym erupted into screams of jubilation while they celebrated their last-minute victory; as the other team's players sadly shuffled off the court in shock over their last-minute loss, everyone came streaming down from the bleachers to congratulate the victors.  Gus glanced up to see Justin on his feet, smiling down at him and giving him a 'thumbs-up' sign, while he watched his father clamp his hand over his jaw and shake his head in amazement.  He grinned up at his father and shrugged as Brian smirked back at him.

 

He soon lost track of both Justin and his father when Kayla and Tristan suddenly appeared nearby as they scampered over to his side. 

 

"Way to go, champ!" Tristan shouted amidst the racket as some of Gus's teammates slapped him on the back and congratulated him.  "That was some shot!" 

 

Not sure what to do, Tristan clamped his hand on Gus's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as Gus replied a little self-consciously, "Thanks.  I'm glad you were here to see it."

 

Tristan grinned, thinking how incredible Gus looked at the moment, all hot and sweaty from his participation in the game. 

 

Gus smiled as he leaned over to shout in his ear, "I wanted you to be here." 

 

Tristan flushed with pleasure over the comment.  "I wanted to be here, too," he told him with a smile as they stared into each other's eyes.  It wasn't but a few seconds, however, before Kayla launched herself into Gus's arms.

 

She immediately backed away, however, as she felt the dampness of his uniform shirt seeping into her shirt.  "Eww...you're sweaty!" she announced as Gus and her brother laughed over her reaction.

 

"Hey, it wasn't MY idea to plaster yourself to me," he teased her with a smile. 

 

She grinned back at him ruefully.  "Maybe not," she agreed.  "But good job, Gus!  I'm so proud of you!" 

 

He smiled, touched at the compliment.  It meant a lot to him that Kayla was so supportive of him.  "Thanks," he told her as he reached over gingerly to place a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Just then his father appeared at his side as he placed his arm around Gus's shoulder and pulled him close.  He was smiling at his son, the pride clearly showing on his face.  "Hey, Sonny Boy!" he called out to him above the noise.  "That was one fantastic game...But how about next time you ease up on the drama just a little bit?  For those _other_ parents who don't have such a strong heart."

 

Gus beamed over the praise.  "I'll remember that next time, Dad," he told him wryly with a grin as Brian nodded.  Just then, he saw a flash of medium-long, blond hair and his heart began to race as he recognized Justin heading his way.  At last he would get to introduce him to his father!  He fervently hoped that he liked him as much as he did.  He could see Justin having some difficulty threading his way over to him, but slowly but surely he was pushing his way closer and closer...

 

"So dinner's on me," his father said just then, causing him to turn his neck slightly back around to answer him.  "Where do you want to eat?  Tristan and Kayla can come too, if they want."

 

Kayla peered over at her brother, noticing that he seemed quite pleased with that idea.  That only confirmed her previous suspicions even more. 

 

Brian noticed that his son seemed preoccupied for some reason, his face turned away from him as if he were looking for something - or someone - as he responded vaguely, "Uh...I don't really care, Dad.  Whatever you want is fine with me." 

 

Brian frowned; normally Gus had very specific input into his likes and dislikes when it came to eating out.  "Are you okay?" 

 

Gus latched onto Justin's face just then as Justin smiled back at him from a few yards away.  "Yeah, Dad.  Everything's perfect...just perfect."  _Or it soon WOULD be,_ he thought, his heart pounding now in anticipation.  Having Justin's admiration was better than anything; even better than scoring the winning shot.

 

Standing side by side with their backs to Justin, no one but Gus knew what had put such a smile on his face as all of a sudden the coach appeared nearby, standing next to a middle-aged gentleman distinctively out of place in a dark blue suit and matching blue, pinstriped tie with a crisp, white shirt. 

 

"Mr. Kinney!  Can I have a word with you, please?" Piper called out as Brian nodded at her in acknowledgment.

 

"Be right back, Sonny Boy!  I think I smell a college recruiter!" he told his son with a proud grin as Gus nodded back at him in excitement.  Things were looking better and better by the second...

 

"Want to come along?" his father asked as Gus shook his head.

 

"Not just yet, Dad!  I'll be right there!" Gus told him, wanting to remain where he was until Justin was able to arrive.  Brian nodded as he turned and disappeared into the bustling crowd still buzzing over what had just happened.

 

Gus just barely caught a glimpse of his father in conversation with the suited man when Justin finally managed to reach his side. 

 

"Hey!" Justin called out to him, a warm smile on his face that made Gus's pulse quicken.  "You picked a hell of a game to invite me to!" he teased him.  "That was amazing!" he praised him.  He had to admit - he hadn't really been all that interested in coming to see the game, but he sure witnessed an unbelievable ending that had him riveted to his place in the bleachers.

 

"You were great out there," Justin added as Gus blushed.  "Congratulations on the win; they couldn't have done it without you," he added as he grasped Gus's upper arm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back and letting go of him.  He briefly wondered if that had been wise when he saw a look that bordered almost on idolizing worship appear on Gus's face as a result, but it was too late by then to take it back. 

 

"Thanks," Gus murmured self-consciously, reeling from receiving even a token of affection from the other boy.  He realized something as he turned to stare over at Tristan.  "Hey, you two haven't met yet!  Justin, this is Kayla's brother, Tristan."

 

Justin nodded at the older boy, who appeared to study him intently.  If he didn't know better, he would say the other boy was angry about something by the appearance of tight lines around his mouth and the way his eyes narrowed at him, but he decided he could be mistaken as he replied politely, "Nice to meet you, Tristan.  Your sister here is a real pistol, by the way."

 

Kayla rolled her eyes.  "Thanks...I think," she said as Justin grinned affectionately at her. 

 

Tristan remained silent at her side as he sized up the other boy.  He had to admit it - the boy was hot.  Blond, shaggy hair, piercing blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, angular jaw and a well-proportioned body; plus an ass that would be the envy of any gay boy.  He immediately decided he did not care for him for all those reasons.

 

"Hey!" Gus said just then, interrupting his thoughts.  His eyes lit up all of a sudden as a wonderful idea occurred to him.  "My dad's taking me, Kayla and Tristan out to dinner to celebrate," he told Justin.  "Want to come?"  _Please,_ he prayed silently in hopeful anticipation; he wanted so badly for his father to meet him.  He frowned in confusion as he noticed Justin's eyes widen in surprise over something, however.

 

"Shit!" Justin cursed as he realized what he had done.  "I left my sketchpad up in the bleachers!  I'd better go get it before I lose it!  I'll be right back!" he told Gus and the others as, with an apologetic nod, he turned and rushed back where he had come from, quickly being swallowed up in the crowd again.

 

Gus's face fell slightly as Justin scurried away; a look that did not go unnoticed by either Kayla or her brother.  She had seen a similar sort of look on Tristan's face a few seconds ago when Justin had first arrived and had been fawning over Gus with his praise and his brief token of affection, and it was clear to her exactly what it had meant, too:  her brother was, indeed, jealous.  Yes, Tristan definitely had it bad.  She felt sorry for him.  Her brother was a great guy, but so was Justin.  What was Gus going to do? What was SHE going to do?  She sighed softly.  Why couldn't life be simpler than it was? 

 

As soon as Justin walked away, Brian hurried back over to his son to inform him proudly, "He's from Yale, Sonny boy!  And he wants to take US out to dinner; how about that?"

 

Gus shook his head in amazement; what a night! 

 

Brian looked over at Kayla and Tristan.  "I'll have to take a rain check on that other dinner," he told them apologetically.  "Some other time this week?"

 

The two of them nodded at him in understanding as he told his son, "I'll meet you at the car, Gus!  I'm going to talk to him about what he might have to offer.  Hurry up and get changed!" 

 

"Uh..."  Gus began to explain that he was waiting for Justin to return so his father could meet him first, but before he even had a chance to explain his father had rushed away once more, leaving him alone with Kayla and Tristan as the other team members continuned to walk toward the locker room, pausing occasionally to wish him well and congratulate him. 

 

He stood there, torn over what to do.  He wanted desperately to wait for Justin to return, but his father was impatient to leave, and it was Yale, for fuck's sake!  He sighed in resignation.  What choice did he have?  He didn't get a chance to talk with a recruiter of that caliber very often; he just couldn't waste this opportunity. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked Kayla as she nodded.  He noted a sort of odd look on her face - an even odder look on Tristan's - as he smiled back at her gratefully.  "Will you tell Justin what happened?" he asked her, but instead of nodding in the affirmative she indicated someone coming up from behind him with her eyes, and he turned around to see Justin returning. 

 

"Hey!  Listen," he began apologetically, "I have to go.  There's a recruiter here from Yale that wants to talk to me and my Dad over dinner!  So I'll see you in school?"

 

Justin nodded, impressed.   "Wow, that's great, Gus!  Sure," he told him as Gus beamed.  Impulsively, the younger boy - emboldened by Justin's actions earlier - grabbed Justin and kissed him firmly on the cheek.  At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to aim for his lips instead, but he was too afraid in front of the burgeoning crowd to stretch his luck.  _One day soon, though_ , he thought to himself, as he told Justin, "Thanks for coming!  I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

 

"Okay; good luck!" Justin told him as Gus hurried toward the locker room to take a quick shower and change.  Justin grinned over his excitement as, with a wave to everyone, the star of the game quickly disappeared out of sight.

 

"I'd better get going, too," he told the others.  "I'll see you in school, Kayla.  And nice meeting you, Tristan," he told the sullen-looking other boy who remained stonily silent.  He frowned slightly, still wondering what was up, before with a shrug he turned and headed toward the exit that would take him out to the parking lot.

 

As he reached the foyer just inside the school's entrance, he paused for a just a moment to put his sketchpad into his backpack to make sure he didn't lose it again and to put his driving gloves on as a familiar scent caught his attention.  He knew that masculine fragrance immediately and it made him smile in recognition, as well as conjure up all sorts of delicious fantasies.  He suddenly felt himself jostled then by a taller man in the crowd as he heard a mumbled, "Sorry."

 

Not bothering to turn around, he replied in understanding, "No problem," before he started to head toward the outside, stopping for just a second with a frown.  That scent...that voice.  No, it couldn't be.  What would HE be doing here at a high school basketball game?  He shook his head at the ridiculousness of that thought.  "You are so fucked, Taylor," he murmured to himself as he arrived outside and, taking a breath of relief over being out in the open again, headed toward his bike parked nearby.  Pulling his helmet on over his head and securing his backpack to the bike, he started up the Harley and slowly rode away.

 

Brian, meanwhile, stood in a corner of the lobby, waiting with the recruiter for his son to arrive so they could meet at a local steakhouse a few miles down the road.  As he had turned to look for his son a little earlier, he had wound up bumping into a smaller man standing too close to him and he couldn't help pushing him a little off-balance.  "Sorry," he had instinctively replied as he had turned to make sure the guy was okay.  He thought then that he had heard a response in return, but his recollection was quickly interrupted as the recruiter pointed out, "There he is," and the incident was soon forgotten. 

 

As his son walked up to them and introductions were made, he could hear the distinctive rumble of a motorcycle starting up in the parking lot, and his mind immediately centered upon Justin.  His heart fluttered at the thought of when he could see him again as Gus and the recruiter got to know each other a little better.  He shook his head slightly to clear his mind, realizing how much the other man had invaded his thoughts lately, before he turned to indicate with a nod of his head that he and his son were ready to go. 

 

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

  
  
Except for the radio playing, the ride home from the game was a silent one as Tristan drove his sister home.  Kayla, sitting in the front passenger seat, stole a couple of glances over at her brother before she broke the silence by simply saying, "I know."

 

Tristan turned to look at her, his face illuminated in the muted lighting of the car.  "You know what, Kayla?" 

 

"About your feelings, Tristan," she told him softly.

  
  
Tristan bristled, unable to admit he knew exactly what she was inferring.  His sister always _was_ just a little too perceptive for her own good.  "What feelings?" he said defensively. 

  
  
She took a breath and let it out before stating simply, "You like Gus..."

  
  
"Sure; he's your friend," Tristan replied as he turned his eyes back to the road.  "Of course I like him..." he explained.

  
  
"No!" Kayla insisted quietly.  "You like him as more than just my friend...don't you?" she insisted.  When she didn't receive an immediate answer, she decided to press her luck just a little.  She already suspected that she was hitting the mark without her brother saying anything else, but she had to be sure.  "Look, Tristan, I know that seeing him with Justin had to be..."

 

"Drop it, Kayla," Tristan immediately retorted curtly, his voice hard.  He left no room for disagreement as they drove the rest of the way home in silence, and Kayla knew then that she had her answer. 

 


	13. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan makes a move on Gus with disastrous results. Brian and Justin's relationship continues to deepen as Brian is confronted with a shocking visit from someone long forgotten.

  
_Later that Evening_

Gus exclaimed, "I still can't believe it, Dad!"  They had just come from meeting with the Yale recruiter over a dinner of filet mignon and baked potatoes.   Gus had felt like a king between the fancy meal and all the attention he had been given, and he was still coming down from the exhilarating feeling. 

 

Brian grinned over at his son, pleased about how excited he was.  Of course, he had a right to be.  Not only had he pretty much singled-handedly won the game earlier tonight, but he had also managed to attract the attention of one of the most prestigious schools in the country.  Brian wasn't sure at that moment which gave him more pride – his son's athletic acumen, or his ability to maintain such excellent grades despite his other activities. 

 

His heart swelled as he replied sincerely, "Me, too, Sonny Boy; I'm so damn proud of you!" Briefly he thought back to what a difficult childhood he had had with his sorry excuse for parents; he couldn't help feeling just a little smug over how well his own son had turned out.  Yes, by most standards they had an unorthodox father-son relationship, but it was borne out of love and trust and he cherished the day his son had come into his life.  Without him, he knew how empty it would be.  He was going to make certain that his son had a better life than he had had in every way, and this could be the start of something wonderful for him.  His son was his greatest joy in life. 

 

"Do you think I should go for it?"

 

Brian smiled as he turned back to watch the road; the nighttime, moonless sky was black as ink, requiring extra attention.  "Why decide now?" he answered reasonably.  "You have a few more months, and who knows?   Maybe Brown, Princeton or Harvard will be seeking you out, too."

  
  
Gus's eyes lit up at the thought.  "OMG! You really think so…?"

 

Brian beamed.  "It could most definitely happen, Gus," he reassured his son.  "You have the grades AND the athletic ability."  _How could his son not believe that he could get into any school he wanted?_ he wondered.  His son could do anything when he put his mind to it.  Sometimes Brian felt like his son didn't have enough confidence in himself when the occasional doubts surfaced, even though at other times he could be quite assertive.  There was still just a hint of the little, fragile boy in his son even now – even after all he had accomplished.  He supposed in a way he wasn't so much unlike himself sometimes, although he was normally a master at hiding it.  He was glad, however, that Gus chose him to express his uncertainties to and confide in.  Yes, he was Gus's father; but he also liked to think that he was his friend, too, when he needed to be. 

 

Gus nodded as he turned to glance out the window, his mind racing.  What a night!  Between winning the game with that last-second throw, his father being there to see it, the recruiter showing up... _and_ being able to spend a little time with Justin, it had been quite a night.  Of course, there had _also_ been that ugly event with Owen and having to say goodbye to Justin way too quickly.   He hated how he had had to cut that part short.   But he knew he would be seeing him again very soon, and that made his heart beat just a little faster at the thought.  He pondered briefly whether to tell his father what had happened earlier with Owen, but he finally decided not to mention it.  He didn't want to spoil his father's happiness over the other events of the night, and when he put the incident in perspective he decided the other boy wasn't worth taking up his time.  Tonight was a time to celebrate, not rehash unpleasant memories. 

 

Brian stole another glance over at his son, noticing he had become more introspective.  "Gus?

 

His son turned to look at him in the dim interior of the Jeep.  "Yeah, Dad?" 

 

"That IS what you want, right?" 

 

Gus frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"The Ivy League schools.  If one of them offers you a scholarship, is that what you want to do?  I mean, you know I would make sure you got into any school you want financially.  And if you decide you'd rather stick closer to home, well...that would be okay with me, too.  The main thing is that you're happy with wherever you choose to go."  Brian was thankful his son had such good grades, because Ivy League schools weren't able to offer athletic scholarships, just financial aid packages to make the costs more reasonable.  Without Gus's good grades, then, the recruiter tonight wouldn't have given him a second look.  He could afford to send Gus anywhere, but he had to admit – having some financial support would make it easier on him.

 

Gus pursed his lips together to keep from smiling.  He knew precisely what his father was saying – he was going to miss him if he decided to attend a school farther away.  The truth was he would miss HIM, too; terribly.  All his life, it had been just him and his father through thick and thin.  Yes, there was Kayla, whose friendship he treasured deeply, but he couldn't imagine not having his father to confide in and to lean on.  His father wouldn't be the only one feeling the pangs of separation if he decided to do that.  But the thought of embarking on something new such as living on his own in one of the college dorms and making his own decisions was also exciting, too.  Truthfully, he hadn't decided _where_ he wanted to go yet – or how far away it would be.  But just knowing how much his father would miss him filled him with an even deeper love and appreciation for him. 

 

"I know, Dad," he finally murmured as their eyes met across the front seat and Brian nodded, a silent message of affection passing between them.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Brian dropped his son back off at the school's parking lot, now deserted, so he could retrieve his own vehicle.   "I'll see you in a few minutes, Sonny Boy," he called after Gus as his son opened the car door and got out. 

 

Gus was just about to close the door when his eyes widened in realization.  "Dad, I completely forgot about something!" 

 

"You mean something to ask the recruiter?  I have his email address and phone number." 

 

Gus shook his head.  "No.  I forgot to tell you that tomorrow there's a birthday party for Kayla at her house.  Practically the whole school is going to be there!"  After the impressive stunt that Justin had pulled off the other day, the entire school had been buzzing about this spontaneous, 'fake' birthday party of Kayla's, although no one seemed to be the wiser that Kayla had already celebrated the same event months before.  He had to hand it to Justin – he had managed to pull off exactly what he had intended to do – make Kayla one of the most popular students in school and make Owen just a distant runner-up. 

  
  
Brian frowned.   "Isn't Kayla's birthday in September?" He had a flashback to years ago when Kayla regularly celebrated her birthdays with a lot of child-like fanfare.  Gus had always been included in them, but oddly enough one of the people who never showed up was Kayla's own mother, who always seemed to be away on business on her daughter's special day.  Instead, a gaggle of well-meaning nannies had directed the parties with financial backing from her, who apparently viewed it as her way to assuage her guilt over not being there.  Each year, Kayla's mother tried to outdo the previous year's party, hiring party planners to carry out elaborate celebrations, whether it was a clown performing, pony rides, temporary tattoo artists, or full-fledged caterers serving way too fancy meals.  If only her mother had known – still knew – that it was her presence that would be the greatest gift of all. 

 

One year, he remembered how she had arranged for a huge cake to be wheeled in with pale pink frosting and bright pink rosettes all around the three, rounded tiers.  Somehow the kids had decided to sample it, wedding style, smashing big gobs of it in each other's' faces and resulting in his son being smeared with the sticky, overly-sweet shit and causing him to spend two hours later at home helping him to clean it off.  He liked to think that it was that day that resulted in his son deciding he was gay to avoid such prissy events in the future, but he knew that Gus had actually not determined that until a few years ago.  He couldn't help thinking, though, even if it was facetiously, that that might have had something to do with it, however.  "I know she already had a birthday last September, Gus; I can remember it very clearly," he replied dryly. 

 

Gus grinned, knowing exactly what his father meant.  "Yeah, well, it's a _fake_ birthday – to boost her reputation at school after what happened between her and Owen."

 

Brian nodded in understanding.  "Ahh, I get it...I guess.  But out of all the people in the world, you had to celebrate _Kayla's_ birthday twice?!  Need I remind you of what happened at her last birthday party, young man?"

 

Gus laughed over the tone of his father's voice.  "No...I remember it all too well," he acknowledged with a smile.  "At least you can't say they're ever dull," he pointed out as he recalled one of the partygoers last year breaking his leg when he decided to act like Tarzan and swing down, one-armed, from the top balcony onto the floor below – and not very successfully, either.  Not to mention the vomit and diarrhea that ensued afterward from too much drinking and too many spicy, high-carb foods.  At the time, however, none of them thought their Mexican food theme would wind up carrying over to having symptoms of dysentery, too.  He had to admit – Kayla's parties tended to be a recipe for disaster.  He hoped this time, though, it would be just the opposite.  After all, Justin was supposed to be there.  That fact alone was bound to make it an evening to remember.  Just the thought made his pulse start to quicken in anticipation, and he quickly tried to tamp it down so his father didn't know how excited he was over the idea. 

 

"No, that's for damn sure," Brian agreed with a smirk.  He sighed.  "Just be careful, okay?  In every sense of the word."   He wasn’t about to come straight out and tell his son to use a condom if he decided to fuck someone or to never accept any type of recreational drug from someone he didn't know – or to get so drunk that he lost track of what he was doing or where he was.  He didn't need to; he had long ago taught his son all of that, and he knew that while his son could be quite rowdy and rambunctious like a lot of other teenagers, he was also very sensible and intelligent, too, and wouldn't let himself get into a situation where he couldn't extricate himself from it. 

 

Gus nodded.  "Okay, Dad.  I'll stay after it's over to help them clean up and put everything back into place; well, at least whatever doesn't get broken," he quipped as Brian shook his head in amusement.  "Maybe it's best that l just spend the night."

  
  
Brian nodded.  "Whatever you want to do, Sonny Boy; I think someone will be more than okay with you staying over," he said with a knowing grin.  The intense look of longing that Kayla's brother, Tristan, had bestowed on his son earlier tonight after the game hadn't been lost on him; the boy only had eyes for his child.  He knew that look – and what it meant.  Was this the boy, then, that Gus seemed to be so infatuated with lately?   He thought it had been someone at Gus's school from what he had remembered, but perhaps he had been mistaken.  Or...more likely, Gus had _two_ admirers.  That wouldn't surprise him at all.  Who _wouldn't_ be impressed with his son?  Before he had a chance to press Gus further, however, his son interrupted him. 

 

"Who...Kayla, you mean? I think she's used to it by now…" Gus said with a shrug.  Brian smiled; perhaps his son didn't realize how Tristan felt, and there WAS another boy at school, then.  He couldn't help noticing that Tristan was quite attractive; Gus could do a lot worse.  But he decided he would leave that decision up to his son, and only provide advice when he asked for it.

 

"I'll see you back at the loft, Dad," Gus told him then as Brian nodded.  "I have to stop and get gas first."  He paused for a moment before he added softly, "Thanks for coming tonight.  I'm glad you were there."  He knew his father must have cut his work schedule short in order to get there, and that meant more to him than anything, to know that he put him first. 

 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Brian whispered back sincerely.  Gus felt himself tear up a little as he nodded back at him. 

 

Brian watched his only child walk over to his vehicle and stayed there long enough to make sure he was in his Jeep safely before, with another nod and a tender smile, he headed home.

 

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

 

His shirt hastily discarded on the mattress and his shoes and socks shrugged off the moment he had gotten inside the loft, Brian walked barefooted into the kitchen for some bottled water, the hardwood floor cool under his feet.  Settling on the couch a few minutes later, he propped his feet up on the glass-topped coffee table and crossed his ankles as he pulled out his cellphone to send a text message to someone who had never been far away from his mind all day.

 

_Hey, Stranger.  Missing me yet?_

 

He took a sip from his water bottle as he held the phone in his hand until several seconds later he heard the signal signifying an incoming text message being received.  Smiling, he held the phone up to his face and read:

 

_And here I thought u had forgotten about me already. *g*_

 

Smiling broadly now, Brian couldn't help typing:

 

_Not too likely.  Certain parts of u are quite unforgettable._ _Why don't u come over tomorrow night and I'll remind u?_

 

Curling his lips under playfully, he was rewarded several seconds later with another response.  This time, however, the smile faded from his face as he read what Justin said:

 

_I have plans in the evening.  Can we meet afterward?_

 

_What the fuck?_   Brian couldn't help thinking as an unpleasant thought crossed his mind.  This was the second time that Justin had indicated he had 'other plans.'  Once more he couldn't help wondering just what those 'plans' were.  Was Justin meeting someone else?  The thought made his stomach churn with jealousy.  He couldn't help texting back:

 

_Got a hot date, Sunshine?_ He waited anxiously for Justin's reply.  After what seemed like an eternity Justin finally texted back:

  
  
_LOL, no! Nothing like that!  I was just invited to a party for a friend, but I think I could sneak out early…if I had the right incentive (wink, wink)._

 

Brian let out a sigh of relief.  Thank God Justin couldn't see him sitting there, acting like some silly, lovesick idiot as his mind ran amok.  He shook his head in astonishment.  Since when did what some other guy do – or NOT do – mean so much to him?  He knew the answer to that, but he refused to voice it aloud – or even let it germinate in his mind.  Instead, he hurriedly texted back:

 

_I'll be waiting for you – naked.  How's THAT for an incentive?_

 

It wasn't more than a few seconds later before he had his answer, and his smile quickly returned to his face:

 

_Uh – maybe I should sneak out sooner than I had planned._

 

 Brian smirked as he typed in:

 

_Horny little boy.  Get your ass over here tomorrow.  'Night, Sunshine._

  
  
A few seconds later, he had his final text from his lover:

 

_Fare thee well until tomorrow night, Romeo.  I'll be dreaming of you._

 

Brian rolled his eyes and snorted at the literary, hokey goodbye, but he couldn't help grinning at the same time.  "You won't be the only one," he murmured as he quickly turned his cell phone off.   

 

* * *

 

_The Next Afternoon..._

 

Gus followed along behind Kayla as she opened the side door to the house.  It had been just another day at school, which was good and bad.  Good, because Owen didn't harass either him or Kayla, and bad because he had only seen Justin once today and it had been from a distance.  They hadn't even talked at all; just a short wave before Justin entered Old Man Nelson's room for English class. 

 

There were only two things that had made the day tolerable:  the other students who had come up to congratulate him on the game last night, and the fact that he knew Justin would be here at Kayla's party later tonight.  He vowed that once he _did_ show up, he would definitely make up for lost time.  After being encouraged by Justin's actions last night, he thought it was finally time to make a move on the beautiful boy.  Tonight, if everything went according to plan, he was finally going to kiss him and get a taste of those lips he had been craving since the first second he had laid eyes on him.  He smiled at the thought as Kayla raided the refrigerator to locate a couple of soft drinks and hand one to him. 

 

She narrowed her eyes curiously when Gus didn't wipe the smile off his face quickly enough.  "What are YOU smiling about?" she asked as he quickly averted his eyes. 

 

"Nothing," Gus grumbled quickly, self-conscious.  "Aren't I allowed to smile?" he countered as Kayla stared at him suspiciously. 

 

 "Yeah...when you have something to smile _about_ ," she replied.  She opened her mouth to quiz him further, but Gus was spared any further interrogation, however, when both of them heard a jangling noise coming from the living room, kind of like when a ladder being moved.  Frowning at Gus, Kayla walked from the kitchen toward the living room and both of them stopped dead in their tracks as they came to the end of the hallway, their mouths agape with shock.  There must have been at least 50 people buzzing around the room, putting up lavish decorations for the party.   Some were standing high on collapsible, repositioning ladders putting up purple and pink streamers – her favorite colors – while others were setting up folding chairs and portable tray tables.  One tall, blonde-haired girl was busily blowing up shiny Mylar balloons with a helium tank, and an obscenely large, deep purple, vinyl banner proclaiming, " _Happy Birthday, Kayla!"_  was prominently displayed across the width of the far room.  There was even a portable wet bar set up on the other side of the room with purple and pink plastic drinking glasses stacked next to a large ice bucket.  She walked closer to the wet bar to get a better look at a white cardboard box with a clear lid on top that was sitting next to the cups and groaned.  Inside was a pale pink sheet cake with deep purple frosting around the edges and the words, "Happy Birthday, Kayla" in fancy script written on top.  It was accompanied by several rows of pink-and-purple striped candles, just waiting to be lit. 

 

"Oh, my God," she deadpanned as her eyes swept across the ostentatiously bedecked room.  "Who _are_ these people?" she muttered to Gus.  "And where did all this come from?"  He shrugged his shoulders at her in response as she sighed.  "Tristan?" she called out loudly then, hoping her brother could shed some light on what was going on.  She knew they had to make it look legitimate, but this was going a bit too far, even for her. 

 

"I'm up in my room!" he shouted down to her as she and Gus climbed the steps and headed toward her brother's bedroom.  As they entered through the open door a few seconds later, they found Tristan sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed.  He was wearing a form-fitting pair of jeans, but he had obviously just come from taking a shower – his hair was wet and slightly askew, and his bare, muscled chest glistened with beads of water.  He glanced up from putting his socks on as he heard Kayla and Gus enter his room.

 

Kayla placed her hands on her hips.  "What is going on down there?  Did you hire all those people?" she demanded. 

 

From his place beside her, Gus swallowed hard at the vision of Tristan half-dressed.  Despite his feelings for Justin, he couldn't help thinking how hot the other boy looked with his dark, wavy hair and his deep brown eyes.  Unbeknownst to him, Tristan was thinking much the same thing as he gazed over at Gus briefly before casting his eyes downward.  Feeling his face warm in embarrassment, he told his sister, "No, you can thank Mom for that."

  
  
"Mom?!" Kayla replied in astonishment.  "How did SHE find out about it?" 

 

All she had to do was look at her brother's expression as he lifted his gaze to peer over at her sheepishly, and she had her answer.  "Tristan," she whined. 

 

"Okay, so shoot me," he replied with a shrug.  "She called earlier today to check up on us and I told her about the fake party we were having and the reason why… and she thought it was a great idea." 

 

"Of course she did," Kayla told him sarcastically.  "Anything to make me look better.  Can't have one of her kids being just normal.  Heaven forbid."  She sighed in disgust, cursing herself for the prickle of tears forming behind her eyes.  It had always been this way with her mother; she always had thought that only the most popular kids in school were worth anything if they were to 'get ahead' in life, whatever the hell THAT meant.  Merely being liked by a small group of loyal friends and getting slightly above-average grades in school never _had_ been good enough for her mother.  "How typical," she whispered in a choked-up voice. 

 

She felt Gus's hand squeeze her shoulder sympathetically as he murmured, "Hey, look on the bright side!  You are going to have one awesome party!" 

 

She nodded half-heartedly.  "Yeah...great." 

 

Gus flashed her an almost blinding smile.  "Cheer up, Kayla!  I'm here!  That's all you _need_!" 

 

At last he got Kayla to laugh in amusement.  "You are so full of yourself, Gus Kinney!" she chided him as she poked him in the ribs.  He bent over in mock injury as she grinned back at him, her previous melancholy mood quickly forgotten.  She began to shriek, however, as Gus unexpectedly began to tickle her relentlessly in the side where she was most vulnerable and she giggled like a kindergartner as she tried to squirm away from him.

  
  
Tristan rose up abruptly from the bed, grabbing his shirt nearby as he told them abruptly, "I'm taking off." 

 

Gus stopped tickling Kayla as she turned to call after her brother, "Tristan..."  It was the first time in a month that Tristan had felt the need to run away from his worries.  But as he hurriedly pulled his shirt on over his head and turned to go, she knew that seeing Gus and Justin together last night had changed him.  Suddenly she understood that she wasn't the _only_ one who felt insecure at times. 

 

"I'll be back later," he assured her as she nodded back at him in concern, knowing he needed to clear his head for a while and think.  After their terse conversation in the car last night, she hadn't brought up the subject of him and Gus again.  That didn't mean that she didn't understand completely why he was running away, though, even if it _didn't_ solve anything. 

 

She watched as Gus followed closely on Tristan's heels, holding her breath as he heard him ask her brother, "What about the party?  You will be there, won't you?" 

 

Tristan stopped walking away, but he refused to face Gus.  Truthfully, he couldn't at the moment.  "Maybe," he told him finally before he proceeded down the hallway and quickly trotted down the steps.  A few seconds later, Gus heard the banging of the side door and then Tristan's car revving to life as he drove away.   

 

Kayla stared at her friend silently as he turned and stared at her in confusion.  "What just happened?" he asked softly.  "Why did he run off?"

 

Kayla longed to tell him the truth, but didn't feel it was her place.  So she settled on replying, "I don't know, Gus.  You'll have to ask him." 

 

Gus bit his lip thoughtfully, thinking what an enigma the other boy was.  Taking a deep breath after a few seconds, he reached to gently grab Kayla's arm.  "Come on," he told her.  "Let's go downstairs and see what's going on.  If they start putting up green streamers to go with the purple ones, we'll have a Barney party on our hands instead of a birthday bash." 

 

She grinned as, with a nod, she followed him out of the room, temporarily pushing her brother's situation aside. 

 

* * *

  
It was 10:30 at night and the party was just hitting its peak.  Despite how her mother had gone overboard with the birthday decorations more befitting a pre-teen, Kayla was having the time of her life and was enjoying being the center of attention.  As the music blared out one of the latest popular songs, several couples were gyrating to the music or perched on every available chair and even on the steps, either talking animatedly with a drink in their hands or just plain making out in front of everyone else.  The festivities were quickly rising to the same level as a frat toga party in exuberance and inanity, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. 

 

Gus, on the other hand, was beginning to get restless as he sat at the kitchen table with his head propped up with his right hand.  He was keeping a close watch on the side door leading out to the driveway, hoping he could somehow wish Justin's appearance into existence.  It was getting late, and he was still a no-show.  He sighed in frustration, not quite willing to give up altogether, but quickly losing hope that he would come, despite what he had promised. 

 

His heart threatened to explode out of his chest, however, when he heard the door bang open and Tristan staggered in instead, stumbling toward the table.  Gus hid his initial disappointment as he jumped up to support him, wrapping the other boy's arm around his shoulder as he slid his arm around Tristan's waist to help prop him up.  It didn't take a genius to determine that Tristan was wasted, and not from the booze flowing inside the house.  Even if he hadn't stumbled in, the smell of booze was prominent on his breath, and he had a distinctly goofy smile on his face as he looked Gus in the eyes. 

 

  
"Hey!" Tristan slurred out, grinned stupidly at him.  "When did YOU get here?" 

 

Gus rolled his eyes; Tristan was so smashed he apparently didn't even realize where he was.  He found himself flushing over the leer he was receiving as Tristan's eyes swept down from his face toward his torso and moved even lower before slowly lifting to bore into his eyes with a smirk.  He noticed a gash across the top of Tristan's right eye and wondered how it had gotten there.  It did not appear to be too severe, but it was still oozing blood.  He shook his head.  What had caused Tristan to go off the deep end like this?  He had never even seen the guy drink before. 

 

"Where we going?" Tristan murmured as Gus began to pull him toward the half-bath located off the hallway.  He figured Kayla wouldn't appreciate her drunken, older brother being paraded in front of her friends.   "Need another...another drink," Tristan hiccupped out as Gus sighed. 

 

"No, you don't," he chided him gently as he finally managed to kick the bathroom door open and pulled Tristan inside before closing it behind them.  For a half-bath, it was fairly spacious, at least enough for him to lean Tristan against the white, tiled wall as he grabbed a washcloth hanging on a round towel ring next to the sink.  "Shit, you're a fucking mess," he muttered as he ran some cold water over the cloth and wrung it out. 

 

"Hold still," Gus murmured as he held the washcloth against the other boy's forehead and gently began to dab at the injury.  As he did so, he couldn't help peering into Tristan's eyes, noticing for the first time how mesmerizing they were, even in his drunken state.  They seemed to be multi-ringed; dark brown on the outside, with rings of gold and amber on the inside, much like a tree after you sawed it in half.  He had never seen anyone with eyes like his, and between that and the other boy's golden-colored skin, dark, thick, flowing hair, full lips, and strong jaw, he was quite striking even now.  Gus found his breath hitching as they looked into each other's eyes.  Time seemed to stop and his hand stilled as he clutched the washcloth until Tristan slid his hand around Gus's waist and pulled him flush against him.  Before he knew what was happening, the other boy's lips were plastered against his.  Gus was taken aback by the unexpected action at first, but then found himself beginning to respond as he parted his mouth and...

 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice as the door flew open and his heart stopped in his throat.  _No..._

 

"Oops! Sorry…!" Justin exclaimed in surprise as he opened the unlocked door to take a piss and observed what was going on.  He noticed Gus pulling away flustered as he quickly closed the door back.  _Well, well, well_... _Seems he wouldn't have to worry about Gus and his crush on him now_.  He smiled in relief.  _Good. That took care of one problem for him._

 

Figuring his reason for having to be there had just been conveniently eliminated, he turned and headed back toward the kitchen unobserved by the other partygoers, figuring he could make up some sort of excuse to Kayla the next time he saw her in school.  He figured she was probably having too much fun at the moment to miss him, anyway; at least by the sounds of rowdy merriment escaping from the living room. 

 

* * *

 

Gus pulled away quickly from Tristan's embrace as his eyes met Justin's and he watched the boy he had been waiting to arrive quickly close the door behind him.  Maybe he had just imagined all of what had happened, including that impromptu kiss with Tristan.  But as he looked over at the boy and noticed the same wound there – as well as the other boy's odd expression – he knew it had been all too real.  

 

"Gus..." Tristan began as he reached out his hand to grab onto Gus's arm, all of a sudden experiencing a bout of temporary sobriety.  But his heart sank as Gus wrenched his arm away from him, his eyes full of hurt and dismay.  In that second, Tristan thought he saw a world of accusation and betrayal in Gus's eyes, just before Gus whirled around and flung the door open, disappearing from view in seconds.  Feeling his world spinning out of control, Tristan turned and slammed his fist down onto the bathroom vanity, the pain that quickly shot up his arm serving as a fitting remedy to his foolhardiness. 

 

* * *

 

"Justin! Justin, wait!" Gus called out as he ran out of the bathroom, just in time to see Justin opening the side door leading outside.  But either Justin didn't hear over the loud din of the party, or didn't choose to acknowledge him, because he kept on going. 

 

Fortunately, Gus's determination, along with his longer legs, served him well as he rushed after Justin and succeeding in catching up with him just as he was straddling his bike and preparing to slide his helmet down over his head to leave. 

 

"Justin!" Gus exclaimed as he rushed up to him, out of breath.  "Let me explain..."

 

To his surprise and consternation, Justin smiled over at him as he clutched the helmet in his hand.  "I'm happy for you, Gus," he told him with a wink.  "It's cool.  You make a hot pair." 

 

"No!" Gus stuttered out in protest. This was not going the way he had hoped at all.  "I...He's not...No..."

  
Justin giggled a little at the other boy's struggle to get his words out as he gave Gus a playful push on the arm.  "He really got you all worked up, didn't he?" he teased him.  "It's okay; we're just friends, remember?  Now go get him before someone _else_ grabs onto him!"

 

"But..."  Before Gus could say another word, Justin replied, "Got to go; see you in school," before kick starting his Harley to life and quickly turning the bike around and heading back down the driveway.  A couple of seconds later, he accelerated onto the street and was quickly swallowed up by the blackness of night, leaving Gus reeling in shock and dismay.  At that moment, he wished the ground would just cave in beneath him, so he, too, could disappear.  He stood there for several seconds, unsure of what to do, until he finally turned around and dejectedly shuffled back toward the side door leading back into the house. 

 

Unbeknownst to Gus, Tristan had sadly observed the entire scene from the open bathroom window that overlooked the driveway.  He swallowed the lump in his throat as he silently noticed the two boys talking quietly together.   He couldn't make out most of what was being said, but just seeing Gus running to intercept the other boy to prevent him from leaving was too much for him.  He closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears from escaping, but a few trickled down his cheeks nevertheless.  He opened his eyes back up as he heard the roar of Justin's motorcycle, relieved somewhat that Gus had remained in place as Justin left, but even sloshed out of his mind it wasn't enough to quell the deep, emotional pain lancing through his body.  As he sank onto the top of the toilet lid in defeat, he realized all too clearly that he had really fucked it up big time now. 

 

* * *

_Several Minutes Later Across Town..._

 

Brian lay on his bed, stroking himself through the open fly of his jeans as his thoughts dwelled on a certain sexy blond who had insisted on invading his every waking thought lately.  Actually, Justin had managed to invade his every _dreaming_ thought lately, too, thanks in part to his parting text to him earlier.  It had almost been preordained, then, that he would spend all last night fantasizing about their next time together. Each time with Justin was somehow better than the one before.  And while they were perfectly in sync sexually – almost knowing instinctively what each one needed and wanted to heighten their pleasure – he truly believed it went deeper than that.  It wasn't just sexual.  There was more there.  How, with them being so far apart in age he wasn't sure.  It continued to astound him, in fact, that they were so compatible.  But he had quickly decided that while Justin might be years younger than him chronologically, in terms of wisdom, common sense, and maturity, he was very much on a par with him. 

 

Glancing over at his small, sleek, chrome clock sitting on the night table, he noticed it was almost 11:30 now.  How late was 'late evening'?  Wasn't that BEFORE midnight, he reasoned?  He sighed in pent-up desire and frustration just as his cellphone went off, signaling an incoming text, and his heart began to race hopefully.  Twisting on his side to reach for his cell lying next to him on the bed, he pressed a button to bring the screen back to life to read the message and smiled.

 

_Inspector at door needing full-body cavity search.  Immediate entry requested.  No, make that DEMANDING._

 

Brian chuckled softly.  Sitting up in the bed, he swung his legs around to place them on the floor before he punched in a response:  _Can't wait to begin inspection.  Give me thirty seconds and come on up._

 

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later, Brian heard the telltale whine of the old-fashioned lift coming up to the top floor as he waited impatiently for Justin to appear.  He stood near the door rooted to the spot until he heard the lift's metal door swing open and then closed and gave it a few seconds more before he opened the loft door, only to be abruptly attacked by a very eager blond as soon as there was enough room for him to slip through. 

 

Justin knocked the wind out of him as he slammed forcefully into his body and began to rain sloppy kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders while he murmured Brian's name over and over again.  His warm breath washed over Brian's skin as he whispered to him, making Brian's body start to burn with ever-increasing desire. 

 

He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped between his parted lips as he firmly cradled Justin by the buttocks to hold him up and savored the feeling of having Justin in his arms again.  The tentative kisses turned into passionate ones as their lips finally met, Justin taking the lead by sliding his tongue in between Brian's to take a swipe at the distinctly masculine taste inside. 

 

"Bed," Justin demanded as he broke off their kiss several seconds later and his hands began to roam all over Brian's chest, palming his nipples possessively as they slid up to curl over his shoulder blades.  "I need you, Brian," he breathed out as his right hand slid around to feather the soft, auburn hair at the back of Brian's neck.  "I need you surrounding me, taking me, marking me as yours.  Fuck, I'm so hard right now.  Hurry, Brian," he demanded as he began to unzip Brian's jeans, the tip of his tongue sliding out to wet his dry lips as he yanked the flaps apart, finding to his satisfaction that Brian was presently going commando.  "Yesssss," he hissed out in pleased triumph as he gave the steely shaft a firm squeeze, relishing in the hard silkiness under his touch.

 

"Fuck," Brian groaned as he bit down hard on his lower lip.  He wanted to yank Justin's hand away – afraid he was going to come merely from the sound of Justin's voice and the hand that was now sliding up and down his cock – but he was still propping Justin up by his ass and had his hands full – literally.  As he rushed to carry them both over to his bedroom and he flung the door open with his foot, he prayed he could hold off long enough to throw Justin down onto the bed before he exploded from lust-filled desire.

 

"Justin, stop," he finally managed to say as he reached the bed.  One look at the flushed look on his lover's face and his heart began to pound.  How could this man do what he did to him with just one look?  "Slow down," he cautioned him as thankfully Justin seemed to understand when he nodded and reluctantly removed his hand from inside his pants. 

 

Brian laid Justin down onto the bed with surprising gentleness as he took just a moment to tug his pants down his legs and step out of them, his cock springing up against his belly, swollen and throbbing.  His entire body was strung out high as a kite, even though he was stone cold sober as Justin reached his hands out toward him in invitation.

 

"Come here," he demanded urgently as he wriggled on the bed in barely-controlled passion, and Brian was only too happy to comply.  Brian walked over and crawled on top of Justin to kiss him deeply, desperately.  Justin was like some incurable sickness that permeated every pore of his being.  God, what was happening to him?  He draped himself over Justin's smaller frame as his lover spread his legs wide to allow him to nestle in the V of his lower body, their cocks brushing against each other's in obvious, exquisite, painful arousal.  Brian knew extended foreplay was out of the question tonight as he reached over to grab a condom from the night table, along with a small tube of lube.  Rising up onto his knees, he noticed the dark, almost midnight blue irises boring into his as he sheathed himself and quickly squirted some of the lube onto his fingers.  Justin planted his feet firmly onto the mattress and parted his raised knees in wanton invitation for him to prepare him, but somehow he knew he'd better not take too long to do that. 

 

He stuck one, slick finger inside and crooked it as he pushed deeper, eliciting a gasp from his companion as he hit the perfect spot.  He watched, entranced, as Justin's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he slowly pushed another finger inside, reveling in how deliciously constrictive it felt.  The thought of placing his dick inside there momentarily was about to undo him, so he slowly pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, placing his hands on either side of Justin as his lover bent himself in two, pressing his knees against his chest in wanton invitation.

 

Brian sucked in his breath at the sight; fuck, this boy was so beautiful and so incredibly passionate!  It was almost like time had stopped, but it was just for a brief moment, however, as Justin quietly complained, "Come on, Brian; enough, fuck me already," and after stealing one more deep kiss from the boy's soft lips, Brian tentatively pressed inside, his cock already weeping copiously.  Brian noticed Justin wince slightly at the intrusion as he paused, his desire conflicting with his need not to inflict unnecessary pain; a few seconds later, however, Justin gripped his biceps forcefully, his fingers digging into the toned flesh in silent demand for him to get on with it, and he pushed in harder.

 

"So hot," he couldn't help whispering as Justin arched up for deeper penetration and he felt surrounded by the heat.  Keeping his eyes focused on the endless pools of blue that bored into his, Brian pulled out and then aggressively pushed back in, being rewarded with a loud, vocal moan from below as he hit Justin's sweet spot again. 

 

"You like that?" he growled, his voice husky and thick with need as he reared back out partially and thrust in once more to the hilt, their slickened bodies meeting with a distinctive smack as he swooped in for another kiss on the down stroke.

 

Justin's face transformed into something almost feral as he nodded.  "More...harder...fuck me, Brian." 

 

Brian wasn't sure what had caused Justin's almost desperate urgency tonight, but he was too caught up in his own passion to question it as he began to pump in and out in earnest now, his hands gripping either side of Justin's torso as their bodies began to move as one. 

 

Justin met Brian thrust by thrust, his knees bent so tightly against his chest he thought he would explode. But the slight discomfort he was feeling from his position was more than compensated for by the exquisite pleasure coursing through his body as Brian plunged into him time and time again.  Brian finally released him enough so he could wind his legs around his lover's waist and link them at the ankles to pull him even closer and allow Brian to reach around and start stroking his throbbing cock.  Just a few, masterful pumps of his shaft and Justin felt his muscles clenching in pending release.  With a loud cry, he exploded all over their bodies as Brian thrust in a few more times before he, too, released his seed with an equally vocal shout of his own. 

 

They lay there, spent, for several seconds before Brian reluctantly pulled out and twisted his body to flop down beside his younger lover.  Tossing the tied-off condom down onto the floor beside him, he turned to gaze over at the amazing young man who had firmly captured him, body and soul.  Justin's chest was still heaving softly up and down, a fine sheen of sweet covering him in the after-throes of pleasure.  He scrunched up his nose when a tendril of rebellious hair fell into his eyes before Brian reached over and tenderly brushed it aside; he was rewarded with a turn of Justin's head and a smile that made his heart flutter in appreciation. 

 

"Well," he finally managed to utter.  "That was some inspection...I'm glad you insisted on me being so thorough." 

 

Justin blushed, a little embarrassed by the way he had practically stripped Brian's jeans off him and had pounced on him the moment he had seen him.  But Brian had been on his mind all night, and seeing Gus with Tristan earlier had just made him hornier for him – and even more eager to be with him again. 

 

Brian smiled at his reaction, pleased that he could invoke such a response from him.  He tugged on Justin's arm in silent invitation for him to scoot closer as he propped himself up on one elbow and just drunk in the sight of him. 

 

"What?" Justin asked softly in confusion at the odd expression on Brian's face. 

 

Brian shook his head in dismissal.  "Nothing," he whispered.  "I was just thinking about something..."

 

"Oooh, better not do that," Justin teased him.  "At your age you might not have many brain cells left."

 

Brian smirked at him.  "Well, fortunately for you, I don't use my _brain cells_ for what we just did.  And it was fucking fantastic, by the way, I might add." 

 

"Yes, it was," Justin admitted as he reached over to trail his hand down Brian's arm, marveling at how smooth and firm the warm, muscled flesh was beneath his touch.  "But then again, it always is when I'm with you." 

 

Brian frowned slightly, trying not to read more into that statement than there was.  Did Justin mean he had been with other guys since they had met? Had he been naïve, assuming that he was the only one who enjoyed Justin's company?  Justin was a beautiful young man.  It would only be normal that other guys found him just as attractive as he did.  But the thought of someone else touching him – being inside him – was unacceptable to him and caused his blood to boil. 

 

"Brian?" 

 

He blinked and refocused his thoughts as he realized Justin had been watching him.  "Hmm?"

 

"Where were you just now?" 

 

He shook his head slightly, deciding to be obtuse.  "I'm right here, Sunshine."

 

Justin's hand stilled on his arm.  "No, you were _here,_ but your mind was somewhere else.  What were you thinking about?"

 

Brian sighed softly.  Was he ready to go there with him?  This whole relationship thing was so new to him anyway and made him insecure as hell, and he wasn't used to feeling that way.  Until now, about the only person he really confided in was his son, and even HE wasn't told everything.  After all, he was the father and was supposed to be the confident one with all the answers.  How wrong that was when it came to Justin, though!  Was he ready to put his heart on the line here?  Or perhaps more to the point, was he ready to risk losing it?  Taking a deep breath of resolve, he finally whispered, "Is there anyone else, Justin?" 

 

Justin furrowed his brow.  "What do you mean?"

 

Brian was quiet for a moment before he replied, "You said earlier that sex with me is always great."

 

Justin's face warmed in embarrassment; he wasn't used to discussing sex this openly with Brian. He liked to think he was more of an actions sort of man, just like Brian was, and they didn't _need_ words to explain it.  But still, he couldn't deny it.  "Yes," he replied softly.  "It is."  His cheeks were tinged with pink as he added, "You were all I thought about today."

 

"Me, too," Brian found himself admitting as Justin smiled in pleasure over the statement.  "But you said you had plans earlier.  And you told me that once before, too, when we were going to get together."

 

"That's right," Justin told him with a frown.  "So?  Brian, what are you trying to say?"

 

Brian took a deep breath.  _Here goes nothing..._   "Justin, have you been with anyone else since we met?" 

 

Justin stared over at his companion, noticing a distinct look of uncertainty on his face, and it was then that he realized what Brian was trying to say.  The fact hit him like a bolt of lightning, and filled him with such joy he didn't dare express it.  Brian was bothered by the fact that he might be seeing other guys! 

 

"Would it bother you if I was?" he asked him, deciding to be just a little evil and make his lover squirm a bit first. 

 

"You can do whatever you want," Brian dismissed him curtly, his jealousy flaring up at the thought.  What kind of answer was that?  "Just answer the damn question, Justin, that's all I'm asking.  Are you?" 

 

"Are YOU?" was the unexpected reply.  Justin had seen the way other guys had been watching him at Woody's the day they met.  He wasn't stupid.  He knew all too well how other men had to be drawn to his lover like a moth to a flame.  He didn't like the idea of Brian being with other men, either. 

 

"Am I what?"

 

Justin sighed in exasperation, feeling like they were participating in a tennis match.  "You know what I mean!  Are you hooking up with other guys when we can't be together?" 

 

Brian rolled his eyes.  This was going nowhere.  Why did he think it was a good idea to have this conversation in the first place? But he _had_ started it.  "Justin..."  He let out a deep breath of exasperation before the words burst forth almost of their own accord.  "Okay!  NO!  I'm sure you will find this impossible to believe, and it goes against everything I normally would do, but no, since I met you I haven't been with _anyone_ else!  And yeah, it would bother me if you WERE!  There, are you satisfied now?  Now answer the fucking question!"  He huffed in aggravation as a smile broke out on Justin's face; a blinding smile that threatened to rival the entire electric grid of the eastern United States.

 

"Well?" he pressed when no answer was forthcoming.  He HATED feeling this way. 

 

Justin smiled even more if that was possible before he took sympathy on him and his face grew more serious, even tender.  "No, Brian," he told him softly at last as he reached over and brushed some hair away from his lover's face to lay his hand against his stubbled cheek.  "Why would I need to do that anyway when I have _you_?"  He paused, his breath taken away by the openly vulnerable look on his lover's face.  "I told you before," he reminded him.  "There IS no other 'one.'  They're just friends; that's all.  They don't mean anything to me; not like YOU do."  He searched Brian's face to determine if he believed him, but he couldn't tell.  "Okay?" he whispered as he leaned in just enough to gently kiss his lips in reassurance and pull back to look into his eyes.  "Brian?" 

 

Brian breathed out a sigh of relief between his lips before he nodded.  "Yeah...okay." He smiled at Justin before they met for another, deeper kiss.  As they broke apart several seconds later, Brian gently pushed Justin down onto his back as he hovered over him.  He shook his head slightly in amazement over how deeply he felt for this boy.  Did he dare call it love?  He didn't know.  But he _did_ know he couldn't imagine his life without him now.  He leaned down to nuzzle the side of Justin's neck as he murmured, "We're all sticky now.  Care to go wash it off with me?"

 

Justin smiled at him as he pulled back and nodded. 

 

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

 

As Justin stood in the doorway of Brian's loft, it was hard to tell which man was more unwilling to say goodbye.  For the past fifteen minutes, he and Brian had been making out like two love struck teenagers; well, perhaps he still _was_ one, he couldn't help thinking, as they continued to kiss, their hands touching the other everywhere.  But as he pulled back reluctantly to look into Brian's eyes, he knew he couldn't stay.

 

Almost as if he were reading his mind, he heard Brian whisper, "Do you really have to go?" 

 

Brian uttered the words before he even considered the implications, but it seemed to be the day for that sort of revelation. 

 

Justin leaned his forehead against his, his hands gripping his shoulders, as he responded regretfully, "Yeah, I'm afraid that I do.  I have to be up early tomorrow.  But if it's okay with you, we could do a rerun tomorrow night." 

 

Brian had to have one more taste as he leaned in to kiss Justin deeply before pulling back.  "How about a rerun now?" he asked huskily, his voice low and smooth. 

 

"Brian..." Justin protested as his lover curled his lips under.  He knew how hard he was making this.  _VERY hard_ , he thought ruefully as he felt his body responding to Brian's words and his touch.  "I can't," he told him as Brian sighed.  "But I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" 

 

"You'd better," Brian growled in frustration.  They had already...Okay, he had to admit it – _made love_ – two times already tonight, but it was never enough with Justin.  He pushed their bodies closer together as he admitted, "You're making this very _hard_ on me," as he gripped Justin's hand and settled it over his cock to prove his point.

 

"You're not the ONLY one," Justin responded with a groan as he finally disentangled himself from Brian's embrace.  He knew if he didn't leave in the next few minutes, he wouldn't at all. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised him as he turned to go.  He paused to look back when he got to the elevator, noticing Brian still standing there.  He looked like he was about to walk over to him, but Justin held out his hand in a 'stopping' gesture as he told him truthfully, "You stay there.  You're too much of a temptation from less than 10 feet away." 

 

Brian grinned just as the elevator finally arrived and Justin stepped inside.  Only when Justin had the gate firmly closed did he finally know they had said their final goodbye.

 

Brian watched the elevator car descend until he couldn't see it anymore before finally turning around and quietly closing the door behind him, walking over barefooted to plop down onto the couch.  He found himself smiling as he recalled Justin's reassurance earlier that he was, indeed, only seeing him.  That fact filled him with a great deal of both relief as well as satisfaction.

 

Several minutes passed when he heard someone knocking on his door, and he couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face.  It seems he wasn't the _only_ one that couldn't bear to say goodbye.  Justin must have decided that his early-morning plans weren't so important after all.  Clad in his blue jeans and nothing else – his favorite 'stay-at-home' attire – he walked over to the loft door and eagerly swung it open to prepare for another onslaught.  He stared, his mouth agape, however, as he found out it wasn't Justin at all. 

 

"Hello, Brian," was the quiet greeting.

 

Stunned, it took Brian a few minutes before he could verbalize what he was thinking.  "What the fuck are you doing here, Lindsay?" 


	14. Heartsick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay's unexpected appearance causes shocking and dramatic repercussions between Brian and Justin.

As soon as Justin parked his bike near his apartment and tugged off his helmet, he reached inside his jacket pocket to send a text message to the man who had been uppermost on his mind since he had left him a short while ago.  Smiling at the memory of how hard it had been to part – but reassured by the fact that he would see him again tomorrow night – he sent a short message wishing Brian good night (without the hokey Romeo inference this time), and waited for the typical, snarky response to be sent in return.

 

This time, however, he frowned after a while when no message was forthcoming.  _That's odd_ , he couldn't help thinking.  Perhaps he had been spoiled before, but Brian always texted him back promptly whenever he sent a text; at least when he wasn't at work,  and even then it normally didn't take him long to respond.  Perplexed, he bit his lip thoughtfully for a minute or so, staring at his phone as if he could will it to cooperate, before he finally decided to disembark from his bike and proceed into his apartment to get a drink of water and shrug off his jacket.

 

Now, as he sat with his legs crossed under him on his rather worn sofa, he looked down at his cellphone clutched in his hand for probably the 30th time and wondered if he had done or said something wrong earlier.  He had tried to call Brian directly a few minutes ago, only to have the phone go immediately into his voicemail, so he didn't leave a message.  His thoughts wandered back to their evening together as he sat there in the quiet of his apartment.  Brian hadn't _seemed_ upset about anything; well, only the fact that he couldn't stay the night, and even then he didn't really seem bothered by it, especially since they would be seeing one another again soon.  Had it been their conversation earlier, when Brian had asked him about the 'other plans' he had mentioned? 

 

He thought he had done a good job of convincing Brian, of telling him that the other times were merely outings with friends and didn't mean anything to him.  Hadn't he been able to tell in the way that he had kissed him; in the way that they had made love? And to Justin, that was what it was.  He had to admit it; he was falling in love with this perplexing enigma of a man.  Perhaps he had already been in love with him since the first moment they had met at Woody's.  He suspected, though, that it might have been that night when they gazed up at the stars, and Brian had held him so tenderly as he assured him he that would never be alone anymore.  So just what was going on?  Was he overreacting, perhaps?  He sighed as he placed his phone down beside him and restlessly brushed his right hand through his messy hair. 

 

He walked over and pushed back the curtain slightly that overlooked the parking lot, somehow hoping (irrationally) that he would find Brian staring back up at him with that knowing smirk he always had on his face as if to say "Gotcha!"  But he let out a deep, frustrated breath as he saw nothing out of the ordinary – just the same cars and his bike parked where they always were at night, under the glow of the security lamp.  "Brian, what's going on?" he murmured fretfully. 

 

He finally decided that a hot shower might relax him and make him think a little more clearly as he walked toward the bathroom and turned the water on.  All it managed to do, however, was cause him to come rushing back into the cramped living room a few minutes later, wet and naked, when he heard his phone chime to signify that he had a text.  His heart pounding with both excitement as well as relief, he rushed to grab his phone from the sofa with a big smile, only to have it fade away as he realized the message wasn't from Brian. 

 

"Fuck," he whispered in both dread and disappointment as he read the message:

 

_RU still awake? We need 2 talk._

Justin sighed heavily as, uncaring of how he was dripping water onto the carpet, he stood there in indecision, wondering what the hell he was going to do.  Right now, he only had one thing – or one person – on his mind.  Everything else would have to wait.  After several seconds, he finally sent a brief text of his own:

 

_I'm exhausted and about to go to bed; we can talk at school tomorrow.  Good night._

He hated to brush Gus off that way, but Brian was all he could think about right now.  Placing the phone back down – this time closer to the bathroom in case he needed to reach it again – he returned to the shower.

 

Drying his hair off a few minutes later with a towel, he threw it down in disgust in a corner of the tiled bathroom.  It had now been thirty minutes since he had sent Brian that text.  Perhaps in the grand scheme of things it wasn't such a long time to wait for a reply, but that wasn't like Brian – at least when it came to answering _him_.  He knew he was at home; he had just left him there.  And he figured that surely Brian hadn't gone to bed THAT quickly. So what exactly was going on?  And why did he have this sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong?

 

"Damn; fuck it," he growled as, making an impetuous decision, he hurriedly pulled on the same pair of jeans and shirt he had worn earlier and, tugging his shoes back on and grabbing his leather jacket, cellphone and keys, he rushed toward the door, disregarding the late hour and how early he would have to get up tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Across town at approximately the same time, Gus closed his eyes briefly in dismay as he read Justin's curt dismissal of his request, his torso leaning against the headboard as he sat there in the dimness of the room.  _Shit, he must be mad at me or something_ , he couldn't help thinking.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he kept muttering internally over what had happened earlier.  He was *this* close to finally demonstrating to Justin how he felt, and he let Tristan come between them.  Damn it!  Why did Kayla's brother decide today of all days to get plastered? And why exactly had he done it in the first place?  That was a puzzle to him.  _Everything_ was a puzzle to him lately.

 

He peered over at the 'birthday girl,' knowing Kayla had gone to bed both happy as well as more than a little tipsy herself; he suspected a freight train could rumble through the room at any moment and it would still not wake her up.  He longed to do just that – to rouse her and tell her what had happened earlier – but he knew it was no use.  Besides, it would be a little embarrassing explaining what had transpired between him and her brother.  What HAD happened, exactly?  He had to admit – after that night with the makeshift basketball game, he had suspected by the way that Tristan occasionally stole a glance his way from time to time that he might be interested in him.  And when he had kissed him earlier; _holy shit_.  Even in his inebriated state, he had to admit that Tristan could kiss.  He had almost lost himself in that kiss.  And the way his body had felt next to his.  If Justin hadn't interrupted them...

 

"Aaargh!" he groaned in confusion as he covered his eyes with his hands, almost as if it would shut out his thoughts that were presently in turmoil.  Exactly what was going on? He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to Justin now until tomorrow, but there _was_ one party he COULD talk to – and he was presently lying in his bed down the hall.  Was he asleep, though?  And would he be more sober now?  Well, it didn't matter, damn it; he had to know just what had caused that episode earlier.  Pulling back the cover from his lower body, he carefully rose from the bed so as not to disturb Kayla and made his way toward the door that was ajar, his bare feet making no noticeable sound on the hardwood floor as he opened it and crept down the hallway toward Tristan's room, clad only in the pair of jeans he had worn earlier that night. 

 

Slowly opening the door to Tristan's room, he poked his head in first.  Tristan was, indeed, lying face up on his bed; his face partially illuminated by the moonlight streaming into the room through the window nearby.  He had what appeared to be a white washcloth folded over his eyes and his forehead – no doubt in an attempt to alleviate the bitch of a hangover he probably had – and his hands were folded over his bare chest.   He appeared to be asleep, from the looks of his chest moving regularly up and down.

 

As Gus crept closer, however, and peered down at the full, slightly-parted mouth and the expanse of smooth skin under his inspection to make sure, he had this inexplicable urge to lean down and taste those lips again that he had sampled earlier; to try and determine if the kiss they had shared had, indeed, been something memorable or if Tristan would even remember it later once he sobered up tomorrow.  If he _hadn't_ been drunk, would he have even tried something like that, he wondered?  Daring to perch gingerly on the side of the bed now, he took a few moments to stare down at the muscular form lying so still below him before, as if drawn by some magnet, he leaned in closer to Tristan's face until he was mere inches apart...

 

Just in time, however, he realized what he was doing and pulled back in disgust.  What the hell was he thinking?  Wasn't he in enough deep shit already without complicating matters further?  How different would it be for him to kiss Tristan while he was asleep, than for a drunken Tristan to kiss HIM?  None at all. 

 

He lifted himself carefully back off the bed, wondering if he was going crazy.  _Get a hold of yourself, damn it!_ He berated himself as he stood up and looked down at the other boy's sleeping form, immensely relieved that apparently Tristan had no idea he was even in the room.  Taking care to not make any loud noises, he managed to slip out and close Tristan's door behind him before he let out a deep breath of relief and walked back into Kayla's room, finding her in precisely the same position she had been in before. 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his hand roughly over his face, his mind a mass of confusion and his emotions raw and erratic.  He had come close to making matters worse by practically assaulting Tristan while he was passed out from being drunk, for God's sake!  What the fuck was going on???

 

Twisting his body so he could fall back onto the bed on his back, he peered up at the ceiling and decided for once that he was NOT going to confide in Kayla about this whole, sordid mess; if he did, she would think he was a freak for sure.  It would be at least another hour before he finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep beside her. 

 

* * *

_An hour later across town..._

Justin held his hand up, poised to knock but hesitating as he stood in front of Brian's loft door.  He had paced back and forth anxiously downstairs by the front entrance for what must have been at least forty minutes until by a stroke of luck a female tenant had walked up.  He had plastered on his most engaging smile and had managed to charm her into letting him in, explaining that he was staying with Brian – _his brother_ – while he was visiting him and had forgotten to get the pass code from him, and how he had stupidly left his cell phone up in Brian's apartment upstairs.  Profusely thanking her as she shamelessly flirted with him and allowed him to follow her inside, his braveness promptly deserted him a few minutes later as he now stood at Brian's door. 

 

His concern superseding his possible embarrassment over there being nothing wrong, however, he took a deep breath before he knocked three times on the steel door and waited for Brian to appear.  When nothing happened, however, and he knocked twice more with no response, he was about to give up when he decided for the heck of it to just turn the lever and see if it opened. To his surprise as well as relief, it gave easily under his touch and he pulled it down to slide the heavy door ajar. 

 

As he slipped inside and shut the door behind him, the first thing he noticed was the strong stench of cigarette smoke in the air; it was so prevalent that it was hard to breath inside and made his eyes water as they adjusted to the semi-darkness. From his position by the door, he could just make out Brian sitting on the bare, hardwood floor with his back up against the couch, an empty, forlorn-looking bottle of whiskey lying on its side next to him.  A full ashtray was keeping Brian company nearby as Justin watched the end of the cigarette light up briefly between Brian's lips as he took a drag.  A half-empty glass of what was left of the booze was clutched in his other hand as he stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. 

 

"Brian?" he called out quietly as he walked closer to him, noticing that his lover didn't even react to the sound of his voice or his footsteps.  "I tried to text you earlier, but you didn't answer.  You had me worried."  His eyes widened as he got a better look at the rest of the living area; when he had left before, it had been clean and spotless.  Now, along with the butt-laden ashtray and the toppled bottle of booze, he noticed there were fractured vases and pieces of art scattered everywhere around the room, the remnants glinting in the moonlight where they had broken. "Brian..."

 

"Get out," was the eerily quiet response finally, although Brian still did not move from his place on the floor. 

 

Justin's heart hammering in fear now over Brian's behavior, he walked closer to extend his hand out to reach down and touch Brian's shoulder and grasp it, only to have him pull away from his touch.  "Brian....no...Tell me what's wrong," Justin insisted softly, shocked by his reaction.  What in the hell was going on?  "What's going on?"

 

Brian stubbed the cigarette out into the ashtray, the glass of booze clanking onto the floor as he suddenly rose to his feet to face him, causing Justin to shrink back slightly from the wild, raging look in his eyes.  "I said, get the fuck OUT!" he roared now as he gave Justin a small push backward. 

 

"No!" Justin countered stubbornly, despite his shock.  He wasn't going anywhere...not until he got an explanation.

 

Brian fumed at his obstinacy, feeling his temper reaching a boiling point; he was in no mood to argue with him – not with ANYONE right now.  No one could help him...not even Justin.  "I said, leave...me... _alone_!" he growled a little quieter now, hoping, pleading that Justin would do as he asked. 

 

"No, not until you tell me what's happened, Brian!" Justin insisted, his face pale with worry.  "Please..."

 

Brian turned around then, unable to face him, as the events from earlier came rushing back into his mind...

 

* * *

_Flashback to earlier..._

"Hello, Brian," was the quiet, unexpected greeting.

 

 Brian stood there with his mouth agape.  "What the fuck are you doing here, Lindsay?"

 

Lindsay smirked.  "Polite as always, I see. May I come in?" she asked, as she craned her neck in an attempt to peer around Brian's taller form.  Except for the hair swept up into an informal chignon – and the more costly, elegantly-tailored two-piece pants suit Lindsay was now wearing – she looked pretty much the same as the last time Brian had seen her years ago.

 

Brian stared at her for a few seconds before he grudgingly twisted his body just enough to allow her enough room to enter.  He stayed near the door as he observed Lindsay walk in and scrutinize his and his son's living space before she turned to face him.  "Where is he, Brian?"

 

 "I said...What you are doing here?" Brian repeated, ignoring her question. 

 

"What do you _think_?" Lindsay countered coolly.  "I'm here to see my son." 

 

"Right.  After what, sixteen fucking years??  Now he's suddenly YOUR son, Lindsay?" 

 

"Brian, watch your language!" she scolded him angrily, her lips pressed together in disapproval.  "You don't have to use such profanity at me." 

 

He laughed at her in disbelief.  "Don't come into MY house and tell me what the fuck to do!  Gus isn’t here; he's spending the night with a friend," he finally told her, although that was ALL she was going to be told.  "Now I repeat – either tell me what the fuck you want, or you can get the hell out of here right now."   

 

She sighed.  "I was praying it wouldn't come to this and you would listen to reason, but if that's the way you want to play it..."  She stared at him unflinchingly as she stated, "I've come to take Gus back with me; it's the only way." 

 

Brian looked at her in astonishment.  "What?  Are you out of your mind?  What the hell are you talking about, Lindsay?  He quit being _your son_ when you turned your back on him – and me." 

 

"I never forgot about him, Brian," she protested vehemently as she stood with her hands across her chest.  "He's _always_ been my son.  And now I realize he has no future if he stays with you." 

 

Brian's mouth hung open.  Was this for real?  Was SHE for real?  He was rendered speechless momentarily by the absurdity of it all. 

 

"I have a family back home, Brian.  A family that I love who loves me.  I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter," she explained as a smile appeared on her face and she patted her stomach, "...and another one on the way."  She paused for a few seconds before adding, "And it's time for Gus to be reunited with his family, Brian.  A REAL family." 

 

Brian's eyes blazed with scornful fury.  "I AM his _real family_ ," he told her through clenched teeth.  "And I'll be cold in the goddamn, fucking ground before I let you take him from me."   

 

Lindsay took a deep breath.  She had suspected that Brian wouldn't be rational about this; he always HAD been extremely pigheaded.  Perhaps it was time to take a different tactic.  "Listen, Brian.  I'm sure you love Gus in your own way," she told him soothingly.  "And you think I haven't been the least bit involved in his life.  But that's not true," she informed him as she opened up her handbag and pulled out a small stack of photos.  "I've had a private detective constantly checking up on him and providing me with updates as well as photos."  She walked over to hand them to Brian as he looked down at them in shock.

 

There were pictures of Gus depicting him at all ages – Brian recognized the first one as one of Gus's photos from his preschool day care, and as he sorted through them, he noticed they went all the way up to present day, including several of him playing basketball at St. James.  He couldn't help smiling a little in recollection as he recognized one photo that had been taken when Gus was eleven and playing Little League Baseball.  His team had won the state tournament that year – mainly due to his son's pitching skills – and the team had dumped an entire cooler of ice over his head in jubilant celebration just before the shot was taken.  He looked like the proverbial, drowned rug rat in the photo, but he had this goofy, ecstatic look on his face.  Gus always had been a happy kid – he had made sure of that. 

 

It was apparent from where and when the photos had been taken that Gus had practically been stalked since the first day he had been born.  His face darkened in disgust over the realization.  "What the fuck, Lindsay?  Why?  You could have been a part of his life from the very beginning...if you had wanted to be."

 

Pointedly ignoring his statement, she took the photos out of his hands and replied, "I was agreeable, based on the detective's reports and the photos he gave me, to leave him with you as long as I thought he was happy in this unorthodox arrangement that the two of you have.  But that was before.  Now, everything's changed." 

 

"What are you _talking_ about, Lindsay?" he demanded as he placed his hands on his hips and watched her rifle through the photos as if she were searching for one in particular. 

 

"I was always aware of your lifestyle, Brian, and while the Bible views it as a sin, at some point I actually came to tolerate it; that is, as long as it didn't directly affect our child and you kept it to yourself.  But now I see that you have taken it upon yourself to project your perverted lifestyle upon our son, and I simply can't allow that to happen."  Finding the photo she had been searching for, she held it out to Brian for his inspection.  "Do you remember when this was taken, Brian?" she probed, her face full of contempt as he peered down at it.

 

The 4" X 6" photo was taken earlier in the year at a going-away picnic that Brian had offered to throw at the local park for Jason Copper, one of Gus's oldest childhood friends who was moving away with his parents.  The photo showed both boys with their arms around each other as Gus gave the other boy a playful peck on the lips.  It had all been in jest – Jason knew that Gus was gay, and being straight he had promptly pushed him away right after it had been taken as the two of them had laughed over it.  But, of course, no one could tell that from the photograph itself. 

 

"Yeah...I know _exactly_ when it was taken," he told him.  "So what's your point, Lindsay?  It was totally innocent."

 

She stared at him in disbelief.  "Innocent?  Are you kidding me, Brian?" she raged as she snatched the photo back from him and looked at it in disgust.  "There's nothing _innocent_ about it!  This was the last straw, Brian!  You've managed to make Gus just as sick as you are!  Maybe it's not too late to change him back, though." 

 

Brian laughed at her in ridicule.  "Change him?  You don't _change_ someone's sexual orientation like you change your underwear, Lindsay!  No one has a choice in the matter.  Yeah...Gus happens to like cock like I do," he told her as she let out a gasp.  "But that was pure chance.  No one decides at some point to be gay or straight; that's just the way it is."

 

"You think what you want, Brian.  But I won't allow him to remain here where you can continue to push such warped, perverted ideas on him!"  She shook her head in sad resignation.  "Very well. If it has to come to this, then so be it..."  Reaching back into her handbag, she pulled out an ivory-colored business envelope with the words _Strathmore, Lewis, and Thomas, Attorneys at Law_ typed in the far left corner. 

 

Placing the envelope down on the kitchen counter nearby, she told him, "Best get used to the idea, Brian.  I’m NOT leaving him with you any longer."  Snapping her handbag closed, she turned to go. 

 

"I'll be seeing you in court," she told him as she reached the still-open door.  "In the meantime, I suggest you think about your son's future instead of your own for a change.  If you decide to be reasonable and come to your senses without drawing this out any further, I'll consider allowing you to have visitation with him – as long as it's supervised, of course.  I'll pray for you, Brian," she told him quietly as she slipped through the open doorway and disappeared. 

 

Brian was too stunned to move for several seconds until, at last finding his feet he hurried after her, just in time to see her entering the elevator car.  "No, Lindsay!" he shouted back at her as she turned to face him and the car began to descend, not caring whether any of the other tenants could hear him.  "I'll see YOU in HELL first!"   

 

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

 

At the recollection of what had happened earlier – and the thought of possibly losing his son forever, his pride and joy and his reason for living – a tear unexpectedly fell unbidden down Brian's cheek as he angrily wiped it away. 

 

"Brian?"  Justin was totally freaked out now.  This wasn't like Brian at all; this was almost like a total stranger to him.  He could think of only one reason why Brian would act this way.   He reached to grasp Brian's shoulder.  "Brian...did something happen to your son?  Is he okay?" 

 

At the mention of Gus, Brian wrenched away from him to whirl around and face him, his eyes dark with rage.  It wasn't that he was angry with Justin – he was angry at the world; a world that had no tolerance, no open-mindedness – only hatred; pure, unadulterated hatred. 

 

"Don't you EVER mention my son out loud, do you hear me?" he yelled.  "Who are you to even talk about him?" 

 

Justin's mouth hung open in stunned anguish over the look on Brian's face – and the hatred in his voice.  "I'm...I'm sorry...," he stammered.  "I don't understand..."

 

Brian walked closer to him, his face now beet red.  "I told you before to GET OUT, Justin!" he reminded him as he gave him a more violent shove this time, almost causing Justin to lose his balance.  "DO IT!  Before I fucking THROW you out!" 

 

Justin's eyes' filled with tears of disbelief.  "But...but we..."

 

Brian laughed scornfully at him.  "We?  WE?  There IS no 'WE!'  You were just some hot little twink with a tight ass that I had my fun with, and now I'm done with you," he told him with a sneer as Justin's face crumpled in stunned reaction.

 

Justin stubbornly shook his head, though, unable to accept it.  "No...That's not true..."

 

Brian smiled at him then – a hollow smile filled with what looked like pity.  "You are so gullible," he told him as Justin's heart promptly broke in two.  "But you WERE good in bed." 

 

Justin shook his head then, his eyes filling with tears.  "Fuck you, Brian!  Fuck you!  Damn you to hell!" he shouted at him, as at last he spun on his heels and rushed toward the door, his tears almost blinding him in his bid to escape.  He managed somehow to open the door before stumbling outside, deciding he couldn’t wait for the elevator before he rushed toward the staircase on the right that led downstairs.

 

Brian stood there, listening to Justin's rapidly retreating footsteps echoing as he rushed down the metal steps, before he leaned down to pick up the empty bottle of Beam lying on its side on the floor.  Holding it up to his lips to take one last drop from the container, he promptly reared back and threw it violently against the far wall, the million shards of glass mixing in with the shattered remains of the picture frames, as well as his own heart.  Almost as if on autopilot, he turned and walked over to the door to close it and turn the alarm on before turning to enter his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in a numb, drunken heap.

 

 

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Justin stood astride his bike, peering up at the neatly kept, pink-and-lilac colored Victorian home situated on a shady, mature neighborhood on the east side of the Pitts.  A matching wooden sign with cream colored trim neatly proclaimed this was no ordinary house, however. 

 

 

It had taken everything Justin had had in him today to come here to visit his grandmother, even though he religiously came to see her on this day every other week without fail.  Today, though, his heart was heavy and he hadn't slept a wink.  He hadn't even tried. He had sat up all night, nursing cup after cup of coffee and wondering what had happened last night between him and Brian.  He had vacillated between hoping it had all just been a horrible dream – that he would go over to Brian's loft tonight and everything would be just fine between them – and wanting to go back over there and tell Brian what a despicable person he thought he was for misleading him and breaking his heart – but he knew he couldn't miss his regular visit with one of the few members of his family who had always loved and supported him, and accepted him for who he was.  Truthfully, too, he desperately needed that kind of support right now, because if he thought about what had happened too much longer, he might very well be plunged into a deep abyss of depression that he couldn't emerge from. 

 

Sighing, he pulled off his helmet and laid it down on the bike before opening up his saddle bag to take out a small, tissue-wrapped bouquet of carnations that he had picked up on the way over.  Hopping off the bike, he walked up the sidewalk to the unassuming, lilac-painted front door.  As assisted-care facilities go, _Morris House_ was a very small one.  But that was what both he and his grandmother liked about it.  It had a homey and personal touch; so much so, in fact, that the four residents of the facility were encouraged to perform gardening, cooking, and other chores around the house as they saw fit.  It helped to strengthen the bond of friendship that had grown between them, as well as make them feel useful, and it also reassured Justin that his treasured "nana" was being well –cared for. 

 

As he opened the door and entered, he was instantly greeted by the residence manager, as she was called; it was her job to oversee and coordinate the overall care of each resident.  "Hi, Justin," Deanna Gillman called out to him with a smile.  "Your grandmother's in the sitting room."

 

He nodded at her with just a ghost of a smile as he walked down the short hallway toward the back of the house.  The sitting room was actually a glass-enclosed addition that had been built onto the house after it had been renovated into a nursing facility, and with its bright, sunny interior and its openness to the backyard, it had quickly become a favorite of his grandmother's.  While her gardening days were clearly over – she was far too frail now and her bones were too brittle for strenuous activity – she would spend many a day in this room, admiring the variety of flowers and climbing rose bushes that decorated the neatly manicured backyard, maintained and lovingly cared for by one of the other residents who had been a landscaper in an earlier time.  Justin often kidded his grandmother that the man, Otis Goldman, was flirting with her, because he often had tea with her in this room and frequently brought her a small bouquet of roses from the garden with the thorns cut off – but she typically would dismiss that notion, preferring to think he was merely being kind. 

 

Nancy Taylor turned her head as her face broke out into a surprised smile.  "Justin!" she exclaimed in pleasure as if she was seeing him after a long time, even though it had only been two weeks.  "You're here early today!  Come and give me a hug!"  She held her hands out as Justin walked up to her and did as she asked.

 

He tried to return her smile as he pulled back to stare into her kindly face, but he suspected he wasn't quite succeeding as he told her softly, "These are for you," placing the bouquet of pink carnations and baby's breath down on a small, round, glass-topped table situated nearby.  He noticed without surprise that she had some sort of knitting project she was working on lying there.  It was when his grandmother _wasn't_ working on her knitting that he would be worried.  When he had first moved to Pittsburgh, one of the first things she had done for him was knit him an ice-blue-and-gray-colored scarf, telling him it would complement his eyes, even though with his motorcycle riding he couldn't really use it all that often. Every time he looked at it hanging on a hook near the front door, however, it filled him with happiness because he knew it had been made with love.  How he wished he could feel some of that same happiness right now...

 

She smiled at him affectionately as he turned to sit down next to her on the couch, clasping his hand in her smaller, bony one.  She squinted at him as she eyed him intently.  "You look tired, Honey," she commented.  "Didn't they have school today?" she asked. 

 

Justin averted his gaze downward in awkwardness; his grandmother may not be as agile physically anymore, but her mind was still sharp as a tack.  He should have known she wouldn't miss anything.  He also knew he could never lie to her; she had been too good to him to be deceptive.  He lifted his gaze to look into her eyes as he told her truthfully, "I didn't sleep at all last night, and knew I wouldn't be very productive today, so I decided not to go to school." He smiled at her fondly.  "I decided I'd rather come see you, instead."

 

She cocked her head slightly to the side and frowned, noticing that her grandson's smile didn't quite go to his eyes.  "Well, I'm always glad to see you, Justin; you know that.  But what's really going on, Honey?  Why do you look so unhappy?" 

 

"I'm not unhappy..." he started to protest, but one look at her piercing, blue eyes and he knew he couldn't keep up that pretense.  Instead, his own eyes filled with tears as he bit his lip and turned to gaze out at the wall of windows overlooking the backyard.  He swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought to compose himself.

 

"Justin...?" he heard his grandmother say softly with concern, and he lost it.  The tears began to trickle down his face as the wound in his heart opened back up anew, still too fresh and raw. 

 

"Justin!" his grandmother exclaimed in alarm as she watched her grandson's face distort into anguish.  "What in the world is going on?  Tell me!"  Just like when he had been a baby, she pulled him into her arms and he melted into her embrace, seeking the comfort that only she could give him. 

 

"Nana...It hurts so bad..." he stuttered against her chest as he placed his hands around her waist, his tears dampening the pale-green, pearled sweater she was wearing.  "I...I thought he really cared about me." 

 

Nancy held onto Justin tightly as her own eyes filled with tears over the mournful sound of her tender-hearted grandson's voice.  Someone like him certainly deserved to be loved, especially after what had happened to him with his parents.  How her own son could disown someone as kind and sweet as her grandson was unfathomable to her.  She pulled back enough to look into the tear-washed eyes to softly say, "Ahh...so this is about another man?" 

 

Justin hiccupped as he nodded; he went to use the back of his sleeve to dry some of his tears, but was stopped as his grandmother reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned, lace handkerchief.  Handing it to him, she asked him gently, "What happened?" 

 

Justin wiped his face with the handkerchief before responding truthfully, "I don't know, Nana!  He...he seemed to enjoy being with me and he seemed to care about me; at least until last night." 

 

"Last night?"

 

Justin nodded as he took a deep breath.  "Yeah...we had been together earlier in the night, and when I got home I sent him a text to tell him good night," he explained, not wanting to elaborate too much on just what their activities had entailed.  "When he didn't text me right back – like he normally would," he clarified, "I got worried that something was really wrong and went back over to his apartment." 

 

She nodded.  "Then what happened?" 

 

"I don't know!" he wailed.  "It was as if I were seeing a whole other person.  Something happened to him.  I found his apartment unlocked and opened the door.  He was sitting with his back to the couch with all these cigarette butts and booze lying around, and the loft was a mess.  There were broken vases and artwork lying everywhere like he had purposely thrown them down onto the floor to break them!  And when I asked him what was wrong...he...he got furious at me and tried to throw me out!" 

 

His grandmother's eyes widened in anxiety.  "Did he hurt you, Justin?" 

 

Justin shook his head.  "No," he whispered to her.  "Not physically, anyway," he explained in a choked voice.  To him, that would have been better than the emotional pain he had inflicted. 

 

"You don't know what happened to make him so angry?" she pressed quietly, her demeanor serving to calm Justin down a little as he shook his head no.  "Maybe he wasn't mad at you, then," she told him reasonably.  "Maybe he was just angry at something else and took it out on you instead."

 

"All I did was ask about his son...and he just exploded..."

 

"His son?" she asked curiously.  "This man must be older than you."

 

Justin's face warmed.  He wasn't sure how she would react, but he had to be truthful with her.  He nodded his head.  "Yes," he told her softly.  "He's quite a bit older, actually.  He has a son by a one-night stand with a woman several years ago.  He told me that she had pretty much abandoned his son and he had to raise him by himself.  I've never met him...but I can tell by the way that Brian talks about him that he loves him very much.  That's why when I saw how upset he was that I naturally thought it must have something to do with him.  But as soon as I asked about him, he lost control." 

 

"I'm sorry, Justin," Nancy told him, her face lined with sympathy.  "But surely he's calmed down by now.  Can't you just go back over there and try to talk to..."

 

"No," Justin immediately replied.  "He doesn't want anything else to do with me."  He let out a shaky breath.  "He made it abundantly clear to me last night that I was nothing but a...a _plaything..._ to him.  Just like some toy that you get for Christmas, get excited over and play with once, and then lose interest in."  His eyes filled with tears again as he told her, "How could I have been so stupid, Nana?" 

               

She tenderly wiped Justin's cheeks as she told him sharply, "You are NOT stupid, young man.  HE'S the stupid one for treating you this way."  She smiled at him.  "You will find someone else that knows how to treat you with love and respect, Justin; he isn't worth getting this upset over."

 

Justin swallowed down his hurt as he shook his head.  "I wish it were that easy," he told her.  "But...I think I've fallen in love with him.  I KNOW I have, because of how much it hurts.  It feels like a knife is stuck in my heart right now.  How could I have been so wrong about him?  I...I really thought he might just love me, too.  I thought I made him _happy_."  

 

"Oh, Honey," she murmured, her own heart breaking over how hurt her grandson was.  "It will work out somehow," she assured him.  As she pulled Justin back against her chest and slowly rocked him back and forth in her arms just like she did when he was a young child, however, Nancy Taylor found for once that even she didn't believe her own words that were meant to comfort him.  _Damn you,_ she silently whispered to herself.  _Whoever you are..._

 

* * *

 

Not really finding any definitive answers to all the questions still swirling around in his head, but feeling somewhat calmer after visiting with his grandmother, Justin decided to head back home in hopes of finally getting some much-needed sleep.  His hopes of doing that, however, were dashed as he pulled up and noticed a familiar-looking Jeep parked nearby.  He groaned. _Why now_?  Knowing it couldn't be avoided, though, he took his helmet off and walked over to the boy standing next to the driver's side door.

 

"Gus...What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

 

Gus eyed Justin intently, noticing the tired creases around his eyes.  "You never made it to school after you said you would be there," he explained, still feeling a little awkward after what had happened last night.  "I was worried, so I thought I'd better check up on you." 

 

Justin frowned as a sudden realization hit him.  "How did you know where I live?" 

 

"I looked you up on the school's attendance computer," he told him sheepishly.  "Kayla distracted the secretary by pretending she was suddenly ill and about to throw up.  Worked like a charm, too."  He grinned.  "Actually, she probably WAS a little green around the gills, after everything that happened last night."  He expected Justin to at least smile at little at that comment, but instead he merely nodded woodenly back at him.  He thought he looked sad; definitely not his normal, assertive self.  "What's wrong?" he asked softly as he shuffled his feet.  "Is this about...what happened at the party?" he managed to get out as he bit his lower lip anxiously, trying hard not to jump to conclusions.  WAS Justin angry at him for some reason?  Had he not been at school because he was trying to avoid him on purpose?

 

Justin shook his head.  "No, it's not about you," he assured Gus to his immense relief. 

 

"Then what?  Are you okay?" he asked Justin then, his brown eyes wide and expressive as he stared into the other boy's weary-looking face.

 

"Not really, no," Justin answered honestly, finding he was too tired to avoid the subject altogether. 

 

Gus was bewildered by the change in Justin.  He had no idea what had happened; all he knew was that he had to try and help him somehow.  Without giving it much thought, he asked him, "You look like you could use a friend.  You want me to come up so we can talk?  I'm a very good listener," he told him with a smile. 

 

Justin was about to say no, but as he looked into the earnest looking face of his young friend, he decided that maybe he DID need to talk to someone about it; someone who could truly understand.  "Yeah...sure," he told him finally.  "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

Gus looked around Justin's apartment curiously as he took a place on the couch a few minutes later.  It was small but tidy, and the way that Justin had arranged the space it was both inviting as well as warm.  Various paintings of different sizes were hung throughout the combination living room/kitchen, immediately drawing his eye to them with their vibrancy and uniqueness. "This is a nice place," he told Justin as he sat down next to him.

 

"Thanks," Justin responded quietly.  "Uh...would you like something to drink?  I don't have much, but I think I have a few Cokes in the fridge..."

 

Gus shook his head.  "No, I’m fine.  I came up here to listen, remember?  So tell me what's bothering you.  I can tell you're unhappy about something." 

 

Justin hesitated, knowing that Gus still had feelings for him.  But there was something in the gentle, brown eyes staring back at him that made him feel like he could confide in him. And after all, he had been very upfront with Gus about their relationship.  And he could use a friend right now...

 

He took a deep breath before beginning, "Well, it's about this guy I was seeing..."

 

At the word 'was,' Gus's ears perked up.  Justin had just used the past tense; that must mean that whoever he had been seeing was history now!  Trying hard not to show his elation, he nodded solemnly as Justin began to relate more about this older man he had been involved with.  It was painful to hear about how Justin had been attracted to this other guy, but he couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face as Justin explained how he had been treated by him last night. 

 

"What an _asshole_!" he growled in disgust as Justin told him about how he had practically thrown him out of his apartment, just for expressing concern over him. 

 

"I...I really thought he cared about me," Justin told him sadly as he sat facing him.  "But then...then he told me that I was nothing to him but, and I quote, 'some hot little twink with a hot ass' that he could play with until he lost interest."  He pursed his lips together tightly in an attempt to avoid shedding any more tears over Brian; he was NOT going to lose it again and embarrass himself in front of Gus.  "Obviously I was wrong about him, though," he added sadly.

 

Gus fumed inside; both green with jealousy but also angry as hell that someone as beautiful both on the inside as well as the outside as Justin could be treated this way.  "Well, I say good riddance," he told him heatedly.  "He doesn't deserve someone as special as you," he told him firmly as he reached over without thinking to grasp Justin's hands in his.   He shook his head in disbelief.  "Justin, how could he treat you that way?  You should be treated with respect.  You're _amazing_ ; you're worth all the stars and the moon combined," he reassured him, unmindful of how poetic that sounded.  He was merely speaking from the heart.  "If he doesn't see that, then, well, he's just fucking blind..."

 

At last Justin bestowed a small smile of gratitude on him.  "Thank you, Gus," he told him sincerely as he gazed into his friend's eyes.  That reference to the heavens above – and how safe and secure that always made him feel when he stared up at the moon and the stars twinkling down at him – reminded him once more of how comforting it felt to know that he wasn't alone in the universe, and it did help to make him feel a little better. 

 

Gus nodded, mesmerized by the vibrant blue of Justin's eyes.  "You know I'm here for you anytime," he whispered fervently as he leaned in closer to Justin.  _Here it comes_ , he thought, just before his lips met Justin's at last and his heart soared. _The moment I've finally been waiting for._

 


	15. Here Comes the Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian realizes what he has done and makes an attempt to rectify it; will he succeed? Meanwhile, Gus is torn between his feelings for Tristan and Justin before he makes a horrifying discovery.

_Brian realizes what he has done and makes an attempt to rectify it; will he succeed?  Meanwhile, Gus is torn between his feelings for Tristan and Justin before he makes a horrifying discovery._

 

 

 

Brian moaned as he slowly woke up to a litany of Spanish cursing and banging noises; he lifted his head, grimacing at the throbbing pain he was experiencing due to all the alcohol he had ingested last night.  He had a bitch of a hangover and everything was spinning in the room as he flopped back down onto the mattresss.  He blinked a couple of times, finally managing to turn his head and focus his eyes on his clock on the night table, discovering to his dismay that it was noon already. 

 

"Fuck," he mumbled as he dragged himself out of bed in a panic, realizing he was several hours late for work.  Cradling his head in his hands in an unsuccessful attempt to dull the pain,  he slid on a pair of jeans before dragging himself out of bed and walking out into the living area, observing Sofia, his housekeeper, attempting to clean up the mess he had caused last night. 

 

He frowned as he noticed Gus sitting at the kitchen counter, casually leafing through a magazine as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

 

"Well, Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Gus deadpanned as Brian scowled back at him.

 

"You! School!" Brian growled as he pointed his finger at him. 

 

Gus giggled.  "Boy, that must have been some night last night, Dad."  He shook his head in amusement. "It's Sunday, Einstein; no school today."

 

Brian opened his mouth as he tried to come up with a snappy comeback, but he was spared from having to try as Sofia walked over to stand in front of him, her eyes flashing as she gestured angrily with her hands.

 

"Usted tuvo otro partido de anoche, ¿verdad? No puedo creer la mierda que tengo que aguantar? ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? Usted es más joven que su hijo! ¡Increíble!"

 

Brian blinked, trying to clear his muddled brain as he shook his head.  "What?  Sofia...English, por favor?"  He pinched the bridge of his nose and winced at the loud tone of her voice.

 

"Estúpido!" she muttered as she threw up her hands and turned around to stomp back over to her broom propped against the kitchen island.  Well, that didn't need translating, Brian decided, as he finally realized Sofia was there on the wrong day and turned to look questioningly at his son.

 

"I called her this morning, because I thought you might need some help cleaning up the latest Hurricane Kinney; you might want to leave her a bigger tip than usual," he suggested with a smile.   "Now go grab a shower, Dad, and take a pain killer!  I think you and I need to have a good, old-fashioned, father-son chat about your extracurricular activities - along with some other things."  He laughed softly.  "I'm just not sure which one of us is the father-son here, though."

 

Brian groaned.  "Very funny, Sonny Boy," he responded gruffly.  He swayed slightly on his feet.  "Maybe you're right," he conceded before heading off toward the master bathroom.

 

Gus watched his father turn around and slowly shuffle away, curious about what had transpired to make his father go on such a binge last night.  If it hadn't been for what had happened last night between him and Justin, he would have been freaked out about the state of the apartment when he had come home earlier, but his encounter with him - and that kiss - had his mind on something much more pleasant at the moment...

 

* * *

_Last Night..._

Gus pressed his lips to Justin's; for just a second he could tell he was responding, but then he felt Justin's hands on his chest, pushing him away. 

 

"Gus...I... I can't," Justin whispered as he pulled back slightly; his eyes full of turmoil.  Gus, thinking Justin was just nervous or scared, reached out with the back of his hand to caress the side of his face reassuringly before he leaned in to attempt another kiss, only to be rebuked once more.

 

"No, Gus," Justin replied firmly but gently as he shook his head and rose to his feet, wrapping his arms across his chest as if to protect himself as he turned around to face the windows, his mind swirling with confusion.  What had he almost just done?  This would have been so wrong on so many levels.  The last thing he wanted to do was either take advantage of Gus or give him mixed signals regarding their relationship, no matter how great a friend he was trying to be.

 

Gus frowned; unable to understand Justin's reaction.  "Justin; it's okay," he tried to assure him, not wanting the evening to end.  "I...I won't try to kiss you again; please come and sit back down," he urged him as he patted the seat beside him.  But Justin sighed sadly as he shook his head and stood with his back to his friend, lost in a world of his own misery. 

 

"I think you should go now, Gus; I need to be alone."  Justin couldn't get what had happened with Brian out of his head; what could have happened to change things so abruptly between them? 

 

Gus was disappointed; he had thought this would be the night that he finally was able to break through to Justin and show him how much he cared about him...but then again he had to consider the circumstances.  Justin had just broken up with someone; even though it bothered him to think of Justin having been with this other guy, he also realized it would take time for him to move on from it. 

 

So he grudgingly realized that he had to try and take the higher ground here, for his sake as well as Justin's; what had happened tonight was a start, and when Justin was ready, he planned on being there for him.  That would make Justin realize he was a much better match for him as well.  He sighed; he really wanted to stay and support Justin, but instinctively he knew this wasn't the right time.  He finally nodded his head as he raised his hands in surrender.  "Okay, no problem; I understand," he told him as he stood up.  Walking a few feet over to Justin, he hesitated for just a moment before he placed his hands on Justin's upper arms briefly and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind.   He smiled wistfully at his friend as Justin turned his head to look at him.  "I'll go," he told him softly before walking to the door.  "But if you need anything - anything at all - call or text me, okay?"  He waited for a moment for Justin to speak, but when he simply nodded at him, he turned to leave.  He had just reached the door when, at last, Justin found his voice.

 

"Gus...," Justin called after him quietly, not even sure what he was going to say as the boy turned around to face him; he could see a look of hopefulness appear on his face, no doubt a desire to remain with him.  "I'll...I'll see you later," he finally said.  "And...thanks."  He could see Gus's face fall slightly over his dismissal before he nodded, closing the door softly behind him.

 

Justin slumped down onto the couch in the heavy silence then, weary and emotionally spent.  Propping his elbows on his knees as he sat there alone, he hid his face with his hands, wondering what he was going to do.  Lying down on the couch when no answers were forthcoming, he curled up into a ball and was asleep within minutes, too tired to remain awake any longer.

 

* * *

 

Gus's thoughts were a jumble on the drive home.  While he was somewhat frustrated that Justin hadn't reciprocated in kind regarding their kiss, he decided to look on the bright side.  That kiss - however brief - had been the beginning of something more substantial; he just knew it.  He smiled.  Yes, it was _his and Justin's_ beginning.  His smile widened at the thought.  "I'll be there for you, Justin," he vowed as he headed back toward the loft he shared with his father, confident that if he continued to be supportive of Justin during his break up, then he would finally succeed in getting his man.

 

* * *

_Present Time..._

Brian let the stream of hot water run down his face as the events from last night came flooding back to him with unrelenting, brutal clarity.  Even though he had been half-drunk out of his mind and in a dark, anguish-filled place at the time, he could still clearly see the look of devastation and hurt on Justin's face as he had spewed all sorts of hateful, horrendous lies at him.  He closed his eyes, trying to shut out what he had done, but that only made things worse.  Had he really told Justin that he had meant nothing to him?  That he was a one-time deal?  That he had only, in essence, been using him to satisfy his needs?  Had he really tried to physically shove him out of his loft?  My God, how could he have done that to him?  He of all people (in addition to his son) meant the world to him. 

 

"Fuck," he whispered as the ramifications of his actions came back to haunt him.  He swallowed the painful lump in his throat.  It felt like a knife was stabbing him right in the heart; probably the same type of feeling that Justin must have been experiencing last night. 

 

Had he managed to push the one man who meant something to him away?  Had he lost him permanently?  He pursed his lips tightly together in determination.  No.  Justin was special; he would _always_ be special.  He wouldn't let that happen; he _couldn't_ let that happen.  He stepped out of the shower and gulped down a couple of pain killers to try and dull his headache as he looked at the despicable man staring back at him in the mirror with bloodshot eyes.  He felt sick to his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from all the booze. _Way to go, Kinney._   He missed Justin so much already.

 

Worried and depressed, he walked out of his bedroom a few minutes later, feeling a bit more like himself as he observed his housekeeper standing by the door to the loft, waiting for him.  Somehow Sofia had performed a miracle; the place looked spotless now, which had to be no mean feat after everything he had destroyed last night.  What a shame she couldn't pull some _other_ rabbit out of her hat and erase everything he had done with Justin, too. That, unfortunately, would be one area he would have to try and fix himself, however. 

 

Striding over to his desk and pulling out his checkbook, he quickly scribbled out a check and walked over to hand it to her.  "Lo siento mucho," he mumbled.  "And... thank you," he added softly, a little ashamed about what she had had to do for him this morning.

 

Sofia's previous anger dissolved into astonishment as she glanced down at the generous amount on the check and her eyes widened in delight; her face broke out into a huge smile as she exclaimed, "Muchas gracias, Senor Kinney!  Muchas gracias!" 

 

He nodded blankly as he turned to open the door for her, and with a final nod of gratitude, he closed it behind her to turn around and face his curious son.  His face softened as he looked at the boy he adored, recalling how happy he had seemed earlier.  "Well, aren't you the industrious one?" he murmured as he glanced around at the now spic-and-span loft.  "You saved my ass, Gus," he told his son.  "Thanks."

 

Gus nodded back a 'you're welcome' as Brian sighed.  "At least one of us had a good night last night, apparently.  Would it have something to do with this boy you keep telling me about?" 

 

"Yeah..." Gus replied, as a big smile appeared on his face. 

 

Brian walked over and sat down next to his son.  He ruffled his hair affectionately for a moment before he asked, "So what's going on?" 

 

Gus's eyes sparkled with happiness.  He was a little embarrassed to share such information with his father, but he couldn't contain himself even if he tried.  "We finally shared a kiss last night!" he confided.

 

Brian smiled despite his present circumstances; his son's joy was contagious.  "Good for you, Sonny Boy!" he praised him, although he really wasn't surprised; no one stood a chance against the Kinney charm, at least when they weren't being asses like he had been with Justin last night.  His face dissolved into a worried look at the thought of what he had done, an expression that wasn't lost on his son.

 

"Dad, what about you?  Are you going to tell me what happened last night?  You haven't gone off the deep end like this in a long time."

 

Brian took a deep breath, realizing not only that he needed to resolve what had transpired between him and Justin, but he had an even bigger problem potentially.  Rising silently from his seat, he walked over to his desk to locate the thick packet that Lindsay had left last night, including the surveillance photos and the court order, and returning to his son, he wordlessly handed it to him to study.

 

"What's this?" he asked in puzzlement. 

 

Brian's lips drew into a tight line.  "Some of your mother's handiwork," he told him tersely.  "Just look at it, Gus; I think it's pretty self-explanatory." 

 

Gus began by scanning the stack of photos of him at various ages, including the recent one where he had kissed his friend goodbye.  "What the fuck, Dad?  She's been spying on me all this time?" 

 

Brian nodded.  "She hired a P.I. to take them, practically since the day you were born.  But that's not the worst of it; look at the document."

 

Gus's mouth hung open as he scanned the official-looking paper. Even without being a legal expert, it wasn't hard to figure out what it said.  "No fucking way...uh, uh," he finally said as he shook his head in disbelief.  "Oh, my God; can she really do this, Dad?  And why? Why now?"

 

"Apparently she's going to try," he told him curtly.  "As for why she's pursuing it now, evidently she's finally decided that I'm a bad moral influence on you."  He snorted.  "Took her long enough to come to that conclusion.  She thinks you need a more ‘calming, normal' influence in your life, not some fag father."

 

"What the...No, Dad!  You can't let her do this!" Gus replied, feeling panic rising in his throat. 

 

Brian's jaw was set in determination as he told him quietly, "Don't you worry, Sonny Boy; I'm going to fight her with everything that I have; I won't let her take you away from me."  If he lost Gus - after what had just happened with Justin - he didn't know what he would do.  He refused to believe that either one was a lost cause, however. 

 

"Dad...I don't want to live anywhere else!  I want to stay with you!  You're the best Dad anyone could ever have!" Gus cried, his voice breaking.

 

Brian swallowed hard as he pulled him into his arms and wrapped him into a hug.  "Don't worry, Gus; it isn't going to happen, you hear me?"  He could feel Gus nodding against his neck after a few seconds.  "Good boy. "  He pulled back to stare into his son's eyes and flash him a reassuring smile, although tendrils of doubt were still creeping in.  He would never let his son see that on his face, however.  "Now I have something important that I need to take care of this afternoon; will you be staying home today?" he asked him, trying to change the subject.  Besides, it was the truth; there WAS something he needed to rectify immediately - if he could. 

 

"Actually, I was planning on going over to Kayla's to help her study for a test tomorrow," he told him as Brian nodded.

 

"Okay," he replied as he grabbed his car keys; he had an important mission, and he knew he wouldn't rest until he had accomplished it - if it was possible.  It had to be; that was the only option.  "I'll see you later, then.  And don't worry," he called out to him as he turned to go, wishing he could accomplish the same thing with himself.  For at the moment, ‘worry' was his middle name.

 

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Brian noticed he was sweating slightly as he emerged from his jeep, shutting the door before walking toward the entrance to Justin's apartment building.  At the moment, he had no fucking clue what exactly he was going to say to his lover to make him forgive him for the horrible things he had said to him last night, but he knew he wasn't leaving until he had given it all he had.  Justin meant far too much to him to just let things fall apart like this.  His stomach was fluttering nervously and his anxiety began to build the closer he got to Justin's building.

 

Standing at the door several seconds later, he took a deep breath to steel himself for what he figured would be a somewhat hostile encounter before he reached for the door handle, only to dodge it as it unexpectedly swung open and the object of his search stepped outside.   

 

Justin covered his initial surprise as he glared at him, the hurt still fresh and raw.  He bristled at the sight of his lover standing there; hadn't he put him through enough pain?  "Brian, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

 

"I came to talk to you," Brian told him calmly; inside, however, his heart was pounding.  He had to get through to Justin and make him understand why he had done what he did last night.  He had an idea it wasn't going to be easy, though, and he soon found out that he was correct. 

 

Justin laughed scornfully.  "Talk?  TALK?  Did you crack your fucking head on something in your drunken stupor last night after you threw me out?  Well, let's see if you can comprehend this, Brian:  LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!  You've already had me, remember?" he growled as he pushed Brian aside to leave. Brian, however, was too fast for him as he reached out to grab his arm to prevent him from escaping.

 

"Let go of me, NOW!" Justin yelled as he thrashed violently against Brian's hold, but his lover wasn't about to release him; Justin cursed himself silently for the tears of hurt and frustration that threatened to fall from his eyes as Brian held onto him fast.  "Damn you!" 

 

Still holding tightly onto a struggling Justin, Brian stepped closer until their bodies were touching.  Keeping his grip firmly on his lover, Brian pulled him closer so he could whisper in Justin's ear, "I'm sorry, Sunshine."  He took advantage of their proximity to nuzzle the side of Justin's neck, inhaling the unique scent.  Fuck, how he had missed him!  He thought he heard Justin emit a soft whimper in response, and his heart sang at the thought that he was bending just a little.  Emboldened a little more, he pulled back to cup Justin's face in his hands as he leaned down with the intention of kissing his mouth, only to have Justin turn his head just in time to avert it. 

 

"That's NOT good enough; I don't accept your apology!" Justin snapped, coming out of his temporary trance as Brian's heart dropped.  "I said let me the fuck go, you asshole!" 

 

But Brian had no intention of letting him go - ever. "Justin, come on; stop being unreasonable," he implored.  "Let me explain..."

 

Justin wrenched his arm away to Brian's surprise as he laughed incredulously, "You explained it very well last night!  I understand _perfectly_ what I mean to you now!  So just leave...me...the...fuck... _alone!"_

"Not until you listen to me," Brian growled obstinately as he grabbed Justin's wrist and forcefully dragged him back into the apartment building.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as they entered the small lobby, Brian half-pulling, half-dragging him up the steps back to his apartment.  "I'll scream for the apartment manager!" he threatened.  But to Brian's relief, Justin miraculously held his silence as they proceeded up the steps.

 

Brian finally stopped as they reached the landing about a minute later, firmly bracing Justin against the nearby wall by his upper arms to trap him there as he stared into the defiant blue eyes of the man he cared so deeply for - and the man he had hurt so badly last night.  He sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

 

"Justin, please; just give me five minutes.  Five minutes; that's all I ask.    I had a reason for acting the way that I did.  It won't excuse what I did to you, but it will explain it.  Just hear me out first.  If you still don't want anything to do with me afterward, then I'll...I'll let you go and walk out of your life."  _Please don't let it come to that, though,_ he silently entreated.  He couldn't stand it if that happened. 

 

Justin remained stonily mute, making Brian uneasy.  "Justin...Please.  Five minutes.  Okay?"

 

Justin sighed.  His common sense was telling him to run like hell away from this man, but his heart - his heart was telling him just the opposite.  Something told him that Brian didn't say the word ‘please' too often.  And there was something in his eyes, something almost bordering on desperation there.  What difference would it make if he did hear him out for five minutes?  Perhaps nothing.  But perhaps everything.  He lifted his eyes to peer into Brian's face, and he knew he couldn't yet walk away from this man; at least not yet.  His heart was way too invested in him already.

 

He let out a ragged breath, tired of fighting for the moment. "All right, Brian.  You've got five minutes." 

 

Brian nodded in relief, finally letting him go.  Justin pursed his lips tightly together as he turned to lead them down the hallway toward his apartment; Brian kept a comfortable distance between them, not wanting to crowd Justin as he watched him unlock the door and enter.

 

Justin walked over and took a place on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive posture as he eyed Brian skeptically, who chose to remain near the front door.  "Okay, Brian, I'm listening.  Better make it a good story, though; you're only going to get one chance." 

 

The hurt and doubt were written all over Justin's face, and it made Brian feel like a total jackass for what he had done.  He rubbed his face with his hands before starting what might be the most important speech of his life.  _Here goes._ "Before you arrived at my loft, Justin, I had an unexpected visitor:  Lindsay, my son's martyred, saintly mother."  He noticed Justin eyes flicker with surprise as he continued, "It seems my son's dear old mom - who up until now has never wanted anything to do with him - hired a private investigator to keep tabs on him all these years.  She showed me a virtual dossier of every stage of his life in photos, including one taken last year when he had to say goodbye to one of his friends who was moving.  They were mainly joking around - it was just a friendly peck on the lips - but Lindsay, being the prude that she is, saw something sinister and morally depraved in it and now she's decided that I'm a bad influence as a father."  He brushed his left hand through his hair in agitation as he explained, "She's filed a fucking court order for full custody of him!  She wants to take him back home to live with her and her happy little hetero family.  She thinks she can turn him _straight_ now!"  He let out a deep breath, his voice breaking as he told Justin, "I can't let that happen, Justin!  He...He's been my world ever since he was born.  I never thought I would want a child.  But since he came into my life, I know now that I would do anything for him.  If she succeeded somehow in taking him away..."  He shook his head and swallowed hard as he strove to compose himself.  

 

Justin remained silent as he stared at Brian, not giving him any clue as to what he was feeling, before he plodded on with his explanation. 

 

"Well, after she left, I went off the deep end.  I admit it.  I threw everything and anything I could get my hands on.  I smoked cigarette after cigarette like a chimney and got totally smashed.  I didn't care.  All I could think about was the possibility of losing my son and dulling the pain that I was feeling.  I didn't think about any of the consequences."  He took another breath.  "I stayed like that for hours, just contemplating what life would be like without my son. And then...You arrived and...And when you tried to find out what was wrong; well, I was in a very dark place then."  He closed his eyes briefly before peering over at his lover.  "I had no right to take it out on you, Sunshine.  But I did.  And you'll never know how fucking sorry I am about that." 

 

Justin was shocked.  He could only imagine how Brian must have felt when the mother had showed up out of the blue.  But did that excuse what he had done to him?  No, it didn't.  "I'm sorry to hear that, Brian," he replied, his voice low and quiet.  "But it still doesn't explain - or excuse - the way you treated ME.  I was trying to help you last night- and you repaid me by saying some of the most horrible things you could say.  I thought...I thought I meant more to you than that."    

 

Brian's heart ached; he knew that was true; his actions and words had been horrendous, and he might never be able to explain even to himself why he had done what he had done.  But for his sake - and Justin's - he had to try.  Walking over to sit down beside Justin, he took a leap of faith as he reached to grasp Justin's left hand, gratified that Justin didn't flinch from his touch or try to pull away this time.  The blue eyes bored into his as he told him, "Justin, you do.  Maybe more than you know." 

 

"Well, you have a damn funny way of showing it, then," he was flatly told as Justin cast his eyes downward, the hurtful things that Brian had hurled at him last night still reverberating in his mind.  He felt Brian release his hand, causing him to lift his gaze to peer over at him curiously, before Brian placed his right hand under his chin to gently force him to look into his eyes. 

 

"Justin," he whispered, the regret and pain over what he had done clearly etched on his face.  "I will never be able to take back what I said to you last night; that's something that I will regret forever. But I _can_ try to make it up to you; I _want_ to make it up to you.  That is...If you'll let me."  Brian licked his lips nervously; almost afraid of the intensity of his feelings and how important it was that Justin forgive him.  Until Justin came along, he would have never believed he could have become so emotionally attached to someone; at least, anyone other than his son.  But with the startling realization of how much it mattered to him came the additional epiphany that he was quite possibly falling in love with this beautiful and passionate man. 

 

"Justin?  Talk to me," he softly pleaded when Justin remained stubbornly silent. 

 

Justin's eyes glimmered.  "You hurt me so much last night," he whispered in a choked-up voice.  "When...when you said those things...like I was some toy to be played with and discarded..."  He swallowed hard and tightly closed his eyes as the pain washed over him anew, unable to prevent the tears that escaped the corner of his eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

 

He opened his eyes back up as he felt Brian's hand withdraw from his face, only to feel him gently wiping his tears away before Brian placed his hands on either side of his face.  He was startled to clearly see tears in Brian's eyes, also, as his lover whispered, "Justin, if I could only take it back...If I could go back in time and start over again; fuck, you don't know how much I wish that I could!  I don't know why I said those things to you." Brian's fingers gently caressed his cheeks as he told him, "I only know that the hurt I caused you - as great as it had to be - can't compare to the hurt I feel right now over knowing what I did."  He leaned in to rest his forehead against Justin's, hearing Justin sigh softly, before he pulled back to gaze into his eyes and then press his lips tentatively against his lover's.  "Please forgive me, Sunshine," he whispered against his mouth as he broke off their kiss to stare into his face.  "I'll find a way to make it up to you; I promise." 

 

Justin blinked; his eyes still bright with tears.  He didn't know why he should forgive Brian - or why he should even trust him. But he did know that he cared too much about Brian to just throw everything away - and his heart desperately wanted to believe him. 

 

"Justin?" Brian softly pressed; his heart in his throat over what his answer might be.  Finally, to his enormous relief, Justin nodded. 

 

"I forgive you, Brian," Justin replied at last.  Before Brian could say anything, however, he added, "But if you ever do anything like this again - if you ever shut me out again or hurt me like you did this time..."

 

He was silenced by another, more fervent kiss as Brian pressed his lips tightly against his.  He opened his mouth to allow Brian to deepen the kiss, feeling his lover's hands running all over his back as his arms slid around Brian's waist to pull him closer. 

 

After a few minutes, they broke off their kiss, Justin's head resting against Brian's chest as they continued to embrace.  He thought he detected Brian exhaling a sigh of relief when all of a sudden he heard him say, "I'd like you to meet my son, Justin." 

 

Justin's head snapped back as he looked into Brian's eyes.  "Seriously?"

 

Brian smiled.  "Yeah, I think it's about time, since you're here to stay after all.  At least...I hope so," he added tentatively. 

 

Justin finally bestowed a warm smile on him as he nodded.  "Yeah, I think maybe I am." 

 

At last the heavy, leaden feeling in his heart was lifted as Brian leaned down to steal one additional, quick kiss from him. 

 

"I'm so fucking glad," he told him.  "Let's go back to my place, then.  I'll order in some dinner and _show_ you how glad I am, okay?" 

 

Justin nodded, his face warming in anticipation as Brian pulled him to his feet and, hand-in-hand, they exited the apartment.  They kept their hands clasped firmly together all the way until they had reached Brian's jeep. 

 

* * *

_Same Time..._

Gus pulled up in Kayla's driveway and parked his vehicle at the end, observing Tristan shooting hoops by the garage, shirtless.   After what had happened the other night, he felt a little awkward approaching Kayla's brother again, but he couldn't help admiring the smooth, tanned skin that was exposed and the gracefulness of his actions as he moved.  He found himself staring at the other boy through the windshield.  It was so sexy the way his abs rippled as he traveled with the ball; it was obvious that there wasn't one ounce of fat on him as he continued to dribble the ball before taking a shot. 

 

As he closed the door to his jeep to get out, he noticed Tristan glancing his way before he quickly averted his eyes, apparently ashamed of his behavior the other day.  _Well, you ought to be_ , Gus silently declared.

 

Deciding that it was best to just try and ignore what had happened the other day when Tristan had been smashed out of his mind, however, he chose, instead, to approach him with a safer topic.  Gathering up his courage, he called out to him, "Hey, Big Shot!  How about some one-on-one with a REAL pro?"   He quickly shrugged out of his tee shirt and threw it onto the concrete. 

 

Tristan blew out a relieved breath between his lips; apparently all was forgiven - or at least Gus was going to pretend that their awkward scene from the other day had never happened.  _Thank God_.  He turned around to bestow a smirk on Gus, swallowing hard at the image of the other boy shirtless, revealing perfectly-toned stomach and abs.  _Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!_ he silently berated himself before he cleared his throat and smiled back at him.  "Bring it on, then, Stud!  Let's see what you got!" 

 

Gus laughed as he walked up to join him; relieved as well that for now the tension from before had been broken.

 

* * *

_At Brian's Loft..._

 

"I thought you promised me something to eat?" Justin reminded Brian as he licked his lips seductively; he could feel Brian's hard-on pressing against him as he sat on Brian's thighs and peered down into his lover's amused face from his position on the couch.  Some soft jazz music was playing on the stereo several feet away, adding to their more relaxed attitude now that they had cleared the air between them.

 

"Oh, don't worry; we'll _both_ be eating something tonight," Brian told him huskily as Justin grinned back at him before leaning down to begin peppering his neck and jaw with kisses.  "Where's your son?" he asked, his breath warm against Brian's face.  He braced himself with his hands on Brian's shoulder blades as he continued to reacquaint himself with his lover's touch, taste, and smell.  He sighed in contentment as Brian's hands slid around to his back to pull him closer.

 

"He's at a friend's house," he heard him say in his ear. "He won't be home until later; _much_ later." 

 

At least Brian hoped so; right now he had only one thing on his mind - proving to Justin just how much he meant to him.  Justin pulled back to stare into Brian's eyes and nodded.  "I still want to meet him," he told him, so humbled that Brian wanted to do that.  Somehow he knew that he would be the first man that Brian had granted that privilege and honor to, and it made him even more convinced that Brian really did care deeply for him. 

 

"You will," Brian promised him.  "But first...I think I might have some major _sucking up_ to do."

 

Justin's smile grew wider as he replied, "Damn straight you do, Kinney." 

 

Brian laughed and grinned back at him before flipping their bodies so that Justin wound up lying on his back lengthwise on the couch, Brian hovering over him.

 

Justin frowned at the odd look on Brian's face.  "What?" he asked softly as he reached up to caress Brian's cheek in concern.

 

Brian stared into his eyes.  "I'm..."

 

"Brian?" 

 

Brian shook his head to quiet him.  "I'm just glad...that you gave me another chance," he whispered with heartfelt seriousness as he caressed Justin's shoulders with his fingers, gazing into the blue eyes so intently that Justin's heart skipped a beat. 

 

Justin nodded and flashed a reassuring smile at him as Brian sat back on his knees to unbutton and unzip Justin's jeans.  His eyes never left his lover's as he pulled off Justin's shoes and socks before leaning down to grasp the waistband of his jeans and briefs to pull them down the slender legs and drop all the items down next to the couch. 

 

Rising from the couch, he quickly dispensed with his own clothing before returning to Justin's side, crawling up his body until they were seeing eye-to-eye; draping himself over the smaller frame, Brian could feel their mutual desire trapped between them as he leaned in to begin raining kisses on Justin's forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and his cheeks before pressing their mouths together for a deep, lingering kiss that left them both breathless.  He could feel Justin's hands lightly caressing his back as they kissed, and he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't lost this young man forever as he pulled back to stare into his captivating, blue eyes, darkened presently with lust - and he also hoped, love - for him.

 

Their lovemaking this time was slow and sweet, making Justin's heart sing while at the same time making him grow impatient.  "Brian," he whimpered restlessly after several minutes of his lover continuing to caress him everywhere while biting down playfully on his lower earlobe, making him crazy with desire.  "Brian, I want you inside me.  Please..."

 

"Shh..." Brian whispered to Justin's consternation as his frustration grew.  "We have all day," he reminded him as he lifted his eyes to peer into the darkened, impatient, blue ones.  "Don't worry," he promised him huskily.  "By the time we're done, you'll know exactly how special you are to me." 

 

Justin flushed at the sound of Brian's voice as he mutely nodded before Brian continued his sensual onslaught.  For the next several minutes, his lover continually brought him to the brink of climax, only to stop just long enough for Justin to catch his breath and relax slightly, then to start back up again with a tender, languid kiss, touch, lick, or bite.  To Justin, it was one of the sweetest and yet most nerve-wracking experiences he had ever had.  "Fuck, Brian!" he implored after enduring a few more minutes of his lover's form of erotic torture, hearing a chuckle against his skin, only inflaming his desire more.  He felt like he was about to combust.  "Keep it up and I'll change my mind."

 

Brian lifted his head where he had been worshiping Justin's nipples with his tongue and lips to smirk at him.  _Cocky bastard,_ Justin couldn't help thinking.  "No, you won't," he told him gruffly.  "You're enjoying this as much as I am." 

 

Justin harrumphed.  " _Enjoyed_ is the not the word I had in mind," he decided as Brian grinned at him.  "Fuck!" he cried out a few seconds later as Brian's mouth promptly latched onto the head of his cock and began to suckle it like some juicy pear.  He arched off the couch cushions and fisted Brian's soft, auburn hair as the older man made some sort of humming noise; this time Brian wasn't fast enough to prevent Justin from gushing down his throat as he erupted in pure, unadulterated pleasure a few seconds later. 

 

Flopping back down onto the couch, Justin lay there, his hands spread out to his sides like a spineless jellyfish, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as he tried to come down from the incredible high he had just experienced.  It took him several seconds to regain normal breathing before he let out one, deep breath and peered up at Brian's face; a face that was so open and tender that it made his heart leap. 

 

Brian leaned down to kiss his soft, swollen lips before Justin reached down to curl his hand around his lover's cock, still rock hard with unfulfilled need.  "Let me take care of that," he whispered.  "I want to ride you, Brian.  I need to feel you inside me." 

 

"Well, who am I to turn down such an enticing offer?" Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek.  He grasped Justin's upper arms and managed somehow with his lover's help to flip their positions on the couch as Justin sat up on Brian's thighs.  "Where...?"

 

"Under the cushion," Brian told him as Justin nodded eagerly. 

 

"Ever the Boy Scout," he deadpanned as he slid his left hand under the cushion to feel for the familiar, flat package.  Pulling the condom packet back out and holding it up triumphantly for Brian's inspection, Brian reached his arm down to blindly grope for his pants on the floor, finding them and reaching inside the jeans pocket to pull out a small tube of lube.  Handing it to Justin, he watched under heavy-lidded, darkened eyes as Justin began to prepare himself and Brian for the next round of their lovemaking.

 

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

Tristan groaned as Gus jumped up on his tiptoes and smoothly lobbed the ball into the net with a quiet swish, just out of his reach. 

 

As soon as Gus retrieved the ball, Tristan rushed up to steal it away from him.  "No more slam dunks for you, Kinney!" he growled good-naturedly.  "How about spreading the wealth a little?"  Both boys had been at it long enough that their bodies were covered with a fine sheen of sweat in the warm, mid-day sun. 

 

Gus grinned smugly as Tristan dribbled the ball a few feet away.   "It's all part of the game, Callahan!" Gus remarked teasingly as he smiled back at him, thoroughly enjoying their competition now. 

 

"Oh, yeah?" Tristan replied, dodging agilely around the other boy and leaping up to adroitly land a three-pointer in the basket as Gus huffed in disbelief.

 

"Who's the superstar now, Stud?"  Tristan bragged with a big smile as he spread his arms wide in bravado.

 

"We'll just see about that!" Gus growled as he smoothly stole the ball back with a grunt of exertion.

 

"Hey!" Tristan protested as he crowded around him, keeping close guard as he looked for an opening to steal the ball back.  They were presently so close that Tristan's body inadvertently bumped up against Gus's crotch; he bit back a groan of desire before, unable to take their proximity any longer, he pulled away from him and just stood there in indecision, afraid after the last fiasco to make any wrong moves. 

 

Gus frowned as he stopped bouncing the ball, wondering what had just happened. They had been having so much fun.  "What's wrong?"  He asked, trying to make light of their situation, as he added, "Giving up?"  The grin on his face, however, disappeared instantly at the intense look on Tristan's face as the other boy walked the few steps over to him and knocked the ball out of his hands, just before he grabbed his upper arms and plastered his lips onto his.  Gus's heart was fluttering furiously as he began to passionately return the kiss before the reality of what he was doing set in and he pushed a disappointed Tristan away from him. 

 

"Gus..." 

 

Gus stood there like a deer in the crosshairs of a gun before he brushed his hand through his hair in confusion, his emotions in turmoil.  Quickly picking up his shirt nearby, he turned and rushed over to his jeep to get in, hearing Tristan shouting in frustration at him through the vehicle's open window.

 

"Damn it, Gus!  One of these days you'll have to stop running away from me!"

 

Gus closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before starting up the car and backing out of the driveway; the tires screeched as he hit the gas pedal and sped off, leaving a thoroughly flustered Tristan in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Gus shook his head as he drove, wondering what in the hell was going on.  He was so confused; how could he be attracted to two guys at once?  And that was what he now had to face - it was the truth.  He could no longer attribute the feelings he had for Tristan to that one, drunken night.  They were still there; they had actually been there, under the surface, _before_ Tristan had kissed him the other night.  But he was also attracted to Justin.  And now it appeared at last that he would finally have a chance with him.  He couldn't miss seeing what might come of their relationship, could he?  But then why was his heart being pulled in two different directions?  Tristan was Kayla's brother, and he was just a friend...Wasn't he?

 

He groaned; he didn't know _what_ was going on. All he knew was that he had to talk to his father; his Dad would know how to straighten everything out and tell him what to do. 

 

Feeling a little better, he pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal, speeding up as he headed back toward his and his father's loft.

 

* * *

 

Arriving a few minutes later, Gus practically flew up the steps in his haste to talk to his father; hurriedly punching in the key code, he swung the door open and rushed inside, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.  "Dad!" he called out breathlessly.  "Dad, are you here?"

 

Gus hurried into the living room and was about to call for his father again when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.  He discovered immediately that his father wasn't alone; a blond-haired, naked man was presently sitting on top of him, rocking back and forth as he recognized his father's soft moans of ecstasy echoing off the loft's walls while the man leaned down to steal a kiss from him as they continued to fuck.

 

A leaden, eerie feeling settled into the pit of Gus's stomach and a sense of dread began to creep into his consciousness as he stood there, frozen to his spot.  Even though he couldn't see the blond's face, there was something oddly familiar about the man's frame, the shining, golden hair, and the soft whispers escaping his lips as the two continued to quench their desire unabated, oblivious to Gus's presence in the room. 

 

"No..." he whispered at last in horror as the stark reality of what he was seeing bloomed inside him.  "No...!" he said louder as, at last, the blond-haired man turned his head to look at him and his look of shock and dismay mirrored his own.  "Dad?   _Justin_?!"


	16. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocking secret is finally out in the open! Who will wind up with whom? And what will be the result? Meanwhile, another storm is brewing that will have significant ramifications.

_Kayla and Tristan's House - Twenty Minutes Earlier_

 

Dejected, Tristan watched Gus speed off before he turned and headed back inside, the basketball now completely forgotten as he angrily slammed it hard against the concrete driveway and it rolled over into the grass on the other side. He still had no real clue what had just happened here.  What's WITH Gus?  And what's wrong with HIM? Why can't he just accept the fact that Gus simply isn't interested in him?  Why does he even care?  As he walked inside and shut the door, he leaned against it, closed his eyes, and let out a deep, tense breath.

 

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" he heard Kayla ask quietly out of nowhere as he jumped, startled, his eyes flying open as his heart began to pound in surprise.

 

Tristan's eyes flashed in irritation; his sister always DID have a bad habit of sneaking up on him at times.  "SHIT, Kayla! You scared me!" Tristan muttered as he let out another puff of air to try and calm his erratic breathing and glared over at her from a few feet away.  She was standing there rigidly, her eyes boring into his.

 

"Well?" she pressed as she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him expectantly.

 

"Well, what?" he answered obtusely on purpose, trying to play dumb but knowing precisely what - or in this case, _whom_ \- she was talking about.   He tried to ignore her question by walking past her, but she wouldn't stand for it as she reached out to grab his upper arm.

 

"Don't play ignorant with me, Big Brother.  You're my only brother, and he's my best friend, so it's only fair that we talk about this," she stated defiantly in a no-nonsense tone of voice.  "So sit," she demanded as she slid onto one of their padded, kitchen bar stools and patted the one next to her.  "And spill."

 

Tristan sighed heavily, resigned to his fate.  "Fine," he told her with gritted teeth as he took the place next to her.  He remained stonily silent, however, not quite sure WHERE to begin.  The whole matter was so fucked up already.

 

"Okay...," Kayla prompted, sensing she would have to make the first move here.  "So you really like him, huh?"

 

"What gave it away?" he asked dryly as he shook his head in disgust, unable to pretend anymore.  "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I DO like him," he admitted as a sort of "I KNEW it" kind of look appeared on her sister's face.  "But I think I've finally had enough," he told her as she furrowed her brow, perplexed, and he looked away, unable to meet her scrutiny.

 

That had definitely NOT been the answer Kayla had been expecting.  "What do you mean that _you've had enough?_   As far as I can tell, the two of you haven't even started yet!"

 

Tristan snorted. "What I mean is, every time I try to make a move, he pushes me away. What does THAT tell you?  I may be dense sometimes, but that seems like a pretty dead giveaway to me.  He's not interested, period. Time I get that through my thick skull and move on."

 

Kayla eyed her brother sympathetically as she suggested, "Maybe he's just scared.  I mean, he's got to be a little freaked out and all.  He didn't even know that you were gay at first, let alone that you liked him!  Maybe you should give him another chance."

 

Tristan shook his head sadly.  "No, Kayla," he told her softly, the memory of what he had seen still fresh in his mind.  "I saw him with that blond guy I met at the game the other day.  Justin, I think?"

 

Kayla just nodded, somehow sensing what he was going to say and dreading it.

 

"Well, he certainly didn't appear scared or freaked out around HIM," he pointed out.  "He seemed just _fine_ around him."  He sighed as he scooted off the stool and turned to give her a brief peck on the cheek.  "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."  He smiled at her wistfully, but his face didn't reflect any happiness there; only sadness and resignation.  "Thanks for trying to help, Sis.  I'm going to go take a shower now."  He quietly walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the steps leading upstairs, Kayla's heart aching over her brother's unhappiness.

 

 "Gus," she murmured as she shook her head.  "Why?" 

 

* * *

 

_Brian's Loft, Same Time_

Justin was so caught up in his passion as he and Brian made love that at first he missed the soft "No" that echoed around the loft's wall; the second time he heard it, however, the single word was said with so much pain and despair that he couldn't help stopping what he was doing to twist his upper body around in astonishment as he spied someone familiar standing there.  His heart thudded violently in his chest as he immediately recognized who it was.  _What the fuck?_

His face reddening in deep embarrassment, Justin quickly jumped up and scurried around to the back of the couch to hide from the other boy as he frantically looked around for his jeans to slide them on, Brian grunting in disappointment and dismay.

 

"Shit, Justin, what the hell's going on?" Brian growled at him perturbed, unaware yet that there was even someone else in the room. 

 

"Brian!  Look over by the door, damn it!" Justin demanded in explanation as he hurriedly put his jeans back on, still standing frozen to his spot behind the back of the couch. _This couldn't be happening_ , he decided. The whole thing was just too bizarre.  What the hell was GUS doing here, anyway?  Had he followed him here somehow after he had told him to leave earlier?  And how did he even get into the building?  None of this made sense.  He had never pegged him for a stalker like this.  He knew he had a crush on him, but to go to this level?  That wasn't like Gus at all.

 

"Shit, Sonny Boy," he heard Brian mutter then as he watched his lover quickly bounce off the couch and rush over to Gus to intercept him by the door, stopping just long enough to throw his jeans back on as he picked them up off the floor.  "I didn't want you to find out this way," he began to say to him.

 

Justin furrowed his brow in total confusion; they were talking like they knew each other _!  What the hell...?_

It wasn't hard to eavesdrop in on their conversation; Gus was way too agitated to worry about being overheard at the moment as Justin heard him say, "How could you DO this to me?  You _knew_ how I felt about him!  But you couldn't leave him alone, could you?  I don't fucking BELIEVE YOU!  Why _him_??"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gus," Brian stammered, as confused as Justin was. "What do you mean?"

 

Gus shook his head in disgust as he tried to wrench his arm away from his father, who had him firmly gripped by the hand to keep him from leaving.  "Every guy that I like you have to have for yourself, is that it?"

 

"That's absurd, Gus!" Brian growled.  "I don't do that!  I don't NEED to do that!  You're not making any sense here."

 

Justin stood there with his mouth gaping open as he watched them argue about him, evidently.  As they stood there face to face squaring off, however, he noticed how similar in build and appearance they were, and how much they sounded alike; slowly an insidious, horrible reality began to coalesce in his mind as he thought back to when he and Gus had first met at school.

 

It had happened when he had literally crashed into Gus near the principal's office that first day.  What was it that Owen had said right after that when he had called out to Gus?  He furrowed his brow for a moment before he remembered it, and his world came promptly crashing down around him as a horrifying possibility began to emerge:

 

"Hey! _Kinney_ , what the fuck are YOU doing here?"

 

_Oh, shit._ Now it was his turn to murmur "no" over and over again in dismay as he watched who he now assumed to be father and son arguing about _him._

 

* * *

_Brian's POV_

My eyes squeezed tightly shut and my head thrown back in the throes of passion, I felt Justin suddenly remove himself from my cock.  Opening my eyes and my cock throbbing with pent-up non-release, I watched in confusion as he rushed around to the back of the couch like some virginal schoolgirl.  I heard Justin tell me to look over by the door as I lifted my head up to see what was going on, and cringed as I noticed Gus standing there like a shell-shocked deer in the proverbial headlights.

 

"Shit," I muttered in dismay; this was NOT the way I wanted him to meet Justin.  The poor kid looked stunned, even though he knew full well what his old man liked to do - and which side of the fence he liked to 'do' it on.  At least Lindsay hadn't been here to witness it, I thought, or to have her private eye stand there and record it for posterity.  Quickly rising off the couch, I took a moment to hunt up my jeans and pull them on before hurrying over to the door.

 

"Shit, Sonny Boy, I didn't want you to find out this way," I began to explain; my breath caught in my throat, however, as I saw the look of absolute despair and betrayal on his face.

 

Gus's eyes blazed with fury as he said to me, "How could you DO this to me?  You KNEW how I felt about him!  But you couldn't leave him alone, could you?  I don't fucking BELIEVE YOU!  Why _him_??"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gus," I replied in total confusion.   "What the hell do you mean?"

 

"Every guy that I like you have to have for yourself, is that it?"

 

I shook my head; feeling like I was a participant in some surreal play and no one had told me that I was one of the performers or had given me a script.  "That's absurd, Gus!" I told him in exasperation.  "I don't do that!  I don't NEED to do that!  You're not making any sense."

 

I sighed as I brushed my hand through my tousled hair.  "Look, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done this here."  I glanced over at Justin, noticing an odd look on his face; no doubt he was as embarrassed right now as I was.  "You're right."  I tried to smile at him in apology, but he was still clearly agitated for some reason.  "We just got a little carried away and..." he cut me off with a raised hand as to my horror I actually saw tears welling up in his eyes.  _What the fuck?_   I thought he was simply getting freaked out like all teenagers would be over seeing their old man going at it hot and heavy with another guy.  I never could stand to see my son upset, and now he's crying?  "Gus...What...?"

 

"When...When Michael told me you would do this, Dad," Gus said in between sniffles, "I didn't want to believe him.  But fuck it, he was right.  Here we are!"

 

I furrowed my brow; this situation was getting weirder and weirder by the second.  I peered back over at Justin, who remained behind the couch, and a sense of dread began to wash over me.  I had no idea why, but I didn't like the feeling I was getting at all.  "What?  Michael?  What does HE have to do with this? Gus, spell it out."

 

"When I told him I was gay, he told me that I'm fucked! And you want to know why, Dad?"  The tears now streaming down his cheeks, my son explained to my utter shock, "Because he said that every guy I would like would want to be with YOU instead!  And...And now it's happened!  You've really done it!  You've taken the one guy I cared the most about!"

 

My mouth hung open; what was happening here?  I shook my head, totally perplexed, the beginnings of a headache coming on.  " _What_ guy? Gus, I don't know what you're talking about..."

 

"FUCK YOU!" Gus screamed in fury as he turned to head back out the door.  I stood there just long enough for my son's exit to sink in before I hurried after him.  I had to know what was happening here.  This was totally unlike my son to speak to me this way.  "Gus!  Gus, wait!" I yelled at him as he rushed toward the stairs, not appearing to want to wait for the elevator.

 

I reached out to grab his upper arm, only to have him wrench free from my grasp as he whirled back around.   "Get away from me, Dad!"

 

Now I was REALLY worried; my son had never shrunk from my touch. We had always had an open, loving, and trust-filled relationship. What had Michael done to undermine that?  "Gus, damn it!  Talk to me!"

 

My son wiped some tears angrily from his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt as he wailed, "How could you do this to me?  I thought you loved me!"

 

"Shit, Gus, I DO love you!  How can you even question that?  What...?"

 

I could see Justin out of the corner of my eye now, standing in the doorway to the loft as Gus stole a quick glance over at him before he cried out, "I TOLD you how much he meant to me!  I told you _everything_ and you still went after him!  I even told you about...About _kissing_ him last night for the first time...!"

 

I looked at my son like he had lost his mind. "Who? Damn it, Gus, what..?"

 

"HIM!" He shouted as he pointed over at Justin.  "Who do you think?"

 

My heart dropped and I felt like someone had just taken a knife and twisted it in my gut as I _finally_ realized who Gus was talking about.  _Oh, my God._   I backed away as if my son had hit me, unable at first to accept what was happening. But as I looked over at Justin and saw the same sort of look etched on his face, tinged with shock and sorrow, I knew that it was all too horribly real.

 

* * *

_  
_

_Gus' POV - Same Time_

My Dad reached out to touch my arm, but I roughtly pulled it out of his reach. I couldn't even look at him right then.  I couldn't believe he would do this to me.  At that moment, I didn't know which hurt more - the fact that he had betrayed me, or the fact that it was with Justin, of all people.

 

I shook my head in disbelief.  "Tell me the truth, Dad.  He came here looking for _me_ , and you took one look at him and just couldn't help yourself, could you? That's it, isn't it?"

 

"Gus..."  I heard Justin quietly saying from his place by the door.  But I pointedly ignored him.  My attention for the time being was focused solely on my father - the man I had loved and I had always considered my best friend.  The one person I always thought I could turn to and tell him anything, to confide in him my innermost thoughts, hopes, and dreams. Had all of that been a lie now?

 

But Justin obstinately tried again to get my attention.  "Gus, please, you have to listen to..."

 

I whirled around, my face dark red with fury.  "Stay out of this, Justin!  You're no better than _him!"_ I snarled as I turned back to my father.  He faced appeared ashen, a picture of devastation and despair.  _Well, good,_ I couldn't help thinking.  _Maybe you need a taste of your own fucking medicine._ I noticed him opening his mouth as if he was going to explain, but no sound emerged.  Finally, after a few seconds of apparently wrestling with himself, he finally told me quietly, "Gus, Justin is...my _boyfriend_."

 

Now it was MY turn to fall mute.  I felt numb; I couldn't speak.  And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did as my father advised me, "We've been seeing each other for some time now.  I told you about him, remember?"

 

As I peered over at Justin, I thought he looked decidedly embarrassed as he clutched his arms across his chest, his own eyes full of regret.  But at that moment, I didn't care about his pain; only mine. 

 

* * *

 

_Same time - St. James Academy_

Owen sat seething in his car near school, still reliving his conversation a short time ago with the basketball coach. He had been informed that he could no longer actively participate in any future games.  And it was all because the star of the show, Gus Kinney, decided after their recent 'disagreement' that he was no longer willing to play on the same team as he.  That meant that either he had to sit out all the remaining championship games on the bench, or he no longer had a place on the team at all.  Neither was a good alternative; not when he was so close to the end of the school year.  How would recruiters even see him now?  His goals, dreams and aspirations were now for shit.

 

In fury he pounded the steering wheel over and over again in frustration with his hand, feeling it throbbing as he balled it into a fist.  A familiar voice sounded nearby just then, invading his chaotic, morose thoughts as he turned to observe Kayla walking with a couple of cheerleaders, Amber and Jenna, past his car; she was so caught up in their conversation and giggling with them that she didn't even realize he was inside.  He noticed that Kayla was sporting a cheerleader's uniform as well; apparently thanks to her new-found popularity, she had managed to make the cheerleading squad.  Owen's face darkened with rage as he observed the carefree smile on her face as she flung her thick hair back from her face and smiled at the others, totally oblivious to his presence.

 

"That Bitch!" he growled as they walked away from him, and he felt his own life rapidly falling apart.  "You're going to pay for what you did..."

 

* * *

_Brian's Apartment Building_

 

Gus stared at his father aghast and then back over at Justin; both men appeared uncomfortable as their eyes locked on each other's, a gesture that was not lost on him as all the pieces fell into place.

 

"He's your boyfriend?!" Gus said shocked "so _you're_ the guy I've been competing against all this time?! And... those big dates you told me about...They were with _Justin_?!" Gus placed both his hands on either side of his head as if he could drown out the disturbing images impressed into his brain, but he was unsuccessful.

 

His mouth hung open in disbelief, still quite unable to believe it.  "Oh, my God!  And _you!"_ he shouted as he walked closer to where Justin was standing.  "All that stuff you told me last night; all that was about my _Dad?"  
_

Justin was too numb to do anything but mutely nod his head in verification as Gus's face turned red with both anger and embarrassment, suddenly feeling like an immense fool.

 

He shook his head as Justin raised a hand as if he was going to reach out and touch him to comfort him, but Gus shrunk back as if he had been burned.  Justin's eyes watered and his face fell as a tight-lipped Gus turned around to head back to his father who was still standing by the steps.

 

"This is SICK, Dad!  Twisted!  You can't ever see him again!"

 

"Gus..."

 

"NO!  Listen to me, Dad!  If you want to keep me in your life, you're going to have to throw him out of YOURS!"  At that moment, Gus didn't care about how much that might hurt his father or Justin; the only hurt he cared about right now was his and how he had been wronged.  The one, true person he thought he could always count on through good times and bad was turning out to be just as bad as everyone else who had let him down. 

 

Gus began to pace back and forth in agitation as he waited for his father's response.  Lashing out at him after a few seconds, he figured out the only way to triumph in this situation as he abruptly stopped to stare over at his father and shout, "CHOOSE!  Him or me, Dad!  Who's it going to be?  Because you can't have both of us in your life.  Pick one of us - NOW!"

 

"No...Gus...you don't mean that..."

 

Tears streamed down Gus's eyes as he told him defiantly, "The hell I don't!  I mean it, Dad!  I want a decision!"  He swallowed hard as he waited with bated breath, not quite sure WHAT his father would do.

 

Brian locked gazes with Justin as his own eyes glistened.  "Justin..." he whispered in a choked voice after a few seconds, and in that moment, as Brian peered over at him with deep sorrow and regret etched on his face, Justin knew; he knew he had made his decision, and his heart went crashing into a million pieces.

 

"Gus...Sonny Boy...I'm sorry, so sorry...I didn't know..." Brian murmured as he pulled his son into his arms and held onto him tightly, rocking him back and forth just like he did as a young child whenever he had nightmares. This, however, was the biggest nightmare of all - for all of them.  His chin resting on his son's shoulder, he looked over at Justin helplessly.

 

Justin could hear Gus's sobs against Brian's chest as his own arms slid around to embrace his father, seeking comfort.  Justin would get no comfort tonight, however; not from the man he loved.  He knew he could not be the cause of Brian and the son he loved so deeply being torn apart.  His mind reeled from the irony of it all; just as they had reconciled with each other, they were once more being ripped apart.  Only this time, he didn't see a way that it could ever be mended.

 

Tears running down his face in realization and finality, he turned and ran in the opposite direction from Brian and Gus, over to the second set of steps that led down to the downstairs and to the outside.  He felt smothered, stifled; not able to breathe.  He had to get out of there, as far away as he could possibly get from what he was seeing and feeling.  His feet flew down the metal stairs, almost masking Brian's voice calling out to him, as he kept running as fast as he could, miraculously reaching the bottom floor in record time without falling or tripping.

 

A few seconds later, through almost blinded eyes, he flung the front door wide open, hearing it bang against the exterior wall as he ran toward his bike.

 

"Don't go after him, Dad!" Gus pleaded as they broke apart and his father called after Justin when he saw him rushing away.  "Please..."

 

"Gus, I'm staying here with you, but I have to make sure he's okay," Brian tried to desperately explain; he had seen the utter desolation on his lover's face.  His gut twisted with a sense of foreboding as he grabbed Gus's hand and told him, "Come on!"  Gus fought from going at first, but finally deciding he had come out the victor in his bid for his father's love, he finally allowed his father to rush over to the steps and head downward toward the outside door with him following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Justin wiped the tears from his eyes, his face puckered and red from all the crying he had done.  His heart was rent in two, never to be mended.  He would never fall in love again, or allow himself the heartbreak he was currently experiencing.  He wasn't meant to be loved or to love anyone in return; he was done with it all.  Not even caring that his jacket and backpack were still upstairs in Brian's loft, his helmet clattered to the ground as it fell off the bike when he hopped on and kick started the motor, leaving the protective device rocking back and forth where it lay nearby.

 

"Justin!  Wait!" he heard a voice as he turned to see Brian standing at the entrance, his arm wrapped around his son.  Tears still streaming down his face, he gunned the motor and sped away, not looking back.

 

His mind preoccupied with what had just happened, he slowed down momentarily at the exit to the parking lot, increasing his speed as he turned left and pulled out into traffic, just in time to collide with the front of a vehicle speeding down the street from the other direction.  His body somersaulted over the bike and onto the car before coming to a stop in the middle of the road as he lay in an unmoving, curled-up, bloody heap.

 

"Justin!" Brian screamed out in horror as he watched Justin get hit by the car and bounce over it, only to land on the hard pavement, his mind unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

 

"No!!!" He and Gus cried out then together, both faces contorted in stunned disbelief.


	17. Please, God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin lies gravely injured in the hospital, as Gus and Brian keep a vigil at his bedside. Gus comes to some painful realizations and has to make some difficult decisions. And what is happening with Kayla and Tristan?

 

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

 

Gus stood on the sidewalk several feet away, frozen in place, as a surreal scene played out before him.  It seemed like one minute he and his father were arguing, and then, within the blink of an eye, Justin's motorcycle had collided with the car now long gone, the driver having callously sped up to disappear out of sight, moments after impact.

 

Having been told to call 911 by his distraught father, he had managed with shaky hands to do just that while his father rushed over to Justin's side.  Now, he watched as his father knelt beside Justin's broken, battered body, grasping one of his hands in his while a trio of paramedics frantically tried to keep him alive.  Even from his vantage point several feet away, he could see blood seeping through the bandage wrapped around Justin's head, and cuts and abrasions all over his bare chest, the paramedics having cut away his shirt upon arrival. 

 

He just stood there, hugging his arms and shivering in the cool, early evening air, as he watched, eyes fixed and unblinking, on the myriad display of blinking emergency lights, paramedics, police cars, and just plain gawkers huddled nearby, murmuring amongst themselves.  He felt a rush of resentment toward the other people who were getting off by watching Justin fight for his life, but he was too numb to do or say anything to anyone at the moment.

 

He faintly recognized the sound of his cell phone ringing for the fourth time, but he did not move to answer it.  He figured it was probably Kayla, and he was in no frame of mind to deal with even his best friend right now.  He was in no shape to handle _anything_.  Was this really happening?  Was he really standing there, watching the life perhaps flow out of the boy he had worshipped and fixated on for so long?  Maybe this was just a nightmare and he was actually asleep in his bed and he would wake up and realize that's all it was. But as he heard the short 'whoop' of a police siren, and then saw the paramedics move to place Justin on a gurney to wheel him over to the back of the ambulance, he knew with horrifying clarity that it was all too real.

 

A few seconds later, his father was standing in front of him somehow, clearly torn between needing to accompany Justin in the ambulance and making sure his shell-shocked son was all right.  Grasping his son by the shoulders to get his attention, Brian urged him, "Come on, Gus!  Look at me!  We have to get to the hospital!"  But Gus just stood there frozen in place; that is, until Brian shook him firmly but gently.  "Gus, listen to me!  We have to GO!"  And with that, Brian took his arm and forcibly pulled him toward the parking lot to his Jeep, opening up the passenger door as Gus finally moved to slide into the seat.  A few seconds later, Brian started the vehicle up and sped out of the parking lot, close on the heels of the speeding ambulance heading toward Alleghany General.  Gus once more heard his phone ringing, but all he could do was stare blankly out the side window in shock, not wanting at that moment to feel anything. 

 

Brian's mind was racing as they rushed toward the hospital, his thoughts not only focused on the boy, no, young man, that he had somehow managed to fall in love with and whose heart he had just broken, but also on the tender-hearted son silently sitting in the Jeep next to him. There would be time later to try and put all the shattered pieces back together; but for now, though, he found that he, too, couldn't speak.

 

 

* * *

 

_Same Time, Somewhere Across Town..._

Kayla sat on the concrete floor as she slammed her phone down beside her in frustration and anguish.  Tightly hugging her bruised arms around her body protectively, she laid her head down upon her knees and began to cry. 

 

* * *

 

Gus held his head in his hands as he sat on the hard, plastic chair in the hallway just outside the emergency room where Justin was being treated.  His father was nearby, pacing back and forth restlessly in front of him with barely-contained energy.  His face was drawn tight and he wasn't crying or making any audible noises, but he had an expression on his face that clearly indicated how worried he was.  Gus suspected that if he interrupted his nonstop pacing his father might simply fall apart. 

  
"Justin Taylor?" A voice called out as Gus' heart lurched in reaction. 

 

"Yes!" Brian instantly responded as he quickly turned around to face a tall, dark-haired doctor who appeared to be about ten years older than he emerging from the emergency room doors.  The man nodded as he walked over to him, still wearing his medium-blue surgical scrubs. 

 

"Are you related to Mr. Taylor?" the doctor politely asked, cognizant of the privacy rules in place. 

  
Brian hesitated for just a moment as his eyes met his son's and he thought furiously before nodding and stating, "He's my nephew."  He felt a little odd about lying, but he didn't care. He had to know how Justin was. 

 

The doctor had an inkling that this man wasn't being quite honest with him, but he could tell he was clearly despondent and anxious about his patient, so he decided to confide in him nonetheless.  "I'm Doctor Kellerman; I'm the attending physician for Mr. Taylor.  This way, please."  He looked over at Gus before making another spontaneous decision.  The boy at least appeared to be old enough to be allowed access to the emergency room.  "He can come, too," he told Brian as he led the two back into the surgery unit and over to a room located just off the main hallway.  "In here," he told Brian and Gus as he opened the door to one of the unit's private counseling rooms and waited for the other two to enter.  Neither Gus nor Brian chose to sit, however; they were too wound up with worry. 

 

Brian barely let the door close before he turned around to anxiously query, "Well? How's he doing?  Is he awake?"

 

The doctor turned to look at Brian, his face grim.  "He survived the surgery.  We were able to relieve the cranial pressure from his injury, but he is presently listed in critical condition," he reported. "His head injury was the most serious of his afflictions, and was quite severe.  I understand he wasn't wearing a helmet when it happened?"

 

Brian sighed as he shook his head in confirmation.  "No," he whispered hoarsely, feeling totally responsible for Justin's actions in light of what had occurred just before the accident.  He was sure any other time that putting on his helmet would have been the first thing Justin would have done before he got on his bike. 

 

The doctor nodded.  "Well, if he wakes up in the next few hours, there's a good chance he could make a full recovery." 

  
  
Gus swallowed, finally finding his voice as he asked in a shaky tone, "If...?" It was the first time he had actually said anything aloud since he had called 911 right after the accident.    

 

The doctor took a deep breath.  "What I mean is, there's always a chance with this severe a head injury that he may not wake up at all.  He could remain in a coma indefinitely.  The next 24 hours or so will be crucial in determining the extent of his permanent injuries." 

  
  
Brian felt his eyes water as he asked quietly, "How much of a chance...That he won't make it at all?"

  
  
The doctor didn't pull any punches.  "I would say at this point it's 50/50," he told him honestly.

 

Brian crossed his arms over his chest as if he were trying to protect his heart from breaking any further.  He had to remain strong for his son and Justin's sake, even though he was *this* close to breaking down altogether.  _This couldn't be happening_... He took a deep breath to steady himself.  "Can I see him?" he asked, his voice full of pain. 

 

His posture didn't go unnoticed by his son; he had never seen his father this devastated before.  Gus' guilt and shame increased even more as his heart broke over the anguish clearly etched on his father's face.  

  
  
The doctor gave it some thought briefly.  His patient could use a little more recovery time, but there was no way he was going to be able to deny that request coming from this clearly concerned, agitated man.  "Yes," he finally told him as Brian let out an audible sigh of relief.  "Follow me and I'll take you to his room." 

 

Leaning against the far wall to quietly observe his father and the doctor, Gus struggled to decide whether to stay where he was and allow his father some privacy with Justin, or follow the two of them to his room.  He found himself feeling quite awkward all of a sudden, but he ultimately decided to follow them as they left the room and headed back toward the main hallway.  Walking past several open rooms containing other patients, the doctor slowed down when he came to the next room on the left.  He held his arm out for Brian to enter as Gus hung back tentatively inside the doorway. 

 

His eyes widened in dismay.  The left side of Justin's head had been shaved for his surgery, and there was an ugly suture running along the temporal area of his head.  He was clad in a standard-issue hospital gown and was hooked up to several machines to monitor his heart, oxygen levels, and blood pressure.  Some unidentifiable liquid in an IV bag was hanging beside his bed, and he appeared distinctly pallid in the garish lighting behind the bed.  The contrast between the normally full-of-life Justin and the battered young man lying so still on the hospital bed was almost too much for him to bear as he closed his eyes and listened to the doctor quietly providing more information about his present condition to his father. 

 

He heard Dr. Kellerman advise his father that he would let him know if there were any changes in Justin's condition - and that he would be closely monitored for the next several hours - before the two shook hands and, with a nod toward Gus, he quietly walked away, leaving his father standing at Justin's bedside.  Gus watched as his father grabbed a nearby, plastic chair and sat down next to Justin's bed, easily able to hear what his father was saying in the small, relatively quiet room.

 

Brian took a shaky breath as he murmured to his lover, "You know, if you're rehearsing a scene from Romeo and Juliet, I'm not amused."  He was hoping by some miracle that would elicit some reaction but Justin, but he just lay there, motionless. Brian bit his lower lip as he peered down into the beautiful face of his lover, now so ashen, bruised and broken.  Feelings of great guilt and deep pain lanced through him as he reached over to gently hold Justin's hand in his, trying to take comfort in the familiar softness and warmth.  His previous, stoic composure promptly disappeared as the tears he had been holding back now flowed freely down his face. 

 

The man who usually made it a habit never to utter the words _I'm sorry_ now couldn't say it fast enough.  "God, I'm sorry, Sunshine," he whispered as he placed his forehead on Justin's shoulder, openly sobbing quietly now as he repeated it again.  "I'm so fucking sorry...Please...wake up...come back to me."

 

Gus stood quietly in the doorway, watching his father cry unabashedly as he held onto Justin's hand and sat there, emotionally overwrought.    He felt terrible while he watched the scene unfolding in front of him as a question rose to the surface. Was his father so broken up because he felt guilty about his part in what had happened to Justin - or was he crying because he really was in love with him? 

 

Just then, he received his answer as he watched his father lift his head from Justin's shoulder to gaze into his face.  Brian reached over with his other hand to tenderly brush some hair back from Justin's eyes as he whispered in a choked-up voice, "Please don't leave me.  I...I _love_ you." 

 

_Oh, my God._   Gus closed his eyes in sorrow.  He had never felt so ashamed in his life; he had let his own feelings of jealousy get in the way of his father's own happiness.  How could he have been so narrow-minded and stupid?  How would he ever make it up to his father?  To Justin?  Would he even have the chance? 

  
Taking a deep breath, he turned and wandered down the hall, needing to put some space between him, his father, and Justin.  He needed to think.  What was he supposed to do now?  How could he live with himself, knowing that he might be the reason why his father was miserable for the rest of his life?

* * *

 

_Same Time - Across Town - Tristan and Kayla's House_

 

The side door flew open from the house and Tristan came stomping out; his face was filled with rage as he slammed his hand against the door to shove it open, letting it violently bounce against the side of the house before it slammed shut again.

 

Yanking his car door open, he slid inside, his lips pressed tightly together and his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Seconds later, he backed the car out of the driveway, the tires screeching on the pavement as he raced down the street toward his destination.

* * *

 

_Alleghany General Hospital - A Couple of Hours Later..._

 

Rubbing his hand over his face wearily and feeling his back stiffening up, Brian reluctantly rose from his place by Justin's side in search of his son, whom he hadn't seen in some time.  He gave Justin one last, lingering look to make sure his status hadn't changed before he turned and went to locate Gus, concerned about his emotional state after everything that had happened. 

 

As he walked out of the room and headed down the hall to check for him down in the cafeteria, he noticed his son approaching him, a gym bag clutched in his hands and a determined look on his face.  

 

Brian gently but firmly grasped his upper arm and steered them over to a railing that overlooked the atrium one floor below.  "What's going on?" he asked softly in concern, noting an odd expression on his son's face. 

  
  
"I'm going over to Kayla's, Dad," Gus told his father quietly. 

  
  
Brian nodded with a sigh.  He had been so worried about Justin that it was pretty much all he could think about for the past several hours.  "Yeah, under the circumstances, I think that would be best for tonight.  I don't want to leave here until I know..."

 

Gus cut him off with a shake of his head.  "Not just for tonight," was the shocking reply.

  
  
Brian thought he must not have heard right.  "What?"

  
  
"You made the wrong choice earlier," Gus quietly told him, his lower lip jutting out in determination.  "You should have chosen him, Dad.  You love him.  I know that now." 

 

Brian stared into the resolute face of his son as he began to realize what he was doing.  He shook his head.  Yes, he realized it now; he loved Justin deeply. But this was his _son_.  He had to make him understand.  His son had to come first, no matter what.  "I love you more, Gus," he insisted, overwhelmed by the sacrifice his son thought he had to make.

  
  
Gus swallowed, his fortitude faltering, but he loved his father enough to go through with it anyway.  "I love you, too, Dad.  That's why I can't let you make the biggest mistake of your life."

  
  
"No, Gus..."  Brian clutched his arms as he looked into his tenderhearted son's face.  "I can't let..."

 

But Gus persisted.  "You gave me life; now I'm giving you yours," he explained.  "And your life is with Justin.  I know that now.  But I can't stay there at the loft and watch the two of you being together.  I do love you - I'll always love you, Dad. But I just can't accept your relationship with him." 

  
Brian shook his head in protest.  He was not going to let Gus do this.  "No. Gus, I won't allow..."

 

The rest of what he was about to say, however, was interrupted as a persistent, cacophonous alarm suddenly went off nearby that appeared to be coming from Justin's room.  They watched as, seconds later, a battery of nurses and a couple of doctors rushed toward his room and ran inside with a wheeled cart. 

 

Brian's eyes widened in horror.  "No..."

 

Gus shook his father to rouse him from his momentary shock.  "Go, Dad, go!" he urged him. Brian was about to finally move when they heard what sounded like the heart monitor flat lining.  A doctor's voice could be heard frantically saying, "We lost him!  We need to shock him, stat!"

 

Unable to stand it any longer, Brian turned to rush toward the room, wanting desperately to know what was going on, but terrified of what he would find.  Gus held back for just a second until he hurried to follow him.

 

From the doorway, Brian and Gus watched in gut-wrenching apprehension as the doctor placed the paddles against Justin's now-bare chest, yelled "clear!" and gave his heart a jolt, and then another one; Brian's eyes never wavered from the green, flat line still scrawling across the heart monitor.  No.  No, he wouldn't accept this. He _couldn't_ accept this.  _Justin...Come on!_ he silently urged his love. _Fight!  Fight for us, Sunshine..._

 

He felt his world crashing down on him as the medical team continued to work vigorously on Justin.  He closed his eyes as the tears trickled down his face once more, his heart aching with sorrow.  "Please, God," he heard himself pleading.  If there WAS one, he needed him desperately right now.  Just then, the sound of a regular, beeping noise slowly crept into his consciousness as he heard a male voice call out, "We've got a heartbeat!" 

 

His own heart thumping wildly with hope against hope, he opened his eyes to peer over at the monitor now showing the steady beats of Justin's heart, and he slumped against the doorframe, spent and emotionally exhausted.  Everyone on the medical left out a collective sigh of relief as they slowly shuffled past Brian a few minutes later and left the room, the emergency now abated. 

 

After checking out Justin's vitals, Dr. Kellerman walked over to Brian a few minutes later to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort and give it a brief squeeze.  "He's back," he confirmed.  "That was close, though." 

 

Brian nodded, too overwhelmed to speak - and too caught up in what was happening to notice when his son quietly slipped away a few moments earlier to head toward the elevators.

 

Kellerman gave him a slight smile and a nod.  "I'll be here all night," he assured him as Brian nodded back his thanks.  The doctor studied the bags under the other man's eyes and the tired look on his face.  He could tell that despite this man's earlier statement, this was obviously no uncle/nephew situation here. This man felt very deeply toward his patient, of that he was sure.  But it was not familial in nature at all.  No, this was how a lover would react.  This man's feelings toward Justin Taylor ran deep and true.  As he glanced over at the young man still lying lifeless and unconscious in his bed, he silently hoped that the love he was feeling between the two of them was being felt somehow by him as well and would sustain him.  He did not want to lose any patients tonight, especially this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally ask specifically for comments, but if you want me to continue posting on here, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. If there is not much response, I will assume there is not much interest and will discontinue. Story updates to this will be available on other sites, as well as my other WIP ("Tame the Wild Stallion,"), but I will not be posting updates on here going forward if there is not much interest in my doing so. I do thank those who have read and commented in the past.


	18. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin continues to recuperate in the hospital as the two men come to an understanding. Gus looks at Tristan in a new light as the two of them discover a shocking revelation regarding Kayla.

Pulling up at the curb to Kayla's house, Gus noticed a different car parked in the driveway.  It resembled Kayla and Tristan's mother's car.  Was their mother, Charlene, back home? 

 

 

Hefting his bag over his shoulder, he walked up the sidewalk to the front door.  He figured his best friend was probably going to be a little pissed at him for not answering her calls earlier, but he figured once he explained, she would understand and be more than willing to let him stay with her for a while, at least until he figured out what he was going to do. 

 

 

Seeing a light on inside, he knocked a couple of times on the outside door, hearing the muffled sounds of footsteps growing closer as the interior door was swung open.  Just as he surmised, Kayla and Tristan's mom peered out from the living room at him, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the darkness. 

 

  
"Gus!  Hello, there," she greeted him in a subdued tone of voice.  "I'm glad you're here," she added. 

 

  
Gus frowned slightly at the slightly peculiar statement.  "Hello, Mrs. Callahan.  Is Kayla home?" 

 

Before she could respond to his question, however, Gus heard his best friend's voice calling out to him from behind her, except that it oddly sounded weak and pain-filled.  "Gus?"

 

 

Hearing what appeared to be an accompanying sniffle, he waited just long enough for Mrs. Callahan to push the door open wider before he sidled his way past her into the room. 

 

 

What he saw made his heart lurch; Kayla was sitting hunched over on the sofa.  She was nursing a left black eye and her cheek was red like she had been in a boxing match.  Her lower lip was cut and so was the skin above her left eyebrow.  Her hands, which were wrapped around her knees, showed evidence of bruises as well, like someone had forcibly held her in place. 

  
  
Gus rushed over to her, his eyes wide with shock.  "Shit, what happened to you?" He exclaimed as he sat down next to her and swept her up into his arms, just barely able to hold back his own tears of distress over her condition.  It was as if a dam had broken when Gus held her as Kayla's face clouded over and she began to cry anew against Gus's chest. 

 

  
"Owen," she managed to stammer out the one word after several seconds, and Gus felt a rush of rage lance through his body.  He slowly rocked Kayla back and forth to comfort her before swallowing hard, knowing he had to ask her an extremely difficult question. But it was an answer he had to know. 

 

  
"Kayla, did he...?" He found that he couldn't quite complete his question or look her in the eyes as he peered over at her mother; luckily, however, Kayla seemed to understand what he was trying to ask her as she shook her head against his chest. 

 

 

"No...He didn't touch me like that."

 

Gus inhaled a deep breath before letting it out between slightly parted lips. _Thank God_.  Not that what Owen had done could be taken lightly or even understood, but if he had sexually assaulted her, he knew that would have been even worse.

  
  
"Tell me what happened, Kayla," he urged her softly as he continued to hold her.  "Please." 

 

Kayla pulled back just enough to look Gus in the eyes as she began shakily, "I...I got a text...from Amber." 

 

 

  
"Who's Amber?" Kayla's mom, Charlene, inquired from several feet away as she leaned against the fireplace mantel.  Gus lifted his gaze to peer over at her in barely-concealed disgust.  This woman spent so much time away from her family that she was simply clueless about her daughter's life.  Suddenly, he realized how lucky he was to have been raised by a father that loved him so deeply and was constantly involved with his life, and he felt ashamed at how he had treated him less than 24 hours ago. 

 

"She's the captain of the cheerleading squad," he quietly informed her. 

 

Charlene Callahan's face broke out into a surprised smile as she looked at her daughter.  "You got onto the cheerleading squad?  When were you going to tell me, Kayla?" she asked as Gus shook his head in disapproval. This woman just didn't get it. 

 

"Just ignore her," Gus whispered in her ear as he turned his attention back to his friend.  "What did Amber's text say?" 

 

 

Kayla hiccupped, "She...She told me to come to the school parking lot. Something about the squad having some type of 'secret meeting.' She said it had something to do with one of the other schools stealing our mascot."   

  
  
Gus nodded.  "So you went to meet her at the parking lot?" 

  
  
"Yeah," she whispered painfully.  She took a deep, shuddering breath before closing her eyes, her face filling with torment. 

  
  
"Hey, look at me," Gus entreated as he squeezed her hand. 

 

 

Kayla opened her eyes to look at her best friend as he nodded at her encouragingly. 

 

 

"Tell me what happened," he pleaded with her softly.          

 

 

She took another deep breath before she let it out.  "I...I took the bus to get to school.  It was dark by then...and...When I got off the bus and looked around, I couldn't find anyone.  I was getting freaked out about it, and turned around to head back toward the bus stop when he...he grabbed me from behind and..." Her face filled with horror as the tears began to cascade down her face once more.  "No!" she cried out as she shook her head.  "I can't! I can't!" She hugged her knees and sobbed as Gus wound his arms around her reassuringly. 

 

 

"It's okay," he soothed her, giving up on getting his friend to say anything else for now.  "It's going to be okay..."  As he rocked her gently back and forth in his arms, he suddenly realized someone was missing.  "Where's Tristan?" he asked Kayla's mother. 

 

 

She shrugged.  "He rushed out a while ago," she told him.  "He took one look at his sister, asked her who did it, and took off like a shot..."

 

 

Kayla stilled in his arms as she looked up at him in horror.  "Oh, my God!  You have to go get him!" she cried out. 

 

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he reassured her, although inside his heart was pounding at the thought of Tristan confronting a bulked-up, angry Owen.  "I'm not leaving you here like this," he told her, torn between needing to be with his best friend and being worried about her brother. 

 

 

But Kayla wouldn't be placated.  "No!  You have to, Gus!  He'll kill Owen if he finds him!" 

  
  
Gus blinked at her in realization. She was right; if Tristan did find Owen, he would beat him to a pulp. Her brother may be slighter in stature than Owen, but he was in much better shape physically and was very strong.  If Tristan was given the chance, he had no doubt he would seriously hurt Owen - or worse. Truthfully, he wanted to do the same thing at the moment, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation if he and Tristan were sitting in some jail cell, charged with assault or possibly murder. 

 

  
He finally nodded with some reluctance.  "Okay.  I'll go look for him, but only if you promise to call the police and tell them what happened - right now.  Do you promise?" he pressed her as he looked over at her mother who nodded in agreement.  "I mean it, Kayla," he added for good measure when she didn't immediately answer him.  Owen was NOT going to get away with what he had done. 

 

 

She took another deep breath before nodding.  "Okay," she sniffled as her mother picked up the cordless phone located nearby.  Walking over to the couch, she sat down on the other end and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder as Gus rose to his feet. 

  
  
"I'll be back soon," Gus vowed as he looked at Mrs. Callahan, who had finally apparently realized how serious the situation was.  "Take care of her," he ordered her before he turned to go, hoping he had made the right decision by leaving his best friend with her transient, part-time mother. 

 

 

* * *

_Same Time - Alleghany General Hospital_

Eyes closed, Brian rested his head on Justin's hospital bed as he sat in a chair next to his lover; his Sunshine was finally stable now, but everything else was still spinning out of control.  After Justin's medical crisis had been averted, Brian had discovered that Gus had made good on his promise and had left the hospital.  He had texted him to make sure he was okay, and his son had sent him a short reply back, verifying that he was on his way to crash at Kayla's house for a while.  He still held out hope, however, that his son would be back home in the not-so-distant future.  Justin, however, was another matter.  He sighed as he lifted his eyes to gaze at the pale but still astonishingly beautiful face.  Once Justin recovered, would he ever see him again?  Or would he leave like Gus did, only never to return? 

 

 

"I'm so fucking sorry, Sunshine," he murmured, not caring that it was normally not his way to apologize for anything.  It was the truth, though.  At that moment, he couldn't feel any sorrier than he already did.  "If...If it hadn't been for my stupidity, you wouldn't be lying here right now..."  He reached to take Justin's hand in his to hold it.  "Please...wake up," he pleaded, but Justin remained still and motionless.  Scooting closer, he placed his head down on Justin's chest, needing to hear the reassuring, regular cadence of his lover's heart beneath him.  Feeling totally exhausted, both mentally and physically, his eyes began to close against his will.  Before sleep overtook him, however, he managed to whisper, "I love you, Justin." 

 

* * *

Gus drove out to Owen's house first, figuring they probably wouldn't be there and finding that he was correct; it was too obvious a location, and Owen's parents would no doubt be home.  He then tried some of the local spots where most of the kids from St. James normally hung out - the mall, the cinema, and several restaurants, but he was unsuccessful.  Where could they be, then?  Kayla had told him it happened at school; was it possible they were still there somehow? 

 

 

Making an abrupt U-turn, he headed back toward the academy; reaching it in record time five minutes later, he pulled in and doused his headlights, using the overhead security lights to help him search the cavernous space.  If Kayla had come from the direction of the bus stop and had headed in at the first available entrance, she would have likely approached from the other side of the building.  Opening up the driver's side window, he took a deep breath of the cold, night air to calm himself as he slowly cruised around to the back of the school, careful to listen for anything that might seem out of place or abnormal in the silence. 

 

 

Gus swallowed the bile in his throat over his own anger as he thought about his helpless and unsuspecting best friend being viciously attacked in this same parking lot earlier while he continued to crane his neck and listen for anything out of the ordinary.  Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a guttural scream coming from several yards away.  Coming to an abrupt stop and barely taking time to put the Jeep into park, he hurriedly opened the door and dashed off in the direction of what he had heard. As he rounded the back corner of the school, he heard another, almost inhuman scream erupt and the sounds of scuffling as he pulled up short. There, under the glow of one of the security lamps, were Tristan and Owen. 

 

 

* * *

 

_Same Time - Alleghany General Hospital_

 

The feeling of someone caressing the back of his neck and running their fingers through his hair slowly seeped into Brian's consciousness as he let out a soft moan of pleasure; as his eyes fluttered open, however, he realized where he was, and that Justin...Justin was...

 

 

He lifted his head then as his eyes fell upon a pair of bright, blue orbs staring back at him.  He blinked as he thought he imagined Justin smiling back at him, but that wasn't possible...was it?  "Is...Is this a dream?" he wondered, not aware that he had even said it aloud until Justin shook his head in response.  Now it was Brian's turn to smile as he scooted back from his chair and rose to loom over his lover's body in the bed.  Taking his right hand, he placed it against one soft, warm, slightly stubbled cheek before he leaned forward to kiss the inviting lips; the two of them sharing a kiss that was filled with love, forgiveness, relief, and happiness. 

 

 

As they finally broke for air, Brian briefly rested his forehead against Justin's, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent; his heart leaped with joy as he heard Justin whisper, "I love you, too," his warm breath ghosting over his face. 

 

 

"You...you do?" he asked softly as he pulled back to stare into Justin's face. 

 

 

Justin nodded with a smile.  "Yeah, Romeo.  I do." 

 

 

Brian couldn't help smiling back at him as he brushed some hair back from Justin's face.  "Ditto, Juliet," he told him softly.  "Ditto."

 

* * *

  
Gus's mouth dropped open in horror as he observed Owen sprawled out on the pavement in front of him with Tristan's foot braced on top of his lower back; Tristan had the other boy's left arm pulled back in a twisted position close to the breaking point, and Owen's bloody face was contorted in pain as he screamed in agony. 

 

 

"Tristan! No!" Gus shouted as he rushed over to his side, trying furiously to pull Kayla's brother off the other boy.  But like a pit bull, Tristan wouldn't let go, even as Gus grabbed him from behind by the waist to try to dislodge him. 

 

  
"Get off me, Gus!" Tristan yelled, pulling Owen's arm further back and making Owen scream again.  It took all the strength Gus had, but he finally managed to pull Tristan away from the other boy as Owen writhed around on the ground in misery. 

  
  
"Let me go, Gus!" Tristan snarled in fury.  "He needs to pay!" He growled as he struggled to break free from Gus' grip. 

 

 

Gus did as he was asked, but quickly stepped in front of Tristan to avoid any more physical confrontation between him and Owen.  "He WILL pay," he assured him firmly.  "Your mom's already called the police." 

  
  
"That's not good enough!" Tristan yelled.  "Did you see what he did?!" Tristan's voice broke with emotion as he recalled seeing his broken and bruised sister a few hours ago. 

  
  
"Tristan, listen to me!" Gus demanded.  "Yeah, I saw what he did.  And believe me; I want to beat the fucking shit out of him just as much as you do."  He looked over at the other boy who was continuing to moan in pain as he told his friend, "But being in jail for assault won't help Kayla. She's going to need both of us.  Are you listening to me?  This asshole is not worth it." 

 

  
Tristan took a deep breath as his eyes changed from a look of rage into something akin to pure hate.  "Do you know why he came back here, Gus?  Do you?"

 

  
That made Gus think; why _was_ Owen here?  After assaulting Kayla, he would have been an idiot to stick around at the 'scene of the crime,' so to speak.  And while Owen was an asshole and a prick, he wasn't stupid.  Gus shook his head.  "No," he admitted in confusion. 

 

 

Tristan peered down at the injured boy in unadulterated disgust and contempt.  "He came back here to take pictures," he spat out. 

 

  
"What?!" Gus cried out in astonishment.  "What are you talking about?" 

 

  
"I looked at his phone when I found him here and noticed him taking pictures.  He made a fucking Facebook post to brag about what he had done...complete with photos of Kayla's...blood."  Tristan could hardly say the word aloud; just the thought made him want to puke. 

 

 

 

 

Gus was floored as well as utterly disgusted; it wasn't enough that Owen wanted to hurt her physically, but now he was trying to boast about what he did?  As he turned around to glower at Owen and to tell him how contemptible he thought he was, he wasn't prepared for the other boy suddenly rearing up to punch him in the face.  As he fell back onto the pavement in reaction, his nose bleeding from where the other boy had hit him, he watched as Tristan jumped on Owen and grabbed him by the neck.  He tasted the coppery blood on his lips as it trickled down his face, but he was too angry to care as he scrambled up from the ground, prepared to do battle with Owen as well before a pair of headlights temporarily blinded him and he heard a single, brief 'whoop' of a siren as a police car came to an abrupt halt right in front of them. 

 

 

"Freeze!' a deep, female voice boomed out beside them a few seconds later.  "Stop right there!"  A policewoman opened up the driver's side door of the vehicle, her gun aimed at the trio as another male officer joined her.  A couple of seconds later, another police vehicle pulled up beside the other one as two additional, male officers emerged to stand beside her. 

 

 

"You!" the woman barked as she looked at the largest of the three boys who was struggling to stay upright.  "Are you Owen Stevens?" she demanded in a take-charge tone.

 

 

Owen breathed out heavily, his entire body wracked with pain as he cradled his severely injured arm across his chest.  "Yeah," he told them as he glared over at his assailants.  "And I want to charge both of these assholes with assault!" 

  
  
"Did you attack Kayla Callahan?" was the unexpected, unsympathetic response.

  
  
"No! I never touched her!" Owen lied blatantly as Gus gasped at his audacity and Tristan bristled beside him.  Gus reached over to unobtrusively grab Tristan's arm in a silent bid to keep his friend from doing anything foolish; he could clearly hear Tristan's heavy breaths of anger beside him, however, knowing he was barely controlling his temper.

  
  
"She stated that you called her from her friend's phone to get her here and then you assaulted her," the female officer continued.  "Are you claiming that she's lying?"

 

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Owen snarled.  "She's a no-good bitch!" 

 

 

"Why, you..."

 

 

"Tristan, no," Gus hissed beside him as he gripped his arm tighter.  "There's a way to prove that he's the one who's lying.  Wait."  He quickly pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed Amber's cellphone number; a few seconds later the familiar strains of "Barbie Girl" could be heard playing in Owen's pocket as the other boy started in reaction, rushing to explain as the female officer stared over at him.

  
  
"That's... That's my phone," he stammered in response to her unspoken question.

  
  
The female officer arched her eyebrow at him skeptically as the male officers could be heard softly tittering.  "You have "Barbie Girl" as your ringtone?"

  
  
"Yeah!" Owen insisted as his forehead broke out into a nervous sweat as everyone stared at him accusingly. 

 

  
The female officer turned to her colleague as she instructed him curtly, "cuff him."

 

 

"But...But..." Owen sputtered as the male officer walked over and none-too-gently grabbed Stevens' arms to pull them behind his back.  Owen cried out in pain as the cuffs were firmly clicked into place and the officer began to read him his rights as he led him over to the police car.  Owen continued to vehemently deny his culpability as he was pushed into the backseat of the car and the door was closed a few seconds later to lock him securely in the vehicle. 

 

 

"Who are you two?" she asked Gus and Tristan brusquely as she scrutinized them.  "What're your names?"

 

 

"Tristan Callahan," Tristan informed her as she nodded. 

 

  
"Is the victim your sister?" She inquired as he nodded back at her.  "And you?"

 

 

"Gus Kinney, ma'am.  I'm Kayla's best friend.  I heard what happened and I thought I'd better go see where Tristan ran off to. I sort of thought he would be looking for Owen." 

 

 

"Well, you're lucky neither one of you were seriously hurt," she told them.  "Next time you leave justice up to the cops, okay?" 

 

 

Both boys nodded as she scrutinized their conditions. "You want the paramedics to come and take a look at you?"

 

 

Tristan and Gus shook their heads as she nodded back at them.  "We'll need you to come down to the station at least by tomorrow to get your statements, you understand?"  The boys nodded in confirmation as she reached inside her pocket to retrieve a business card with the necessary information on it.

 

 

Indicating with a tilt of her head that everything was under control and that the other police car could go, she clapped a hand on Tristan's shoulder as she admitted, "I would have done the same thing in your place."  She squeezed his shoulder briefly before letting go.  "Now go get some rest and get those injuries taken care of."  She glanced over at her police car, seeing the angry, young man seething in the lit interior of the vehicle as her colleague waited beside the car.  "He's not going anywhere tonight, I can assure you. You let your sister know that, okay?" 

 

 

Tristan nodded at her gratefully before, with a smile and a nod at both boys, she turned and headed back to her police car.  A few seconds later, the vehicle headed out of the parking lot, and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. 

 

 

* * *

 

Justin sat up in his hospital bed, impatiently waiting for the doctor to finish up his exam.  Brian stood quietly to one side, grinning like a fool.  He watched as Justin glared over at him, thinking he was enjoying watching his lover being poked and prodded, but truthfully Brian was just really, really happy.  He supposed he shouldn't feel that happy, especially after what had transpired between him and Gus, but in his heart he knew his son would be back eventually, and right now he was focused on his beautiful, blond lover presently sitting awake and alert in the bed next to him. 

 

 

Dr. Kellerman smiled, pleased, as he finished up his exam.  "Everything seems to be going well," he reported as Brian sighed in relief.  "I think you were a very lucky young man.  It'll take some time for your body to heal," he advised him.  "But if you continue to improve the way you are now...I think you could be discharged perhaps as early as tomorrow as long as someone will be able to help care for you during your recovery." 

 

 

"Don't worry, Doc," Brian spoke up then.  "I'll see that he's a good, obedient little patient while he's in my care." 

 

 

Justin opened his mouth to protest that no decision about that had been made yet, but Brian quickly silenced him with a stern look.

 

 

Dr. Kellerman cleared his throat as he closed the chart and stood up.  "Well, I'll check back with you later," he told Justin.  He turned to smile at Brian.  "And I'm sure your _uncle_ here will take good care of you once you're released."

 

 

Justin frowned.  "Uncle?" he blurted out without thinking as Brian cringed.

 

 

Dr. Kellerman laughed.  "I'll let YOU explain," he told Brian with a wink before he turned and headed back out of the room. 

 

 

Brian sat down on the edge of the bed as Justin eyed him intently.  "Uncle? What did he mean by that?" he asked curiously.

 

 

Brian grinned.  "It was the only way they would tell me how you were, and let me in here to stay with you," he explained as he stared into Justin's face.  "But believe me," he added huskily as he drunk in the sight of his lover.  "My thoughts are anything _but_ uncle-like right now when it comes to you." 

 

 

Justin blushed at the sultry tone of Brian's voice.  He sighed.  "You can stop staring at me, you know; it's starting to freak me out.  I'm going to be fine." 

 

 

"No, I can't," Brian told him as he reached over and caressed his cheek.  "I can't help it.  You look good enough to eat. And as soon as you're better, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

 

 

Justin turned an even darker shade of red as he groaned, his body rebelling against him.  He wanted Brian so badly at the moment, but he knew he was in no shape at the moment to even entertain such a notion.  "You are so bad," he accused him as Brian grinned back at him impishly. 

 

 

His smile faded, however, as Justin asked softly, "Is Gus outside?  I'd like to talk to him."  Justin knew it wouldn't be the most pleasant or comfortable of conversations, but he knew they had to talk things out if he had any hope of being an important part of Brian's life.  He had to make Gus understand how he practically fell in love with Brian from the first moment he had seen him.

 

  
Brian's face clouded over with regret. "No, he decided to go stay with Kayla for a while," he told him softly. 

 

  
"Oh," Justin face fell as guilt washed over him.  Not only had he unintentionally hurt Gus, but now he had been responsible for him leaving his own home.  "Brian..."

  
  
Brian shook his head as he placed his fingers over Justin's lips before he could say anything further.  "We'll be okay, Sunshine; we'll _all_ be okay - don't worry," he reassured him as he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  Just then, his cellphone rang. As he retrieved it from the portable hospital table nearby, he recognized the caller's name as Kayla's mom, Charlene. 

 

  
"Hello?  Mrs. Callahan?"

  
  
"Yes.  Hello, Mr. Kinney."  There was a slight pause before Charlene quietly informed him, "I think you might want to come over here.  I have something to tell you." 

 

* * *

 

_Fifteen Minutes Later - Kayla's House_

 

Gus sat on the front porch steps with a bag of ice pressed against his bruised face; hearing the front door opening, he turned to observe Tristan walking out of the house with a similar bag of ice in his hand. 

 

  
"She's asleep, finally," Tristan informed him as he sat down beside him on the steps. 

 

  
"Good.  She's a fighter," he told Kayla's brother.  "She'll be okay; it's just going to take some time," he advised him as Tristan nodded in agreement. 

 

  
They sat there a few moments in companionable silence before Tristan softly inquired, "Where were you tonight? Kayla told me she tried to call you and you wouldn't answer."

  
  
Gus took a deep breath and blew it out.  "Don't ask," he responded with a shudder as the prior scene from the loft filtered through his mind.  Tristan gave him a nudge, however, to keep him talking as Gus sighed in resignation, needing to discuss it with someone who wasn't directly involved.

  
  
"You remember Justin? The boy from my school?"

  
  
Tristan tensed up; yeah, he knew him far too well.  What had he gotten himself into? Was Gus going to talk about his boyfriend now?  Pressing his lips together for a moment, he finally nodded.  "Yeah... I remember."

 

  
"Well, it turns out... he's got a boyfriend."  Gus couldn't help laughing ironically over the preposterousness of that statement.

  
  
Tristan frowned, halfway jubilant over that unexpected piece of information, but also inexplicably angry on behalf of Gus for the perceived injustice that had been done to his friend. "So he just led you on this whole time?"

  
  
Gus thought for a moment.  How should he answer that?  He knew deep down that wasn't the case.  Finally, he shook his head no.  "Actually, he told me from the start that we couldn't be anything more than friends, and that he was seeing someone.  I guess I just didn't want to believe that." 

 

 

Tristan frowned in confusion.  "Oh."  He shook his head.  "I don't understand then, Gus. What happened exactly?" 

 

  
Gus took a deep breath to steel himself.  "Well...It turns out that Justin's boyfriend...was my dad."  He rubbed his hand over the top of his head restlessly. 

  
  
"What?!"  Tristan's eyes threatened to bug out of his head. Surely he hadn't heard Gus right.  "I could swear you just said that Justin was your father's..."

 

 

"You heard me right," Gus verified flatly.  "Not only that.  I found out about it when I walked in on them... having...having..."   He shook his head.  "Shit." Even now, it was hard to believe. 

 

  
"No!" Tristan exclaimed, shocked, as he realized immediately what he was trying to say.  As he thought about what that scene must have been like, though, he couldn't help the laughter that threatened to bubble up inside of him. 

 

 

"Hey!" Gus growled as he heard what sounded like Tristan holding back a chuckle.  "Whose side are you on, asshole?" 

 

  
Tristan couldn't help it; the indignant look on Gus' face was simply too priceless.  "I'm sorry, Gus.  Really," he said by way of an attempt at apologizing.  "But it's...It's just too freakin' funny...!"

  
  
Gus huffed as he tried to remain angry, but as he thought about it he realized Tristan was right. What would have been the odds?  Tristan's laughter was contagious as he finally smiled back at him ruefully in reaction. 

 

  
"I mean, come on!" Tristan told him as he gave him a playful shove.  "It is pretty funny when you think about it... as if watching your father having sex wouldn't be traumatic enough!"

  
  
Gus nodded.  "Yeah, that's certainly true," he conceded. 

  
  
"...And then to discover that he's fucking an 18-year-old that you have a crush on?  I mean, we should have been playing the fucking lottery!"

 

 

Their shared laughter rang out around them for several minutes until they finally settled down. Tristan gazed over at his friend sympathetically.  "It really hit you hard, huh?" he asked softly.

 

  
Gus sighed.  "What an idiot I was. But, yeah, I mean, I really thought I had a chance with him, you know?"  He gazed out onto the dark street below, lost in thought, the only illumination provided by the streetlights and interior house lights of the homes nearby. 

 

 

"I do know," Tristan replied quietly, unable to look Gus in the eye.  "I, too, had the same kind of feelings about someone."

 

  
"And what did you do about those feelings?" Gus asked by his side, already knowing who Tristan was referring to.

   
  
"I tried a few times to show him how I felt, but he didn't feel the same way."

  
  
"Maybe he was just scared about his own feelings...." Gus replied as Tristan finally turned to stare at him in surprise.  Gus smiled as he advised him softly, "Maybe you should have an honest talk with him about your feelings, instead of kissing him all the time when he's not ready."

 

 

Tristan grinned at him.  Gus was right; he had gone about the whole thing the wrong way.  Luckily, he now realized he had a second chance to try all over again. 

 

 

"Good advice," he murmured as they stared into each other's eyes. Gus smiled at him in encouragement as Tristan took a deep breath before stating simply, "I like you, Gus Kinney." 

 

 

"Well, that's a coincidence," Gus murmured back at him, noticing how Tristan's dark-colored eyes were reflecting like sparkling prisms off the streetlamp nearby.  "Because I happen to like you, too, Tristan Callahan." 

  
  
"That's good to know," Tristan told him as his smile grew wider.  "Maybe we should go out on a date or something to see what develops, then."

  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Gus told him softly as he slid closer to the other boy, smelling the intriguing scent of Tristan's cologne and feeling the warmth beneath the other boy's shirt as their upper bodies touched. 

  
  
Tristan put his arm around Gus's shoulders.  "Glad that's settled," he told him. "So what are you going to do about your dad?"

  
  
Gus bit his lip anxiously.  "I think I overreacted a bit," he confessed. 

  
  
"You think?" Tristan smirked as he moved the bag of ice away from Gus's face.  "Let me see how it looks," he softly demanded as he peered at the bruised cheek.  "It looks a little swollen, but not bad," he reported as they stared quietly into each other's eyes.  This time as they leaned in toward each other, there was no confusion and no surprise; just heady anticipation as their lips gently met.  It was a first, preliminary, genuine kiss, and it didn't last long, but both of them had a smile on their face as they pulled back from each other a few seconds later, and Gus could feel his heart racing in reaction. 

 

 

Just then, a horn sounded, startling them a little as they turned to observe a Jeep pulling up behind Gus's vehicle at the curb.

  
"Gus!" Brian cried out as he jumped out of the car.  His son stood up and walked down the walkway toward his father. 

 

 

"Mrs. Callahan called me. Did you break your nose?"

 

  
Suddenly feeling vulnerable and like a little kid again, Gus didn't answer as he walked over to his dad and slid his arms around Brian to hug him tightly. 

 

  
"I'm so sorry, Dad," he murmured against his father's chest.  "I'm so fucking sorry; I've been a real brat.  I should have stayed there at the hospital to be with you instead of leaving when you needed me the most."

 

Brian was momentarily surprised by the tender gesture and the heartfelt admission, but he closed his eyes in relief as he held his son firmly in his arms.  "It's okay, Gus.  It's okay," he murmured, his chin resting on his son's head as they stood there together. 

 

 

Finally after several seconds, Brian loosened his embrace as Gus peered up at him anxiously.  "Is...Is Justin going to be okay?" 

 

 

Brian smiled. "Yes, he's awake and the doctor's says he's going to be fine." 

  
  
Gus sighed in relief, a huge weight rolling off his shoulders.  "Good," he told him sincerely.  "I'm so glad to hear that."  He bit his lower lip as he peered up into his father's kind face.  "I...I love you, Dad.  So much.  You're the best dad anyone could ever have."

  
  
Brian felt himself choking up as he replied, "I love you, too, Sonny Boy.  And you're the best son a father could ever have, too."


	19. When the Heart Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is discharged from the hospital, facing an awkward reunion with Gus. A confrontation between Gus and his mother ensues regarding custody. Kayla receives an unexpected invitation, while Justin gets several, thoughtful surprises from Brian. Gus and Tristan prepare for their first, 'real' date.

_Later that night..._

  
Brian walked back into Justin's hospital room after talking with Gus, relieved to see that Justin was asleep and resting comfortably now; as he sat down on the edge of the bed, however, and lightly caressed Justin's face with the back of his hand, his lover's eyelids fluttered open in response.  Brian couldn't help smiling down into the beautiful face and silently thinking how grateful he was that the younger man was going to fully recover. 

 

"Hey.... is Gus ok?" Justin asked sleepily as he let out a yawn.

  
  
Brian nodded. "Yeah, he's _more_ than okay, actually... I found him over at Kayla's and he's back home now.."

  
  
Justin smiled in relief, realizing that was Brian's way of telling him that things were okay again between father and son.  "Brian, you don't need to take me back to your place," he offered, thinking that might be for the best, only to have Brian reach out quickly and place his fingers against his mouth. 

 

"That's not open for discussion," he told him firmly.  "You need someone to take care of you while you recuperate, and unless you've won the lottery, you can't take care of yourself back at your place. He'll be fine with it, you'll see.  Really." 

 

"It's still going to be fucking awkward, Brian, under the circumstances," Justin insisted, still not convinced it would be the best solution.

 

"Justin, trust me.  He realizes now that he never had a chance with you and how we feel about each other."  He teased, "After all, I AM his father." 

 

"Brian, try to be serious here..."

 

Brian's face dissolved into something more serious.  "It's not going to be a problem," he told him softly.  "Gus and I had a long talk, and he realized he was being - in his words, not mine - a 'brat.'  And if it makes you feel any better, I think he's finally beginning to shift his attention toward Kayla's brother, which is just fine with me."  He didn't think it was a good time to tell him about what had happened with Owen, though; Justin had enough on his mind right now and needed to recover first.

 

"Really?" Justin's face lit up with relief.  "I think that's great!  Although, it _would_ be a poor substitute for me." 

 

Brian rolled his eyes as Justin grinned back at him.  "Arrogant much?" he asked.  "You're obviously feeling better now."  He stared into Justin's eyes as he reached over to grasp his hand and squeeze it before moving to let it go; Justin, however, merely held on tighter.  "Get some rest, Sunshine. And I'll break you out of this joint tomorrow." 

 

"You know...I think this bed is actually way too big for just me."  That was obviously a bold-faced lie, however; even with Justin's slender frame, the bed was a typical, narrow hospital bed. 

 

"Really?" Brian asked dryly as Justin nodded with a sly grin.  "Maybe you'd better scoot over, then..."

  
  
Rather than sitting beside him, however, Brian helped Justin rise to a seating position so he could slide in behind him on the bed, placing his longer legs on either side of his lover.  Justin promptly lay back against Brian's chest as Brian hugged him close.  The space would be considered tight and very constrictive for anyone else, but for the two lovers it was more like heaven after what they had been through. 

  
  
Justin sighed, loving the feel of Brian's arms around him. "Good night, Romeo," he murmured sleepily as his eyes fluttered closed, feeling totally safe in Brian's embrace.

  
  
Brian smiled, finally feeling like the world was beginning to turn right again.  "Good night, Juliet," he whispered before he, too, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

_Back at the loft..._

 

Gus tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep after everything that had happened.  What an eventful night!  And tomorrow promised to be even _more_ eventful.  His father had texted him to let him know he would be staying by Justin's side tonight until it was time for him to bring Justin back here to the loft to help take care of him.  He flopped over onto his back in defeat after noticing an hour had gone by, knowing he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.  His mind was racing too much.  He realized that he had overreacted when he had first seen his father and Justin together, and he understood now just how much his father loved the young man he had developed such an attraction to.  It had been obvious in the way that his father looked at him, and the anguish evident in his voice when it was feared he might lose Justin after the accident.  He was glad to see his father so happy now, and Justin obviously felt just as deeply for him.

 

But still...This was the guy who had haunted his dreams for weeks. Could he really handle seeing his dad and Justin together as a couple?  It was no doubt going to feel both strange and awkward when he and Justin saw each other again for the first time since their unexpected encounter.  How would Justin react? What would he even say to him?  How would he feel?  How would Justin feel? 

 

And then his mind wandered to his best friend, who was still in a fair amount of pain after her assault. He felt so sorry for Kayla.  He would do anything to make sure that Owen paid for what he did to her.  Tomorrow he would accompany her to the police station to find out what was going on with him.  If Owen got out and tried to wreak some sort of revenge on Kayla, he would see that the boy didn't sit down again for a week - or worse. 

 

He sighed as he then considered the most important task of all he had to undertake.  After seeing Kayla and Tristan's mom, Charlene, again, and seeing how trivially she treated both of her children, he again recognized just how special his father was, and how lucky he was to have him for a dad.  Despite what had happened recently, he always felt so loved around his father.  He knew his Dad was worried sick about what his mom might do - and that she might somehow manage to take him away from him.  But he couldn't let that happen, he _wouldn't_ let that happen, he vowed.  Tomorrow he would have a talk with the woman himself and straighten her out. 

 

And if that wasn't enough to occupy his thoughts, later tomorrow night he was going on his first date with Tristan.  He smiled.  He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized sooner how Tristan felt about him. He was so sure at first that the other boy was simply playing games with him, and that Justin was the man for him.  How wrong he had been on both counts!  His heart began to quicken as he thought about tomorrow night, and he found himself looking forward nervously to what would happen.  This time it felt right...and he couldn't wait. 

 

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

  
  
Justin rolled his eyes in exasperation as Brian helped him out of his wheelchair and into the passenger seat of the Jeep, feeling like some helpless child.  "I can do this by myself, you know," he told his lover stiffly.

 

"I don't think so, Sunshine," was the unnerving response.  "For the next two weeks you are doing nothing by yourself; doctor's orders."

 

He helped Justin slide into the passenger before putting his seatbelt on him.

 

Justin huffed in annoyance as Brian closed the door and walked around to sit behind the wheel.  "Are you going to piss for me, too?" 

 

"If I can figure out a way," he teased him as he glanced over at him.  "Remember, you are not to do anything on your own until your next checkup with the doctor." 

 

"Not even shower?" Justin asked coyly.

  
  
Brian smirked back at him.  "Especially not shower...We wouldn't want you to slip and fall..."

 

"You are so transparent, Kinney!" Justin replied, laughing, as Brian curled his lips under impishly. 

  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked softly as Justin nodded. 

  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

 

Brian frowned as he recognized a hint of hesitance in his lover's voice.  "Justin?  You feeling okay?  You did take your pain medication earlier?"

 

"Yes, Dr. Kinney," he retorted dutifully.  He sighed.  "I'm still pretty sore," he admitted.  "But it's not that." 

 

"Then what?" 

 

"Nothing.  I'm fine, Brian."  But Brian continued to stare over at him until he knew he would have to explain.  "I'm just a little worried about seeing Gus again since, you know..."  He stared out the front window.  "Are you sure he's okay with me coming back to the loft to stay with you? That's got to be uncomfortable to him."  He raked his hand through his hair restlessly.  "It feels weird enough to _me_ ; I can't imagine how HE feels right now." 

 

"Justin,  I thought we had already settled this. It's not open to discussion, because it will NOT be an issue with him."  If it makes you feel better, he told me that he and Tristan are going out on their first date tonight." 

 

Justin's eyes widened.  "Really?"

 

Brian nodded.  "So, see? He's already forgotten about you," he teased him. When he didn't get a smile in return, however, his face sobered.  "Look.  It's bound to be a little odd at first. But he really is okay with us.  He wants both of us to be happy.  Okay?" 

 

Justin nodded as Brian reached over to squeeze his hand in reassurance.  "Now...time to take you home," he told him as he started up the Jeep, slowly pulling out into traffic to head toward the loft.

 

* * *

_After a short ride home..._

  
  
Gus glanced up from his place at the kitchen counter, glass juice in hand as he heard the loft door being slid open.  He watched as his father walked in with Justin leaning heavily against him.  His father's arm was around Justin's waist as he leaned into his side for support. 

 

Licking his lips nervously, Gus placed the glass down and slid off his stool to stand near them.  "Hey," he said to Justin, suddenly feeling distinctly like a third party.

 

Justin smiled wistfully at the other boy, feeling extremely weird as well.  He still found it hard to believe that the boy whom he had become friends with at school and who had developed such a fixation on him wound up being his lover's son...and now he was going to live with both of them for the next two weeks.  _No_ , _Brian,_ he thought wryly as he considered their situation, _this won't be strange at all..._

Brian glanced from his son to his lover, noticing the tension between them.  He realized he had been somewhat naïve earlier in thinking this would be a smooth transition.  While he knew both Justin and Gus wanted this to work out, he also began to understand it was still going to take some time. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Gus asked softly at last as he lifted his eyes to stare over at the boy he now knew had never been his and never would be. 

 

"Like someone hit me with a Mack truck," he told him with a half-smile.  "They sent me home with plenty of the good stuff, though.  Only bad part is, I can't take most of it because I'm allergic to it."  He sighed.  "I'm pretty sore and stiff," he admitted.  "But I'm getting a little better every day." 

 

Gus nodded.  "I'm glad." 

  
  
Brian cleared his throat. "Sonny Boy, would you hold the door open to my bedroom, please?" He asked, hoping that might move things along a little and knowing that Justin needed to get off his feet and rest.

 

 

"Yeah, sure, Dad" Gus told him as he walked ahead of his father and Justin so he could hold the door open for them.  He watched as Justin slowly shuffled toward the bedroom, his face contorted in pain. 

 

Brian's face furrowed with concern as he heard Justin hiss in discomfort.  _Damn, stubborn boy._   "Screw this," he growled. "I know you want to be your own man, Sunshine, and your pride won't like this, but..."  He abruptly stopped in his tracks so he could bodily scoop Justin up into his arms.  "...this is taking too long and you need to get off your feet.  I'll get you into bed, and then you can be as 'independent' as you want." 

 

Justin must have been in more pain than he let on, because to Brian's surprise he didn't protest being carried; quite the opposite.  Instead, he wound his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  "My hero," he deadpanned as Brian grinned back at him.  "And you didn't even have to climb a trellis or anything." 

 

Gus averted his eyes as he watched the tender looks on both his father and Justin's faces, not sure what the 'trellis' reference was all about.   The whole scene was surreal,  like he was on another planet.  He had never seen his father act this way with any man before, and to know that it was because of Justin; well, it threatened to totally freak him out.  He truly wanted both of them to be happy, and for once he was optimistic that something promising and long lasting would come out of his and Tristan's date tonight. But it was still fucking weird.  He stole another peek over at his father and Justin, watching his father gently place Justin down onto the bed like he was fine china before he kissed him on the forehead.  He had to avert his eyes.  Hopefully he would get used to them being together, and in time it would be easier for him to handle.  He would certainly do his best.  But for now, it was damn odd.

 

He heard the soft beeping of his father's cellphone alarm go off then as he heard him say, "Time for another pill, Sunshine." 

 

"No... It makes me so sleepy!" Justin protested like a little child.

  
  
Brian chuckled, unaffected by his lover's antics.  "Well, then, lucky for you you're already in bed."

  
  
Justin grimaced in disgust, making a face like a two-year-old who knew he was not going to get his way.

 

"Great," he muttered.  "Can't wait." 

 

Brian grinned, knowing he had won this battle...for now. Something told him a certain blond could wind up being a very stubborn patient.  Well, he could be even MORE stubborn...when he needed to be.

 

"I'll be right back with a pill and some juice," he told him, taking a moment to lightly cover Justin up with a thin sheet to make sure he didn't get cold before he turned and walked back to the door, placing a hand on Gus's shoulder as the two of them walked down the hall toward the kitchen together. 

  
  
"I'm glad you're back home, Gus," he told his son.  "Did you sleep well last night?" 

 

Gus looked away.  "Yeah... Okay, I guess," he finally responded.

 

"That didn't sound very convincing," Brian pressed.  "Gus?  You _are_ okay with Justin being here, aren't you?"

 

Gus sighed.  "Yeah...Really, Dad," he added, trying to keep his voice down low so Justin wouldn't overhear.  "It IS odd, though, you have to admit it."

 

"I know," Brian told him softly as he walked over to the refrigerator to locate the half-gallon of orange juice.  He poured some into a glass as he counseled his son, "It'll take some time, I realize that." He placed the carton back into the fridge as he turned to face his only child.  "Gus...I never thought I would ever say this. But I love him.  I really do love him.  You already know that I love you, too," he hastened to add as Gus nodded.

 

"I know you do," he assured him.  "And I love you, too, Dad," he told him softly.  "I'm just going to need some time to get used to it, though.  But I'm glad you're here to take care of him."  He brushed his hand through his dark hair. 

 

 

Brian nodded.  "Thanks."  He picked up the glass off the counter as he asked his son, "So what do you have planned for today?  Looks like you're heading out," he observed as he noticed his son dressed as if he were getting ready to leave. 

 

Gus nodded.  "Well, um...I'm going to the police station with Kayla.  I want to find out what's going on with Owen."

 

Brian felt a twinge of concern over that.  "I wish I could go with you..."

 

Gus shook his head.  "We'll be fine," he assured him.  "You remember Kayla's friend, Amber? The one that Owen stole the phone from?"

 

Brian nodded.

 

"Well, she's supposed to meet us there so they can take down all our statements about what happened."

 

Brian's lips pressed into a firm line, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he growled, "I hope they throw the book at that fucker.  He's trouble from head to toe, and he deserves to go to jail for what he did to Kayla." 

 

"I couldn't agree with you more, Dad."

 

"Well, be careful, Gus. And if you need me for anything, call me, okay?"

 

Gus nodded as he scooped up his car keys.  "Oh, and Dad?"  He father arched an eyebrow at him in question.  "Never mind," Gus hastily added.

 

"No...What?" 

 

Gus bit his lip.  "Would you help me with my date tonight?" 

 

"You want me to chaperone?" his father asked with a grin as Gus huffed. 

 

"No, of course not!" he protested.  "I just thought you could help me pick out something to wear."

 

Brian smiled.  "You're my son; you'll look good in anything, Sonny Boy," he told him proudly.  "But yeah; I'll be glad to help."

 

Gus nodded as he turned to go, hearing his father telling Justin he would be right there. 

 

* * *

_One Hour Later at the Police Station..._

 

Kayla twisted her hair nervously as she and Gus sat in chairs facing the police sergeant.  They had just finished up telling their versions of the events last night as the officer jotted down several notes. 

 

"Anything else either of you want to add?" the same woman from last night asked them.  "Anything I didn't cover?" 

 

Both of them shook their heads as Gus reached over to squeeze his friend's hand.  "Is he locked up?" Kayla asked quietly, still quite shaken up by what happened. 

 

The police sergeant nodded.  "For now," she told her quietly.  "But I should tell you; he'll probably make bail, since it's his first offense."

 

Kayla's eyes widened in dread.  "What if he comes after me?" 

 

"Kayla..."

 

"Well, it could happen!" she insisted to Gus.  "What would stop him?"

 

"Maybe the thought that his ass will be put back into jail while he's awaiting trial if he comes anywhere near you," the woman told her.  "We're requesting a protective order be put into place if he gets out on bail.  If he comes anywhere near you, he'll be arrested and his bail revoked. That should spook him enough to keep him away from you." She smiled as she looked over at Gus.  "And something tells me your friend here - and your brother - can more than take care of themselves.  Your friend Amber has already given us her statement about the boy stealing her cellphone.  Nothing is ever cast in stone, but trust me. We have more than enough to convict this guy," she assured Kayla.  "We've got him dead to rights.  And I know these kinds of bullies; they're all bluster and cockiness until they think their freedom's going to be taken away.  I think a couple nights in jail will do him a world of good."

 

"Thank God," Kayla replied in relief.  "I never thought it would come to this," she told the sergeant sadly. "But I'll be glad when it's all over."

 

She nodded.  "Thank you for coming in today," she told them as the two rose from their chairs.  "We'll keep in touch."

 

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were heading back to Kayla's house in Gus's Jeep. 

 

"You okay?" Gus asked, noticing how quiet his friend was.  Normally you couldn't shut her up.  "I really think he won't try to bother you," he tried to reassure her, guessing what was on her mind.  "He may be an asshole, but he's not stupid.  He'd be an idiot to come after you now."

 

She nodded.  "I hope so."  She looked over at her friend.  "Gus?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

She smiled finally as she told him, "I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and my brother."  She giggled.  "He was actually _humming_  in the shower this morning!  I've NEVER heard him do that before!  You must have really made an impression on him last night."

 

Gus blushed.  "We just talked, that's all." 

 

"Uh, huh," she replied skeptically.  "Well, that must have been some 'talk.'  Tristan told me you're going out together tonight."

 

Gus stared straight ahead, his heart accelerating at the thought of finally going out on a date with Tristan; a REAL date.  "Uh...yeah.  But I'm not sure where.  I asked him to decide."

 

She grinned.  "Well, I want all the details afterward," she told him.  "And if YOU won't tell me, I'll pry them out of my brother.  I have my ways."

 

Gus rolled his eyes as he felt his face warm.  "I'm sure you do," he told her as glanced over at her wryly.  "He didn't by chance say where he was taking me, did he?"  He felt kind of odd being the 'girl' part of the date, but Tristan was very firm about wanting to treat him tonight and pick him up.  He still had no idea where they were going, though. 

 

"No, sorry," she told him.  "He was about as tight-lipped about it as you are. But it's obvious he's all pumped up about it."

 

Gus smiled as he admitted at last, "So am I."

 

Kayla beamed in pleasure. "Finally!" she said in jubilation.

 

* * *

_Same Time - Loft_

 

"Justin, quit being such a drama princess!" Brian muttered in exasperation as he tried to plump up his lover's pillows for the third time so he could recline against the headboard.  "For the last time, the doctor said you had to stay in bed for at least the first few days. Then if you're a good little patient you can graduate to the couch."

 

"Gee, thanks," Justin replied as he plopped down in defeat onto the bed.  "I'm going to go stir crazy in here, Brian!  I can't sleep 24/7." 

 

Brian sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Well, there ARE 'other activities' that can be done in bed," he told him with a grin as he brushed the back of his hand against Justin's cheek, gratified to see the color back in his face.  The fact that he was getting back to his feisty self, too, meant that he must be healing, albeit slowly.  He sighed as Justin glared over at him.  "Sunshine, do I have to remind you how seriously you were injured?  You.."  He found his voice choking as he cleared his throat.  "You could have died, Justin."  He let out a deep breath, not wanting to even think about that.  "Please...For once, will you just let me take care of you?  Huh?"  He continued to slowly stroke the slightly stubbled skin, noticing a change of expression gradually appearing.  It was then that he knew he had gotten the upper hand.

 

Justin sighed, offering his lover a slight smile of acquiescence.  "Okay," he agreed.  "But I'm going to go nuts if I have to just lie here, Brian!"

 

Brian nodded.  "That's why I got you these," he told him as he got up and walked over to the dresser to retrieve something from the top drawer.  He pulled out a new sketchpad and some graphic pencils, along with a large, coffee-table style book.  "This should keep you occupied for a while," he told him as he laid them down on the bed next to Justin's body.

 

Justin reached over eagerly to grab the book and open it, flipping through a few pages to admire the colorful landscape photographs and candid shots of people taken on the streets of New York City, Paris, London, and other major cities.  "Where did you get all this?" he marveled, his face lighting up with a delighted smile.

 

Brian couldn't help returning the smile, pleased that Justin was happy.  "I had Cynthia, my assistant, pick them up for me and she had them delivered here while you were asleep," he explained. 

 

Justin's mouth hung open in amazement as he looked at Brian, his eyes glistening over his thoughtfulness.  "You are really something," he murmured, a little ashamed now by how he had been complaining earlier.  "I...I don't know what to say, Brian.  No, actually I do.  Just when I think I can't love you any more, you go and do something like this," he whispered. He patted the mattress next to him in silent invitation as he pushed the art materials and book aside enough for Brian to sit down beside him.  "Thank you," he told him softly.  "Thank you for everything.  You are amazing." 

 

Brian smiled at him as the two lovers shared a kiss, Brian careful not to place too much pressure against Justin's chest where he had sustained much of his injury.  They parted only when the buzzer sounded, signaling that someone was trying to come up.  He rested his forehead against Justin's for a moment before he pulled back to tell him, "I'll be right back, okay?  In the meantime, draw me something majestic," he told him as he reluctantly pulled back and stood up beside the bed.  "Maybe my cock," he joked as Justin rolled his eyes back at him. 

 

Walking over to the intercom next to the door a minute later, he flicked on the speaker button.   "Yeah?"

 

"Mr. Kinney?" A older-sounding, female voice filtered through; one that Brian suspected was the visitor he was expecting. 

 

"Mrs. Gillman?" 

 

"Yes.   We're both here."

 

Brian smiled as he glanced over at the bedroom, satisfied that Justin couldn't hear his conversation.  "Good.  Stay right there," he told the woman.  "I'll be right down to help you."

 

"Okay; thank you."

 

He flipped the button off as he called out, "Uh...Justin?"

 

Justin looked up from his sketching to answer him.  "Yeah?"

 

"I  have to run downstairs for just a minute to pick up a delivery.  Will you be okay?"

 

"I'm sitting in bed sketching a range of mountains, Brian, not climbing them," was the snappy comeback as Brian shook his head in amusement.  "I'll be fine."

 

"Okay, I'll be right back."  Grinning in anticipation, he opened the door and walked out into the hallway, descending the steps eagerly to retrieve his 'package.'

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Justin heard the loft's door being opened and then closed; he frowned as he thought he heard whispered voices and a repetitive, thumping noise, along with what sounded like footsteps.  "Brian?" he called out.  "Is everything okay?"

 

A few seconds later, Brian appeared in the bedroom doorway, wearing what seemed like a smug sort of grin on his face.

 

"What?" Justin pressed suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

 

"You have a visitor, Sunshine," he unexpectedly announced as he twisted around to look at someone.

 

"A visitor? Who?" He heard the same thumping nose he had heard earlier then, much louder this time, before he noticed someone else appearing in the doorway beside Brian and his eyes widened in astonishment.  "Grandma?!"

 

Nancy Taylor's eyes widened in concern.  "Justin!" she exclaimed, staring intently at her grandson sitting up in the bed, part of his hair missing and bruises all over his body.  "Oh, my God!  Mr. Kinney told me you were in an accident. Are you all right?"

 

Justin glanced over at Brian, still in shock over his grandmother's appearance. She was the last person he would have expected to see here.  "Grandma, you said Brian told you?"

 

She nodded.  "This nice young man here called and told me," she explained as she slowly wheeled her walker further into the room; Justin recognized Mrs. Gillman from the assisted living home following along closely behind her.

 

"Hi, Justin," Mrs. Gillman greeted him with an affectionate smile. 

 

"Hi, Mrs. Gillman," Justin replied politely as he looked over at Brian again. Brian merely shrugged as he gave him a look that said the whole thing was no big deal. 

 

Brian walked into the room and gently but firmly grasped Mrs. Taylor's upper arm to lead her over to a nearby, overstuffed chair so she could relax and get off her feet.

 

"Thank you," she told him gratefully as Mrs. Gillman took another seat close by. 

 

Justin shook his head.  "I can't believe you're really here, Grandma," he murmured. He looked over at Brian in amazement.  "How did you even know where to find her?"

 

"Remember our date at the park?" he asked, uncaring about the implications of what he had just said.  Justin nodded.  "Well, you told me you had a relative living here in the Pitts who was your father's mother.  It took a little digging, but it wasn't too hard to trace your family tree online and figure out who she was."  He explained softly, "I thought she should know.  And I thought you might want to see her."

 

Justin's eyes filled with tears over Brian's thoughtfulness.  He did need to see his grandmother; things had gone by in such a blur lately that he really hadn't even thought to contact her.

 

"I did," he told Brian at last as he smiled over at the older woman, who reached over to lay her hand over her grandson's.  "Thank you."

 

 

Brian smiled, pleased that he had been right.  "You're welcome."  He turned to the other woman to ask, "Mrs. Gillman, would you like to join me for some coffee?"

 

The woman nodded, seeming to understand that her charge and her grandson might want a little time alone.  "That would be nice," she told him as she stood up.  "I'll be in the other room if you need me," she told Nancy, who nodded. 

 

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay, Honey," Justin's grandmother told him with a sigh.  "I was so worried when Mr. Kinney called me and explained what had happened.  They don't know who hit you?"

 

Justin shook his head.  "No...It's like the vehicle just disappeared into thin air.  One of the policemen came to see me in the hospital and said they've checked out all the body shops in town. So far no vehicle has turned up that matched the description of who hit me."  Justin shifted slightly in the bed as he let out a groan, causing his grandmother's face to cloud over in concern.  "I'm okay," he assured her, noticing how worried she looked.  "I'm still pretty stiff, but really not in that much pain.  It's just going to take some time. Brian's here to take care of me, though, so you don't need to worry."

 

She nodded thoughtfully.  "He seems to care a great deal about you, Justin.  Would this be the young man you told me about before?"

 

Justin nodded as he blushed in response.  "Yes," he admitted, unable to hold back a slight smile. 

 

She studied his face, noting the radiance there despite his present condition.  "You must have resolved your differences, then.  I'm so glad to hear that, Sweetheart.  You deserve some happiness in your life."

 

 

Justin gently squeezed her hand.  "Thanks, Grandma.  He does make me happy," he confirmed softly.  "He...he told me that he does love me. And I love him."

 

"But he hurt you so badly before," she had to point out, remembering how he had cried in her arms that one day.  "It _was_ a thoughtful thing he did, contacting me and letting me know what happened.  And it's very generous of him to bring you back to his home to take care of you while you're recovering."

 

"But?" Justin gently prodded, knowing there was more coming.

 

Mrs. Taylor stared into his eyes, so much like his mother's, as she explained, "Honey, I don't mean to pry, but are you sure about this?  And what about his child you told me about?  Are you prepared at your age to take on that responsibility?" 

 

Justin had to bite back a laugh.  _If only she knew_...He really didn't think he was prepared just yet to explain about Gus; he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea himself.  He decided, instead, to tell her only part of the story, not wanting to worry her needlessly.  Besides, there wouldn't be anything she could change about what had happened, and he only wanted to move forward now.

 

"He's actually an older child," he finally told her, "so he really wouldn't be that big a responsibility.  And yes, we've met and we've established a bond of sorts.  I don't think it will be a problem."  He paused for a second.  "Brian and I have worked through the issues we had, and there was a reason why he acted the way he did. He explained it really had nothing to do with me, and he apologized for it soon afterward.  I trust him, Grandma. I know his feelings for me are genuine and that he really, truly loves me.  And I love him.  More than I ever thought possible.  Please be happy for me."

 

She smiled warmly at him, her fears somewhat alleviated by the fervent conviction in her grandson's voice.  "I am happy for you, Honey.  If he makes you happy and treats you with the respect and love that you deserve, then that's all I ask."

 

Justin nodded with a smile.  "He does.  And I'm so glad you came to see me!  I'll have to do better to come and see you more often, now that I'm a little more settled here in Pittsburgh."

 

 

She bestowed a mock look of indignation on him.  "You'd better, young man," she scolded him affectionately.  "I'll be expecting regular visits from now on. From you AND your beau."  She turned her head as she heard a quiet noise nearby, noticing Brian standing in the doorway, silently watching them.  She turned back to her grandson to add, "If he's going to be occupying so much of your time from now on, I want to get to know him better."

 

Justin chuckled at the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look Brian flashed at him.  "I'll make sure of it," he told her as he gently pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"I think we'd better be going, Mrs. Taylor," Mrs. Gillman informed her from beside Brian.  "We need to get back before the traffic gets bad."

 

Nancy Taylor reluctantly nodded; she had had a marvelous time catching up with her grandson, and felt much less worried now that she had had a chance to visit with him.  "Promise me now," she insisted as Brian walked in to help her stand, reaching over with his other hand to snag her walker nearby and help put it in place for her to grasp it.

 

"I will," Justin promised her. 

 

She nodded as she turned to go.  "And you!  Promise me you'll take good care of him.  He's very special to me," she told Brian.

 

Brian smiled as he locked his gaze on Justin.  "Me, too," he told her softly as she nodded, satisfied, noticing the loving look exchanged between them.

 

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

 

"You look tired," Brian observed as he walked back in with a tall glass of water and another pain pill; he could tell by the way Justin was contorting his face when his grandmother wasn't looking that his last pain pill was wearing off.  He sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Here, take this. It'll help you sleep.  And no arguments!" he gently reprimanded his lover when he noticed Justin's mouth opening in protest.  "You need to get some rest, whether you like it or not."

 

Justin sighed but nodded in resignation as he took the glass and pill from Brian; taking a couple of gulps to swallow the medicine, he placed the glass onto the nightstand before slowly sliding down the mattress to lie flat on his back. 

 

Brian nodded, pleased that Justin had listened to reason for once, before he turned to move from the bed.

 

Justin reached his hand out to grasp his wrist, causing Brian to look back at him. 

 

"You needed something else?"

 

Justin shook his head.  "No...I...I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me.  I mean, letting my grandmother come and visit.  And for all this; for taking care of me.  You didn't have to do all this."

 

Brian leaned down to cup Justin's cheek.  "Yes, I did," he murmured softly.  "I would do _anything_ for you."  He smiled at his lover tenderly before leaning in further to give him a brief kiss on the lips.  He thought he heard a whimper of disappointment as he pulled back and observed a distinctive pout on Justin's face.

 

Sure enough, he laughed as Justin lamented, "That's all?  My grandmother gave me a better kiss than that."

 

"Later," he told Justin.  "I promise I'll more than make it up to you then.  Now you get some sleep.  Gus should be home soon, and I promised to help him pick out something to wear to impress his date."  He grinned.  "I figure anything to push him toward Tristan and _away_ from you is definitely a worthy cause."

 

"Brian, don't even joke about that," Justin groaned. 

 

Brian smiled.  "Duly noted. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, Sunshine.  I'll be right in the other room."

 

A few minutes later, despite Justin's protest, he was sound asleep. 

 

* * *

_Same time -  Residence Inn, downtown Pittsburgh_

Gus took a deep breath before he looked at the number on the hotel room door, making sure it was the room number his mother had given him earlier on the phone.  He had called her on her cellphone - finding the phone number written on a post-it note attached to the legal documents she had left at the loft - and he had called her, telling her that he needed to see her.  He suspected, however, as he knocked on the door that she would be more glad to see him than he would be to see her.

 

He heard the bolt being slid back before the door opened and he came face to face with the woman who had previously wanted nothing to do with him.  Her face transformed into a delighted smile.  "Gus!  My goodness, look how tall you've gotten!" she exclaimed, expecting a much shorter version of her son.  She had seen several, fairly recent photos of him by virtue of the PI's reports, but this was still a big shock to see him practically as a young adult. She impulsively pulled him into her arms to hug him; Gus hesitated for a few seconds before he finally, tentatively slid his arms around her to return the gesture.

 

"Hello, mother," he told her quietly, the title feeling foreign on his tongue. After all, he had never really had any use for it before. 

 

"Come in!" she invited him as she turned to head back into the room.  She turned around to look at him again in astonishment as he faced her from a few feet away in the living room area of the suite.  "I can't get over how mature you look," she told him.  "And so handsome," she added with a smile.  "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" 

 

He shook his head as he walked over and sat down on the end of the couch, his lips pressed together into a tight line.  "No, I'm fine," he told her tersely. 

 

She nodded as she wiped her hands nervously on her linen pants, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from Gus.  "I'm so glad you called me, Gus!" she exclaimed.  "I was hoping you would want to see me." 

 

"This isn't a social call," he told her brusquely.  "You and I have some things to discuss, and I thought it was best that we do it in person."

 

Lindsay quickly wiped the flicker of worry from her face as she plastered on a polite smile before replying, "Yes, we do.  I take it your father explained why I'm in town?"

 

He nodded, his face set hard.  "Yeah, he told me.  You want to fight him for custody of me."

 

She grimaced.  "Fight is such a negative-sounding word, Gus.  I merely think you would be better off with me and my family."  She smiled as she rubbed her protruding belly.  "You're going to be a big brother again!  Did your father tell you?  We would be one, big, happy family, Gus.  You, me, your stepfather, your little sister, and now this little one. You would such have a wonderful life with us!  We will give you so much love and stability."

 

Gus shook his head in disgust.  "I already HAVE love and stability, Mother. With my dad.  Why do you think I would want to give that up?"

 

Lindsay appeared a little uncomfortable as she stated, "I'm not sure your father has told you the whole story, Gus." 

 

"He told me enough," Gus replied flatly.  "He told me you want to take me away from him."

 

"It's not that simple..."

 

"Oh, yes it is!" he cried.  "Why would you want to do that, Mother?  My dad is the best father anyone could ever hope for.  He loves me and treats me with respect, and has always been there for me. That's a lot more than I can say about _you_. Where were YOU when I was five years old and in the hospital with pneumonia, or when I broke my leg after falling off my bike, or was bullied in middle school? Where were YOU when I played soccer and won the MVP award in junior high, or when I won the playoff game in basketball for St. James?" 

 

"Gus, I didn't even live here..."

 

Gus ignored that defense as he explained, "No, you didn't.  And whose choice was that?  Yours!  Well, I can tell you where my DAD was!  He was here for all of those things!  The good _and_ the bad!  He's been the best dad I could ever have...and now you want to take that away from me?  You can get that idea out of your head right now, because I will never agree to that!"

 

"Gus...listen to me..." Lindsay pleaded, astounded by the vehemence in her son's voice. Brian had apparently done a terrific job of brainwashing their son. 

 

"No, you listen to ME!" Gus demanded, his eyes flashing.  "I will never agree to come live with you and your happy, little, hetero family! Because that's what this is really about, isn't it?  You don't approve of Dad's lifestyle!"

 

Lindsay brushed back some hair from her forehead.  "Well, if you must know the truth, Gus, no, I don't.  I think he's dragging you down into his depraved lifestyle along with him. It's immoral and disgusting, and full of drugs and sex.  It's no environment for my child to be raised in." She smiled nervously.  "But it's not too late, Gus..."

 

Gus laughed derisively.  "Not too late?  Not too late for _what_?  To pull me out of the muck? To cleanse me and make me pure again? Well, guess again, Mother! Because I'm just as gay as dear, old Dad!" 

 

Lindsay looked at him in horror; it was one thing for Brian to say such vile things, but she had held out hope that Gus was merely a malleable pawn in Brian's decadent lifestyle.  "You don't mean that, Gus.  You're only 15..."

 

"I'm _16_!"  Gus shook his head in disgust as he corrected her.  "Of course, I wouldn't really expect YOU to remember that, though, because you've never been here for ANY of my birthdays!"

 

Lindsay held up her hands in surrender.  "Okay, so you're 16. The point is that you're way too young to really know what you want or to even be sure of your....your sexual orientation."  She whispered the last couple of words as if they were too private or dirty to even say aloud.

 

Gus looked at her aghast.  "Oh...okay. So you think just because I'm 16 that I don't really know I'm a queer?"

 

"Gus, please!  Don't call it that..."

 

Gus laughed.  "Why not?  I am what I am, and I hate to break it to you - but I'm a fag! And I'll always BE a fag! This has nothing to do with Dad!  I would have been a queer whether he had been one or not!"

 

Lindsay covered her ears as if that would drown out what her son was saying.  "No...You don't mean that, Gus.  It's not too late...with the proper, nurturing environment, you can still lead a productive, upstanding life..."

 

Gus rose instantly to his feet in fury as he whirled to face her, his eyes blazing.  "You are incredible!" he yelled.  "You need to get something straight, Mother!" he said, unable to avoid laughing at his choice of words.  "I am happy where I am, and I have no intention of going anywhere else. And if you think you can take me back with you and... _convert_ me...you are sadly mistaken!  I _like_ boys! Everything about them; the way they look, the way they smell, the way they have sex..."

 

"Oh, my God, Gus!  I can't believe you're talking this way!"  Lindsay looked up at him, her mouth open in shock.  "You don't know what you're saying..."

 

Gus looked at her incredulously.  "I know _exactly_ what I'm saying!  I like who I am, and I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of!  YOU should be ashamed for coming here and trying to break me and my father apart after having nothing to do with me before!  Oh, I beg your pardon," he added sarcastically.  "I stand corrected.  You DID hire someone to snoop on me, didn't you?"

 

 

 

"I was merely trying to make sure you were being raised properly," she told him defensively.  "But now I can see that I am way too late to do anything about it."  She sighed sadly.  "I should have intervened long ago."

 

Gus actually felt pity for this woman, this stranger, who had merely been a receptacle for his birth.  She was - nor never had been - his mother.  "You're damn right it's too late.  And if you ever, ever try to take me away from Dad, I will fight you with everything I have. And I'll spend every waking moment flaunting my gay lifestyle in you and your family's face if you do."  He stared daggers into her eyes, seeing a prim, emotionally repressed woman staring apprehensively back at him.  "NOW do you understand... _Mother_?" 

 

Lindsay stood up slowly to face the boy she realized she didn't know - and never did.  "Yes," she told him with regret; regret that she would not be able to save this child she had brought into the world.  "Congratulate your father for me, because he's managed to corrupt you beyond salvation now."  Gus rolled his eyes at her as she added, "I'll be checking out tomorrow, because I can see I'm wasting my time here."

 

"Well, for once we agree on something," Gus replied curtly.

 

"I wish things could have been different between us, Gus," she told her son softly. 

 

Gus swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn't as if he didn't WANT a mother; he just didn't want one like this.  "Yeah, me, too," he told her honestly.  "Goodbye, Mother," he whispered.

 

Lindsay's eyes watered.  "Goodbye, Gus."  She watched as he gave her one, final look before he turned and strode purposefully toward the door, closing it firmly behind him.  The tears she then shed matched the ones that her son, too, was shedding now that he was safely outside her suite; tears of regret over what could have been and what would never be.

 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Gus turned and headed down the hallway.  Flipping open his phone, he quickly texted a message to his father:

 

_Dad, I'm on my way home. I love you._

A few seconds later, he received a return message.

 

_Love you, too, Sonny Boy. Everything ok?_

 

Gus stopped near the elevator to stare down at the display, thinking about how to answer that.  He and his father had a lot to discuss, but he didn't want to do it now.  Finally, he took a deep breath and sent a reply back:

 

_Yeah. Ready 2 help me get dressed for my date?_

He waited a moment for his father to answer as he smiled at his response:

 

_U have 2 ask? I'm waiting with Prada, Boss, and Gucci.  Get your ass home._

_On my way,_ Gus texted back as the elevator door slid open.  He glanced in the direction of his mother's hotel suite one last time before he turned and entered the elevator car, knowing he was leaving that part of his life behind forever.

 

* * *

_One Hour later...Kayla and Tristan's House_

Kayla rolled her eyes as Tristan took off yet another shirt and threw it down onto his bed in a heap.  "What was wrong with THAT one?  You looked great in it!"

 

"It hangs all wrong on me," he groaned as he walked over to his closet and furiously began to rifle through the few, remaining shirts left.

 

 

"Sheesh, and you call ME a drama queen!" she groused good-naturedly as she rose a little stiffly from the bed and walked over to her brother's side.  "Let me look," she commanded as she pushed a couple of shirts aside before locating one of her favorite ones.  The color of the material made her sibling's gray eyes pop and complimented his bronze skin tone perfectly.  "This one," she said confidently with a smile as she held it up against his chest.  "You look so handsome when you wear this," she told him sincerely.  

 

She thought she saw her brother blush in response as he said, "Really?"

 

She nodded as she helped him slide on the pewter-colored, short-sleeved, silk shirt. 

 

"I can do it," Tristan protested as his sister began to button up the shirt. 

 

"I know," she said with a smile as she smoothed out the material against his chest, deliberately leaving the top two buttons undone.  "There," she said.  "Handsome...and if I do say so myself, very sexy."  She winked at her brother, giggling as he turned a deeper shade of red.  "Oh, my God!" she shrieked.  "I can't believe how nervous you are about this!"

 

"I'm not nervous."

 

She grinned widely.  "Oh, yes, you are!  And I think it's sooo adorable!  This is great!"

 

"Wonderful," Tristan muttered as he reached over to grab his wallet and tuck it into his faded pair of jeans.  "I'm glad you're enjoying it."  He turned to walk over to the door but paused to face his sister.  "Kayla?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I...really do want this to work out between me and Gus," he told his sister softly.  "Do you think it will?"

 

She beamed at him as she walked over and, placing her hands on his biceps, rose on her tiptoes to peck her brother on the cheek.  "You bet it will," she told him.  "After all, I'm your sister AND his best friend.  It's fate."

 

Tristan snorted as she laughed at him; their mother was gone on yet another business trip again, leaving just the two of them at the house.  "Better get going," she told him with a grin.  "Wouldn't want to keep your date waiting..."

 

"I'm going, I'm going," Tristan retorted, his heart pounding merely at the thought of actually going out with Gus on a date.

 

"Wake me up when you get home!" she shouted as Tristan bounded down the stairs.  "I want a full report!"

 

"In your dreams, Kayla!" he shouted back, hearing his sister's laughter ringing in his ears.  Glancing quickly at himself in the bathroom mirror as he passed it downstairs to make sure one, last time that he looked 'presentable,' he hurried to the side door and out to his car.

* * *

 

Kayla grinned, so happy that finally her best friend was beginning to understand how special Tristan was.  They had their share of disagreements just like any siblings did, but she deeply loved him for how he always came to her defense and protected her.  She would have never guessed that her brother and her best friend would eventually hook up, but she was so happy that it was finally happening.  Sighing as she heard her brother's car starting up, she turned to sit down on the bed, wondering what she was going to do that evening all alone. Normally she would be doing something with Gus, but tonight that wasn't an option.  That was ONE down side to Gus and her brother becoming involved. Whether they would feel that way or not, she would feel like a third wheel from now on when they were together. After all, she wouldn't want her brother to come with her on HER dates. 

 

"Yeah, right," she said to herself glumly.  "As if I would ever HAVE any dates."  The recent birthday party had gone so well, and everyone had had such a great time. Why, then, hadn't she gotten as much as one invitation to go out as a result?  She was attractive looking and, if she dared to say so herself, quite fun to be around. So what was wrong with her?  She sighed, reaching over to pick up the remote to Tristan's T.V., just as the phone rang, startling her.

 

Reaching to pick up the cordless phone, she frowned, not recognizing the caller I.D.  She froze, worried that somehow it was Owen calling to terrorize her as she heard it ring once, twice, and then three times before the answering machine picked up the call.  She listened, holding her breath, as her brother's voice came on the phone to deliver the recorded spiel before the familiar beep sounded.  _No...please don't let it be him..._

"Hello?" an unfamiliar male voice said tentatively.  "Uh...I'm trying to reach Kayla.  I'm not sure I have the right number, though..."

 

Kayla frowned; it definitely wasn't Owen, but she didn't recognize who it was. Her curiosity got the better of her as she reached to pick up the handset again that she had placed on the bed.  "Hello?" she broke in.

 

"Kayla?"

 

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.  "Who's this?"

 

"Uh...it's River.  River Shaw."

 

"Huh? What did you say?"

 

She could hear the caller sigh as if heard that a lot.  "River Shaw. I talked to you yesterday at the police station when you came in to make your statement.  I was the one you ran into when you almost knocked me over and my report went flying all over the place." 

 

Kayla's face warmed in embarrassment. She recalled yesterday how, after talking with the female police sergeant, she had been waiting for Gus out in the hall while he went to the men's room and had turned around to find somewhere to sit, only to run smack dab into a young-looking policeman who was carrying a stack of papers. As he reached out to grasp her elbow to steady her, his grip on all the papers slipped and they went flying like a multitude of paper airplanes all over the floor. She had promptly stooped down to help him pick them up, only to knock heads with him as they stood back up. After an effusive apology, she had scurried off in embarrassment when she saw Gus exiting the men's room nearby and hadn't given it much thought since then. 

 

"Oh," she murmured, for once unable to be very glib.  "I remember now.  I never got your name. We didn't exactly exchange a lot of conversation," she told him dryly.  "Is something wrong?" she asked a few seconds later in concern.  "Is it about...about the assault?"

 

"No," he reassured her hastily. She thought he sounded a little nervous for some reason, though.  "I just wanted to talk to you."

 

She frowned.  "How did you even know who I am?"

 

She heard a soft chuckle on the other end.  "Well, I'm in training at the Police Academy," he told her.  "I'd be a pretty poor trainee if I couldn't at least do a little digging around the police precinct to find out who you were." 

 

"So you're not actually a policeman?" she asked.

 

"No," the young man admitted.  "But I hope to be one soon."

 

Kayla giggled.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Sorry," she explained.  "I was just thinking about all those ads on TV where the guy always says, "I'm not a doctor...I just play one on TV."

 

She could almost see her caller smiling on the other end of the phone as he laughed.  "Yeah, I guess it did kind of sound that way."

 

"I bet you get a lot of comments about your name," she commented.

 

"Yeah," he admitted. 

 

"How did you ever get named that?  It _is_ kind of...different."

 

"Bad or good different?"

 

Kayla shrugged as she lay back on the bed, the phone nestled in the crook of her shoulder and neck.  "I kind of like it," she decided.  "But how did you ever wind up being named that?  Is that your real name?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her.  "My parents decided to name me that when I wound up being born on a houseboat in the middle of the Susquehanna River."

 

"You're lying," she challenged him.  "I thought policeman had to tell the truth."

 

He laughed.  "Scout's honor!" he insisted.  "The first time we go out I'll bring my birth certificate with me to prove it."

 

Kayla's eyes grew wide as she bolted up in the bed.  "When we what?" she whispered, her heart pounding.

 

River cleared his throat.  "I said...I'll show it to you on our first date."

 

"F...First date?  You're calling to ask me out on a date?"

 

"Yeah," he acknowledged.  "That is, if you want to.  You're not involved with someone already, are you?"

 

Kayla had to bite back a sarcastic reply of "Are you kidding?" as she responded, "Uh, no...Not at the moment."  She smiled over the thought of a date with him.  She may not have remembered his name, but she did remember how cute the boy was.  She frowned then as a thought occurred to her.  Just what WAS he, though?  A boy...or a man?  "Uh...How old are you...?"

 

"I just turned 18," he told her.  "How old are _you_?"

 

Kayla's grin grew wider; apparently that was one piece of information he hadn't gleaned from his employer.  The lie slipped easily from her lips as she chirped brightly, "I'm the same age!  When do you want to go out?"

 

* * *

_Same Time - Brian's Loft_

"Aaargh!" Gus growled as he threw a shirt down onto his bed.

 

"Hey, Sonny Boy! Watch it - that's a $200 shirt you're wadding up!"

 

Gus's eyes widened in shock.  "Two...two hundred _dollars?!"_ He plopped down onto the bed and sighed, covering his face with his hands briefly before he looked up at his amused father..  "What am I going to wear, Dad?  Nothing looks good on me!"

 

"Oh, come on, Sonny Boy!  You have my genes; it's impossible for you not to look good!"  He grinned.  "That reminds me," he said as he walked over and slid open the top dresser drawer to pull out a new pair of Hugo Boss, dark blue jeans.  "Here, try these on," he told him as he tossed them over to his son.

 

Gus's eyes threatened to bug out of his head as he spied the price tag still stitched to the back of the waist.  "$475?!  Dad, are you trying to make me even more nervous than I already am?" 

 

Brian chuckled.  "And I thought Justin liked to queen out," he quipped.  "Just try them on; I think you'll look great in them." 

 

Gus rose to his feet and stood up, shucking the current pair of jeans he had on and sliding the new pair up his long legs; they seemed to be a perfect fit for his lean body as he zipped them up and buttoned the lone, top button.  He walked over to the full-size mirror as Brian reached back inside the top drawer for a short-sleeved tee shirt that had an abstract art design on the front. 

 

"Here," he told his son.  "Try this on with it.  You can wear my Prada loafers, too; they'll be perfect for it."   

 

Gus reached to take the royal blue t-shirt from his father, feeling the slight stiffness of the fabric as he slid the new shirt over his head.  As he smoothed it out, he noticed how it seemed to emphasize his eye and hair color and went perfectly with the darker-colored jeans.  It draped over his chest perfectly.  "This one isn't bad," he finally agreed as Brian walked over to his son's walk-in closet to retrieve one more item:  a burnt-red, soft leather jacket.  "One more accessory," he told him as he walked over and helped slide the jacket onto his son from behind.

"I love this!" Gus exclaimed enthusiastically as he slid his hands down over the soft suppleness of the leather.  "It's so cool!"  He beamed over his casual, trendy look as he turned around to peer up at his father, the love for him clearly shining in his eyes.  "Is this yours?" he asked.

 

Brian nodded.  "Yeah," he admitted.  "But tonight it belongs to you.  You look hot in it," he told his son as Gus blushed.  "Oh, and one last thing for good luck; here, help me with this," he asked him.

 

Gus frowned as he realized what his father was doing. "Are you sure?  You never take that off." 

 

Brian smiled tenderly at his son.  "I'm sure," he told him softly.  "It's always brought me good luck; now it's _your_ turn." 

 

Gus swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached out to help untie the cowry-shell bracelet from his father's right wrist; a few seconds later, he draped it over his own wrist as his father returned the favor, tying it on to secure it. 

 

It felt a little weird not having the adornment around his wrist any longer, Brian thought.  But it also felt kind of liberating in a way.  After all, he no longer needed it.  He had Justin now. And thanks to what his son had told him earlier about the end result of his courageous confrontation with Lindsay, he was going to have his son in his life forever now, too. 

 

"Thanks," Gus told him as his father grasped his upper arms and impulsively leaned over to give him a light kiss on the cheek like he was still a four-year-old boy.  "Dad," Gus whined in protest and embarrassment as Brian merely laughed over his reaction.

 

"Sorry, Sonny Boy; old habits die hard," he humored him.  "I promise not to embarrass the shit out of you when Tristan comes.  Oh, that reminds me, though; one more item."  He reached inside his jeans pocket to pluck out a couple of lubricated condom packets.  "I may not be a Scout, but I believe in always being prepared," he snarked as he held them out to his son.

 

Gus's eyes grew wide.  "Dad!  It's our first date! We are not going to have sex!"

 

Brian appeared insulted.  "Okay, you must not be my son by birth, then; you must be adopted..."

 

Gus huffed in indignation.  "Dad, we've barely even kissed yet! Give us a little time, okay?"  He shook his head, but nevertheless took the proffered protection as his father continued to hold it out to him.  "I'm still not using this tonight," he vowed.

 

Brian shrugged.  "Maybe not tonight.  But you will...." He grinned as Gus rolled his eyes, the sound of the intercom buzzer going off.  Brian glanced over at his son's bedside clock.  "Ten minutes early," he observed.  "Someone's eager to get started."

 

Gus turned red as Brian laughed.  "Don't worry, Sonny Boy.  You stay here and I'll let your date in."  He turned with a grin and walked back out into the hall, pressing the button by the door.  "Tristan?"

 

"Yeah, it's me, Mr. Kinney."

 

"Gus is ready; come on up," he said, thoroughly enjoying himself.  It was nice to be on the other end of this ritual for a change. Thank God he wasn't planning on changing partners anytime soon; hopefully never, if he had his way.

 

"Gus!" Brian called out.  "Come and at least sit on the couch; unless you want me to send him directly to your bedroom."

 

"Dad!" was the responding whine as Brian laughed.  A few seconds later, his son came walking out, and Brian found his breath catching in his throat. When had his son grown up so much?  He smiled wistfully over at him.

 

"What?" Gus asked nervously as he tried to look down at what he was wearing.  "Is something wrong?"

 

"No," Brian told him softly.  "I was just thinking how wonderful you look...and how proud I am of you."

 

Gus beamed at the compliment as he nodded, relieved, just as there was a tentative-sounding knock on the door.  "Ready?" he asked his son.

 

Gus let out a deep breath.  "I guess," he said, his heart pounding.  He wasn't sure why he was so anxious; after all, Tristan was Kayla's brother and already a friend.  Of course, this was different, though; he suspected from now on his and Tristan's lives would be forever changed by what they were about to do.  He stood near the couch as his father nodded back at him before walking over to slide the door open.

 

"Hey, Tristan," Gus heard his father greet the other boy as he remained frozen in place, his stomach feeling like a thousand butterflies had just taken off.

 

"Mr. Kinney," Tristan politely greeted him, his hand a little clammy as he shook Brian's hand. 

 

"Come on in," Brian told him as he stepped aside.  "Gus is waiting for you."

 

Tristan nodded, swallowing hard as he walked further into the room.  It just took him a second for his eyes to light upon the tall, gorgeous boy standing by the couch. Gus looked stunning and dangerously sexy with a leather jacket, royal-blue shirt, and dark blue jeans that accentuated his long legs.  His hair was slightly tousled and carefree-looking, and his eyes seemed to sparkle against the soft lighting of the loft.

 

Gus smiled shyly at him as he smiled back.  "Hey, Gus," he greeted the other boy softly as he slowly walked over to him.  "You...you look great," he blurted out appreciatively as he noticed Gus blush in reaction.

 

"Thanks," Gus murmured self-consciously; he couldn't help admiring his date as well; Tristan was wearing a short-sleeved, pewter-colored, shimmering kind of shirt that made his eyes pop and seemed to be custom-made for his lean, toned body.  A tantalizing, brief expanse of bronze skin, exposing just a bit of Tristan's tattoo underneath, poked out from the V of his neck, making Gus's pulse quicken, and he was wearing a tight-fitting pair of worn jeans, showcasing his muscular legs.  Swallowing hard over the visceral reaction he had to merely being close to the other boy, he lifted his eyes to meet Tristan's, and he thought that surely the other boy could hear his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. 

 

"You...you look pretty amazing yourself," he finally managed to say as Tristan beamed, clearly pleased that he had impressed his date. 

 

Brian cleared his throat in amusement.  "Uh...you boys better scamper along so you won't be late for whatever you're doing.  What time do you think you'll be home, Gus?" 

 

"Uh..." Gus looked over at Tristan questioningly, not sure what they were going to do. 

 

Tristan looked over at Brian.  "Well, I thought we'd get something to eat and then see the new sci-fi movie at the mall," he told Gus's father.  "So I'm thinking maybe midnight?" 

 

Brian nodded.  "Make it 1 a.m.; I'm feeling generous tonight," he teased.  "Text me if you are going to be later than that," he told his son, who nodded.  "Have a good time...and drive safely," he told Tristan firmly, still a little spooked over what had happened to Justin recently. 

 

"Yes, Sir," Tristan told him, feeling like he was responsible for some very precious cargo. He briefly felt envious of how much Mr. Kinney loved his son; how he wished he had had a father - or even a mother - like that growing up.  He pushed that sorrowful thought aside, however, as he concentrated instead on finally getting the chance to go out on a date with Gus.  "See you later."

 

"Later," Brian replied as the two boys began to walk by him.  Brian deliberately bumped into his son as he brushed by him and whispered, "Relax; you'll be great, Sonny Boy."

 

Gus smiled gratefully at him and nodded as he followed Tristan to the door; Brian gave them a short wave as they disappeared on the other side and Tristan shut the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Brian grinned as he turned and walked down the hallway back toward his room.  Stopping in the open doorway, he smiled over at his bedmate, as always marveling at Justin's beauty, even if he was not at his best presently.  Justin always looked amazing to him no matter what, though. 

 

Justin smiled back warmly at him.  "Tristan and Gus gone on their date?" he asked, his hand clutching one of the graphite pencils and the sketchpad Brian had given him perched on his lap. He was wearing only a pair of light-fitting boxer shorts, making Brian's mouth water in reaction.

 

"Yeah," he told him as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "How are you feeling?"

 

"Not bad," Justin told him.  He grinned.  "I guess that's what happens when you're all doped up.  I feel a little loopy, though, kind of like I've belted back a couple of  beers.  Kind of tingly all over."

 

Brian reached over to lightly play with some hair hanging down in Justin's eyes.  "Tingly, huh?" he asked in a sultry voice as Justin nodded. 

 

"Yeah...But I think I know a way you can help me get even _more_ tingly," he responded as he placed his pencil and sketchpad down on the other side of his body. He reached over to tug on Brian's wrist as his lover willingly allowed himself to be pulled closer.  He placed Brian's hand over his crotch, a prominent bulge there.  Brian squeezed the hard cock through Justin's thin boxers, eliciting a groan of appreciation in response.

 

"You mean like that?" Brian whispered hoarsely, completely mesmerized by the dark-blue tint of Justin's eyes in full-fledged arousal. 

 

Justin smiled sexily at him as he nodded.  "You're a quick learner."  He reached up with his free hand to pull Brian closer by the scruff of his neck as they kissed deeply as if they hadn't been together in months instead of a few days. 

 

As they pulled back only to regain some more oxygen, Brian looked at him dubiously.  "You sure about this, Sunshine?  You just got out of the hospital."

 

Justin huffed.  "Yeah...but the 'vital' parts are working just fine... And desperately needing some attention.  How long will Gus and Tristan be gone?" he asked as Brian draped his lower body over his lover's and braced himself by the arms on either side of Justin's upper body, his eyes boring into his.

 

Brian grinned.  "Long enough," was the husky reply as he swooped in to begin kissing Justin anew.


	20. Sweet, Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Tristan go out on their first date. Brian resolves an old issue with Michael. Kayla reveals a surprise to her brother. Heads up - this part is slightly anti-Michael, but is resolved within the chapter.

* * *

 

Tristan glanced over at his 'date' in the car.  He was still trying to come to terms with that fact.  He had just about given up on the idea of them ever becoming closer, and now they were headed to the movie theater on a real, honest-to-goodness date.  He was so nervous at the moment, he could feel the clamminess on the steering wheel where his hands were tightly curled around it.

 

"What?" Gus asked softly all of a sudden as Tristan flushed, startled, as he averted his eyes back to the road, realizing he had been caught staring at him.

 

"Nothing," he mumbled, feeling self-conscious.

 

Gus rumbled in protest.  "Tristan..."

 

Tristan sighed as he looked over at Gus - his date, Kayla's best friend, his...Whatever the hell he should call him.  "Nothing, really," he insisted as Gus lifted an eyebrow in question.  He finally admitted sheepishly, "I'm just trying to get used to us actually being on a date together."

 

Gus smiled.  "Yeah...I guess I can relate to that."  His face grew a little more serious as he told him softly, "Well, I can top _that_. I'M still trying to get used to the idea of Justin and my _father_ being together."  Tristan nodded sympathetically as Gus added softly, "I'm glad you didn't just give up and shove me away, though.  I would have deserved it if you had."

 

Tristan shook his head.  "No...I think I understand what you were going through. I think it's human nature to go after the unattainable." 

 

Gus chuckled.  "Have you always been this profound?' he teased as Tristan blushed in reaction.

 

Tristan replied softly, "Only when it's something I really want." Gus blushed now as Tristan grinned, turning his eyes back to the road.  "How about you put some music on?" he suggested, trying to break up the tension just a bit. 

 

Gus nodded with a smile as he turned on the radio and began to flip through the channels, settling on a tune he particularly liked by an up-and-coming group called the Brotherhood.

 

Tristan smiled over his choice.  "Well, I can already tell we have something in common," he told him.  "That's one of my favorite, new groups."

 

Gus beamed in pleasure.  "Really?"

 

Tristan nodded as he stole another glance over at Gus.  "They're coming to town next month; how about you and I go and check them out in person?"  His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Gus to reply, thinking maybe he was rushing things just a little. After all, they were just starting out on their first date; how did he even know Gus would WANT a second date? The only thing he knew was, HE did. 

 

To his relief, though, Gus nodded as he told him, "Sounds good. Only this time _I_ pay, okay?"

 

Tristan grinned.  "I like that idea," he decided with a twinkle in his eyes.  "Since I happen to know that tickets to that sweet, little event will set you back at least $70.00 a piece."

 

"What?!" Gus cried out as Tristan laughed over his look of horror.  "Remind me next time not to volunteer before I know all the facts, okay?" he groused as he huffed in disbelief before grudgingly breaking out into a smile of his own. 

 

"Deal," Tristan said as they arrived at the cinema, both boys grinning at each other as he slowed the car down. 

 

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

"More?" Tristan asked as held the obscenely large tub of popcorn under Gus's nose. Gus shook his head with a smile. 

"No more, or I'll explode just like that robot did," he whispered to him as Tristan grinned. So far they had consumed most of the popcorn, a container of nachos with fake cheese sauce on it, and two large Cokes.  He leaned down to place the popcorn tub on the floor, silently relieved that the movie theater was empty enough that he and Gus wound up in a row by themselves with no one above them or beside them.  He had found out that Gus, too, preferred to sit a little higher up and in the center of the theater, just like he did.  In fact, the more he was around the other boy, the more he was discovering that the two of them shared a lot in common. Why, then, was he continuing to feel so fucking scared of making a wrong move with him?  Maybe because he realized how much this meant to him, and he was resolved not to mess things up.  He had no idea what Gus considered 'acceptable' behavior on a first date.  He only knew that he really wanted to make sure their first date went smoothly, because he definitely wanted to continue seeing him and getting to know him better. It was so hard, though, to figure out what to do or not to do.   He was dying, though, to simply put his arm around him as a test. But dare he follow through with it?  It WAS a relatively tame gesture, after all, wasn't it, and not very aggressive.  Perhaps that would be a start. At any rate, there was only one way to find out how Gus would respond.

 

A particular intense scene was unfolding onscreen at the moment as Tristan saw his chance and took it. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arm way above his head as if he were trying to resolve some kinks in his neck or back before he brought his left arm back down... to rest lightly against Gus's shoulder.

 

Holding his breath now for his date's reaction, he saw Gus subtly lean forward in his seat, just enough for Tristan to be able to curl his fingers around Gus's shoulder.  Gus never looked over at him, but merely leaned back and let out a soft, almost imperceptible sigh as he reached over to nonchalantly grab his drink from the cup holder on the other side and took a large gulp before setting it back down.  It seemed to be the most normal thing in the world to anyone that might be observing them - as if they had done this a thousand times before - but both boy's hearts were skipping beats in unison as they continued to watch the movie and act like nothing had happened.

 

Tristan let out a sigh of relief - the sound swallowed up in the echoing noise coming from the room - as he tried hard to concentrate on the movie.  Actually, though, while his eyes were seemingly focused on the screen, his heart and his thoughts were definitely somewhere else.

 

* * *

_Same Time - Back at Brian's Loft_

Justin huffed in annoyance and frustration as he glared up at his lover, sensing Brian hesitating.  "Brian, I'm not a china doll!  Please..."  He didn't know whether to chastise his lover or to beg.  Brian had spent an inordinate amount of time with their foreplay, preparing him as he lay on his back staring up at him, but it was obvious how he was clearly being more tentative than normal as he slid the tip of his cock slowly inside between his ass cheeks and then stopped, almost as if he were afraid he was going to splinter into a million pieces.  "Brian, come on," he urged him desperately as he held on tightly to Brian's muscular arms, his fingers creating little, white, half-moon shaped marks on his bronze skin.  "More. Deeper," he breathed out as Brian's eyes bored into his.  "Do it.  It's been too long..."

 

Brian stared into the determined, blue eyes, at once pleading but also demanding in their intensity.  "But..."

 

"But _nothing_!" Justin growled, his own cock throbbing with need and his entire body tingling with arousal.  "I need you..."

 

Brian finally nodded, his own restraint making him go crazy, too, as he pushed in  a little harder, still trying diligently not to place too much, undue weight on his recuperating lover as he braced himself on his elbows to keep his weight off Justin's smaller frame.  "Okay?" he whispered hoarsely, the beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

 

"Yes," Justin hissed out.  "More..."  Brian nodded as he plunged in deeper, deeper...until at last their bodies were completely flush with each other.  He held his breath for a second until he heard Justin say one word - "now" - before he pulled back out and then rammed back in, harder this time, stealing kisses from the soft, warm lips on each down stroke, almost as if he were afraid now to break their physical bonds.

 

"Feels so good," Brian murmured as, reassured that Justin was doing okay, he accelerated his pace, thrusting fluidly in and out now as he accurately and expertly hit his lover's sweet spot each time and thrilled at the guttural moans escaping his lover's mouth.  He didn't know if it was their deeper, emotional connection fueling the feelings coursing through him at the moment, but he couldn't recall another time when having sex with a lover had ever engendered such intense feelings in him. 

 

"Brian," Justin whimpered as he felt his climax approaching.  "I need..."

 

Instinctively, Brian reached over to begin stroking Justin's weeping cock with one hand, straining to keep his weight off him with his other, free hand.  It wasn't long before he felt the slender body beneath him tensing as Justin cried out one, last, loud call of his name before exploding between them.  Swooping in for one last kiss, Brian thrust in and out of his lover a few more times before his eyes seem to roll back into his head and he, too, spewed his seed into the condom. 

 

Hating to do it so soon - but knowing it was best under the circumstances - Brian slipped out of his lover's body several seconds later and tied off the condom to throw it into the bedside trashcan before twisting his body to roll off Justin's frame, lying on his back as he tried to regain his breath while he heard Justin doing the same beside him.  He lay there, spent, for several seconds before he rolled over just enough to plant a tender kiss on the side of his lover's mouth and whisper, "Be right back," before rising from the bed to head into the bathroom.

 

Returning about a minute later, he used a warm hand towel to gently wipe the come off Justin's body and his own before having it join the condom temporarily in the waste can.  Gently gathering Justin up into his arms, his younger lover draped himself half-on, half-off his body as he lay his head on Brian's chest and heard the regular, strong heart beating beneath him.  Wrapping his arm around Brian's waist, he smiled lazily.  "That was great.." he whispered with a contented sigh.  "Best remedy for what ails me..."

 

Brian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Justin's body.  "Well, I'm not sure if that's approved by the AMA, but I would definitely recommend it."  He peered into Justin's eyes, now cloudy with sleep.  "You are feeling all right?" he inquired softly.  "No pain?"

 

Justin shook his head, having taken a pain pill just a little earlier.  "No," he whispered with a lazy smile.  "No pain except the _good_ kind," he murmured.

 

Brian smiled, relieved, as he nodded.  "Get some sleep then, Sunshine.  We'll go another round later." 

 

Justin nodded his head against his chest - the soft hairs tickling Brian's stomach - before his eyes fluttered closed.  He was fast asleep within a couple of minutes, leaving Brian to silently express his gratitude that Justin was definitely recovering from his injuries and would eventually be one hundred percent whole again. He wasn't sure frankly if he deserved such a gift, but he resolved going forward to treasure it just the same and not lose sight of what he almost lost.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Brian found that despite his desire to continuing lying there, holding Justin in his arms, his racing mind wouldn't allow it.  His previous discussion with his son immediately after Gus encountered him and Justin for the first time - and especially the startling revelations that his son had told him about Michael - weighed too heavily on his mind.  He couldn't believe that his best friend would utter such a thing to his own son!  He couldn't understand Michael's reasoning at all there, but he did know he had to have a frank discussion with him.  It was the one, last, big issue that needed to be addressed, and he felt like it couldn't wait.

 

Taking care, then, to gently disentangle himself from his lover, he moved to slide out of the bed, only to have Justin reach over toward him to grab his hand as his eyes fluttered open at the inexplicable loss.  "Where...where are you going?" he whispered a little worriedly.

 

Brian reached over and smiled.  "It's okay," he reassured him as he brushed some hair back from his forehead.  "Everything's fine, but I just remembered an important matter I needed to take care of. I shouldn't be gone more than about an hour.  Will you be okay until I get back?" he asked as he stared into the sleepy-looking face.  "Need anything?" 

 

Justin shook his head.  "Just you," he whispered as Brian smiled.  "Sure you're all right?  Gus?"

 

Brian leaned over to brush his lips across Justin's forehead.  Rising up to stare into the mesmerizing, blue eyes, he nodded.  "Yes," he told him firmly.  "Just rest. I promise I'll be back before you can even miss me."

 

"Not possible," Justin murmured as Brian grinned over the sentimental statement.  "Hurry," he whispered before Brian reached to cover him tenderly with the duvet so he wouldn't get cold and peck his lips.  Their hands slowly broke apart as Brian rose to begin getting dressed. 

 

* * *

  
_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

Brian parked the jeep by the curb in front of Michael's shop, noticing it was still open. Hopefully, though, at this fairly late hour he would not have any customers, because he needed to speak with his best friend in private NOW. The more he thought about what his friend had told Gus before while he drove over here, the more agitated he had become. He took a deep breath as he emerged from the vehicle, trying not to jump to conclusions but still finding it hard to control his anger.  He knew he had to try and control himself, though.  He needed to get to the bottom of what happened, and not being able to rein in his emotions wasn't going to help do that.

 

The small bell tinkled about the shop's door as Brian entered; he was relieved that no one else was in the store as Michael raised his eyes from behind the counter and smiled at him in pleased surprise.  He watched as his friend flipped the switch behind him to lock the door, and turned the 'open' sign around to say 'closed.'

 

"Hey Brian, what are _you_ doing here?" Michael asked with a grin.  "Are you trying to insinuate my sales have been slow today?"  He sighed.  "Actually, you're right.  I might as well close up for the night.  Haven't seen a customer in over an hour now.  What's up?"  He moved to step out from behind the counter to greet him, but stopped when he noticed the firm set of Brian's jaw as the other man turned to face him. 

  
  
"We need to talk, Michael," Brian said rigidly, standing there with his hands curled into fists inside his leather jacket's pockets.

 

Michael's frowned as his smile faded slightly.  "What about? Is something wrong?"

  
  
"Something is _very_ wrong..." Brian growled under his breath, striving to remain calm.

  
  
Michael stepped a little closer before he stopped a few feet away. "What?"

  
  
Brian shook his head, hardly believing what he was about to ask, but he had heard his son clearly, and one thing his son never did was lie to him.  "I can't believe I'm even having to ask this, because it sounds so fucking juvenile.  But did you tell my son that I would wind up stealing all of his dates? And that he was going to be fucked by having me as his father?"

  
  
Michael looked at him in astonishment.  "What!? No! Of course not, Brian!  You're a great father!  What are you talking about?"

  
  
Brian's eyes flashed as they bored into his friend's.  "Are you calling Gus a liar?"

  
  
Michael's eyes grew wide as he shook his head.  "Brian, I never said that! I swear! Are you kidding me?" 

  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking here, Mikey?" Brian snapped in contempt. "Let me help refresh your memory.  It was on his birthday last year.  NOW do you remember?"

  
  
Michael's face flushed as he remembered what had happened last year. "Oh, shit...."

  
  
"So you _did_ say it! I can't _believe_ you!" His fingernails dug into the tender flesh of his palms as Brian's nostrils flared.  He didn't dare pull his hands out of his pockets, for fear he would promptly punch his best friend in the face. 

  
  
"Brian,  listen!" Michael pleaded, reaching out tentatively to try and grab Brian by the shoulders.  But one look at his friend's face full of fury, and he thought better of it.  "Do you even remember what happened on his birthday?"

  
  
"Don't stray off-topic, Michael; that doesn't matter!  We're talking about YOU here!"

  
  
"Just listen for a second!" he beseeched him, his eyes wide with anxiety.  "I was talking to that hot friend of Emmett's that night - the one from his home town, remember?"  He scratched his head in aggravation as he wracked his brain for the name.  "Fuck, what was the guy's name?  Gregory!  Yeah, that was it!  I was talking with him that night, and I could tell he was just about to ask me out!  We had just exchanged names and numbers.  And then, then... _you_ came walking over and stole him away just by looking at him!"

  
  
"I didn't steal _anything_ from you!  If you never had it, I couldn't have stolen it, as you so quaintly put it!"

  
  
Michael did dare to reach out and grasp Brian's arms now as he struggled to explain, "You know what I mean. I can never compare when it comes to you."  He sighed.  "I felt sorry for myself afterward... and I got drunk.  You know how I can't handle more than a few beers!  I wasn't thinking... I didn't even realize that it was Gus I was ranting to... Fuck, I'm sorry, Brian!  I know how much you love him.  You have to believe me!"

 

"Well, at least one thing's correct," Brian muttered grudgingly as he looked into the eyes of his anxious friend, his breathing heavy with exasperation. "You always _have_ been a pansy as far as holding down your liquor."  He sighed heavily, a little of his anger dissipating, but he was still perturbed nonetheless.  "That still doesn't excuse what you did, Michael.  It only explains it.  If you EVER do something like that again where my son's concerned, so help me..."

 

"I won't, Brian!  I promise," Michael assured him firmly, relief in his voice that his friend believed him.  "I really am sorry.  I can try and explain to him what happened to help clear things up," he volunteered, desperate to make amends.  If he ever lost his friendship with Brian, he would be lost. 

 

"I think that's the least you can do, Mikey," Brian insisted. He finally pulled one hand out to brush it through his hair as Michael let go of him.  "If you only knew what you jeopardized.  It just wasn't my relationship with my son..."  He let the statement hanging. There was no way he was about to try and explain his relationship with Justin, which was still in a state of flux anyway. 

 

"I'll expect you to talk to my son tomorrow," he told the other man, who nodded in agreement.  "And from now on, watch what you say to him - and watch your booze, too. The next time I won't be nearly as forgiving, you got it?  He's the most important thing in my life."  _Him...and Justin now, too.  NOT you_ , he thought silently as Michael nodded vigorously.

 

"I know, I know," Michael reassured him.  "And I really am sorry, Brian.  Truly."

 

Brian nodded.  "Just make sure you tell that to my son, Mikey," he told his friend quietly.  He let out a deep breath, feeling a little calmer now.  "I have to go.  I have someone I have to meet."  He stared a little disappointed over at his friend before turning around to go, not bothering to look back.

 

* * *

_One A.M. - Outside Brian's Loft_

Tristan turned off the motor to his car as he pulled up in the parking lot of Gus's father's loft.  The animated chatter between the two boys after the movie - interrupted briefly by a run through the ice cream's store drive-through window to get a milkshake for each of them - suddenly died down as they neared their destination.

 

All of a sudden, Tristan's nerves were on edge again.  He had comfortably kept his hand curled around Gus's shoulder the entire time they had been sitting the movie theater, silently congratulating himself on his success.  But now, as he turned off the motor and heard the soft breathing of the beautiful boy beside him, he felt his courage waning again.  Why did this have to be so fucking hard?  It was just a date, right? He hoped the start of many such dates together that would forge pleasant memories for both of them. He had fought so hard to reach this place with Gus. But in the end, it all came down to what Gus wanted. 

 

"Uh...I had a great time tonight," he told Gus at last with a smile as he turned to face him, his eyes reflecting off the security lamp overhead.

 

Gus smiled shyly back at him, his heart beating rapidly.  "So did I," he told him softly.  He bit his lower lip, moistening it with his tongue.  His mouth suddenly felt dry as cotton.  "Thanks for inviting me.  And...For treating me."   

  
  
Tristan nodded as he moved a little closer, gazing into Gus's eyes.  This boy made him feel things like no other had before him.  "Any time," he told him softly.

 

Gus laughed.  "Okay, I'm going to hold you to that," he told him playfully.  "I just heard you say you would pay for the concert tickets.  Now where did I put my tape recorder?" 

 

Tristan smiled. Did that mean there was _going_ to be a next time?  "Does that mean...?" he asked, hoping he wasn't reading too much into that statement.

 

Gus grinned.  "Of course.  I'm not letting you weasel out of it _that_ easily, Callahan." His smile grew wider as he told him, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you.  I'll pay for the concert tickets...If YOU promise to show up for the championship game and treat me to a congratulatory burger and fries afterward.  Deal?" 

 

Tristan laughed.  "Deal," he told him as he stuck his hand out to shake Gus's.  But the other boy shook his head.

 

"I think we can figure out a better way to seal the deal than that," Gus murmured as the two leaned in of one accord closer to each other.  Tristan pulled back slightly to look into the bright, brown eyes of his companion before both boys' eyes fluttered shut and their lips met, tentatively at first, but then more firmly. 

 

Tristan's hands slid up Gus's chest to come to rest on his shoulders as Gus's arms wound around the other boy's back to pull him closer.  The older boy's lips were so sensual and soft as he felt the tip of Tristan's tongue press between his lips.   A little nervously, he opened his mouth just enough for the other boy's tongue to slide forward, his heart pounding as he felt him exploring the inside.  His own tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it, too, dueled with Tristan's.

 

They finally broke off their kiss several seconds later, both boys panting in reaction as Tristan reached his hands up to lightly cup Gus's face.  "You are so fucking amazing," he murmured as Gus blushed.  "I...I'm really glad you decided to give us a chance," he told him. 

 

Gus smiled back at him shyly.  "I'm the one who's glad," he told him softly.  "I...I guess I didn't know what was right under my nose the whole time."  His smile faded slightly as he told the other boy with regret, "I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

 

Tristan slowly stroked the soft skin underneath his touch as he told Gus, "There's nothing to apologize for.  I'm just glad you want to see where this takes us. You _do_ want that...Don't you?" 

 

Gus nodded as Tristan smiled in relief.  "Yeah, I do," he whispered.

 

Tristan nodded back at him as he reluctantly let go of him.  "Well...Uh...I guess I'd better get going, then, before you break your curfew." 

 

Gus nodded as he grimaced, glancing up to notice that the lights were apparently out in the loft.  He didn't quite relish the thought of his father and Justin being together up there, but hopefully they were sleeping in bed at the moment - not doing something more 'strenuous.'  He had no idea how THAT was going to work, but he knew enough about his father to know that it was inevitable.  At least the promise of a relationship with Tristan made that idea a lot more palatable now, and deep down he knew he and Justin would never have been in any sort of romantic relationship. 

 

"What?" Tristan asked softly, noticing the change in his demeanor.

 

Gus shook his head.  "It's just this whole thing with my dad and Justin.  I'm happy for them - really - but it's still going to take some getting used to."  He smiled at the other boy in reassurance.  "Being with you, though, makes it a lot easier.  And I guess if I was honest, I knew I never really had a chance with Justin.  I suspect he fell in love with my father the first day he met him. And I could tell - he was really affected by this other guy, even after they broke up."  He rolled his eyes.  "I just never had a clue who it was until now." 

 

Tristan nodded as Gus turned to open the car door, knowing he had to face whatever the situation was upstairs.  "So...when is this concert?" he asked before he turned to leave.

 

"In a couple of weeks," Tristan told him.  "But the tickets for it go on sale tomorrow."

 

Gus nodded.  "I'll take care of it, then."  He hesitated.  "Tristan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You realize that just because the concert isn't for two more weeks doesn't mean we can't do something else before then," he pointed out, a hopeful tone in his voice which made Tristan very happy.

 

Tristan beamed at the thought.  "No, it doesn't."  Gus nodded back at him.  "You like rock climbing?"

 

Gus laughed.  "Rock climbing?  Well, you certainly like to think outside the box.  Never tried it," he admitted.  "Indoor or outdoor? I don't think I'm quite up to scaling skyscrapers yet."

 

Tristan grinned.  "Well, we'll go with indoors first.  There's only one way to find out whether you have an aptitude for it or not.  Something tells me with your athletic ability that you won't have a problem, though.   How about this weekend?"

 

Gus smiled.  "With or without safety ropes?"

 

Tristan laughed.  "Chicken," he teased him.  "Let's wait and see how bold you feel when we get there, and we'll play it by ear, okay?  I promise not to tell Kayla that the star of her school's basketball team needs a little help now and then if you decide to use a safety harness."

 

Gus snorted.  "Yeah, right; like either one of us could ever keep anything from _that_ girl."

 

Tristan chuckled.  "You have a point there."  Something told him, as a matter of fact, that his sister would be pumping him for information like crazy about their date when he got home, no matter HOW late it was.  "I'll call you tomorrow...or later today, actually."

 

Gus nodded as he opened the door and got out, leaning in to look over at the other boy.  "Sounds good."  He smiled.  "See you later."

 

"Later," Tristan replied softly as Gus finally closed the car to walk around to the other side.  Tristan watched him go, his thoughts a jumble as Gus reached the front entrance. Turning around, he gave him a little wave before disappearing inside. With a smile on his face, Tristan started up the car and drove off, his mind on his first date with the boy he hoped he would be getting to spend much more time with in the future.

 

* * *

 

Brian's eyes fluttered open as he heard the soft sliding of the loft's door; he had only been lightly sleeping as he normally did whenever his son was out late.  He trusted Gus explicitly  - and his son was quite self-sufficient with a good head on his shoulders much like his 'old man' - but he always worried a little nevertheless.  Gently removing Justin's arm from his chest, he slid out of bed as quietly as he could before shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall, noticing Gus draping his leather jacket carefully over the back of one of their living room chairs. 

 

Gus smiled over at him, apparently unsurprised that his father was there to greet him.  He would have been surprised if he _wasn't_.

 

Brian smiled in return.  Apparently things must have gone well between his son and his date tonight.  "Have a good time?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake up Justin. 

 

Gus nodded as he walked over to his father, who ruffled his head affectionately.  "Yeah, I did," he verified.  "Tristan is a really great guy. And we seem to have a lot of the same things in common."

 

Brian nodded.  "That's great," he told him sincerely.  "So I take it you'll be seeing each other again?"

 

Gus nodded.  "Yeah - he's taking me rock climbing this weekend."

 

Brian laughed softly, almost the same reaction as Gus had had earlier.  "Rock climbing.  Is there a kiddie boulder available?"

 

"Daaaad," Gus whined in embarrassment before he smiled back at him ruefully.  "I did ask him if they used guide ropes or anything," he admitted.  "I've never done anything like that before."

 

Brian smiled as he placed his arm around his son.  "Hey, you're a Kinney; you'll be a natural.  You have nothing to worry about."

 

Gus smiled over at him.  "Yeah, I am a Kinney," he said softly.  "And damn proud of it, too."

 

Brian's heart leapt as he gave him a brief hug.  "Better get to bed, Sonny Boy," he said, his voice slightly breaking.  He cleared his throat.  "I'll see you in the morning."

 

Gus nodded as he father released him.  "Uh, Dad?" he asked just before he turned to head toward his bedroom at the other end of the hall.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Uh...How's Justin doing?"  It still felt really weird, knowing that the other boy was here in the loft with them - and in his father's bed. But thanks in part to his date tonight with Tristan, it was slowly becoming a little less so.

 

Brian smiled.  "He's doing okay.  As long as he takes his pain pills like a good little patient, he's not too uncomfortable."  His face turned a little more serious as he added, "That accident...It could have been..."  He couldn't quite finish the words; just the thought of Justin not being here with him was too painful to even consider, just like not having his son here would be.

 

Gus nodded.  "Yeah, I know," he told him softly.  "I'm glad he's going to be okay.  And...I'm glad...I'm glad that he makes you happy."

 

Brian nodded at his son, his eyes slightly misting over.  "Thanks, Gus.  He does.  _You_ make me happy, too, you know." 

 

Gus smiled as, with one more nod, he whispered, "Good night, Dad."

 

"Good night, Sonny Boy." 

 

 

* * *

 

Brian quietly walked back over to his bed, smiling as he noticed Justin turned toward him, clutching his pillow.  Gingerly crawling back into bed, he gently detached the pillow from his lover's grasp as he reached to pull him into his arms, feeling the slim body moving slightly in his grasp.

 

"Gus okay?" Justin whispered against his chest as his arm slid around Brian's waist.

 

"Mm, hmm," he told him softly.  "Everything's fine."

 

Justin raised his head slightly so he could peer into Brian's face.  "Had a good time?" 

 

Brian smiled as he wrapped his lover in his arms to press their bodies together, reaching over to pull the sateen sheet over them to ward off the slight chill in the air.  He was careful not to embrace Justin too tightly as he kissed him on the forehead, much like he used to do for his son. With Justin, however, he felt anything but 'fatherly' with him.  "Yeah, he did," he whispered back.  "Now get some sleep, Sunshine; we can talk more in the morning."

 

"Love you," was the unexpected whisper as Justin snuggled closer against him and Brian's heart skipped a beat. 

 

Brian smiled against his forehead.  "Me, too," he told him as he let out a relieved sigh that both his boys were safe and sound before both men drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

_Across Time - Same Time - Kayla and Tristan's House_

"Tell me all about it!" Kayla shrieked as Tristan jumped a couple of feet off the ground.  He had been trying to sneak back up to his bedroom without his sister knowing about it.  Of course, he hadn't counted on her sitting in the living room in the darkness, either. 

 

"Shit, Kayla!" Tristan growled as his heart pounded in his chest.  The room was suddenly lit with a soft glow from the side table lamp that his sister turned on; she was sitting at the end of the couch with her feet curled up underneath, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a navy blue, _St. James Academy Cheer Team_ tee shirt.  "You almost scared the hell out of me!"  He scowled over at her as she grinned back at him.

 

"I'm waiting..."  She sing-songed as she patted the space next to her.  Tristan sighed in resignation.  Somehow he knew he would be subjected to an interrogation; he was hoping to at least make it up to his bedroom first, though.  "Let me get a drink of water first," he told her.  "You want a bottle?"

 

Kayla shook her head, her eyes twinkling.  "No, but hurry up; no stalling."

 

Tristan rolled his eyes as she giggled over his expression, walking back into the kitchen to snag a bottle of water from the refrigerator before returning to sit beside her. 

 

"Well?" she pressed eagerly.  "How did it go?  I want details!"

 

Tristan took a big swig of his water before he responded obtusely, "The movie was good; I'd recommend it.  And the pizza; well, you know Delmonico's always has the best pizza..."  He laughed as Kayla promptly reached over and smacked him in the arm.

 

"That's NOT what I want to hear about, and you know it, you asshole!  Tell me how the DATE went!" 

 

Tristan grinned.  "Oh...that."

 

"Oh, that," Kayla mocked him.  "Well?  Come on! Did the two of you have a good time or not?  Are you going out on another date?  Did you kiss him?  Oh, my God!" she squealed again as another thought occurred to her; her brother definitely looked self-satisfied for _some_ reason.  "You didn't already have s..."

 

"Kayla!  Sheesh!  It was our first date!  Give us a little time, okay?"  He sighed.  "Okay, okay, to answer your questions...yes, yes, and _definitely_ yes," he answered with a broad smile as his sister's eyes grew

large.  "To the _kiss_ , I mean, Kayla; the kiss," he clarified as he shook his head in amusement.  He grinned.  "And he definitely knows how to kiss." 

 

Kayla giggled.  "You are sooo stuck on him, big brother," she teased him.  "And Gus had a good time, too?"  Tristan nodded with a smile as Kayla's eyes lit up.  "And you're going out again? When?"

 

"Well, we were going to wait until the Brotherhood concert for our next date together - Gus is going to get us tickets to that," he explained.  "But then just as he was getting out of the car, he told me we didn't necessarily have to wait until then to go out again...So I asked him if he wanted to go rock climbing this weekend, and he said yes." 

 

By the expression on Kayla's face, Tristan would have thought it was she going out with HIM.  He was touched, actually, that she was so excited for him.  "We found out we have a lot in common, Kayla," he told her as she grinned.

 

"I knew it!  I knew the two of you would be good together!  My best friend and my favorite brother; it was fate!"

 

"Your _only_ brother, you dork!" he told her with a laugh as he play-punched her in the shoulder and she giggled back at him.  His face turned more serious then as he confided, "I really want this to work out, Kayla.  I know we're both pretty young...but there's just something about him that's special.  I...can't really pinpoint it. But I feel so comfortable around him, almost like I've known him forever."  He blushed.  "And he's damn good-looking, too."

 

Kayla grinned.  "And a good kisser, don't forget that..."

 

"Kayla..." Tristan murmured in embarrassment as he took a deep breath as a sudden thought occurred to him.  "I...You don't mind, do you?  If Gus and I go out again this weekend?  I don't know about leaving you here alone," he told her, a little concerned.  How could he have been so narrow-minded?    "You know...After what happened.  Shit, I was so excited about going out again with Gus that I didn't think about that.  You could come with us, I guess."  He really didn't mind that, but deep down he had to admit, he would have liked to be alone with Gus some more.  "Really.  I'm sure Gus would be okay with that."

 

 

To his surprise, though, his sister shook her head and told him, "I won't _be_ alone."

 

Tristan frowned.  "Mom isn't coming back this weekend, is she? I thought..."

 

"Are you kidding?" Kayla harrumphed.  "I'm surprised she even knows what our address is.  No, I don't mean Mom.  I'm talking about my _date_."

 

Tristan almost choked on the drink of water he took.  "Your...your _date_?  What date?  What are you talking about?"

 

Kayla peered over at him smugly.  "His name is River Shaw."

 

Tristan laughed.  "River Shaw?  Is that a name you picked up from one of those trashy romance novels you're always reading?"

 

His sister scowled over at him.  "No, I'll have you know his parents named him River because he was born on a houseboat on the Susquehanna River.  And we're going out to dinner and a movie Saturday night."

 

Tristan studied her closely. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were serious..."

 

She grinned.  "I AM serious.  You're not the ONLY one that can find a date for the weekend."

 

Tristan's eyes narrowed suspiciously; when it came to his sister, he was perhaps overly protective, but she was the only sister he had and he felt like he needed to be her caretaker. After all, their father hadn't been around in forever, and their mother might as well not be.  "Where did you meet this guy, Kayla?  At school?"

 

She shook her head.  "No, he's a police cadet."

 

"A police cadet?  Where did you...?"

 

"He and I ran into each other - literally - when Gus and I went down to the police precinct to give our statements about what happened with Owen.  I was waiting for Gus out in the lobby while he went to use the men's room, and when I turned around I ran right into this guy!  I really didn't think much about it until he called me earlier tonight...other than to remember how cute he was," she confided with a blush.

 

Tristan's mouth hung open.  "Wait a minute - this guy is a policeman?"

 

"Police cadet," she corrected him.

 

"Police cadet," he repeated.  "Well, even if he's a police cadet, that has to mean he's, what?  Twenty-one?"

 

She shook her head.  "No, I asked him. He's eighteen.  Just like me," she added impishly with a grin.

 

"What are you talking about...just like you?  You're NOT eighteen."

 

"No, but HE doesn't know that," she pointed out.

 

"Kayla!  You _lied_ to him? Why?"

 

Her lip jutted out.  "Why do you think? Do you really think he would go out with me if he knew my real age?  What does it hurt? It's just a little, white lie."

 

"Kayla!"  Tristan reached over to place his water bottle down on the coffee table in front of him before turning to grasp his sister's upper arms.  "Don't you get it?  If he's trying to be a cop - and he's legal age, which is considered 18 in Pittsburgh - AND he has a...a physical relationship with someone under that age, he could be in BIG trouble legally.  Don't you understand?"

 

Kayla's mouth flew open in epiphany.  "Oh, no!  I didn't think about that!" she admitted in horror.  "But that wouldn't matter if we just went out on a date, would it?"

 

"No, I don't think so," Tristan reassured her.  "But what if the two of you really hit it off?  I mean, he's a guy, Kayla.  An eighteen-year-old guy.  Take it from me - all guys around my age are horny all the time and want to get laid.  You really think he's only going to want a platonic relationship with you?" he asked gently, feeling lousy for having to bring it up, but feeling like he had to.

 

Kayla's eyes teared up even more.  "You...You think that's the only reason why he asked me out?"

 

"No, of course not!" he told her.  "You have a lot of good qualities...and that red hair is a real show stopper," he added with a smile.  "But I'm sure it will cross his mind eventually.  It would have to, or he wouldn't be normal."

 

She nodded sadly.  "I should just call him and back out of it, then." 

 

Tristan stroked her shoulders with his hands as he told her, "No, don't do that!"  He sighed.  "Look, most guys don't expect that sort of thing on a first date.  But if you decide you like this guy - and he asks you out again - you're going to have to be honest with him about your age, or you could really get him into trouble, okay?" 

 

She nodded.  "I really do want to go out with him, Tristan. He seemed so nice on the phone earlier. And he really sounded interested in me.  Me!  You know how much that means to me?"

 

Tristan smiled fondly at his sister.  "Hey, don't sell yourself short, Sis.  You would be a good catch for any guy.  I'm just glad that Gus doesn't lean in that direction, or I'd be in big trouble." 

 

She snorted.  "Get real!  If he did, I would have snagged him for myself a long time ago."  She grinned at him before saying softly, "Thanks, Tristan.  I mean that. Thanks for always being here for me and for always being honest with me.  I'd don't know what I'd do without you - and Gus."

 

"Well, neither one of us plan on going anywhere," he assured her.  His expression suddenly changed as he told her, "I know!  How about we double date?  You, me, Gus, and River!  We can all go out to eat together and then do the rock climbing!  I bet with the kind of job he has he would like that, don't you?  What do you say?" 

 

"I don't know..." Kayla bit her lip pensively.  "He probably would. But this is only your second date with Gus. Do you really think he would want me and River tagging along with the two of you?  And what about YOU?" 

 

Tristan squeezed his sister's arms.  "Well, I wouldn't mind some private time with Gus," he admitted.  "But I'd feel better at least for the first time if you just met the guy there, so Gus and I could check him out a little.  You know Gus won't mind.  He worries about you just as much as I do.  Please, Kayla?  I think both Gus and I would feel better if you let us do this. Then, if the guy seems all right, maybe you can let him drive you home - and come clean to him about your age...okay?"

 

Kayla pondered that idea.  It did make some sense. The guy definitely worked at the police station; that much she knew. But apart from that, what exactly did she know about the guy? 

 

"Kayla?"  Her brother's soft inquiry jolted her back to the present as she finally nodded.  "Okay," she agreed.  "I was going to meet him for dinner anyway, instead of having him come here. But it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to find out where I live if he wanted to," she pointed out.  "After all, he does work at the police station."

 

Tristan nodded.  "Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows everything about you.  I don't think just anyone can access information on anybody without a good reason.  How did he get your name and phone number, anyway?"

 

She smiled.  "He said he asked someone who had been talking with me, and they told him. But you may be right; he didn't know my age," she pointed out.

 

Tristan nodded again.  "You're right.  So it's settled?  We'll meet up together?"

 

She nodded as she reached up to squeeze her brother's hand. "Thanks," she murmured softly.  "Thanks for having my back.  I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

He smiled back at her. "Anytime.  After all, if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten to know Gus. So I owe you anyway," he teased her with a grin.  He reached over to take another, large swig from the water bottle before asking, "Ready to get some sleep now?" 

 

She nodded.  "Yeah."  Both of them standing up together, Tristan placed his arm around her shoulder as he turned off the downstairs light, the only illumination now coming from a small night light mounted  at the top of the stairs.  Walking up to the second floor, both siblings were in bed within minutes, both unable to get to sleep right away, however, as thoughts of what had transpired and what was yet to be filtered through their minds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter End Notes:

_Up Next: The epilogue - one year later. Who's still together - and what else will happen? Thanks for the support.:)_


	21. A Dream Becomes a Reality - Story Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Justin's accident. What has become of his and Brian's relationship, as well as those of Gus & Tristan, and Kayla & River? Concluding chapter!

Bonus banner that my co-writer, Mika, did for the story first!

 

* * *

 

Justin opened his eyes slowly; as usual, he had fallen asleep atop Brian's shoulder while his partner slept on his back, his hand wrapped protectively around his waist.   Brian had begun doing that on a regular basis after his accident; it was almost as if he were afraid he might sneak away from him in the middle of the night.  Of course, he would never consider doing that; the thought of being apart from Brian for too long was much too painful to ever contemplate, and even after he no longer needed help recuperating, he had spent as much time as he could with Brian.  Once he had fully recovered, however, it had taken all the emotional fortitude he had to insist on returning to his own apartment for the next few months to live independently.  Even though he would have loved nothing more than to have stayed there every night with Brian - and to move in with him, which was what Brian had suggested - he knew that Gus still needed some time to become accustomed to their relationship.  So with extreme reluctance, he had managed to persuade Brian it was for the best.  Fortunately, Gus's budding romance with Tristan had helped smooth things over to the point where after three months, when his lease had come up for renewal, Justin had packed up all his things and rented a U-Haul to cart what little possessions he had over to Brian's loft, and they had never looked back since.

 

He wasn't aware Brian was awake until he blinked his eyes and looked up to see Brian smiling back at him.  Just like always, the tender look on his face made his heart skip a beat.

 

"Good morning, Sunshine," Brian whispered in a sleep-filled, lazy voice, his eyes boring into his so intensely that it made Justin blush.

 

He smiled warmly back at him.  "Good morning to _you_ , too..." Justin frowned slightly, noticing an odd look on Brian's face; while Brian's actions today might be typical of their morning wake-ups together on his days off, today was a work day, but Brian just lay there, gazing up at him.  Plus, there was something indecipherable behind his eyes that he couldn't quite place.  Despite the fact that Brian had some important meetings today, he seemed to be in no hurry to get up and get dressed for work, which was his normal ritual.  Brian was anal about never being late for work, and he had told him last night that he had a meeting this morning that he couldn't miss.  But instead of kissing face with him for a couple of minutes and then rising from the bed to start his shower, he lingered there in bed, simply staring at him, his fingers languorously tracing patterns on his skin and making Justin shiver over his touch.  And the enigmatic, Mona Lisa smile he was wearing told him that something was definitely different today.

 

"Didn't you tell me you have a important meeting today?" Justin prompted quietly, wondering if perhaps he had misunderstood.

 

"Yup," Brian answered simply, pulling Justin close to him as he rested his chin on the top of his blond head.

 

"Brian?"

 

"Hmm?"  He answered, taking a moment to inhale Justin's familiar shampoo.  He had tried numerous times to get him to use his more expensive brand of shampoo, but his lover insisted on continuing to use some type of cheaper shit that had coconuts in it and reminded him more of suntan lotion. But he really didn't mind; it was one more thing he associated with his lover, and he found all the quirky parts of him totally endearing.  It was part of who Justin was, and he secretly wouldn't change a thing.

 

"What the fuck is going on?" Justin asked under him, not moving.

 

"Nothing..." Brian mumbled as Justin lifted his head to peer up at him.  "Why do you think anything's wrong?"  He smirked.  "Are you complaining about not being fucked hard enough last night?  Gus might beg to differ."  He paused before adding, "That reminds me; I really need to look into installing more soundproofing in this bedroom."

 

Justin's face heated as memories regarding their fast and furious lovemaking last night came to mind. Brian had been on a business trip for a couple of days and he had missed him terribly.  They had more than made up for being apart last night, however, once he had returned.  "Don't try to change the subject," Justin scolded him as he forced his mind back to the present.  "You're acting kind of weird today; even more than normal," he teased as Brian arched his eyebrows.  "Tell me what's going on."

 

One side of Brian's mouth quirked up in amusement over Justin's insistence as he told him softly, "I'll tell you tonight, I promise.  Now let's get dressed, or I'll be late for my meeting and you'll be late for class." Giving Justin a playful peck on the nose, Brian disentangled himself from his lover's embrace and rose from the bed, leaving Justin reclining on his side in confusion.

 

"Wha...?  Brian!" he huffed in frustration, dying to know what was going on.

 

Brian smirked.  "Come on, Sunshine; you wouldn't want the truant officer coming out here to look for you, would we?"

 

Justin snorted.  "I'm well over eighteen, smartass, and I'm not in high school anymore, remember?  I think I'm safe from the goon squad being called out."

 

Brian grinned as he headed into the adjoining, master bathroom and turned on the water.  Justin flopped down onto the mattress in exasperation until he heard Brian call out a few seconds later, "Well, are you coming in before the water turns cold or not?"

 

Grinning, he hurried to slide out of bed, deciding the other matter could wait for the time being.

 

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Kayla giggled from her place at the end of Gus's bed; as she did from time to time when they were cramming for an exam, she had spent the night at Gus's loft on the fold-out couch in his father's office.  She blushed as she heard the sounds coming from the shower down the hall; it was clear what was going on.  "Can't you hear that?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

 

"Are you kidding?" Gus retorted from the head of the bed.  "I'm sure everyone in the _building_ can hear them!  And it's _every_ morning, too!  Gross!" he promptly jammed his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the unmistakable noises down the hall.

 

"Hey!" Gus groused shortly afterward as Kayla crawled up to the head of the bed and yanked his pillow away from him.  She was still wearing her matching, fuchsia-colored, ‘princess' pajamas as she asked him, "You mean gross, because it's your dad?" She asked quietly as Gus peered up at her.  "Or gross because of who he's doing it _with?_ I thought you were finally okay with the whole Justin thing... I mean, come on! It's been a year! And, besides," she added with a waggling of her eyebrows.  "You've got your own hot stud now," she teased him.  Even though objectively she knew her brother was handsome, it was still a little hard to picture him that way with her best friend. _Funny how life turns out_ , she thought.

 

Gus huffed at her in irritation.   "Of _course_ it's because it's my dad!" he confirmed.  "Does he have to be so loud?" he couldn't help grumbling.  "Until Justin came along, he tried to be more discreet."

 

She laughed over his choice of words.  "Discreet?  How?"

 

"He didn't bring anyone HOME before," Gus explained.  "I mean, I knew he liked to, well, you know.  But I never knew how, how... _enthusiastic_ he could get.  Shit."  He sighed as Kayla placed her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

 

Gus glared at her.  "It's not funny!  You're not here every morning and night!  I'm going to have to invest in some heavy-duty ear plugs.  Trust me, what you hear right now is mild compared to what's _usually_ going on!  YOU try living with these two every day!  Sheesh."

 

"Excuse me? Do you remember who you're talking to? You and Tristan, my big brother, mind you, have turned our house into your own, personal sex den!"

 

Gus opened his mouth to protest before Kayla effectively prevented it by placing her fingers over his mouth.  Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she reminded him, "Just answer me this, _Stud._   How many times now have I walked in on you and my brother doing things that have come perilously close to blinding me for life?"

 

Gus had to count mentally in his head for a few seconds before he answered, blushing profusely, "Seven."

 

Kayla smirked in triumph. "Right! Well, at least they have the decency to close the door!" she pointed out as she smacked his lower leg.  It was amazing in a way, just how much they could hear them down the hall, even with the door closed.  When it came to being vocal, she had to admit that they were hands down the winners when compared with Gus and her brother.

 

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Gus huffed.  "You're right.  I can't help it if Tristan and I have to make up for lost time..."

 

Kayla grinned.  "Speaking of my brother, someone's coming back home tonight, you know," she sing-songed.

 

Gus smiled, his face warming as he told her, "Yeah... I know." Gus was elated; he hadn't seen Tristan in two weeks.  With Gus still being in the Pitts, and Tristan attending an engineering seminar out of town, it had been hard to sustain a long-distance relationship. But they had texted, talked, and skyped all the time while he had been gone.  It still didn't replace the time when they could be together, though. Thank God Tristan's college was in town, though, or Gus thought he might combust from longing for him.

 

Kayla rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I should have figured," she replied wryly as Gus grinned.  Just then, her cellphone vibrated.  Gus smirked.  "Help! Help!  I need the police!" he cried out in a high-pitched voice like a damsel in distress as he clutched at his chest.

 

"Shut up!" she groused as Gus laughed, grabbing her phone from the bed to read the incoming message:

 

_Good morning, Princess! I saw you last night and still I miss you.  Every minute without you seems so long...Can't wait for tonight  
_

_Love you_

_R_

Kayla sighed dreamily; she couldn't think of a more perfect boyfriend.  How did she get to be so lucky? She had taken her brother's advice several months ago, despite her trepidation that River would dump her when he found out she was not quite eighteen, and had told him the truth about her age after the end of their first date.  To her immense relief, she had not only discovered that they had a lot in common, but he had been a true gentleman about the whole thing, deciding that Kayla was worth the wait. The time until they could finally consummate their relationship seemed to take forever, but it had definitely been worth it. It wasn't too long ago that she had fretted about never finding someone to care about her. But when River came along unexpectedly, everything had changed, and now she couldn't be happier.

 

She smiled smugly as she showed the message to her best friend.

 

Gus snorted at the overly corny lines.  "Kayla and River sitting in a tree..." Gus sang, teasing her with a grin. She promptly shoved him as he laughed. 

 

"You are SUCH a dork!" she retorted as she launched herself from the bed and shuffled off to Gus's bathroom, her friend's laughter ringing in her ears.  "Aaargh!  Boys!" she cried out as she slammed the door behind her.

 

Gus scooted up in the bed, laughing as he glanced over at Kayla's cellphone.  He loved to tease his best friend, but he had to admit it. All kidding aside, River had turned out to be just what the doctor had ordered for Kayla.  He treated her like a lady; almost like some rare, precious jewel. It had been a tumultuous year in some ways - especially when Kayla had had to testify in court against Owen before he was thankfully convicted and sentenced to two years in prison - but for the most part it had been a happy year for his best friend; for _all_ of them.

 

Rolling his eyes at the muffled moans and vocalizations still echoing off the closed walls of the master bathroom, he rose from the bed and walked over to his closet, thankful when the sounds of his father and Justin's latest ‘shower' finally stopped. "Cleanest guys in town," he snickered.  Shaking his head over his father's stamina, he began to hunt out what he would wear to school.

 

* * *

_Later that Evening...Kayla and Tristan's house_

Gus stood impatiently in front of the expansive, living room window, bouncing lightly back and forth on his feet as he waited for Tristan to arrive.  The day has passed by at an excruciatingly measured pace, the clock seemingly in slow motion as the minutes ticked by.  Finally, though, the time had arrived.  Tristan had called him a while ago, informing him he was on the outskirts of town and would be there soon.  Gus gripped his arms impatiently across his chest, holding his breath when he finally saw Tristan's car pulling up at the curb.  He had missed him so damn much!  It was almost unbearable to be apart from him, and he knew Tristan felt the same way. It was only a temporary inconvenience, he knew, until he graduated from high school and they could be together all the time.  But for now, they would have to take advantage of the time when they could be together and make the most of it.

 

Gus barely waited for Tristan's vehicle to come to a stop and for the other boy to emerge from the car before he bolted out of the house and ran down the steps, uncaring as to whether or not he appeared too overeager.  Tristan laughed as Gus came bounding up and launched himself into his waiting arms, plastering his body tightly against his beautiful boyfriend.

 

"God! I missed you so much!" Tristan said as he held him in his arms.  After a few seconds, he pulled back enough to grip the other boy's face in his hands and stare into the boundless, chocolate-brown eyes.

 

"Me, too," Gus answered huskily as Tristan began to kiss him deeply, both boys oblivious to anyone else who might be watching.

 

* * *

 

"Hey! Love birds! I'd like to say hello to my brother if you can stop sucking face for a moment," Kayla wisecracked after several seconds as she stood behind them. She smirked.  "I know you have a lot of days to make up for, but you need to get a room....or a house..."

 

They reluctantly broke apart with goofy-type smiles on their faces as Tristan waggled his eyebrows.  "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Sis.  Making up for lost time is exactly what I had in mind!" he told her as he stared intently over at Gus, who licked his lips in anticipation.

 

"Ewww, stop looking at each other that way!" Kayla groused as the two boys burst out laughing.  "Now see if you can detach yourself from Gus the octopus and come and give me a hug, Big Bro!"

 

Tristan grinned.  "Come here!" He told her as he swept her up into his strong arms and wrapped them around her smaller frame.   He knew that no matter what happened, and no matter where life took them, he and his sister would always share this special bond.  He glanced up to see Gus smiling back at him, and he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was.

 

* * *

_A few hours later... Early evening_

"Cynthia, you can head on out," Brian responded from behind his desk as he heard the door opening, his head stuck in his laptop as he finished up another successful meeting with a highly sought-after client.  He hoped to be leaving himself very soon; it had been a long day.

 

"Will do," Cynthia said. "But first, you've got a visitor."

 

Brian's face broke out into a tired but genuinely happy smile as raised his head and realized who it was.  "Sonny Boy! What are you _doing_ here?" he asked as he pushed back from his desk and walked over to his son.  He nodded at Cynthia in dismissal, who waved goodbye to him before turning to go.

 

Brian gave his son a brief hug before joking, "I figured with Tristan coming back home that I wouldn't see any sign of you for at least a couple of days."

 

"Don't worry; we've already made up for some lost time."

 

Brian laughed.  "That's my son!" he praised him as Gus grinned.  "I would have expected nothing less. So what are you doing here?"

 

Gus huffed in disbelief.  "Are you kidding? And leave you alone tonight? You need all the support you can get, Dad!" he teased him with a smile.  "You're not fooling me. I know you've got to be nervous."

 

"Who...me?" his father countered before conceded, "Yeah...me. Nervous as hell."  He smiled at his son affectionately, amazed by the boy's thoughtfulness.  "I'm really glad you're here," he told him tenderly as they hugged again, Gus recalling the conversation that had led up to this moment...

 

* * *

_One Month Earlier...Loft_

Gus stood at the window waving goodbye to Tristan, sighing as he watched his boyfriend heading back home; he had a big test tomorrow, so they had to call it an early night.  They had just finished having dinner with his dad and Justin, and it had gone very well.  Over the past several months, there had been some initial awkwardness, especially between him and Justin. But they had sat down, sometimes by themselves and sometimes with his father, to talk openly and candidly about their situation, and eventually with Tristan's love and devotion to him, the strangeness had subsided to where they were all comfortable with each other; so much so, in fact, that he and Justin's friendship had been reestablished and he enjoyed being in his company again.  The previous days of discontent and awkwardness had given way now to a more easygoing, amicable arrangement, much to everyone's relief.

 

He grinned; it helped, too, that Justin had turned out to be an incredible cook.  He found out that they both had a love for trying out different foods, and Justin seemed to delight in tormenting his father by sneaking in exotic foods he had never tried before.  The two of them often shared a secret pact where Justin would tell his father he was serving one food when it was actually something else, and his father, being none the wiser, would eat it with great relish and compliment him on what a great meal it was. His father _still_ didn't know that Justin had served him a buffalo meatloaf one night or tofu cheesecake.

 

"Everything okay with your grandmother?" he heard his father say as he turned around to observe Justin disconnecting his cellphone.

 

Justin nodded.  "Yeah, she's fine," he reported.  He grinned.  "But she was calling me on the main business phone.  She _still_ can't figure out how to retrieve her voicemails.  I think I'll run over there and see if I can't help her get it programmed right.  I need to put my number - and yours, too, I guess - in there in case she ever needs me for something."  Justin had bought his grandmother a new cellphone recently for her birthday, and it was a rather simplified model.  But she was, to put it delicately, woefully and technically challenged.  While his grandmother was still sharp as a tack mentally, and could email and text with the best of them, she was definitely in need of some cellphone training when it came to the mechanical features.  "It shouldn't take long - hopefully," he said with a laugh.  "She's pretty riled up at the moment about it, though.  I think I even heard some cussing under her breath."

 

Brian laughed.  "Well, that's a REAL emergency, then!"  He walked over and gave Justin a brief kiss on the lips.  "Be careful," he whispered, still remembering that awful night about a year ago when he almost lost him.   "And take the Jeep," he instructed him as he reached inside his pocket to fish out his keys.  Justin's insurance had paid for a replacement Harley after he had totaled it during the accident, but it still didn't keep Brian from doing whatever he could to help protect him, to Justin's chagrin.

 

Sure enough, Justin rolled his eyes as he huffed out an irritated breath.  "Brian, I told you to stop acting like a mother hen!  When are you going to stop hovering over me?"

 

"I'm not ‘hovering.'  It's cold out there and sprinkling.  And it's dark." Justin bristled over being coddled, but Brian held his ground.  "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your grandmother's peace of mind...and for mine.  Okay?"  A stony silence ensued.  "Justin?"  He stared unflinchingly into the defiant, blue eyes until he finally detected a softening there.

 

Justin let out a deep breath of resignation.  "Okay, okay," he grumbled as he reached to take the key ring from Brian's hand.  Brian used his advantage to grab onto his wrist to pull him closer.  "Thanks," he spoke softly in his ear as he briefly rested his cheek against his lover's.

 

Justin nodded as they broke apart and he turned to go.  "See you later, Gus," he called out to Brian's son, who had silently witnessed the tender scene playing out from a few feet away.  Of course, it didn't surprise Gus at all.  There was no doubt in his mind how much Justin and his father loved each other; it was obvious from months of watching them interact together.  He understood clearly now that he had never really stood a chance with Justin from the first moment he had met him. And he honestly was okay with that knowledge now, since he had Tristan.  He only hoped that one day he and Tristan would wind up with the same degree of love that the two of them so clearly shared.

 

He smiled over at Justin from his place on the couch.  "Bye, Justin; say hello to your grandmother for me," he responded. He had met Justin's grandmother a few times over the past few months when she had come to visit, and had even gone with Justin on his bike once to have lunch with her at the retirement center.  Surprisingly, he had found her to be in possession of a razor-sharp wit, and she was quite knowledgeable about current events.  Plus, she had a wicked sense of humor, and regaled in telling the most off-color jokes she could think of, sometimes to her grandson's mortification.   In short, he found her incredibly entertaining.

 

Justin nodded at Gus.  "I will," he told him before he opened the door to Brian's loft and slipped outside, leaving father and son alone.

 

* * *

 

Brian watched until Justin closed the door, making sure he was gone, before he turned to face his son.  He cleared his throat as Gus looked over at him expectantly.  "Uh, Gus...I was going to wait and talk about this to you tomorrow when Justin wasn't around, but since he's left to go see his grandmother, I guess now is as good a time as any..."  He walked over and sat down next to his son, their bodies angled so they were facing each other.  How many times before had they sat on this exact, same couch, having heart-to-heart conversations about anything and everything under the sun?  He had always been so grateful that he and his son could discuss anything.  Now, however, he felt his palms getting clammy. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

 

"Gus...There's something important I need to talk to you about. And something I need to ask you.  Probably the most important thing I might EVER ask of you. But I won't be comfortable forging ahead without your approval first."

 

Gus frowned.  This sounded very serious.  "What is it, Dad?" he asked a little anxiously.  "Is it about Justin?" he ventured.  He figured it had to involve him; practically everything involved Justin now where his Dad was concerned.

 

Brian nodded as he restlessly wiped his hands back and forth on the thighs of his jeans.  Why was this so hard?  "Yeah, it is," he confirmed.  "Gus, I want the honest truth here, and I know you will be upfront with me like you always are.  Are you truly okay with this? With me...and Justin?"

 

Gus furrowed his brow; why was this coming up now after all these months?  He smiled at his father in reassurance.  "Of course I am!" he told him firmly.  "I figured you already knew that.  It took me a while to adjust to it," he admitted.  "But I'm happy with Tristan.  And I know how happy Justin makes you, too.  And how much you love him," he added softly.  "Even when you don't say it out loud."

 

"I do," Brian admitted as he stared into his beloved son's eyes.  "More and more every day.  I love both of you," he rushed to reassure him.  "Only in different ways."

 

Gus nodded.  "I know that, Dad," he told him.  "So why are you feeling this need all of a sudden to make sure?"  He paused for a moment as a sudden thought occurred to him. Was he getting in the way of their relationship? Was that it?  "Are you wanting me to move out?"

 

Brian frowned.  "Huh?"

 

"Move out.  Is that what this is all about?  Are you wanting more time to be alone with him? I guess it's kind of a bummer having your teenage son around to cramp your style..."  He bit his lip in uncertainty, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable.  He wondered if Kayla and Tristan's mom would permit him to move into their house.  She seemed to be fine about his relationship with Tristan, to his relief; Mrs. Callahan might not be the most responsible parent in the world, but at least she wasn't a homophobe and actually approved of him and Tristan being together.  Would she be happy with her son's underage, teenage lover moving in on a permanent basis, though?  It turned out that he didn't need to worry about that, however, because he soon found out he was way off the mark in his assumptions.

 

"What?  Why would you think _that_?"

 

"I would think it's pretty obvious.  I understand.  Just give me a little time to figure out what to do and where to go, and..."  He stopped as his father reached out to grasp his upper arm and shake him gently as if he were trying to knock some sense into him.

 

"No, Sonny Boy! That's not what I mean at ALL!  Fuck, did you really think that Justin and I didn't want you around?"  He shook his head in disbelief as Gus shrugged.  "We _both_ want you here!  That will never change.  This is your home, too, as long as you want it to be."  His voice softened with tenderness as he told him, "You're my son, Gus. You will always be welcome here, no matter where life takes you or how old you get to be.  And you will always be my son; my special, amazing son that I love very much.  I'm so proud of you, Sonny Boy.  That's why I have something to ask you.  And I hope you'll say yes."

 

"I love you, too, Dad," he choked out at last with a smile, relieved.  "I mean, I'll be going off to college soon, and I know Tristan and I spend a lot of time together already.  But you're right; this will always be home to me."

 

"Good."  He paused.  "Well, I'm glad that's cleared up."

 

Gus nodded before his father's other words sank in.  He frowned in confusion. "So if that's not it, just what is it that you wanted to ask me that you didn't want Justin to hear?"

 

"Your spring break is in a month, right?  The second week of April?"

 

Gus nodded, still not sure where this was leading.  "Yeah.  It starts on the 7th."

 

Brian smiled.  "And Tristan's is at the same time."

 

Gus couldn't help blushing a little.  "Yeah."  He took a deep breath.  Then it occurred to him; he hadn't talked to his Dad yet about something.  "Uh, Dad, that reminds me.  Tristan and I, well, since we were both going to be off at the same time - and it's hard enough to get together as it is - well, we were hoping we could take a little trip while we were both on break.  Maybe the mountains?  We have never been whitewater rafting, and we heard it's awesome on the Gulley River!"  Gus's eyes lit up with anticipation, both over the trip as well as the chance to be alone for an extended length of time with his boyfriend.  But his face dropped as he saw his father shake his head.

 

"Sorry, Sonny Boy, but you'll have to wait to go rafting."

 

"Why?  I thought you approved of us being..."

 

"Hear me out," Brian insisted as he interrupted him.  "Let me explain first, okay?"

 

Gus pursed his lips together tightly in disappointment, but he finally nodded.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, once his father had finally disclosed what he needed and Gus had picked his jaw up off the floor, his mood had done a 180-degree turn.  "Oh, my God!" he shrieked, not caring if he sounded more like Kayla at the moment.  "Are you serious?  Really?"

 

Brian smiled.  "Really."

 

"You're not bullshitting me."

 

Brian laughed at the incredulous look on Gus's face.  "No, I can assure you I am deadly serious."  He grimaced.  "Perhaps I should rephrase that, considering what I'm about to do."

 

Gus shook his head, a beaming smile on his face.  "No, no," he told him.  "I'm just shocked, that's all."

 

"Good or bad shocked?" Brian asked a little nervously.

 

Gus laughed.  "No, Dad, it's a good kind of shock," he assured him.  "Shit!   Wait until I tell Tristan about spring break!  He is going to FREAK OUT!"

 

"Whoa, Gus.  I have one more, very important detail yet to take care of as you know, and I need to work up to it. So as hard as I'm sure it will be, this is just between the two of us for now.  Okay?"

 

Gus looked like he was going to bust, but he finally nodded.  "Okay, okay, I won't tell him - yet. But hurry up!"

 

Brian chuckled.  "I'll do my best.  Wish me luck," he pleaded, his stomach already tied up in knots over what he was about to do.

 

Gus reached over to embrace his father.  "I do, Dad. I do.  All the luck in the world. But something tells me you won't need it."

 

* * *

 

_Present Time...A Few Minutes Later..._

Brian studied himself in his office's private bathroom mirror.  "How do I look?" he asked his son as he twisted around to look at his backside.  He had taken a shower and slipped into more casual wear, cast in a pair of black, denim, skinny jeans, a sleeveless, dark green, satin shirt that molded expertly to his chest, his favorite black, leather bomber jacket, and a pair of black, leather boots.  He had splashed on some of Justin's favorite cologne and had finger-combed his hair for a more informal look.  He knew that Justin loved it when he looked ‘dangerous.'  At least, that was the word that Justin used to describe it. He preferred to call it his ‘fuck-me' look. But he found that he kind of liked Justin's description of it better - and more importantly, the blatant look of desire that it engendered on his lover's face.

 

Gus chuckled as he placed his arms on his father's shoulders from behind and looked at their reflections in the mirror.  "You look great as always, Dad.  Now take some deep breaths and relax, okay?  Everything's going to be just fine.  Have you got everything you need?"

 

Brian let out a deep breath as Gus instructed, trying to push some of the stress away from his shoulders. Normally he never got this nervous, even when he was trying to romance some big-name client and lure them into Kinnetik's fold.  But tonight, he was going to do some ‘other' type of romancing, a kind that could mean a big change in his life. But he knew deep down that he was ready for it. The only question now was - was Justin ready as well?

 

"Yeah, I think so, at least."

 

Gus kneaded his father's shoulder muscles and smiled over how tight they felt.  "Boy, you _are_ nervous!  Come on, Dad! Chill out!  Everything's going to be okay.  Now we'd better get going, or you're going to be late."  Gus would be driving his father to his destination, since it had been raining steadily earlier in the morning, and Justin had wound up taking his father's Jeep to art school.

 

Brian nodded as he turned to face his son.  "I guess this is it, then," he told him.

 

Gus smiled, amused by his father's atypical jitters.  "You'll be fine.  Just say what's in your heart, Dad," he urged him softly.  "And whatever you do, don't fuck it up!  My spring break is on the line here!"

 

His teasing had the desired effect on his father as he gave him a brief, incredulous look before he noticed his son's eyes twinkling playfully.  "Thanks, I'll remember that," he told him wryly before he inhaled and let out another breath.  Nodding at his son, he turned around and clamped a hand on Gus's shoulder as the two of them headed toward the door leading out of his office.  He paused briefly, mentally making sure he had everything he would need, until Gus barked out, "Dad, come _on_!  Go!  You're my father!  You're invincible.  Now just go DO it!"

 

"Yes, Sir," Brian murmured before, with a nod, he turned to follow his son down the hallway and toward the entrance. He had a very important mission tonight.

 

 

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later - Ferguson Park Across Town - 10:00 p.m._

Sitting on top of a wooden picnic table with his feet planted on the bench part, Justin turned his head as he heard a vehicle approaching, a little skittish about being there near the lake by himself after dark.  The park actually closed at dusk, so he found himself all alone there, waiting for Brian to show up.

 

He had no idea what was going on, except that Brian had asked him to meet him there, and had told him not to eat a lot for dinner, which suggested to him that hopefully he would be bringing some sort of carryout with him.  At least he _hoped_ so; he had done as Brian had requested, and now he was starving to death.  He squinted against the headlights as the vehicle grew nearer, thinking he saw two people in the front seat. Was he wrong about it being Brian?  If so, who was it?

 

The vehicle pulled up closer and stopped, and he let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the tall, lanky form emerging from the passenger side of the vehicle.  Of course; he had Brian's jeep, so Gus must have driven him here.  He watched as Brian opened up the backseat of the jeep and retrieved what appeared to be a blanket and a...picnic basket?  At least that's what it appeared to be under the half-moon and stars shining above.  He saw Brian wave to his son before Gus turned the car and headed back out toward the entrance, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Justin scrambled off the picnic table as Brian walked toward him. His lover had just enough time to drop the basket and blanket down onto the ground before Justin crashed into him and plastered his lips against his.  Brian chuckled against their kiss as he obligingly opened up his mouth to engage Justin in a few minutes of tongue-fucking with his eager, blond lover, their arms winding around each other as they melted into their embrace as if they had been separated forever, rather than just for several hours.

 

Finally coming up for air a few minutes later with their arms still around each other, Brian smirked.  "I'm not sure if you're happy to see me, or happy because you know I've brought food."

 

Justin grinned, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.  "Both," he admitted as Brian laughed.  "You told me not to eat much for dinner, and I'm famished now," he explained.

 

Brian snorted.  "Wow, that's novel," he quipped as Justin smacked him on the chest.  He laughed as he took Justin's hand.  "Come on, let's set up our picnic and get you fed, or you won't be receptive to anything else."

 

" _What_ else?" Justin asked curiously as they walked over to retrieve the items Brian had brought.  He stooped down to pick up the blanket off the ground as Brian grasped the handles of the basket.  "Are we going to have calisthenics afterward to work off some of our dinner?" he asked impertinently.

 

"Oh, I'm always ‘up' for a little exercise when it comes to you," Brian told him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he led Justin over toward the lake, trying to estimate the same, exact spot where the two of them had been previously.  In a way, it seemed like so long ago, but in another way, it felt like it had happened yesterday.  "Maybe we'll have our own performance of Shakespeare in the Park.  But let's eat first, okay?"

 

Justin nodded as he followed Brian closer to the gently sloping bank near the lake, watching as his partner took the blanket from him and unfurling it to flutter down onto the ground. The rain that had pelted the area so furiously earlier in the day had long dissipated, leaving enough time for the spring grass to dry and for the clouds to clear out, bathing the park with starlight now.

 

Brian placed the basket down on a corner of the blanket and sat down.  "Come here," he urged Justin softly in such a tender voice that it made Justin's heart skip a beat.

 

Justin did as he asked, plopping down to sit beside him Indian style as Brian opened up the picnic basket and began to pluck out several items.  Justin smiled as he recognized some of the items by smell, even though they were still covered up.  "Fettuccini Alfredo, spaghetti and meatballs, and tiramisu?  You didn't bring the same waiter here to serve it, too?  I'm sure he would have been more than happy to take care of _you_."

 

Brian grinned, pleased that Justin realized it was the same meal they had eaten before.  "Well, he can just fantasize about me," Brian told him as he opened up the dome lids of the two main courses, "because I'm no longer on the menu."

 

"Well, you'd better not be, Mr. Kinney!" Justin couldn't help replying a little defensively.  Brian was such a gorgeous, classically handsome man who turned heads wherever he went; sometimes he felt inferior next to him, although he knew many men found him attractive as well. There was just something very formidable about Brian, however, that still made him feel a little unsure of himself at times.

 

Brian leaned over to gently kiss Justin on the lips in reassurance.  "I've been ‘off the menu' for quite a while now; I would say about the time I met you - and we wound up here for our first dinner," he admitted. And it was true; once he had met Justin, he found that no one else compared - in so many ways.

 

Justin flushed with pleasure over that statement; Brian always made him feel so special. Of course, he always had. God, he loved this man so much!  He took a deep breath to try and still his furiously beating heart.  "So what's this all about, Brian? Why did you want to meet me _here_?"

 

Instead of answering him, Brian turned and handed him the plate of spaghetti and meatballs.  "Remember, we're going to eat first," he reminded him mysteriously.  "And then we'll talk about it, okay?"

 

Justin gazed into his face, noting how the auburn highlights in his lover's hair reflected under the myriad of stars shining down on them, before he nodded back at him with a curious smile.  Taking the plate and balancing it on his knees, Brian smiled back at him before he fished out the bottle of red wine and a corkscrew to open it up.

 

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

 

"Weren't you hungry?  You barely touched any of your meal," Justin pointed out as he placed the lid back over his now-empty plate and laid it down beside him on the grass.  He hadn't realized just how hungry he had been, but once he had started tearing into his meal, he found that he had been starving.

 

"More wine?"  Brian asked as he held the bottle out toward him.  Justin peered over at him for a moment before he held his glass out toward him and nodded, still wondering what was going on.

 

"Thanks," he murmured before he took a sip.  Holding it by the stem with his hand, he watched Brian swirl the contents around in his own goblet before he belted back half the wine in one gulp as if he were steeling himself for something unpleasant.  He frowned, starting to become a little worried now.  If he didn't know better, he would say that Brian was nervous about something.  Was that why he had been so enigmatic tonight, and so reticent to tell him what was on his mind?  Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer.  "Brian, what is going on with you? Have I done something wrong?  Is it Gus?"

 

Brian let out a deep breath before he shook his head.  He knew it was time; he couldn't put it off any longer.  Reaching over, he took Justin's goblet and, setting them both down on a clean plate nearby, he turned to face him.  God, he took his breath away!  His blond hair was shining radiantly under the starlight, and his expressive eyes were gleaming back at him curiously.  Despite the multitude of questions that were no doubt flooding through Justin's mind, he knew that Justin loved him.  Was it enough, though, to get what he wanted? What he never _thought_ in his wildest dreams he would want?  Of course, that had been before Justin had come along and promptly rewritten everything he had ever believed in; or _didn't_ believe in.

 

"No, it's nothing like that," he assured him at last as he realized Justin was waiting for an answer.  He smiled over at him, the sounds of an occasional frog escaping from the nearby water, before he urged him, "Lie down here on the blanket with me, Juliet, and your Romeo will tell you a story now."

 

Justin snorted at the familiar nickname as Brian chuckled over his reaction, but he moved to do as Brian asked, their shoulders touching together as they gazed up quietly at the wondrous sky above them. Brian was secretly thrilled that it looked just like that other night so long ago, a magical night when he had found himself entranced by this man lying next to him, his arm curled around his shoulder.  He had gone to great lengths to make sure he replicated that first date, so he was enormously relieved that Mother Nature herself had cooperated so spectacularly. The two of them lay there quietly for a while, the soft hair at the back of Justin's neck brushing against his arm as his lover rested his head there, his breathing soft and reassuring. It had been a long journey, sometimes a tumultuous, rocky journey; one at times that he wasn't sure would end the way he wanted it to. But it had all finally been worth it, because of this moment; right here, right now.  He took a deep breath before he finally began to speak.

 

"Justin?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Remember that night you brought me here?"

 

Justin smiled in recollection.  "Of course I do," he told him softly.  "It was great," he told him simply.

 

Brian nodded.  "Yeah, it was.  He tilted his head until their heads were touching now.  "Do you remember what you told me then? About the stars?'

 

Justin nodded as the memories came flooding back to him.  "Yeah.  I told you how much I liked to stare up at the sky and look at the stars...because it made me feel less alone."  He smiled, hardly able to believe what had happened over the past year since that night.  "I don't feel that way anymore, though, Brian," he told him earnestly.  "Not since I met _you_."

 

Almost of one accord, the two reached to clasp their hands together between them, continuing to stare up at the millions and millions of stars twinkling above. Brian spoke up softly again after a few moments.  "Do you remember how I told you back then that you would never be alone again?"

 

Justin smiled as he savored the touch of Brian's hand, and the feel of his body touching his.  Nodding, he said, "I remember."

 

"I meant it back then, Justin. I...Just like I can't imagine Gus never being in my life, I feel the same way about you.  I never want that to happen. I want us to be together always.  I never want you to ever feel alone again," he told him, his heart pounding.  "Justin, I..."

 

Justin turned his head as Brian faltered; it wasn't like his lover to sound hesitant.  "Brian, what is it?" he prompted him softly as Brian turned his head as well to stare into his face, their lips inches apart.  Brian released Justin's hand so he could reach over and cup his cheek tenderly.

 

Taking another deep breath, he let it out before he began to explain, "I...I love you, Justin.  You make me do things and say things I never thought I would ever say or do before.  Sometimes it scares the shit out of me," he admitted as Justin nodded in understanding.  "But you also make my life feel so...complete."

 

Justin flashed him a radiant smile as he told him softly, "I feel the same way. And...I love you, too."

 

Brian studied the beautiful face before he challenged him gently, "Then how about proving it?"

 

Justin grinned. "You mean you're finally ready to work off your dinner?"  He moved his hand toward Brian's crotch to let the games commence, only to have Brian shake his head solemnly.  "No.  I mean in another way." He exhaled deeply before saying simply, "Marry me."

 

That caused Justin to immediately stop what he was doing as his mouth fell open in complete shock.  He laughed.  "Oh, my God, I could have sworn you just asked me to marry you."  He smiled over at Brian and chuckled sheepishly, expecting the other man to roll his tongue into his cheek and smile back at him impishly in response, but instead Brian merely stared into his eyes as he told him quietly, "I did."

 

Justin's eyes widened in astonishment as his heart began to pound.  "You...you _did_?"

 

Brian peered into the intense, blue eyes as he nodded, licking his lips to wet them, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.  "Yeah, I did."  He lightly trailed the back of his hand over Justin's cheek.  The words were out there now, and there was no going back.  "You heard right," he informed him in a whisper.  "I just asked if you would marry me.  Now the question is, Mr. Taylor:  What is your answer?"

 

* * *

 

_Same Time - Tristan's bedroom_

"Oh, my God! I swear, I will never get used to seeing my little sister kissing a dude!" Tristan remarked, looking down from his window at River pulling up to the curb and walking hand-in-hand to the front door before he and Kayla locked lips right underneath his view.  "Shit, it seems like only last week she was playing with her Barbie Dream House. When did THIS happen?"  He continued to stare agape at the two of them still going at it.  "What's he doing _now_?  A full-cavity body search?"  Even now, even when he thought of River as a good guy who treated his sister well, he was still quite protective of her.

 

"Would you stop spying on them? Come over here and frisk ME instead!" Gus suggested from his place over on the bed.

 

That finally got Tristan's attention as he turned around and grinned.  "Best idea you've had all day," he replied huskily as he walked back over to the bed.  He smirked as Gus's eyes swept appreciatively over his tattooed chest before he knelt on the bed and lay back down next to the other boy, his head resting on Gus's chest as Gus played with his dark hair.

 

"Do you think he said yes?" Gus suddenly asked.

 

"Who?"

 

Gus grasped Tristan's head with his hands so he could peer into his boyfriend's face.  "What do you mean, who? Justin, of course!"  Even though he was certain that his father and Justin loved each other deeply, Justin was still so young compared to his Dad. Would he resent the idea of being tied down and that committed to someone at his age? He still had his entire life in front of him, just like he and Tristan did.  He couldn't bear the idea of his father being disappointed.

 

Tristan grinned, amused that Gus really thought he didn't know who he had been referring to.  Gus finally couldn't stand it any longer, and had told him what was going on earlier in the day.  "Oh! Yeah, sure."

 

"You really think so?"

 

"Of course!"  He reassured him.  "I've never seen two people more in love than those two..."

 

"What about us?" Gus said looking up at him.

 

"Well, except us," Tristan replied as he winked at him and Gus blushed.  "Like father, like son," he added softly.  "They both love passionately, luckily for both me AND Justin."  Gus seemed to like that answer as Tristan was promptly rewarded with a deep kiss, thoughts of Kayla, River, Gus's father, and Justin promptly pushed aside.

 

* * *

_Across Town..._

 

Justin gaped at him, totally thrown off balance.  "I...Brian...I don't know what to say..."

 

"I know you're still in school," Brian began.  "And I know we'll have some things we'll need to work out. But you're living with me already, and we're spending all our free time together anyway, so..."

 

Justin twisted so he was lying half on, half off Brian's body as he stared down into his eyes.  "Brian, those aren't reasons just to get married.  Like you said, we're doing all that anyway. Why do we need a piece of paper to add credence to it?  Besides, I never imagined you would even want that."

 

"Don't _you_?" was the probing question.  Although he suspected he didn't really need to ask that; while Justin was more than capable of taking care of himself, he also knew that his lover needed the reassurance that he was loved, that he was special for who he was, not what his parents had wanted him to be.  Justin had known rejection all his life growing up, but he had still managed to persevere. To Brian, he was simply perfect in every way for him, and he wanted to remind him of that every day.

 

"Well...yes," Justin admitted just like Brian thought he would.  "I guess so. One day."

 

"One day? And when would that be, Justin? What ‘day' are you waiting for?" he asked softly as he held him in his arms.  "Would that ‘day' be with me if it happened?"

 

Justin could feel his lover's strong heart beating beneath him as he whispered hoarsely, "You know it would be."  He took a breath and let it out.  "I love you, Brian.  You're the one; you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I ever _did_ get married, it would be with you by my side when it happens.  But..."

 

"But nothing, Justin."  Brian swallowed hard, feeling the butterflies skittering around in his gut.  How could he make him understand?  "Sunshine, I've had more than enough time to fuck around.  Once I met you, though, I found out I didn't need to do that.  I didn't _want_ to do that.  I only want _you_."

 

"But you have me..."

 

Brian smiled.  "And me, you," he told him, their legs tangled together as he peered into the fathomless, blue eyes.  "But...fuck!" he told him.  "I don't know why exactly or even when it happened. But I think it was when Lindsay was trying to take Gus away from me.  I thought about how I would feel if someone took YOU away, too, and I realized I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, either. I guess I decided that I wanted everyone to know how committed I am to you."  He laughed softly.  "Don't get me wrong; I'm NOT getting hitched in some church or justice of the peace.  I would do it in _style_."

 

Justin grinned.  "Of course.  I would expect nothing less."  His face turned serious as he asked him, "Brian, are you sure? And what about Gus?  How do you think _he'll_ feel about this?"

 

"He's fine with it," he assured him.

 

Justin's eyes widened.  "You talked to him about this?"

 

Brian nodded.  "Of course. I had to make sure.  I had to make sure he really was okay with us being together."

 

"And...?"

 

"And he told me he's very happy with Tristan, and he's fine with the idea.  You've seen the two of them together.  He's long past the puppy love stage now."

 

"Puppy love stage, huh? That's all I was to him? A cocker spaniel?"

 

"Well, you have the ‘cock' part right."  Justin rolled his eyes at him as Brian snickered.  His face soon turned serious as he scolded, "Justin, don't change the subject.  You know what I mean.  I mean he's over his infatuation with you.  But I'm not. And it's not just an ‘infatuation.'  You know that...Don't you?  You do know how much you mean to me, right?"  He reached up to gently brush some rebellious hair back from Justin's eyes and tuck it behind his ear.  "Justin?"

 

Justin nodded with a smile.  "Yeah, I know. But not half as much as you mean to _me_."

 

"I'm not so sure about that, Sunshine," he told him honestly.  He stared deeply into his lover's eyes.  "Justin, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.  Making us _both_ happy."  He took a deep breath of resolve.  "So what's it going to be, Mr. Taylor? Will...Will you marry me and make yourself the happiest man on earth?"

 

Justin laughed as Brian curled his lips under playfully.  "Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"  His heart was overflowing with love for this incredible, quirky man who had demonstrated time and time again with his son how deeply his own heart could love.  He finally smiled, sensing just a bit of trepidation and uncertainty behind the golden, hazel eyes that were peering into his, as he told him, "Yes.  Yes, I will marry you.  But you're wrong about something," he told him softly as Brian's face fell slightly. That is, until Justin explained, "I'm _already_ the happiest man on earth."

 

* * *

_April - Island of Maui_

Brian slowly awakened to a warm breeze caressing his face; he smelled the salt air and heard the sea gulls crying overhead, and the waves crashing against the beach as the toes of his bare feet dug into the finely-grained, hot, white sand.  He lifted his head slightly to peer at the crystal clear water, the quickly setting sun awash with spectacular shades of purple and orange; it was absolutely stunning in its beauty and intensity.  He lay his head back down onto the sand, deciding that if there was, indeed, a heaven, this would be the closest approximation to it. A feeling of fulfillment and contentment filled him as he smiled.

 

"So this is where you ran off to," he heard a familiar voice saying dryly from behind him as he sat up, twisting his torso around to confirm that it was, indeed, Justin, and that this was not a dream; not this time.  His heart skipped a beat at the glowing look and beaming smile on his lover's face as Justin walked up to extend a hand down to help him rise to his feet.  He looked stunning, even though he was wearing a simple, plain, white, linen shirt and a pair of casual, drawstring pants around his slender hips. A lei was wrapped around his neck, a peek of pale skin poking out from behind the aromatic flowers.  "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to escape from me," he teased him as he reached to brush off some of the sand from Brian's matching white shirt and pants, and place the other lei he held in his hand around his fiancé's neck. With Brian's bronze skin tone and auburn-colored hair, it set off his outfit to perfection.  And, of course, with his bare feet, Brian felt right at home in his shoeless attire.  To Justin, however, he couldn't wait to get the man OUT of what he was wearing as soon as the ceremony was over. A private, over-the-water, luxury tiki hut was waiting for them to explore, complete with a king-sized bed, a secluded balcony and a hot tub. 

 

 

"There, now you can tell everyone that you got ‘lei'd' _before_ the wedding."

 

Brian snorted as he scrunched up his nose in response to the overly-sweet scent coming from the hibiscus flowers.  "Well, cum never smelled like this before," he groused, unable to keep from grinning eventually as Justin laughed at him.

 

"Everyone's waiting for us," he told him indulgently.  "Come on.  The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can REALLY get laid."

 

Brian cocked his head to consider that before he smiled and nodded, reaching to take Justin's hand as they both walked barefooted back toward the small group waiting for them.  The size of the group there was relatively small - just Gus, Tristan, Kayla, River, and Justin's grandmother Nancy, in addition to the minister - all attired in casual beachwear and wearing smaller versions of the same leis that Justin and Brian wore.  It was distinctly small as far as most weddings went.  But as the two men walked over to the informal group and Brian peered over at the people who meant the most to him and Justin, he couldn't help thinking that it was the perfect size.

 

"Shall we get started?" the minister asked as both men nodded.  Gus helped Justin's grandmother to her seat in the front row before walking over to stand proudly next to his father; he smiled over at his boyfriend sitting between her and Kayla, who was holding onto River's hand tightly as she sniffled. Gus shook his head in amusement as she accepted a tissue from her boyfriend and blew into it, her eyes filled with sentimental tears.

 

The sky had turned into a spectacular, artistic masterpiece of oranges and purples as it hung low over the water now, making Justin itch to take a sketch of it. But he knew there would be more of the same opportunities to come.  For now, he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the gleaming, golden wedding band that Brian soon slipped on his finger, or the open look of adoration in his new husband's eyes as they sealed their union with a kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
